


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by TiredandWired



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Insecurity, Steve Rogers Feels, Super Soldier Serum, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 130,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredandWired/pseuds/TiredandWired
Summary: Four months after they were granted sanctuary in Wakanda, Steve receives a message from someone claiming they can help free Bucky from the influence of HYDRA. Bucky is unfrozen and decides to give it a try for the sake of his friend, but does he really feel like he deserves help? Post CW w/ other Marvel cameos *Please review!* :) M in later chapters Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier & OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: I do not own any Marvel characters only my OC's. This is my first fanfic that I've posted so please don't flame me. If you like it...awesome!! But if it's not for you then that's cool too but let's not troll, please. That's bad karma.

As they all trudged along the sidewalk as they headed downtown, Bucky looked into the night sky. One would normally expect to see stars but instead you get bright neon and electronic billboards that brighten the night sky so not even a twinkling of a star can show its light down on them. The head lights of a car driving down the road towards them blinds him, and as it passes them he tilts his head down facing the pavement, his jaw clamped shut and lips pulled down in a frown.

"I never was a big fan of New York city", Sam stated to no one specific while fixing the hood of his jacket, "Just something about the constant noise. All the time, man". He just shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh as they kept walking past mostly empty buildings that had seen better days.

The brick had long taken on several layers of dirt and grime as well as having several areas indiscriminately covered in graffiti. The sidewalks were littered with paper that the late night breeze blew past them and various pieces of refuse.

"Is that why they call it the city that never sleeps? Man, I always wondered about that", Clint replied sarcastically as he glanced over his shoulder at the pair walking behind him.

Steve sighed as he looked around grimly, "A lot of these neighborhoods have changed since Bucky and I were kids. Sometimes the change is a good one, you know? But the closer you get to Hell's Kitchen, the people just seem a little less nice".

The cool night air caressed Bucky's face as they walked briskly down the dimly lit sidewalk in Manhattan. Their faces slightly obscured as the four of them made their way to their destination. There weren't many people out except a few loitering at the curb and shops that were closing. Which wasn't surprising at this hour, but no matter what Sam said, this place felt familiar. The way the dark sky loomed over them as well as the scent of food, gas, and just generally people in the air. He could distantly hear car horns and sirens and it all was oddly comforting to him. There were a few cars parked randomly on the street, mostly taxi cabs hoping to get some fares. As they passed a small cluster of people conversing on the sidewalk near a corner, a few of the pedestrians looked at them with no small amount of fear in their eyes. Bucky pulled his hat lower over his face with his right hand and Steve pointedly looked at the ground with his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. Steve glanced up and directed them to go to the cross walk. As they waited, Sam noticed that the small cluster of people eyed them all nervously and attempted to discreetly move away from them.

"Where do we need to go again? This is getting a little too close to a part of town I don't normally like to be if I can help it", Clint muttered and looked around, ever vigilant for threats.

"Yeah, and we kind of look like a group of muggers," Sam observed, realizing that they probably should have thought their disguises through a bit more.

"We are getting close to the area", Steve replied, as he checked the small prepaid flip phone in his pocket, "I hope the contact is there already".

The light changed for the crosswalk and Bucky kept up with Steve's long strides but he felt strangely off balance without the heaviness of his metal arm. He'd had the remains of his arm that Ironman has destroyed removed before he volunteered for cryostasis. It felt strange since he'd spent more of his life with his bionic arm than he had with his natural one. The kept walking down the road and Bucky noticed that they were getting close to a neighborhood of warehouses and the streetlamps were mostly unlit. A lot of the warehouses had for sale signs posted next to the roll up doors and there were quite a few broken windows. Upon nearing a row of unmarked warehouses, they slowed their pace as Steve looked around trying to spy in the dark where they were supposed to go and Bucky let his mind wander.

* * *

 

_He didn't know how long he'd been frozen for when he woke up at the compound in Wakanda. When he opened his eyes, squinting as he looked around, he was lying in a medical bed in the recovery wing in what looked to be a standard patient room. One bed, which he was occupying, with a few chairs beside the bed. The room small, the door was to his left and not far from there was another door, slightly ajar, most likely the restroom. The air felt light and dry and the sun was shining softly through the sheer white curtains over the windows to his right, casting a warm glow in the room. Outside of the window, he could faintly see blue skies and exotic trees. It was all quite breathtaking but in reality it wasn't somewhere that felt familiar or like home. Everything about the place outside too warm, overgrown, and so humid that the air felt thick, like he was suffocating._

_Not like the places his handlers from Hydra had kept him but in some ways the same. He was always kept confined or frozen when he was not on missions or he was observed while he trained other soldiers. Someone always watching, waiting to see if he would show just a glimmer of humanity. And if he did...God, how he hated that chair and the people who just looked at him like he was some kind of weapon. Not a person but a tool to use in the destruction of others. He couldn't even remember how many people he'd been responsible for killing. He hated that when he returned from missions, they'd chain him and cruelly hose him down with ice cold water to clean him so that he could be checked for any needed repairs. God, how he hated them._

_Movement in his peripheral caught his attention and he turned his head to see Steve lingering in the doorway, holding a glass. He gave Bucky a small smile as he came into the room and sat in the chair next to his bed. Bucky observed him quietly for a moment, slightly confused as to why he was awake._

_"How are you feeling?", Steve looked at him for a moment, "Thirsty?"._

_"Sure", Bucky blinked at him, and lifted his right arm to take the glass, "How long have I been under?"_

_"A little over four months", Steve replied cautiously, nervousness clear in his eyes, "I had T'Challa's people wake you so I could speak with you"._

_Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment, eyebrows drawn together before looking at Steve with the question apparently on his face._

_Steve looked down at the floor before taking a deep breath, "I was contacted by someone who said that they could possibly help with the damage that Hydra did to you. While this came from someone I wouldn't say is a...close friend, I trust him"_

_As Bucky sat there listening to Steve, a stunned look bloomed on his face, "What?". He gripped the blanket covering him in his hand and looked away. Could this be actually be real? Is it even possible? No. He shut the idea down in his mind. They've already seen that no one can get away from HYDRA. Not really._

_But...even against his better judgement, he felt a tiny bit of hope spark in his chest._

_"I wanted to talk to you before we pursued this possibility. I don't even really know what it is. But it comes from a trustworthy source and if it gets you help, then I can look into it for you", Steve elaborated, leaning forward in his chair, "but only if you want me to"._

_Bucky kept his eyes down and focused on his lap. Steve had always believed in him. Saw the good in everyone, even if they sometimes didn't deserve it. Bucky didn't think he could ever make up for all of the horrible things he'd done, whether he was responsible or not._

_"What do you think?", Bucky asked quietly, voice low and heavy with emotion._

_Steve looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Bucky looked so broken and lost, like he was barely hanging on. But he'd always be there for him. "I think I've missed out on enough time with my best friend. I don't want to lose time with anyone else, especially you"._

_Bucky looked up with haunted but hopeful eyes to this man who seemed to have unending faith in him. He was slowly regaining his memories and he could remember how close they used to be. How they would always defend and trust each other no matter what._

_Maybe it's time he returned a little bit of that faith, even if he didn't deserve it._

* * *

 

They kept walking down the road but had slowed their pace while Steve and Clint looked around. A light mist has started to fall and had slicked the sidewalks and road making it easier to hear any cars that were in the area.

"Over there", Clint said, nodding across the road.

There was an alley between two empty rundown buildings that was dark and looked uninhabited, save for some dumpsters and trash bags strewn about the space. There was a rusty blue mailbox on the sidewalk directly in front of the dark alley by a tree. On the mailbox was a spray painted silver and red star and the tree had a black ribbon tied around the trunk.

"Is that it?", Sam asked as he turned to Steve, "Looks kind of shady".

"That's the marker I was told to look for", Steve said with raised eyebrows, checking the text on his phone again, "Yeah, that's it. Let's go".

* * *

 

Crouching atop one of the empty warehouse buildings that was slick with the beginnings of a light rain in the night was the slender form of a woman that waited for her intended targets to come into view. She then observed them as they walked down the darkened street, quickly recognizing Captain Rogers as well as Sergeant Barnes. She kept herself low, obscuring herself from their sharp eyes, watched them and she noted with a little amusement that they were actually a little early and smirked under her helmet. As she tracked them her visual interface zoomed in and also noted that Agent Barton and Sam Wilson were with them as well and this made her smile since she had anticipated this as well. As close as the Captain and the Sergeant were, Rogers had developed a strong friendship with Wilson and it was apparent that Sam was there to support his friend even though he was doubtful if Sergeant Barnes could even get help for his mental state.

Adaline Brannigan tilted her head slightly to the left and stated in a soft voice, "Alpha, package inbound to your location". She studied the smooth unburdened way that they all walked, confident but unhindered and looking very noticeable in their attempt to look inconspicuous. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and hoped that the Devil of Hell's Kitchen would be occupied elsewhere tonight. She then lifted her left arm and touched the small touch pad built into the bracer of her armor that activated a different setting for her vision interface as she scanned them. "No weapons present, but use caution".

"Copy, Omega", a smooth voice answered, "In position and standing by. The secretary will have his people enroute to intercept shortly".

"Acknowledged", Ada responded before returning her attention fully back to them and adding with a smirk, "I was right that it would be more than just the Captain and the Sergeant".

"Yeah yeah. Rub it in", Flynn replied dryly, "I'd feel better about this whole thing if Theta and Rho here too".

Ada gave a grunt of acknowledgement at that since she agreed with her cousin but Nick had pulled Rho for another assignment. Theta had recently taken time away to help her grandmother as she had fallen and sustained a broken wrist. She studied the man that she'd briefly caught a glimpse of before, who was feared worldwide as one of the deadliest assassins in recent history and had one of the most tragic stories that could break even the stoniest of hearts. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. files were leaked it was revealed that the Winter Soldier was in fact the childhood best friend of Steve Rogers, James Buchanan Barnes. Everyone knew who he was and his history, his service record, and especially his connection to the Howling Commandos and Captain America. It was heartbreaking to learn of the countless horrors and misery that he must have endured at the hands of Hydra and she admitted guiltily to herself that she should have fought for him. Ada knew of Steve Rogers and Clint from her time with S.H.I.E.L.D. and she knew that the Captain was always inwardly tortured about the death of his best friend and it had in turn spurred him to fight harder against the evil that was Hydra. She didn't personally know Sam Wilson but Fury had given her dossiers on all of them, which she and Flynn studied from front to back, and Sam seemed to be a strong ally of Steve and Clint.

Ada zoomed her vision in farther and watched as the Sergeant walked fractionally slower than the others and seemed to have been lost in thought. She wished she could be closer to him to study his face because he looked exceptionally uncomfortable, which she understood. She would be if she were him so she couldn't blame that silently annoyed look that had pulled his darkened face into a scowl which made her chuckle. She noticed them approaching the alley and she surveyed the area around the buildings and she scanned the area once more for other subjects. As she noticed nothing abnormal from the run of the mill activity of civilians who were sparse in the area, she stood and turned to walk to the fire escape. Ada descended the first two flights down before jumping over the railing and falling the remainder of the distance, landing lightly on her feet before rolling into a crouch. She looked around the area quickly before standing and silently walked out of the alleyway.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Any suggestions for this story are always welcome! Hope to hear from you!**

**:)**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's.

Bucky glared at the alley across the street, his jaw flexing as he was deep in thought. What if this was all a mistake or some trap? There is more than likely nothing that could ever undo the damage Hydra had done to him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. He looked over and found that the others were looking at him, concern on their faces. "Are you sure you want to do this?", Steve asked quietly, "It's not too late to change your mind".

"Yeah, man, it's your call", Sam added, understanding flashing in his dark eyes. Sam was a soldier from what Steve had told him and probably knew a lot of what Bucky was going through.

Bucky nodded slightly before glancing at Clint. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm just here to help and staying at that compound was driving me nuts", Clint joked, hold his hands up, "It's up to you, bud".

Bucky's eyebrows drew together, scrunched up normally more than they usually were when around anyone other than Steve. He didn't know why they were being so civil to him. He was the reason they were wanted fugitives and on the run. But he as much as he hated depending on others and asking for help, he couldn't do much with a traitorous mind and one arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Bucky grumbled and started to head across the street.

Steve, Sam, and Clint fell into step with him as they crossed the quiet street. The rubber soles of their shoes making slight squeaking noises as they walked on the slick roadway. As they stepped up onto the curb near the tree, the scanned the area around them to make sure they weren't followed before slowing pacing into the darkness of the area.

The alley she found herself in was almost completely pitch black and she stood and silently made her way to the edge of the building and peered around the corner. Making sure they were headed into the alley, she then spoke quietly, "Alpha, heads up."

A quiet voice whispered in her left ear, "I see them", and she made her way across the uninhabited road soundlessly. Silently stepping around the corner, Ada quietly observed them cautiously inching their way further into the darkness of one of the dirty alleys of Hell's Kitchen.

Senses on high alert, Bucky could hear rain drops starting to fall and cars in the distance. He could hear sirens on emergency response vehicle and blaring car horns of vehicles stuck in traffic a few blocks away. He could smell the foul odor of dumpsters and garbage in the alleyway but also the staleness of the old empty buildings.

"Man, Steve, I don't like this", Sam muttered quietly, shaking his head and body taut, on edge. At this time a slight movement could be detected at the dead end of the alley way, in the dark, almost imperceptible.

Upon narrowing his eyes, Bucky could barely make out the silhouette of a figure crouching down a few yards before them and he felt a tingle go down his spine.

Steve cautiously stepped forward, hands slightly raised, "We here to talk about helping our friend. We're unarmed and just here to talk".

The figure straightened themselves from their position and quietly walked towards them.

As the figure came closer, Bucky stiffened and edged closer to Steve in case this was a trap. He didn't know how much help he'd be but he had full use of at least one arm and both of his legs. As the figure edged closer to them, Bucky could see them better and his look of apprehension at the apparently male figure probably mirrored everyone else's. The man was the same height as Bucky but with a fractionally smaller and leaner build. He was dressed in some type of full bodysuit that looked to be made of some type of high end combat effective materials. There also appeared to be multiple hardened Kevlar plates broken into multiple pieces of armor over the suit for greater mobility. A belt with various small pouches and had long thin pockets on the sides of his legs holding a pair of fighting sticks. The helmet the man was wearing was all black as well and looked like the whole thing was glass. Bucky would bet anything that the glass was bullet proof because that's how he'd have had it made himself but he was never one for head coverings. The bracers and gloves appeared to be made of leather and Kevlar, which was smart as it would serve as a good defense against knives. The man was utterly anonymous and giving away nothing.

"...guys", they heard Clint say from the back of the group, "Company".

Sam, Steve, and Bucky all whipped around and were stunned to see that another figure had crept up on them entirely unnoticed. A sense of unease started to grow in Bucky's stomach at seeing another similarly anonymous figure in the dark. This one was a woman, tall with slight curves. Standing several feet away from the back of the group and dressed similarly to her partner with the exception of a fitted breast plate, slim belt with pouches, and her boots came to right under her knees with slight wedge heels. Her bracers were different as well, they extended up to her elbows and had small compartments. Just below the bracers she had a small length of wrist space that had a cuff with small prongs extending over the back of her hands. Bucky quickly recognized as some kind of electroshock weapon and remembered that Black Widow was fond of those herself.

"Hello, Captain, if you'll all follow me we can speak privately. We don't have long before the authorities will be on their way", she said, and they only way they could tell that she was a woman at all were the obvious reasons. The sound that come from the helmet was a low digitized sounding voice that was extremely odd but effective if wanting keep yourself unidentifiable.

The woman then gestured to a door to the let of her that no one would have noticed beforehand in the darkened space. She opened the door and walked into the darkness of the empty warehouse ahead of them. They all looked at each other before walking into the abandoned building. The old dilapidated warehouse encased them as they stepped onto the cracked linoleum and into stale air. The distinctive odor of rats and rusty nails filled the dim and dusty room. The room wasn't too large and was scattered with long forgotten crates. Elongated faint shadows danced on the floor from the few windows that weren't boarded up or painted over. They followed her, ever so cautiously, to the back of the room, where he saw an empty office near a back door. She stopped in front of the office and her associate came around the group to stand behind her and both stood facing the group. Bucky had an eerie feeling from looking at them, a shudder and a chill that went from his feet up to his head. He turned around and quickly glanced at the others who looked as prepared to fight their way out of here as much as he was if necessary.

The woman then took a step forward and stood back straight with her feet firmly planted on the ground and casually clasped her hands in front of her. A gesture that she was trying to earn their trust somewhat by keeping her gloved hands where they could all see them. "I'll try to be as brief as I can since we don't have a lot of time. You may call me Omega and this is my partner, Alpha. I selected this location being fully aware that you are all wanted criminals", she started casually with her robotic sounding voice before she was cut off by Steve.

"Then why did you bring us here? You contacted me, remember?", Steve asked confused, bordering on angry as he drew himself up, Sam and Clint both nodding in agreement and bristling themselves.

Bucky's face fell into an intense glare as his jaw flexed and he felt anger welling up inside him and the thought of this being a trap. Steve, Sam, and Clint didn't deserve to be imprisoned over defending someone like him but the thought that someone was trying to cage them all in made him murderous.

Her partner took a step threatening step forward and a deep growling sound seemed to emanate from him as he stared them all down. The woman seemed nonplussed by them all and turned her head ever so slightly to look over her shoulder at her partner who then ceased growling and stepped back. Bucky still locked his icy stare onto the pair and kept his fist balled by his side. Every muscle in his body felt taut and ready, and he just wanted to smack that silent bastard in the head.

"As I was saying, we do not have a lot of time. So let's get down to the nitty gritty, shall we?", she said and slowly started to pace back and forth in front of them. "Our services have been retained for exfiltration of Sergeant Barnes", she explained turning her head and nodding to Bucky, the low sound coming out of the helmet had a softness to the tone, attempting to calm them, "then Captain Rogers, and by extension anyone with them who also wishes to leave. Anyone not wishing to head out will be safely escorted back to the airport where the plane from Wakanda that brought you here is still standing by. I have a little knowledge of what kind of treatment is being proposed to help Sergeant Barnes and if you accept, I have been tasked with taking you all to an extremely safe location".

Clint snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm getting the feeling that you haven't been paying attention to what's been going on. Between Hydra and our own government, you'd know that nowhere is safe", he said with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Omega stopped her pacing and turned towards Clint, "You'll just have to trust me then, carnie boy," she replied in a low sharp tone and wiped that smirk right off his face, "Everything has been taken care of and planned out. Some of these plans made years in advance and hoping they'd never be used but", she paused with a small flourish of her hands, "here we are".

Steve slowly let out a breath and crossed is arms over his broad chest before asking, "Why should we trust you? We don't know you and we don't know what's going on but you're asking us to blindly follow you. That's a lot to ask of anyone, ma'am".

"Well, Captain, people that I completely trust want to help you as much as they can and to help your friend is to help you. There's a lot of big bad mean people out there and there's not many out there anymore who fight for the people. You and your friends do. I respect yours and Sergeant Barnes' military service as well as the decision that you all made against signing the accords. I admire anyone who stands up for what is right instead of what is easy. I can't speak for my associates but I offer you my services without reserve and will do all in my power to aide you in your work of protecting the people from Hydra and other hostiles", she said to them simply, her words strangely calming, and stood firm again with her shapely legs, watching them all closely.

"Now as I said earlier, we don't have much time and a decision needs to be made. So where to, gentlemen?", she asked, looking at them while crossing her hands again and waiting patiently. While she understood their apprehension about this whole crazy plan, they were wasting much needed time before Ross operatives closed in on them. She really didn't want to end up on The Raft anytime soon and she was pretty sure none of them wanted that either.

Steve looked at Bucky who looked slightly displeased with all of the unknown factors, and placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder, Steve leaned him and asked him quietly, " _Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Ceci est à vous, il est votre appel à faire. Mais je vais vous soutenir, peu importe quoi_ ". (What do you think? This is up to you, it's your call to make. But I'll support you no matter what.)

Bucky intense eyes looked a little conflicted with his chaotic thoughts as his gaze seemed to penetrate her helmet, the muscles in his jaw flexing but gave a small terse nod anyway. Steve's face gave away, even if just a fraction, that he was relieved that Bucky was going to go through with this crazy plan.

Sam still looked at the male subject with an untrusting look but nodded as well, "I'm all in, man".

Clint just shrugged, eyebrows cocked nonchalantly, and said, "Why not?"

Omega then looked over her shoulder and nodded to her counterpart before turning back to face them all. Her partner silently turned and walked into the office and they could hear him rustling around in the room.

"Ok now that that is out of the way, we can start getting you all out of here," she started, and paused when Flynn returned with a couple of duffel bags, "I hope I got everyone's sizes correct. Please change into these clothes and place yours in the bag along with any electronics, please. We knew that since you were wanted, especially Sergeant Barnes, you all walking around town wouldn't go unnoticed. Authorities have most likely already identified you through street cams and sending teams as we speak. This works in our favor to create a diversion to get you out safely."

Omega bent down and grabbed the first set of black clothes, a long sleeved shirt with black pants, and gestured for them to come forward and take the clothing. She asked Bucky for his jacket, which was handed to her with no protest, and she walked to Flynn and gave it to him before helping to stuff their discarded clothes into the bags. Once done, she looked at Flynn and seemed to ask an unspoken question to which he nodded to her while tapping his wrist, a signal for time and most likely that they needed to hurry, and she reached over facing him and placed her left hand on his shoulder. She knew Flynn was skeptical about this whole plan and they wouldn't be here if it were up to him.

Ada had always been one to fight for what she felt was right and paid little thought to what the consequences were and because of that she would always be grateful that he had her back. She believed that Captain Rogers's refusal of signing the accords was the correct course of action for their situation as it would greatly limit their assistance given to civilians in times of disaster and also effectively putting them on a very short leash. She also admired his devotion to his friend and the lengths to which he would go to help and support him. More people like that were needed in the world and she wanted to offer help in whatever way she could even if her teammates felt differently about the situation. As Ada had been talking to them she was taken aback at the haunted darkness she could see in Barnes' gaze, slightly caught off guard by the storm that swirled in his deep blue eyes and she was immediately thankful that her face was hidden.

Bucky watched her the whole time while adjusting the clothes and was slightly mesmerized by her elegant motions. As if sensing him watching her she turned her head towards him. She looked his way for a moment before dropping her arm from her partner's shoulder, straightening herself and walking towards him and Steve. She moved fluidly, with confidence, and with a slight sway to her hips as she slowly came their way.

Stopping in front of them she turned her head in his direction, "Sergeant Barnes, may I assist you?"

He blinked at her, perplexed he asked, "What?"

Omega extended her right arm a bit and reached under her bracer to pull out a throwing spike and he felt his body tense immediately. She slowly put her hands up and slowly stepped closer to him on his left where the long sleeve on that side hung limply. Oh. "Let me help you", she said quietly, almost unheard as her voice digitizer couldn't pick it up, "It's not common knowledge that you no longer have your metal arm. I also don't want you to leave here and snag a sleeve on anything and possibly get hurt. I'm here to help you, James", she finished softly before reaching for him. Bucky's stony expression with his intense gaze just continued to bore into the front of her helmet, like he could see her and held his frigid gaze that way and looking like he was going to smack her hands away.

After a moment of consideration he relented, jaw tightly clamped, he angled his body so that she could have better access to him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and touched him lightly, assessing. She didn't move for a moment and as she continued to face him, Bucky felt himself grow warm the longer he looked at this mysterious female and he briefly wondered who she was. She was almost his height and he could tell that she was strong just from her hand on his shoulder, gentle but firm. And even though his arm was no longer a part of him, he had more feeling on his shoulder under her hand than the rest of his body in that moment, her warm touch causing an unknown feeling to stir, awakening some quite long forgotten responses.

She let her hand drop to the end of the sleeve and she slowly folded it up until the got to the bit of flesh that used to have an arm attached to it. He flushed and looked away, disconcerted, focusing on the floor as she raised the spike to pin the sleeve in place and he suddenly smelled something, his face pulling together in concentration as he inhaled the scent that was teasing his senses. Something sweet and calming. He knew this scent but couldn't place it. It was soothing with a faint feminine quality, refreshing but not overpowering. He could also smell the metallic aroma of the armor she wore, not unpleasant at all but as completely covered as she was he was surprised he could pick up on any other scent. But he could and it smelled like…roses. He slowly turned his heard back to her, softening his features somewhat as he looked at her again. She smelled like roses.

She finished pinning his sleeve and the face of her mask turned to look at him before she suddenly stilled and cocked her head to the side. Her partner grew still as well and they both looked around the room, like they were listening and craning to hear more. Bucky's thoughts immediately vanished as he felt sense of unease shoot up his spine and he was instantly alert. The others had noticed this as well and were tensing and looking around suspiciously in the dimly lit room, the small amount of light from the windows casting most of the room in shadows.

"We don't have long. They're here and it's time for us to leave," She said and nodded to her partner behind Bucky.

She had let her hands rest on the top of Bucky's shoulder and she let them slowly smooth down his chest and back before breaking contact after grazing to the bottom of his chest. Bucky felt the movements of her hands all the way to his toes and glanced at her from the side without turning, his back straight as a rod, and she stepped away abruptly. She turned and walked back into the office and threw the bags back under an old desk and then emptying some trash bags on top of them.

Bucky turned slowly while observing her and then turned his gaze to Steve, Sam, and Clint who had watched the exchange with amused expressions. He even got a knowing smile from Sam and a small thumbs up from Clint. " _Quelle_?", Bucky snapped at Steve, scowl eyes returned and feeling a heat creep over his face as they all looked at him.

Steve chuckled at him with a big smile on his face, looking happy for once, not a trace of sadness in his eyes, " _Même si vous ne me souviens de rien et d'avoir un seul bras, vous pouvez toujours tirer toute femme. Certaines choses ne changent jamais_ ". (Even when you don't remember anything and have only one arm you can still pull any woman. Some things never change.)

Bucky felt his face heat up even more and Clint gave a small bark of laughter, "You're all tough and scary when hunting people down and kicking their ass up and down the street. But you're getting all locked up over a gal", Clint's face split even more as he laughed harder.

"Hey, he may be the Winter Soldier but he's still a man alright?", Sam defended, a smile on his face and mirth in his eyes as he clapped Bucky on the back.

Bucky's jaw clamped as he felt a sudden crushing compulsion to beat them all into bloody pulps.

" _Certaines femmes ne peuvent être « tiré » si elles veulent être. Et même alors, ils pourraient être plus que vous pouvez manipuler_ ," a deep gravelly robotic voice growled from behind them. They all turned to see the woman's partner standing a short distance away from them, stance strong and threatening, fists balled and ready to beat down anyone of them. (Some women can only be 'pulled' if they want to be. And even then they might be more than you can handle.)

Steve shuffled and immediately blushed a furious red color at apparently being caught talking about the man's partner in an attempt to tease his friend. Sam crossed his arms and cleared his throat and looked around, awkwardly. Clint just stood there with his hands on his hips staring at the man, completely stone faced.

Bucky continued to stand there red faced and confused, not wanting to comment on that statement at all. He glared at the man and heard soft footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see the woman padding towards them.

"Everything is set and it's time to go. There's a door in the back of the office that leads to a small alley running behind the building. Take a left out the door and go three buildings down. There is a taxi standing by and driven by a friend of yours. They'll take you out of the city to the safe location while we take care of the agents here", she instructed waving her hand to the back of the office. She nodded to her partner who then put on Bucky's jacket and threw the hood of it over his helmet before taking long strides away from them and out the side door they had entered the building through. "Ok, guys. Time for you to go", she said as she started ushering them into the office. Sam had just opened the back door when Bucky stepped into the office and stood next to her. At that moment they heard car engines roar to life and the sound of tires peeling out on the street as if in pursuit.

Bucky heard faint voices and shouting outside of the building before the entry door was snatched open and Bucky's heart dropped. Right as three men dressed in dark tactical uniforms crept into the dark room, handguns drawn and turned their way near the office door, Bucky felt someone grab his shoulder and suddenly spin him around away from the conflict so quickly he nearly lost his balance. Bucky was now facing Steve, Sam, and Clint as the agents opened fire. They all had ducked for cover further in the office but the woman had shielded as well as she could with her body. As Bucky was about to turn and pull her down to cover, he heard two impacts at close range before she briefly jerked against him. She grunted for a moment in discomfort and then shoved him harshly into the office with the others as the gunfire continued before biting out at them, "Go! You don't have much time to get to the taxi!"

Steve hesitated as he helped Bucky up from the floor where she'd viciously threw him, and he started to open his mouth to fight with her about it but she cut him off. "Help your friend and get out of here, damn it!", she yelled before pulling another small spike out of her bracer and swiftly throwing it at one of the assailants who instantly collapsed from the object that was now embedded in his forehead. The other two attackers simply stepped over the man's fallen corpse and continued to fire a flurry of bullets in their direction.

Omega ran and dove for cover behind one of the old wooden shipping crate as the agents crept closer while firing. After a moment she sprung over it and rolled to the closest gunman and he stopped shooting to attempt to swing at her but she was too quick for him. Thus he was unprepared when she all of the sudden grabbed him by his arm and lifted it slightly to fit under him while placing a hand firmly on his back in between his shoulders and viciously slamming him to the ground.

Steve then grabbed Bucky by the arm and they all quickly exited the back of the building and took off running to the left as instructed, hoping that no one had seen them. There was no sound of any kind coming from coming from inside the warehouse and Bucky slowed his running a bit, concern creeping into his mind for the people who were fighting to keep them safe. He wasn't worth all of this trouble and that thought had his chest feeling tight with sudden anger and his stomach uneasy.

Steve noticed and he came back, took one look at Bucky's tortured eyes and new what thoughts were running through his head, "Hey, she said to trust her. I have a feeling that she's more than capable of taking care of herself. And I'm sure if she came out here and saw us standing around after we were told to leave, she might kick us in the pants".

Bucky wasn't quite as convinced and his gaze lingered on the darkened doorway they'd escaped from but was left with little choice on the matter and Steve half dragged him by his remaining arm down the narrow alleyway.

* * *

 

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Any suggestions for this story are always welcome! Hope to hear from you!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's.

As Ada quickly dispatched the assailant who swung at her, the movement flexed the muscles of her back and she noticed a sharp soreness in a couple of spots where she'd been shot. Damn agents Ross sent were foolish and trigger happy and she was thankful for her protective suit. She knew she'd be sore later but she was still going on a good rush of adrenaline when suddenly she felt something hard hit her on her right shoulder. She quickly looked up to see the last agent in the room holding a metal baton that he had smashed into her shoulder and had his arm drawn back for another swing.

Ada quickly propped her knee under her as she kicked out at his legs, effectively knocking him over and shot her arm out to hit him with her stun prongs. As soon as he hit the dingy linoleum floor, he attempted to roll away from her but she caught him on his back. He writhed silently as the currents stunned his system and she brutally bashed his face with her fist knocking him out. With both of the remaining agents incapacitated, she let out a breath and attempted to calm her breathing while she stood up and looked around to see where she could hide them.

Ada's gaze roamed around the room and settled on the crates while thinking that it was the obvious place so it would be easily overlooked. She pried open one of the lids and went to retrieve the corpse and easily lifting him and depositing him into the large empty crate, pulling her knife from his body. The other man groaned lightly when she rolled him over and bound his hands with thick zip ties from her belt but didn't awaken when she picked him up and placed him in the crate as well. The last man rolled his dark head around slightly as she zip tied his hands together and jerked slightly when she lifted him up. He blinked awake when she threw him into the crate and stared at her angrily as she went to replace the lid.

His face took on a hateful expression as he glared at her before snarling, "You can't keep them safe forever, bitch! And when we find you, you're all dead!", the man viciously snarled at her, his face screwed up in anger, before spitting at her.

Her movements halted and she stared at him in the dim yellowish light that filtered into the warehouse, his statement rolling over her. Even though he was unable to see through her helmet, Ada smirked before replying callously, "They can try. I'll gladly be there waiting for them. But you won't be around to do anything for much longer". She simply looked at him for a moment before calmly reaching to her belt and pulling out a small cylinder of noxious gas, using her thumb to activate the timer and dropped it into the crate with him onto his lap and firmly closing the lid.

* * *

 

Upon reaching the end of the third building, there was a taxi van parked near the curb down the road, its driver casually reading a paper. Upon noticing them she folded her paper and threw it on the passenger seat before she turned the engine over and pulled up to them and rolled down the window.

"...Hill?," Steve sputtered, confused as to what she was doing here at all. Sam and Clint had the same shocked expression that he did and Bucky just looked confused.

The brunette just raised her delicate eyebrows and had a bored expression on her face before she inquired, "Well are you all going to get in or just stand there awkwardly and get us caught?"

That snapped them out of it and they slid the back doors open to get in the back. The seats had been removed and a small air mattress inserted so they all uncomfortably laid down before sliding the door closed.

"Where we going, Maria?", Clint asked as he got settled as well as he could in the cramped van.

She pulled away from the curb and started steadily driving down the road, "Well, we have a couple hours to get where we're going but you'll be swapping to another vehicle once we get a ways out of the city", she said casually, her eyes glancing back at them in the rear view mirror, "Sorry for the seating arrangements but we didn't want to take the chance of being accidentally spotted".

Bucky tried to get as comfortable as possible as he could, being sandwiched in the back with three other men. He could feel the momentum of the vehicle as it picked up speed and the rush of the street lights and signs flashing past the windows in the darkness outside. He was deep in thought when he heard a faint vibrating sounds and movement from the from caught his eye as Maria rummaged around in a bag in the passenger seat until she pulled out a small black flip phone and answered, "Hill", after a short pause she glanced at them in the mirror again, "Yeah, yeah, I picked up your package and I gotta say, it's a couple extra packages than we ordered", at this the men in the back of the van looked slightly confused, eyebrows drawn together.

She glanced back in the rear view mirror again and looked eyes with Steve, "Is everything fine?", she asked, one eyebrow raised. Steve looked at Bucky quickly assessing him before confidently looking back to Maria and she picked up on the look in his eye and gave a brief encouraging smile, "Everything's good. Traffic is light so we should be there in about 25 minutes. I'll keep in touch".

Maria then disconnected the call as she rolled the window down before casually tossing the phone out of the window into the night and rolling it back up. She then readjusted herself in the seat, fixing her zip up sweater and glanced back at them but making sure to keep a close watch on the road as they made their way out of the city.

"Sorry for all the cloak and dagger. Secretary Ross has made sure to have it known that you're all fugitives and the Winter Soldier is wanted number one. So we had to make sure everything was kept real quiet but having you spotted here will take some of the heat off of T'Challa and his people", Maria explained, blue eyes flicking over them, "Looking good, Sam".

Sam hid a small smile before replying, "It's good to see you too. What about the team we left back there?"

Steve agreed wholeheartedly with him, his face taking on a look of open concern, "They were quick to help but came under fire right before we left".

Even though they couldn't see her face, they could hear the amusement in her voice, "Trust me, they're fine. They were members of an extremely short list of operatives who were cleared for experimental testing of a Super-Soldier Serum that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been developing for years based off of Dr. Erskine's original formula. Countless doctors and scientists have put all of their effort into the new serum. This team went through the screening process and passed with flying colors. At the request of Director Fury when he became suspicious of people within S.H.I.E.L.D., they went rogue and took orders directly from Fury. They're an intel recon team that specializes in infil/exfil ops so when we called in a favor and they agreed to help, no questions asked," Maria's eyes locked with Steve's before she added pleasantly," Once they heard we were helping Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Clint Barton they were extremely helpful. Everything has been taken care of beautifully. Even happy to help Sam after catching up on his dossier".

Steve's brow furrowed as he processed this information before asking, "S.H.I.E.L.D. was attempting to recreate the serum? But why?".

Maria's eyes flickered with bemusement as she briefly made eye contact, "You seriously can look at yourself and ask that? Soldiers are the first line of defense but Dr. Erskine had the right way of thinking when he only wanted a specific type of person to have his formula tested on. Agent Coulson personally screened and selected all candidates for Project Instinct, if that gives you any point of reference. Also S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't the first to attempt to recreate Erskine's formula. Many have in fact", she finished with a pointed look at Bucky.

"How close were they to recreating it?", Steve asked.

"Thanks to the amazing work from Dr. Betty Ross, it was an almost perfect replication. From what we've studied there's really no difference between her formula and the original", Maria said as she continued to maneuver the van through the roadway.

"What happens now?", Bucky growled out, his eyes an intense glare as he sorted through his thoughts as he soaked in all of this information.

Steve put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, saying quietly, "We'll just go one step at a time, and take it slow".

Maria glanced back again quickly, "He's right, Barnes. I don't know a lot about what will happen after you're dropped off but Nick had to call in a lot of favors to make this happen and a massive amount of planning has gone into this."

Steve's face screwed up in a confused expression, before asked bewildered, "Nick did all this?" He turned his head to gape at Clint.

"Don't look at me, man. I'm as surprised as you are. How's my family, Maria?", Clint asked her, his face a clear mask of concern.

"They're fine. Ross has had teams watching the farm after discovering its location. I've personally checked in on Laura myself", Maria assured him, with a small smile.

Bucky was silent as he was still stunned by the thought of Nick Fury wanting to help him. He'd shot the man and tried to kill him more than once. Perplexed, he quietly asked," Why would he want to help me?"

Maria eye's suddenly filled with a sad understanding as she met his confused, albeit slightly irritated, stare, "After the S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra files were leaked, a lot of people are sympathetic towards you and feel you were given a raw deal. You were used and abused in horrific ways and there are actually a few people, besides your friends, who want to help you in any way possible".

Bucky looked away, his gaze tortured and lost, as he absorbed this information. He didn't like that it seemed like the whole world knew how he was used. He was also secretly ashamed of the fact that Hydra had done so many indescribably evil things to him and he had little to no choice in the matter. He couldn't even fight back and any attempt he made was met with them electrocuting his consciousness into oblivion and putting him back into cryostasis.

"Hey", he heard softly and looked up to Steve's eyes, filled with worry. Sam watching him as well with a small tight smile on his face," It'll be fine. Even if it might not seem like it, Nick's heart has always been in the right place. If he says he wants to help, I think we should hear him out at least".

Clint shrugged next to them and then casually pointed out with a smirk, "If you don't like how it's going you could always volunteer to be a popsicle again".

Bucky remained silent but his jaw flexed and he continued to scowl at them before he lowered his head against the floor and closed his eyes. He wondered if this was a good idea at all. He'd ended so many lives and had so much blood on his hands that he didn't think he could ever escape from that. So many years of vicious violence and horrific bloodshed that when he closed his eyes he could see their faces haunting him. His victims that he was ordered to do away with by Hydra or just innocent people who'd gotten in the way of the Winter Soldier. So many bad memories and actions that threatened to tear him down and drown him in misery. Steve tried to console him as much as he could but he didn't understand how much he hated himself sometimes. And then to realize that everyone you used to know or cared about was long dead or well on their way. He had no surviving family members at all, the closest thing he had left to family was sandwiched next to him. It was a painfully sober reminder of how out of time both he and Steve actually were and it made him almost unbearably lonely. Bucky knew that back then, in his old life, things like new friends came easily and he was more carefree then. Not as weighed down as he was now, so much so that it felt almost too much sometimes.

He'd been so lost in thought, for how long he didn't know, that he was jarred from his brooding when he felt the van slowing down. He opened his eyes and he could see faint light outside of the windows, the early touches of a sunrise. He felt as Maria continued to slow and make a slight turn and the van was jostled a bit as she slowed the vehicle to a stop.

She reached over and grabbed her bag and a few other things from the passenger side seat and saying, "Alright, boys, it's been swell but this is where I stop".

Maria jumped out of the driver's side and walked around the side of the van to slide the door open for them. They all started to climb out of the back of the van, stretching and walking around to work off the stiffness of being sandwiched in the vehicle a little too closely. Bucky breathed in the cool morning air and took in his surroundings as they all shuffled around. It was still early, just after daybreak and he could see the first orange hued rays of sunrise drifting into the soft darkness of the sky. Darkness had not long surrendered to the light, yet he could see the thick grey clouds that were cast over the sky as the sun rose and light danced on the tree tops. They weren't so far out of the city that he couldn't hear cars and buses in traffic but it wasn't as loud where they were. They appeared to have had stopped outside an old building on the side of the road that looked to be a closed service station on a two lane road that went on to curve around a stretch of trees to somewhere he could only think was leading out to the New York countryside. Looking at the building he noticed that it had broken glass windows and the pavement was cracked from age and had weeds sprouting from random spots from the area being unattended for so long. The pumps and the building had long ago appeared to be vandalized and there were overturned chairs and litter strewn about the property.

Bucky turned and surveyed some more of the area and spotted Steve and Clint talking with Maria as Sam made his way over to him. He stopped once he reached Bucky and took a deep breath of the fresh clean air. "How you doing, man?", Sam asked after a moment before turning to face him.

Bucky shrugged neutrally, reaching up across his broad chest and holding onto the little bit he had left of his arm, not really knowing what to say or how to feel about all of this. He wanted to hope that he could get some help and try to make something out of his life but he also felt guilty and undeserving of any chance he was given. He almost wished everyone would stop being so nice to him or concerned for him. He could feel himself getting mired down in his misery when he heard a vehicle approaching from a distance, snapping him out of his thoughts and they all quickly made their way back to the van and the leaned against the far side of the vehicle, obscuring them from sight. Maria casually leaned against the front of the van and crossed her arms, facing the road.

As a large dark grey SUV came into view, Maria smirked and raised her hand as the vehicle started to slow down. The looked over her shoulder to them and called out, "Guys, your ride is here!"

They all stood and walked around the van as the Tahoe came to a stop next to them and Bucky could see two occupants in the vehicle. As the vehicle was turned off the front doors opened and Bucky first saw the passenger, a middle aged Asian man with a pleasant expression with a ready smile and rumpled clothes.

The second, they all quickly recognized as he got out of the vehicle and shut the door before stalking towards them. The man from the warehouse. He still had his suit and Bucky's jacket on but he'd removed his helmet and he was wearing a slight scowl on his face as he observed them. Bucky noted that he was quite young for someone as skilled as he obviously was, maybe thirty, but his eyes spoke volumes. They were intelligent and calculating, flitting between Steve, Bucky, and Sam and assessing them. Also full of a deep aching sadness, a quiet misery that Bucky understood. He was a little shorter than Bucky and had short dark chestnut brown hair and slightly tanned skin with a wide square jaw and a small sharp nose. He had a solid broadness to his chest and looked to be in a constant state of readiness but his most striking feature was his eyes. Sharp brows sat drawn together over a pair of small eyes that were a startling shade of grey, bright but dark at the same time. And they were heavily laced with mistrust as they bored into Bucky's own glacial stare.

"…Flynn?", he heard Clint ask, astonished.

Bucky and Steve turned towards him and he had an almost comically stunned expression on his face. "I thought you were dead".

The man's piercing gaze slid towards Clint and softened fractionally, "Obviously not", he replied and extended his arm and Clint grasped his hand firmly, "It's been a long, my friend".

Clint embraced him briefly before quietly adding, unbelieving but hopeful, "Years, man. Ada?"

At this, Maria started and chimed in her eyebrows contracted in confusion, "I thought she was with you".

Flynn calmly replied, his tone even, "She should be here soon. We split up to get the targets out. It was more effective that way since it was more than Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. She suggested we alter the plan should Barton and Wilson come along".

Clint nodded, his hand on Flynn's shoulder and smiled, "What happened? We all thought you two were killed?"

Flynn closed his eyes and nodding understandingly and raised a hand, "I know you want answers but we need to get you moving. People can recognize you if they drive past right about now. We'll have plenty of time to catch up on the road".

Flynn sidestepped, eyebrows raised and mouth tight and gestured for them to climb into the vehicle. Clint jumped into the front passenger side seat with a smile as he got comfortable, clearly happy to not be packed into another possibly cramped situation with three other men. Next Sam entered and passed the two captain's chairs in the back, falling onto the third row seat and laying down on the soft mahogany colored leather and immediately closed his eyes. Steve climbed in behind the passenger seat and Bucky dragged himself in behind the driver's side before slamming the door shut. Great. Now he had to ride in the car for who knew how long to who knew where with this man he knew nothing about. But Clint seemed to know him and Steve wasn't as worried so it calmed him a bit. Sam had already fallen to sleep and was apparently trusting Steve and Maria's judgement. He peered out the tinted window and observed the man, Flynn, speaking lowly with Maria and the unnamed little man he brought with him. He could feel his face settling into a scowl as he glared at them.

He looked away and turned his attention to Steve, eyes inquisitive, "What now?"

Steve's eyebrows slowly inched upwards and he took a deep breath before letting out, "I don't know honestly. We're just gonna play it by ear right now. Fury wouldn't have done all this without some kinda plan, and I know he has an angle but if it helps you then whatever he's asking is a price I'm willing to pay".

Bucky's felt his chest tighten and his eyes filled with emotion making him drop his gaze to his lap. Some people never change and some change so much that they don't recognize themselves anymore. From what he can remember, Steve was still the same as he had always been. Bucky's shoulders somewhat slumped as he struggled with wondering if he would ever be as he once was. He didn't think so he scoffed to himself.

Just then he heard the distant roaring sound of a motorcycle coming down the road from the direction of the city, the engines revving intruded like a profanity in his thoughts. A small black motorcycle screeched into view as it came over a hill started to downshift when they approached the abandoned service station, and Bucky could make out a slim figured mounted on the bike hugged snugly low over the body as the bike veered off towards them. His mind responded almost instantly, feeling slightly relieved at seeing her and that she was unharmed. He sat a little straighter in his seat as he craned his head and diligently studied the scene outside the window before him, unbeknownst to him that Steve was watching with bewildered amusement all over his face.

Much like her partner, she still had her armor on and he could see her more clearly now in the early morning light. She came to a stop near Maria and cut the engine before sitting back to drop the kickstand while reaching up to take her helmet off. She swung a slender leg over the back of the bike while she pulled the helmet from her head as she turned to face Maria and Flynn, her back to the SUV. He had a moment to study her as well as he could in her armor from the back and took measure of her long legs and strong straight back. Her body was still covered but the thick bracers had been removed revealing slender arms and hands that were currently in the Asian man's as he shook them. He noticed her head bobbing at the man and Bucky took him the graceful curve of her neck, which he had a good view of thanks to the short cut of her midnight hair. It looked short from the back and accentuated the feminine slimness of her neck and shoulders. Bucky watched as she handed the man a package before briefly bowing as he left and climbed into the driver's seat of the van and the woman hugged Maria closely and gave her a small phone. Maria pulled back and smiled at her before glancing over at the waiting SUV, nodding her head in their direction before entering the van as well.

She and her partner watched as the van pulled away from the station and headed back towards the city. Flynn turned his head and said something to her and after a moment they around and walked towards the waiting men in the SUV while talking amongst each other and Bucky had moment to regard her with barely concealed curiosity. She was almost as tall as Bucky, not much shorter than him actually with a slim athletic build with high breasts and long legs. What had Clint said her name was? Ada. Examining her now, he could see that it fit her. He studied her face and noted her pale complexion, large eyes, and angular jaw making her features sharp. She had high delicate cheekbones and wide lips that complimented her straight slim nose. She had a small smile and he noticed that she had deep dimples in her cheeks and a sharp chin. Her hair was indeed cut short and styled into a bob with thick bangs over her arched brows, the light early morning breeze tousling her dark hair. The woman was not the most beautiful woman he'd ever encountered but she was impressively striking in appearance with her keen insightful eyes, breathtaking her own way.

The man next to her had a tight drawn look to his face as they walked slowly to the SUV, he was the same height as Bucky and stood closely to her. Bucky could tell he was very disapproving of this deal and he didn't blame him as most people were wary of the Winter Soldier. Bucky turned his gaze back to Flynn and as they moved closer could see noticeable similarities in their features. Realization dawned on Bucky and he recognized that they were related. Their eyes made it apparent that these were family features. They had stopped a short distance from the vehicle as they spoke to each other and after speaking to each other for a few moments, Flynn's face snapped towards her and had a slightly harsh look as he spoke to her. She placed her hand on his arm as they resumed walking towards the vehicle and she was making gestures with her hands in a clear attempt to mollify the man.

She was smiling faintly as they approached the vehicle and as Flynn turned to enter the vehicle she raised her piercing eyes and as she looked at Bucky, he felt himself still. He was entranced as he stared he thought he could easily fall into her bright grey eyes, the color of the sky on a stormy day. He felt something in his chest tighten as he continued to stare into her large long lashed eyes and felt himself grow warm. She was focused on him, studying him, and he could hear her light voice outside the window as she spoke softly to Flynn.

Bucky heard a seat belt unbuckling as a car door opened breaking her concentration on him and turned his head in time to see Steve getting out of the vehicle. His brow furrowed into scowl as he watched Steve walk around the front of the vehicle to approach her and introduce himself, taking her hand.

"You know, you keep staring at her like that and she might get the wrong impression," Bucky heard Clint say from the front seat teasingly, "But, if you were planning on her thinking she did something wrong then by all means, keep on doing it".

Bucky's face pulled into a tighter scowl but he didn't acknowledge him and kept his gaze focused on the woman and Steve.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading! Any suggestions for this story are always welcome! Hope to hear from you!
> 
> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's.

Flynn was walking next to her after Maria left, speaking quietly, "Everything has been taken care of. I had several agents pursue me on foot but I lost them easily enough," he noticed that she rolled her shoulder every now and then, "You okay?"  
  
Ada pulled a tight smile and looked at her younger cousin affectionately, "Just hungry and tired. I've called Aunt Charlotte already to let her know everything is fine. She and Viv have aired out the guestrooms and checked on your house. They're packing now so they can leave this afternoon".  
  
Flynn made a face and placed his hand on her arm and she stopped, her face questioning, "Are you sure you want to get into all of this?"  
  
She relaxed and smiled softly at him before placing her hand on his, "Yes. I can understand if you don't want to go any further and I appreciate your help, but I'll be fine if you don't want to do any of this".  
  
Flynn looks at her for a long moment before he sighed in resignation, "No, I'm with you. Just wanting to make sure this is what you want to do. It'll be a long road and not an easy one, for everyone".  
  
Her eyes broke away contact and look distant for a brief second before looking up and locking onto a pair deep blue eyes, "I know and this is what we trained for, volunteered for actually. And it will help a lot of people. Not just them but you as well. You need to keep busy but I know it's been difficult for you, it has been for me too".  
  
A brief haunted look flashed over Flynn's face before he calmed down and his expression turned to one of complete stone. Ada hated to see him like this but she knew that he needed to get out of the house and Nick calling in a special request had her practically leaping at the chance. Her heart would always ache for the loved ones he lost and she could never imagine his pain but it was completely breaking her heart to see how he just wanted to lay down and give up.  
  
"I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry so much, especially about me. You need to remember who that is in there", he retorted sharply nodding his head towards the Tahoe.  
  
Ada gave him a tight smile and put her hand on his arm, and steering him back to the vehicle, replied tightly, "I know exactly who that is. I should have offered to help sooner".  
  
Sergeant Barnes had apparently been observing them from the SUV and had an indecipherable look on his face. Like he was angry but not really. Maybe a little lost as well. But the haunted look that seemed to always linger on his face was prominent and it kind of broke her heart. In actuality she knew he was pushing one hundred years old but in years lived it was somewhere around thirty. Still so young and to have that tortured look scream at her from his eyes tugged at her heartstrings. The horrors he must have seen over the years.  
  
Ada was surprised when Captain Rogers jumped out of the vehicle and quickly came around to speak with them. When he got close he had his hand extended and she took his hand and shook it firmly. He had a nice openness to his face and she like him immediately. They were so rushed earlier she didn't have much time to study them. He was taller than her with sandy blonde hair, wide shoulders, and a broad chest that tapered down to his waist and long strong legs. He had a very wholesome look about him and he gave off an air of confidence that made one feel safe in his presence.  
  
She smiled at him and released his hand before tipping her head at him, "Captain".  
  
Steve smiled at her and it lit up his whole face and she could see why so many people like him.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for all of your help. We really appreciate it and won't forget it, Ma'am", he said as he then shook Flynn's hand as well.  
  
Ada's face took on a puzzled expression as she took in the blonde man's words, "Planning on going somewhere, Captain?"  
  
"Well, I don't know what's going on but I wanted to thank you anyway. And it's Steve, please", he replied with a warm smile, his light blue eyes bright.  
  
She smiled back at him as comprehension dawned on her, "Well, we're escorting you to Fury per his request. Since you're all fugitives, you'll need to be kept hidden so we'll be escorting you to my home. It's off the beaten path and secluded so no need to worry. But we can all sit down and talk when we get there and I'm sure you all need some rest and food. I know I do!" Her smile grew wider, her dimples deepening.  
  
Steve's smile dimmed fractionally and understanding seeped into his expression, "Maria told us you both volunteered for experimentation on a super soldier serum for S.H.I.E.L.D."  
  
"We did", Ada replied with a smile, "Lots of agents did and the selection process was very long".  
  
Steve's brows pulled together as he asked, "What made you want to volunteer?"  
  
"Do you need to have a reason to want to help people? I believe in fighting for what's right and sticking up for the people who can't do it themselves," she replied with a small smile, "The world could use more people who help each other just to help".  
  
Steve studied her for a moment, his gaze appraising before his lips pursed, "Fair enough", he said before turning and offering his hand to her partner.  
  
Flynn had been standing close to Ada with his arms crossed over his chest and an impassive look on his face. His scowl seemed to be the default position on his face and his eyes moved to Steve's outstretched hand for a moment before he slowly uncrossed his arms and took his hand. Flynn took in the taller man's features. He had a sincere wholesome look about him if somewhat young looking and naïve. But there was a strength there as well, a steel in his posture and his eyes that made you suspect there was more to him than what you saw on the surface.  
  
Steve's eyes flitted between the both of them a few times before asking, "Siblings?"  
  
Flynn's face seemed to contract into a deeper scowl before quickly replying, "No. Thank God".  
  
Ada beamed a wide smile that showed off the deep dimples in her cheeks and revealed a bright beautiful smile. She leaned over to Flynn and nudged him with her elbow before teasing, "Oh he wishes! But he is my cousin".  
  
Flynn grumbled and leaned away from her. She scoffed at him, tucking some hair behind her ear, "Well it's time to go, Steve. The more light there is the more likely someone will recognize you. We can talk once we get to my home".  
  
Steve thanked her again before turning and going back around the Tahoe to get into the vehicle. She turned and looked at Flynn for a moment and noticed his conflicted expression. She put her hand on his arm and lightly squeezed while giving him a soft comforting smile. Flynn had lost his wife and son in the Chitauri attack four years ago in New York and he was understandably different. Less open with his friends and family and more withdrawn. But with that also came that the few close family members he still had he tended to be overly protective.  
  
"We'll be fine, Flynn", she said to him.  
  
He turned conflicted eyes to her, "But what if this leads to nothing but trouble? What if you get hurt?"  
  
Ada let out a breath and gave him a stern look before replying, her voice firm but gentle, "Then I'll get hurt. And I'll be fine. I want to help but I understand if you want take some time. You know I miss them too".  
  
Flynn looked at her and sighed deeply in resignation but she knows that this won't be the last she hears about this. She squeezed his arm lightly with affection and looked over to the vehicle and made eye contact with a pair of smoldering slate blue eyes that are locked on her. Sergeant Barnes has a curious expression on his face as he observed them and it puzzled her. Does he always have that intense stare? God, she hoped not. His eyes are so blue, but not like the sky. More like the ocean, deep and fathomless. Dangerous. She suddenly felt a small shiver run down her spine.  
  
"Time to go", Flynn nudges her as he noticed the pair locked in a weird stare down, his movement stirring her from her thoughts before she walked towards the Tahoe.

* * *

  
Bucky's eyes narrowed as he watched her approach his side of the vehicle and was taken aback when she opened his door. Scowl still firmly in place, he looked at her in confusion when she stepped up to him.  
  
"May I help you, James?", she asked him with an expectant look on her face.  
  
At his blank look of bewilderment, she reached to his left and grabbed the seat belt before leaning over him. Bucky stiffened slightly, heart starting to thump, and sat stock still as she buckled him in. He looked over to see Steve and Sam observing with barely concealed amusement and he felt himself flush. He glowered at them in an attempt to intimidate them into minding their own business but that just made both of them grin back at him, making him bristle. He didn't like being the object of their amusement and he definitely didn't like being treated like he was useless. Ada straightened herself from buckling him in and adjusting his seat belt when she met his flustered gaze.  
  
"I could've gotten it. I'm not helpless", he said stiffly.  
  
Her brows furrowed and she replied, "I'm sorry, I was trying to help".  
  
"Well if I need help, I'll ask for it", he snapped quickly, his mouth settling into a deep frown.  
  
She straightened even more and her face went blank, a mask of coolness taking over and her grey eyes hardening like shards of polished metal.  
  
"Noted, Sergeant", she replied tersely before stepping back quickly and slamming his door shut in his face. Bucky continued to glare as she spoke with her partner before striding back to her bike and jamming her helmet back onto her head.  
  
Flynn gets into the driver's seat and buckle himself in before turning over the engine. Bucky looks up into the quiet interior and takes in everyone's expressions. Steve and Sam look at him with disappointment while Clint looks at him like he grew another head. He even notices Flynn looking at him in the rear view mirror with raised brows.  
  
"I thought you were a ladies man, a real player back in the day", Flynn observed casually and Clint chuckled at the statement.  
  
"He's just out of practice and he's not been himself for a while", Steve retorted defensively.  
  
"Kinda hard to be a smooth talker when you keep putting your foot in your mouth", Sam chimed from the back seat, his sharp brows raised.  
  
Bucky sighed, exasperated, reclines in his seat and looked out the window in time to see Ada crank her bike and tear off down the road. They quickly lost sight of her and Flynn pulls the Tahoe on to the road and travels in the same direction.  
  
Steve nudges him and gives him an encouraging smile, "Well, while we're in the car we can work on your people skills, jerk".  
  
"Shut up, punk", Bucky replied quickly.  
  
"We have a little over an hour drive but I don't really think that will help your friend, Captain," Flynn said dryly.  
  
Bucky remained quiet and sullen so Clint decides to break the silence and talk with Flynn.  
  
"So how you been, man? I didn't know you'd both signed up for any programs", Clint began conversationally as Steve and Sam listened intently while Bucky half listened, eyes still gazing out of the window.  
  
"Phil told us about Project Instinct and suggested that he'd like us to be on board. After we thought about it, we decided to volunteer. Ada was more excited than I was about volunteering. You know she gets", Flynn replied with a tired look to Clint, making him chuckle.  
  
"How's your family? We all went to your funerals and your mom was pretty upset", Clint asked.  
  
Flynn is silent, hesitating for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry we had to do all that. We contacted my mom shortly after and let her know what all was going on. She was pretty pissed".  
  
"I imagine so. You all had just lost Kathy and Olivia and then when I heard you and Ada were dead, I thought your mom was going to give up".  
  
Flynn is silent for a long while before he glanced up and met Steve's eyes in the mirror before explaining, "Ada and I had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a few years when we volunteered for Project Instinct. Ada has always wanted to help people and I did so I could keep an eye on her. We came through it better than the others, perfect actually. Nick moved us to Strike Team Gamma in S.H.I.E.L.D. and recruited our teammates, Rho and Theta, after we went rogue".  
  
Steve's brows furrowed, "How come I've never heard of this?"  
  
Flynn's eyes darted to his for a moment before replying, "We were Secret Ops, clearance level nine. We weren't seen much and took orders straight from Fury or the council".  
  
"And your teammates? Rho and Theta?" Steve queried  
  
"We personally recruited them after we faked our deaths, Theta herself took the serum but Rho opted out", Flynn replied, his eyes on never leaving the road.  
  
"Where are they?", Bucky asked.  
  
"You'll meet them later", Flynn retorted shortly.  
  
For a while they sat in silence as the traveled down the winding road in the early morning light, processing the information after a time Sam asked, "Who's Kathy and Olivia?"  
  
Bucky could see Clint's face turn to Flynn in concern and after he remained silent, spoke for Flynn, "His wife and daughter were killed in the Chitauri invasion".  
  
Steve's face fell, "I'm sorry".  
  
Flynn turned his head somewhat towards him, "It wasn't your fault. It happens".  
  
"How old was your daughter?", Sam asked softly.  
  
Flynn kept his eyes on the road and replied, his voice gravelly, "She was four".  
  
Clint reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. Flynn took a deep breath before changing the conversation, "Speaking of family, Laura and the kids are at the house as well".  
  
Clint and Steve perk up some at that.  
  
"Really?", Clint asked, relieved.  
  
"After you all were taken to the Raft, Ross started having your homes watched. We were on some of the teams that did sweeps of your houses. We got you all clothes and necessities based on what we could see at your homes since they'd have noticed if we took anything".  
  
"How long has Laura and the kids been with you guys?", Clint asked.  
  
"For about three months now in one of the guest houses. The kids are being tutored by my mom and I think Cooper has a crush on Ada. Just thought to warn you", Flynn said with a smirk and Clint groaned.  
  
Sam laughed from the back at that, "Well, I could understand that! She seems pretty cool".  
  
Clint turned and gave Bucky a pointed look, "Yeah until you piss her off".  
  
Bucky didn't respond and just glared at him before looking back out the window as he propped his head on the head rest. He continued to listen to them talk but his mind started wandering before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

  
Ada had left shortly before them and was flying down the road in the early morning light to cool her temper. This early in the morning no one was on the roads especially out of the city in woods. She loved how the sun looked in the mornings and how it filtered through the trees. It was peaceful and beautiful. She could feel the cool morning air breezing past her as she took the steady twists and curves in the road.  
  
She hadn't meant to snap at him but he was angry at her for no reason when she just wanted to help. If she were honest with herself she'd admit that that was not true. Sergeant Barnes had been through so much and was probably so messed up he didn't know which way was up anymore. Still, that is no excuse to be angry with someone who is trying to help you.  
  
Ada sighed and decided to let it go when she noticed the interface in her helmet indicated she had an incoming phone call. Noticing the caller's information she smiled to herself.  
  
"Hello, Charles", she answered warmly as she took a bend in the road effortlessly.  
  
"Hello, Adaline. I trust everything went well", a deep dulcet voice replied affectionately with his lovely Yorkshire accent.  
  
"Of course, my friend. When can I expect you?", she asked.  
  
"Logan is expected back the day after tomorrow and then we shall be on our way", he said.  
  
She smiled at that, "What's old scruff been up to?"  
  
A light laugh was heard before Charles responded, "Just checking on a few new possible students with Ororo".  
  
"Well, we're ready for you both", Ada said before adding, "I hope you can help Sergeant Barnes. I can't imagine how disconnected he feels".  
  
"I know I've told you before but you know he has to want help. It will be more than just me showing him that words are just words that only hold power if you let them. It will be a very long road to recovery from all of the abuse that HYDRA did to him. He'll need support from more than just the Captain".  
  
That soured her thoughts as she thought of how he lashed out at her earlier and she sighed, "I know".  
  
"What's wrong?", Charles asked, noticing her tone.  
  
Ada told him how everything had happened the previous night up until then and that earned a good laugh from Charles.  
  
"He feels guilty about not having his arm and being a burden to everyone. And I'm sure after having no one be nice to him for over sixty years, it sort of flusters him to have an excess of people who just want to help him", he said.  
  
Ada felt herself flush guiltily. Of course he was right.  
  
"Like I said, I can set him on the path but he has to be the one to walk it. That's all we can hope for, my dear", Charles told her, and she could picture him smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you, my friend", Ada told him gratefully.  
  
"Of course, Adaline. And Hank wanted me to pass on that he received the measurements for Mr. Barnes arm as well as the materials from Wakanda and the remaining adamantium from Stryker's bunker. He has started constructing a new prosthetic for Mr. Barnes with some improvements recommended by Evelyn. The shield for Captain Rogers is ready as well".  
  
"Thank him for me, please", she told him as she turned off of the paved road onto a narrow dirt road that went into the woods.  
  
Charles chuckled at that, "He thought you'd say that. He wanted me to tell you the only thanks he wants are a few of Ms. Vivian's apple pies".  
  
It was her turn to laugh, "I'll tell her. I'll see you soon."  
  
At that she disconnected the call and continued on down the winding dirt road. She could see a few of the cameras that were hidden in the trees and she knew that her Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Ben would know someone was coming. Flynn had installed motion detectors everywhere and she was thankful that he was such a tech genius. She followed the dirt road for a little over a mile when her tires bumped a bit from coming into contact with the long paved driveway.  
  
She still had a half of a mile until she came to the estate but just seeing that concrete made her so glad because she was almost home. And no matter what anyone said, Dorothy was right.  
  
There's no place like home.

* * *

  
_The Winter Soldier was back in the dim containment room, strapped into the chair as he was being evaluated. His jaw was set, the muscles flexing as he clenched his fists. His eyes roamed the room from under his long hair that fell over his shoulders and observed his surroundings. Military. Scientists. Monitors. Handlers. He'd just been hosed down after returning from a mission and it was so cold in the dark clinic room with its dry air._  
  
 _It didn't matter. He'd been cold for as long as he could remember, frozen to his bones. And he didn't remember much of anything at all as he studied his cold metal arm and the scarred puckered skin at the socket. He would get flashes of memories he was sure wasn't his._  
  
 _He's always been here with these people, hasn't he? Whose memories were they?_  
  
 _He sees faces that seem familiar but he can't name them, they're right there on the tip of his tongue. He remembers music and dancing. An old crowded apartment building. He remembers boxing at the YMCA and art supplies. He remembers school and his friend, Steve._  
  
 _Wait. Steve? His brow furrow in confusion as he tries to concentrate on who Steve is and how he knows him._  
  
 _A scientist, a pale man in a white coat, who was next to him taking readings from one of the monitors on a clip board sees his pensive expression._  
  
 _"_ Солдат _?", the Russian man asks him in a clipped tone? (Soldier?)_  
  
 _"_ Как меня зовут _?", the Winter Soldier asks, puzzled since he honestly can't remember. (What's my name?)_  
  
 _"_ У вас нет использовать для имени , активов _", comes the man's harsh reply before he sighs. (You have no use for a name, asset.)_  
  
 _"_ Является ли это Стив _?", The Winter Soldier asks stubbornly, looking at him with rebellious eyes. (Is it 'Steve'?)_  
  
 _The scientists faces hardens and he looks to two soldiers standing near the doorway. They understand his unspoken request and start towards the Winter Soldier._  
  
 _"_ Приготовительный его. Его ум должен быть стерт _", the Russian replies coldly, placing his clipboard down and turning around to rummage through a drawer in one of the monitor carts. (Prep him. His mind needs to be wiped.)_  
  
 _The Winter Soldier's face gives way and a look of brokenhearted fear creeps into his expression, his eyes silently pleading with them._  
  
 _What did he do? Why do they do this?_  
  
 _He feels two pairs of hands push him back into the chair and then clamps around his upper arm and wrist on his right arm. He feels a tight clamp around his left arm, magnetic restraint he realizes and a shot of terror runs down his spine. He knows no matter how much he struggles he can't get out. He hears the machine whirring to life as it powers up and someone roughly shoves a thick mouth guard in between his teeth. His breath starts coming in pants as he hears the crackle of electricity behind him, coming closer as the head clamps move nearer. He can feel panic rising and he tenses his body as they come into view and can see them about to touch his head._  
  
 _As soon as the curved paddles touch him he feels absolute excruciating pain and his body tenses, muscles contracting so much he's sure that he'll break. He feels his neck grow thick, veins protesting with the effort of trying not to scream in agony, and failing, as he writhes in the chair._  
  
 _His anguished deafening howls are heard by all and seem to go forever. So long that he begins to pray they put him back into his cold sleep, haunted by memories that he can almost remember. Before they rip it all away from him again._

* * *

  
Bucky jerked awake with a small gasp when he felt the SUV leave the roadway and turn onto another road. He looked out the window that he had apparently propped his head up on and saw that they are now on a dirt road. The light outside doesn't look much different so he could not have been asleep for long. He noticed there's definitely no shortage of trees, where ever they are.  
  
He looked over when he felt someone touch his arm and saw concern on Steve's face. He still can't get over how much Steve's changed but still looks the same.  
  
"You ok?", Steve asks quietly.  
  
Bucky gives him a small tight smile in return but it looks more like a grimace, "Just a bad dream".  
  
Flynn and Clint were still talking and Steve went back to the conversation he'd been having with Sam when he noticed that Bucky seemed distressed. Every so often, Bucky could see Steve looking his way out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Bucky turned his attention back to the scenery outside as he returned to his thoughts. He knew no matter how hard he tried, nothing would ever be the same. He wouldn't be the same Bucky, not like how Steve hoped. He was too damaged. When he finally did fall asleep, Bucky could see the faces of all the people he'd killed.  
  
They haunted his dreams and made them the worst nightmares. And no matter what Steve had said, Bucky had still done it. He killed those people.  
  
Bucky couldn't even remember most of them, not their names or why HYDRA had wanted them assassinated. And for some reason, that made it all worse.  
  
He was jarred from his thoughts as the car jostled and was now on a driveway, continuing on for a ways through the woods before coming to a break in the woods.  
  
They approached a tall brick wall that stretched deep into the woods and thick underbrush, a gate coming into view. As they neared the gate, Flynn reached up and pressed a button on the console and the gate opened to a wide expanse of cleared land. Bucky, Steve, and Sam all took a moment to view the land as they made their way down a long driveway. The area was the size over a little over three football fields will plush looking grass and large oaks here and there that had small benches near the trunks with large flower pots beside them.  
  
Clint just sat back and smirked to Flynn, "I see you all kept the place up".  
  
Flynn replied with a grunt.  
  
They could make out several buildings on the property and as they drove down the drive, Bucky could see that they were small two story houses. Two on each side of the drive looking to be evenly spaced and they all looked the same. Pale blue and white craftsman style houses with drives off the main path. The overall effect of the property so far seemed pleasant and was no doubt designed to give one a sense of ease.  
  
They continued on down the drive to a large house similar to the others but much larger, a two car garage attached and a smaller attachment on that. Probably for lawn equipment and storage as well as a moderately sized storage shed towards the back of the property near the wood line. As they neared the large house, Bucky could see a few differences. This one was a light grey color with white trim, some bushes surrounding the home. Bucky blinked as he spotted them. Rose bushes.  
  
They pulled up to the garage and parked in front of one of the bay doors, Flynn turning off the engine and turning to them all with his brows pulled together, "Welcome to our home, gentlemen", making eye contact with Bucky in the mirror he added, "Mind your manners".  
  
Steve replied for him, with a small look towards Bucky, "We will."  
  
Bucky unbuckled himself and reached awkwardly across himself and opened the door and exited the SUV to stand in the cool mid morning air. He heard activity from the house and turned in time to see the wooden front door open and two children, a dark haired boy and girl with blue eyes, came running out with huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Dad!", they screamed in unison, excitement clear in the ran they ran towards Clint.  
  
Clint's face split into a wide relieved grin as he caught his children and enveloped them in a tight hug as he spoke with them quietly.  
  
Flynn gestured for them all to let them have a moment and follow him inside which Sam immediately does. Bucky looks at Steve for a moment before running a hand through his hair and doing the same.  
  
Steve and Bucky walk up the short brick steps and can hear soft music from inside and glance at each other, hesitating for a moment.  
  
"Let's get this over with", Bucky grumbles, uncomfortable, and started inside.  
  
Steve sighs, his gaze sympathetic and Bucky can't stand it. He's tired of pity and sympathy really just wishing someone would grab him, shake him and yell at him cursing him for the monster he is.  
  
But they won't because everyone thinks of him as broken and needing some help. Which he does need because he doesn't want to hurt anyone but it still makes him uncomfortable.  
  
Just thinking about it all made him frustrated.  
  
They walk into a light cream colored foyer with light colored wooden floors, small mudroom to the left as they stand on a raised landing. There were stairs to the left leading presumably to the second floor and as they stepped down from the landing, there was a small door under the second flight of stairs leading possibly to a basement. The wooden floors and cream colored walls with their white wide paneled wainscoting made the room warm and inviting. The living room opened into an open space with a large fireplace with sand colored brick work and a flat screened television above the mantel. The furniture across the fire place was also cream colored, a leather couch and sofa with a lounge chair. The couch faced the fireplace and had throw pillows, its arm rests draped with blankets as did the sofa. The coffee table and end tables were metal legged and topped with wooden boards, stained slightly darker than the floors and complimented the room nicely. There were a few accent pieces in the room and several rose filled vases, giving the room a sweet fragrant aroma. On the other side of the room opposite Steve and Bucky, there was a set of double wooden doors framed by windows that led to a covered porch. Beside the fireplace against the wall, a cherry wood upright vertical piano was nestled and Bucky could feel the fingers on his remaining arm twitch. On the other side of the fireplace was a set of bookshelves above a closed cabinet and a short hallway with a closed door at the end. The shelves were laden with miscellaneous books and a few knick knacks.  
  
It was a home. A real home. Made for relaxing as a personal retreat. Bucky had always been a city boy before the fall and the places he stayed at as the Winter Soldier were harsh, cold, and very clinical.  
  
"Nice place", Steve muttered hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised in approval as he looked around and Bucky nodded in response.  
  
There was also the smell of fresh roasted coffee and food and the noise of activity over to the left. There was an open kitchen with a long marble topped, light grey colored island that served as a stand alone breakfast counter with three cream and grey colored comfortable bar stools and hanging light fixtures over the island. In the corner was a small round glass topped table surrounded by four upholstered chairs near a door that opened to a screened in porch area.  
  
The kitchen currently was currently inhabited by four people and they were talking animatedly with each other. Well, at least two of them were. Flynn had taken up post in one of the chairs at the table with a cup of coffee as Sam sat next to him and was talking. Seated at the island was a dark haired woman holding a baby, the infant playing with her long hair as she held him. And at the stove cooking was another woman and Bucky felt slightly irritated when he noticed her.  
  
Ada had arrived before them and had changed into a black thin strapped tank top and a pair of light blue joggers, her black hair still damp and tousled from a shower. She was speaking with the other woman, a smile on her face and towel flung over her shoulder as she added onto the ridiculously large pile of pancakes that she was preparing. On another counter against the wall was a Bluetooth speaker that had older jazz playing and Ada was slightly swaying to the music as she stood in front of the stove. She was swinging around when she noticed them and she stopped and wiped her hands on the towel.  
  
"Steve", she said with a smile, one that dimmed slightly as she looked to Bucky, "Sergeant".  
  
Bucky's brows scrunched into a scowl, his mouth tightening, trying to intimidate her but only succeeding in making her smirk at him.  
  
"Hi, Steve", the other woman piped up with a smile, "I hope you're both hungry!"  
  
Ada made a gesture to the chairs, "Please."  
  
"Hey, Laura", Steve replied with a big smile, sitting next to Clint's wife, "Man, he's getting big!"  
  
That left Bucky to sit down in the last chair on the end as Ada filled plates for them, still scowling as slid the plate his way. He kept his gaze down as she turned to flip more pancakes on the stove before retrieving some fruit out of the large stainless steel refrigerator. She got a knife and cutting board and was quietly cutting up the fruit as she listened to Steve and Laura talk.  
  
He'd been mistreated for so long that her helpfulness just made him uncomfortable, he knew he was being unreasonable and needed to apologize. He let a breath out of his nose and attempted to relax as he looked up through his long hair at her.  
  
Bucky blinked several times. He was startled to see a large angry bruise creeping over her right shoulder, making him feel even worse for how he treated her. She reached under the counter into a cabinet and put a couple of glasses on the counter before reaching over to where Laura had a carton of orange juice in front of her. Ada looked up and made direct eye contact with him as she put the orange juice and a glass in front of him before going back to cutting the fruit. Bucky's eyes went wide for a brief second before he gave a small snort of laughter and looked away.  
  
He told her if he needed help he'd ask. Well then that's that and he opened the carton awkwardly with his only hand, pouring himself some juice.  
  
He glanced back up but Ada had already turned to get the pancakes off the grill and Bucky's face fell. The bruise that was making it's way over her shoulder was purple and angry on her shoulder blade. Under the angry discoloration, he could see that she had a small tattoo. Maybe a little bigger than a half dollar piece, but he was fatigued enough that he couldn't make out what it was. She also had a small round purple knot on her left shoulder, nearer to her spine. From the bullet, Bucky realized miserably. He remembered two sounds of impact so the other one must be further down. He let out a long breath through his nose which Steve noticed and turned his attention from Laura back to Bucky. Upon seeing Bucky's expression, looked over to Ada and he felt guilty himself, his eyebrows scrunching in concern as Laura gave them both a small understanding smile.  
  
Unaware, Ada had put a half dozen more pancakes on the grill and turned back to cutting the fruit when she felt eyes on her and looked up to meet the concerned stare of Steve. Bucky just looked flat out terrible, his eyes dark with guilt. Ada studied them for a moment before sliding her gaze to Laura, who gave a tight smile and tapped her shoulder. Oh.  
  
Ada smiled reassuringly to Steve, Bucky, and Sam who had turned to observe, and said, "I'll be fine tomorrow. Eat up!"  
  
Steve smiled and gave her a small sigh before glancing at Bucky, returning to his food. Bucky was drifting off in thought when a small plate with sliced apples and pears slid into view. He looked up quickly and saw Ada watching him, a mischievous smile dancing on her lips.  
  
"You'll feel like a real jackass if you waste all this food by sulling up", she chided, with an eyebrow quirked at him.  
  
Laura snorted and replied back, "Whatever! We know you and Flynn can eat yourselves sick on pancakes!"  
  
Flynn laughed at this and Sam's face held a skeptical smile as he looked at Ada.  
  
"The food's needed for fuel", Steve explained to Sam, "It's a side effect of the serum. I see that hasn't changed".  
  
Ada gave him a bright look, "Nope! But at least I can eat whatever I want and not have to worry about it", she said and gave Bucky a quick wink.  
  
Bucky sat unblinking as he stared at her. He broke eye contact and attempted to eat. Steve noticing all of this and gave Laura a look to which she shrugged in reply.  
  
"Well, don't you all look cozy", came a deep voice.  
  
Everyone's attention was drawn to the dark man standing near the sink, tall and slightly intimidating with the patch over his left eye and a smirk on his face. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark navy blue dress shirt. Very sharp for so early in the morning.  
  
"Nick", Steve greeted warmly, with a nod and friendly smile.  
  
"Captain", the man nodded back and accepted a cup of coffee from Ada and pointedly looking at Bucky, "Sergeant. I see the mission went well".  
  
Ada smiled at him, "It did. Now come eat breakfast. Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Ben said they'll be by later so that these guys can rest".  
  
At this Flynn stood sighing and put his cup in the sink, "Speaking of that, I'm gonna go get a nap. I'm beat". He gave Ada a peck on the cheek before leaving.  
  
"Where's Clint?", Laura asked, confusion on her face.  
  
Fury, eyebrows raised, replied, "Lila and Cooper kidnapped him. I saw them on the golf cart heading back to the guesthouse".  
  
Laura's face showed acceptance before sighing and standing, adjusting the child in her arms, "I can see that happening".  
  
Ada retrieved a pan and loaded it up with pancakes and fruit, "For all of you", she explained, "take the other cart. I'll walk down to get it later and visit".  
  
Laura smiled gratefully, hugging Ada close, before leaving.  
  
Ada heard a small scraping noise and they all looked over to see Bucky trying to cut his food but the plate was sliding around. He looked frustrated as he chased the plate on the counter.  
  
Before even thinking about it, she reached over and held the plate still her gaze still on Fury so as not to embarrass Bucky. His face jerked up to hers and he stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly, finally getting to cut his food.  
  
Steve and Sam visibly relaxed and Steve looked at her and mouthed "Thank you".  
  
Fury just watched the entire scene with his stoic expression before saying, "Well, I'm sure you're all a bit tired and we can catch up this afternoon. I have some calls to make to get your one armed friend back up to two".  
  
The looks he got at that.  
  
Steve's was angry and Sam's not too much different. Bucky just glared at him at wondered if his flesh fist would hurt as much as his metal one if he punched him.  
  
Ada made a face and looked disappointed, "Nick", she said with a chastising tone.  
  
Fury just refilled his mug and walked back down a hallway on the far side of the kitchen.  
  
"That man sometimes", she huffed.  
  
"It's fine", Bucky grumbled as he picked at his food.  
  
Their gazes locked onto him and clearly said that it was not fine. Bucky just ignored them as he took the last gulp of his juice, Ada watching him closely. She looked down for a moment before composing herself.  
  
"Well, your rooms are upstairs. Sam to the left, Steve center, James to the right. You're big boys so I'm sure you'll find them", she said teasingly, a warm look in her eyes, "Please let me know if you need anything".  
  
"Thank you", Sam said sincerely, getting up from the table, "This really means a lot".  
  
Steve reached across the counter and took her hand, squeezing it gently, "Really, thank you. No matter if this all works or not".  
  
She waved them off and started to pack up the fruit and left over pancakes into containers.  
  
"It's perfectly fine. And you're no bother", Ada said, her grey eyes sliding to Bucky, emphasizing, "I enjoy helping".  
  
Bucky just stared at this odd woman, confused. Why would a stranger want to help him? Didn't she know what all horrors he'd committed?  
  
Steve and Sam's eyes darted between them before Sam piped up loudly and grabbed Steve's arm, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up".  
  
"Uhhh me too", Steve added before heading the landing where the stairs were.  
  
And just like that, they were left alone, the only noise was the music softly playing. Ada looked at him for a moment before she went back to putting things away or in the sink. Bucky's eyes followed her as he studied her without her armor on. She was slim but muscular, there was definition in her arms and shoulders. The tank top was form fitting and he could make out small full breasts, a toned stomach, and slender torso giving way to flared hips and long legs. Her hair was stark in comparison to her fair complexion, skin seemingly only marred by the bruises. She had an smooth fluidity to her movements that had strength behind them as well.  
  
The more he watched her, tried to understand her motives, the more lost he became. She was like a piece of art that nobody could understand, leaving everyone who stared confused, uncomprehending.  
  
"Why are you helping me?", Bucky finally asked her bluntly, running a hand over his bearded face.  
  
Ada halted her movements and locked her ash hued eyes on him. She stood there unmoving for a few moments before turning back to her task of cleaning dishes, back to him.  
  
"Do you always question people who want to help you?", she asked, her tone laced with exasperated disbelief.  
  
"Only people I don't know. Most of the time they have motives", he replied gruffly, rising to stand next to the island and several feet away from her.  
  
"Would you ask that of a doctor trying to save your life?", she asked, curious.  
  
He blinked with wide brows contracting, taken aback for a moment, before replying defensively, "No but this is different".  
  
She turned her head slightly, "No, it's _exactly_ the same", she finished with the dishes and dried her hands, turning to him, her expression brazen, "You're an idiot if you think it's different".  
  
Bucky felt a flair of anger at that and his scowl returned to his face, "What do you know about it? Nothing at all".  
  
She moved suddenly from the sink and walked towards him, "You think you don't deserve a second chance at life? You have a friend who thinks that isn't true. There's nothing wrong with letting people help you. You're just being stubborn!"  
  
"I've killed and hurt so many people for so long-", he started to argue but her look cut him off.  
  
"You think you aren't worth all this effort. Like you're a lost cause, too broken to be fixed", she continued, her own temper bubbling to the surface as she scoffed at him, "You think your the only one who's done awful shit in their life, Winter Soldier?", she asked him incredulously, her eyes flashing.  
  
Bucky stiffened and that anger burst into rage at the mention of that name. He felt his fist ball tightly and he stepped toward her and towered over her.  
  
" _I'm not the Winter Soldier anymore!_ ", he thundered at her furiously, slamming his flesh fist angrily on the counter, his bearded jaw set and full lips set in an deep frown.  
  
Quick as lightning, her hand whipped out and slapped him hard, pain exploding in his cheek as he reeled, stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading! Any suggestions for this story are always welcome! Hope to hear from you!
> 
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's.

Ada's body was trembling in her anger as he reeled away from her, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself. She'd seen for herself and read the records Hydra had and knew everything that they had made him do as well as how he was treated. She even understood guilt and feeling remorse from things she herself had done in the past. But this level of self-loathing seemed extreme to her and she just couldn't understand it.  
  
"Exactly! That's in the past! Don't forget it but let it go so you can heal!", she raged back at him, her own fists balled.  
  
Bucky was still stunned and stood there with his stubbled face turned away, his expression obscured by his shaggy hair. He heard hurried footsteps on the stairs as Steve and Sam came into the room. Both in various stages of undress and wearing shocked wary expressions as the watched the scene in front of them.  
  
"I know you're not in a good place right now and you're confused! But this pit of pity you want to stay in will eventually beat you down so much you'll just give up!", she continued on but softening her tone slightly, her face open and eyes bright, "I understand completely but you can't keep up this mentality, Sergeant. You have amazing support from your best friend who has always had unending faith in you. You are more than the weapon Hydra made you into and they could never really take away Bucky Barnes".  
  
As he listened to her words, his anger drained away and he felt his eyes welling up. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft hands placed onto his jaw as his face was lightly turned back to her. His tortured glistening slate eyes met her grey ones. No, he realized, to just say that implied they were dull and unremarkable. Hers were a beautiful dark silver and were a lit with determination as she looked at him. He was so close now and she had an open expression on her face that made him feel hopeful.  
  
Her dimples deepened as her wide rosy lips pulled into a small smile and he was ensnared.  
  
She gave his face a small reassuring shake, "You're in a great place for change! You recognize all the wrongs that were done. You can't change them no matter what! But now you get to decide, looking at all of your past as well as inside. Knowing who you're not, what are you going to do now? Because from now on, that's all that matters"  
  
With that Ada let her hands drop, and Bucky swayed a little at the loss of contact. His eyes still glistening with unshed tears and mind reeling. She went to pass him and he gently took hold of her wrist, stopping her.  
  
Bucky dropped his head and hiding his face with his hair, his throat thick with emotion, as he struggled with what to say.  
  
Ada looked at him and stood almost shoulder to shoulder with him, turned her hand and took his gently squeezing it, "It's okay. It's easy to lash out at people when we're lost in our own problems".  
  
Ada let his hand go and continued on through the living room and out the one of the double doors to go outside and they saw her walk off out of sight.  
  
Bucky saw her leave out of the corner of his eye and a moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Steve was beside in, giving him a small comforting smile.  
  
"Let's get you upstairs so you can rest", he said, softly, Sam beside him.  
  
Sam was on his other side and it was a good thing because Bucky suddenly felt exhausted. They helped him back towards the foyer and up the stairs to the first landing and then up the second flight. Not many really, but after last night and being on edge all day, getting a full belly of food, then that short emotional roller coaster, they felt like a million stairs.  
  
Reaching the second floor, he saw a small common area with a foyer table that was laden with several books with two chairs on each side and a large rectangular rug. There was an abundance of light coming from his right and he took in the glass double doors with a small recessed balcony, unnoticeable from outside. By the banister was a large potted fern and he smelled the roses in the vase on the foyer table before he noticed them.  
  
Sam left them when they reached the top of the stairs before heading back down, at Steve's insistence. Steve steered Bucky to the right down a short hallway to a large comfortably furnished bedroom. The room was a light slate blue in color and gave the room a calming setting. There was a queen sized bed against the wall to the left, vintage style with a high darker slate colored upholstered headboard. The bedding was cool grey with white sheets and pillows and looked so soft that Bucky was afraid to sleep on them so he wouldn't damage them. On each side of the bed was an ash colored night stand with white lamps. Against the far wall, the wide window gave a view of the front of the property and had a small table with another white lamp in front of it with two plush sitting chairs, a creamy white throw blanket tossed over the back of one. Along the adjacent wall was a large ash colored chest of drawers, there was several items on the surface.  
  
Bucky stepped closer and spied toothpaste, toothbrush, comb, razors, shaving cream, and several other items. He chanced a glance into the top drawers of the dresser and saw an assortment of different colors of socks, underwear, and undershirts. His eyes took in blacks, crimsons, navy blues, and a few more shades. All darker colors like he preferred.  
  
Steve sat down on the bed and sighed, "Are you ok?"  
  
Bucky let out a short breath before closing the drawer and turning to face his friend. When he looked at Steve, he had an open earnest expression on his face and Bucky sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"I still don't think I'm worth all of this, Steve. You all put your lives on the line for me and I don't deserve it", Bucky said chewing his bottom lip, his shaggy hair obscuring most of his face.  
  
"I think you are. You're my brother and I'm with you til the end", Steve said firmly, sky blue eyes sincere.  
  
"I know. I just don't think I'll ever be like I was before", Bucky replied softly.  
  
Steve's brows furrowed, "I don't expect you to be. You'll always be my friend, Buck. And Ada was right. We can't change anything from the past but we can make better choices now. That's all we can do".  
  
Bucky looked at him with sad worried eyes, "I've lost so much time and family and...I don't want to hurt anyone else".  
  
Steve's face softened and he knew Bucky was thinking of his sister, Rebecca. When Steve had regained consciousness from being frozen and after the shock wore off, he had looked up everyone he could remember. Men he had served with, his friends from the Howling Commandos, Peggy and Colonel Phillips, people from the old neighborhood, anyone that he thought of. He had been heartbroken to find that many people he knew or had been friends with had already passed on or, in Peggy's case, had forgotten them through no choice of their own. Steve had been greatly relieved to find out that Rebecca was alive and still lived in Brooklyn. At eighty six years old, she was a striking woman who reminded Steve so much of Bucky and his mother, Winnie, that sometimes he became a little emotional. He visited his best friend's little sister as often as he could and had found great comfort in her company. Steve found out that not long after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Rebecca and her granddaughter had died in a car accident so horrific that the remains had to be identified with some type of record. Steve had had a nagging suspicion that Hydra had been behind the deaths of Bucky's only living family members and it was something that Bucky himself had quickly picked up on as well.  
  
Steve sighed heavily and put an arm around him, "Well then it's good we're trying to get help. And that's the first step".  
  
Bucky thought about that for a moment before replying with a small reluctant smile, "I hear that one's always the hardest".  
  
"If that was your idea of a first step, jerk, I'm happy we got it over with!", Steve laughed as he ribbed him.  
  
"Yeah okay, punk", Bucky chuckled back.  
  
As he sat there and took in Steve's hopeful expression, he felt himself relax and he started to think that he could actually do this. Hope bloomed in his chest and the future didn't seem so bleary.  
  
Steve squeezed his shoulder once more before he stood, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up but you should rest. It'll do you some good".  
  
Bucky gave him a small smile before Steve left and he kicked his shoes off. He laid down on the bed while it was soft it was very firm and he could feel his eyes getting heavy.  
  
As his eyes roamed and took in the comfortable room, he realized that a practical stranger had invited him into her home and he'd done nothing but treat her terribly. Now he just had to figure out how to repair the mess he made with Ada.

* * *

  
Ada walked around the house until she calmed down a bit. That man was so frustrating she couldn't imagine how Steve could be around him all the time and still be so positive. Maybe she was being too harsh? She sighed and walked to the shed and retrieved her gardening shears and a basket. It was a lovely cool day out and since she wasn't tired, she could cut some flowers. It was getting later in the year so there wouldn't be many more for long. She came back around the back of the house and walked to the pergola that was off of the covered porch.  
  
She took in all of the reds and pinks of the roses that were hanging and she relaxed at the scent, placing her basket on the patio table. She was reaching up to touch the soft blooms when Sam appeared in the doorway, an apologetic expression on his dark face. He was a handsome man, with his sharp features and keen eyes. His eyes also held a warmth about him, an easy going personality, and he slowly approached her.  
  
"Sorry about earlier", Ada said, "I didn't mean to yell at your friend".  
  
Sam smiled and made a face as he approached, "He'll be fine. He's a little hard on himself but it's nothing I haven't seen before".  
  
Ada looked at him before reaching up to clip some roses, "At the VA?"  
  
Sam blinked his dark eyes and leaned against the table before replying, "I forgot that Maria said you read files on us".  
  
"I try to be very thorough about my work", Ada said as she studied the crimson bloom she'd cut before offering it to Sam with an open smile.  
  
Sam took the offered flower and studied it for a few moments. Ada had clipped several more and had placed them in the basket before he replied.  
"I've seen a lot of veterans who survived things most people couldn't imagine, done things they regret. He's done a lot of terrible things over a long period of time but I think that he's stronger than he thinks", Sam commented, gently putting the flower in the basket.  
  
Ada gave him a tight understanding smile, "It takes a special person to be strong enough to be broken and keep on going. Not everyone has the will to go on after something like that".  
  
They talked lightly for a while until Ada finished with her clippers and put them in the basket before walking into the house. Sam followed her into the kitchen as she placed the basket next to the sink and he sat at the island counter. The jazz music was still playing from the little speaker on the counter and after a moment Ada tapped her foot lightly with the slow beat.  
  
Sam studied her for a while before asking, "So you've been helping Fury?"  
  
"He and I have been working together for a while getting locations on Hydra bases. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra moles scrambled and we've been working with other contacts to monitor them", Ada explained as she trimmed the flowers and set them in the sink.  
  
By this time Steve had come down the stairs and was walking into the kitchen, he was cleaned and dressed in a t-shirts and jeans. Ada glanced over at him as he sat next the Sam at the counter, listening to her.  
  
"We've located several bases and destroyed them and passed files on to our contacts and other trusted agencies looking for Hydra as well. But some time ago, we started to become suspicious of some of the higher ups in some of the agencies as well as the government", Ada said as she pulled out a few glass vases.  
  
Steve's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"  
  
"We've provided enough intel for officials to take legal action several times over on many government and agency officials. The lack of action points to people on the inside who are preventing this information coming to light", Ada said as she arranged the flowers.  
  
Steve and Sam sat at the counter deep in thought as they let her words filter through their minds. She finished filling three vases before turning to them with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Nick will speak with you about more of it later", she assured, "For now you should both be resting".  
  
Sam's dark eyes went to her followed by Steve's.  
  
"I'm fine", Steve started, "What about you? How are you feeling?"  
  
Ada noticed he was looking at her shoulder as he asked this. She gave him a smile before replying, "How would you be feeling if you were shot?"  
  
"Sore", Steve replied honestly.  
  
Sam seemed to struggle mentally for a moment before asking, "Did your suit help deflect the damage?"  
  
Ada gave him a wide smile before nodding, gathering the vases.  
  
"I'll take these upstairs but I was going to work out for a bit if you're interested", Ada said.  
  
At this both of the men perked up.  
  
"That sounds great actually", Steve replied.  
  
"My home is your home. I have a gym in the basement so use it anytime either of you like, the door is by the foyer stairs. I find myself down there or running when I'm not doing things around the house", Ada said warmly.  
  
"Ah a woman on the go. I can appreciate that", Sam chimed, somewhat flirtatiously.  
  
Steve glanced at him with a flat look on his face as if to say 'Really?'  
  
Ada gave him a small indulgent smile before carefully making her way upstairs, leaving them to go down stairs. She made it to the second floor and put a vase in both Steve and Sam's rooms, closing the door behind her as she went. She paused as she approached the last guest room, the door slightly ajar, lightly rapping on the door frame. She didn't hear any movement and hesitated before fully opening the door.  
  
Bucky was laying on the bed still clothed in his shirt and dark jeans, body prone and uncovered, on his back. His eyes were closed and his breathing even as he slept, his face holding a slight frown. Ada wondered how often he actually was able to just rest. She imagined not that often and the thought made her feel somewhat sad. She looked at him for a moment before she moved to the dresser and placed the vase on it quietly.  
  
She padded over to the chair next to the window and retrieved the blanket, unfolding it as she quietly made her way to the bed. She studied him, really looked at him, as she held the blanket in her hands.  
  
Even when he was frowning he was quite handsome, with his long dark hair, so thick that she wanted to touch it. He had long brows with wide set eyes that she knew were a mesmerizing shade of blue, like a dangerous pit that could drag you down and hold you there. Drowning you before you escape. He had full tempting lips, begging to be touched, with a strong scruffy jaw and a slightly clefted chin. She would bet her life that quite a few women had fallen prey to those lips of his. He was an exceptionally beautiful man, it didn't matter if he was glaring with his dark smoldering eyes or looking at her with the shocked expression he wore after she struck him. He was a bit taller than her and well-muscled, his chest wide and shoulders strong with his thick arm. She wondered what his metal arm had felt like, cold and hard, most likely.  
  
Ada felt her face warm a bit after realizing she was ogling the man and shaking herself out of her thoughts, she carefully covered him with the blanket. His thick brows scrunched a bit but he thankfully remained asleep. She carefully padded back out of the room before silently closing the door and making her way back downstairs.  
  
Her phone buzzed and she pulled her phone from her pocket to see she had received a text from Jamie, her teammate that was home with her grandmother.  
  
 _New Text from JamieTheta: How'd it go? Flynn won't answer me. What a shocker..._  
  
Ada smiled to herself as she slowly walked down the stairs, texting her absent friend.  
  
 _Text sent from AdaOmega: Went perfectly. The Captain is really nice, the Sarge is kinda a grouch. How's Miss Becky? Miss your face!_  
  
Barely a minute passed before her phone beeped again.  
  
 _New Picture Message from JamieTheta: WE MISS YOU! I heard he can be a pain. She's better and it was a clean break. Miss YOUR face!_  
  
Attached to the text was a selfie of Jamie and Miss Becky squeezed in closely, the latter of which looked pretty spiffy with her purple cast on display in the small picture. Jamie's long brown locks were whipping in the wind as she hugged her grandmother close, both women smiling at her from her phone. Miss Becky had a kind face with deep blue eyes and shoulder length gray hair, the years being overly kind to her. Jamie looked just as striking as her grandmother but her edges of her angular face a little softer and her eyes a little lighter. She could just make out the large head of a canine at bottom of the picture, large ears perked at attention adorably. TJ was never one to be left out and she missed him too, Jamie's dog was always sweet and candid when she visited.  
  
The basement door was left open so she could already tell where the others were. She smiled to herself as she made her way down the stairs, hearing them both moving around the room.  
  
The basement was well lit, the room colored in silvers and blacks, and ran the length of the house so there was room for several workout areas. Directly across from the entry was another door on the other side of the room that led to an office that Ada used and another room off of that the was kept locked with a finger print scanner. In that room she kept her armor and weapons stored as well as items she needed for armor maintenance. Hanging from several support beams were large boxing bags as well as hanging bars and a few posts were holding punching bags. Toward the end of the large room was a large sparring area on the floor with an area for weightlifting near. Closer to the office on the floor were coils of thick black braided battle ropes. There were several stretches of mounted campus boards and rock rings starting from the ceiling all around the room in different lengths and varying angles and sizes.  
  
They were inspecting the boards and Sam was explaining their purpose when they heard her approach.  
  
Steve gave her an open smile before gesturing to them, "Sam was explaining these to me. Pretty interesting".  
  
Ada nodded and explained, "I've had to scale a few walls in my work. Sometimes all you can rely on is your environment to get the job done".  
  
Steve nodded as he thought before saying hopefully, "Well maybe while we're here you could show me some moves".  
  
She blinked for a moment. Did Captain America just ask her to teach him?  
  
"O-of course", Ada sputtered with a smile.  
  
Sam uncrossed his arms and stated with a smile, "I'm not tired and can go for some exercises".  
  
Ada gave him a look, tucking a piece of her short hair behind her ear, before replying slowly, "Ok, probably want to warm up and stretch before you try to tackle those boards or you'll destroy your tendons".  
  
Ada turned and was stretching her arms a bit and Steve looked at Sam, to which he just shrugged in reply. As she stretched and shook her hands, she turned on some music, the soft rock filtering out of speakers on the wall.  
  
Steve was still giving Sam a look to which he whispered, "What? I'm not".  
  
Steve's face softened and he sighed before starting to stretch as well.  
  
Ada smiled brightly as she turned to them and planted her feet with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Let's have some fun", she said as she rolled her shoulders, "What's first?"

* * *

  
Bucky didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but the sweet smell of flowers caressed his senses as he started to stir. He actually felt a bit more rested and his mind calmer. As he became more aware of his surroundings he noticed a blanket had been draped over him. His brow furrowed as he thought.  
  
He didn't remember getting a blanket. Hadn't even thought of it really. As he sat up he noticed a vase of blush colored roses on the dresser that hadn't been there before. He quickly concluded that Ada had brought them and had covered him.  
  
The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, softening his features, as his thoughts wandered to Ada. She was being so nice when she didn't know any of them. She was fierce as well as passionate about how he deserved a second chance and seemed determined to make him see that too.  
  
Bucky got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to splash a bit of water on his face. After he'd dried, he noticed that she'd put some soaps and shampoos in the tile shower. He liked how thorough she was, not seeming to miss any detail in her quest to make everyone around her comfortable.  
  
He shuffled around the bathroom for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and leaving his room. He heard no activity from Steve or Sam's rooms so he went down the stairs, his bare feet silently moving on the floor. As he came to the landing, he heard movement in the kitchen and when he came around the corner his eyes were met by a woman in a pink tank top and some shorts who was rummaging through the fridge.  
  
She was very petite, barely over five feet tall but had an air of authority around her but her stance and expression hinted heavily at a haughty nature. Her long chestnut hair was pulled into a messy braid and Bucky could see pieces of caramel blonde in her hair as well. She had noticed him as he came in and stopped to study him for a second, no trace of alarm evident.  
  
She looked at him with her soft brown eyes and her delicate brows slightly arched, "Who the hell are you?", she asked.  
  
She straightened herself and closed the fridge, water bottle in hand and leaning on one leg and propping a hand on her hip. She then seemed to notice his left arm or lack thereof and relaxed.  
  
"Oh, well if you're looking for your friends they are down in the basement", the woman said dismissively with a wave of her hand, "Near the stairs".  
  
Bucky just gave her a look before heading back towards the stairs and opened the small door. He could hear some kind of music playing and people talking as well as a few laughs. He listened as he stood in the doorway but the heard someone behind him clear their throat.  
  
He turned to see the small woman standing behind him with an expectant expression on her face so he moved aside and she could pass him. After a moment's hesitation he started to make his way down the stairs and as he did the music became gradually louder until he came to the base of the stairs. It was an impressive workout area.  
  
As he walked into the large room he saw Steve, Ada, and Sam doing some exercises on the floor as they laughed. Ada had noticed them first and when she smiled at them he saw a strange look in her eyes as she looked at him and blushed slightly.  
  
Steve and Ada got up off the floor as Sam rested and made their way over to them.  
  
"I see you met the Sergeant, Rho", Ada began as she looked apprehensively at Bucky.  
  
Evelyn turned and inclined her head towards Bucky, "Yeah. And you're Captain America", she said to Steve.  
  
Steve gave a wide genuine smile to her and shook her hand as Sam joined them, "This is Sam".  
  
Evelyn's eyes lingered on Sam as she studied him and Sam gave her a very friendly smile in return as he took her hand. She gave him a crooked smile in return, "Call me Evie".  
  
Ada's eyes flicked between them both for a moment before shrugging and turning to Bucky, "You have a good nap?"  
  
"I did", Bucky said softly before adding, "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Steve and Ada's brows shot up as Sam and Evie weren't even listening.  
  
Ada hesitated for a second before replying, "Sure, let's get some water", and with that she left and went upstairs.  
  
Bucky looked at Steve and he was given an encouraging smile with understanding eyes before Bucky sighed and left as well.  
  
As he climbed the stairs he felt a little nervous about speaking with Ada alone especially after earlier. As he came into the living area he saw her getting herself a drink and he looked around the living room. His eyes came to rest on the piano and he made his way over to it. He pulled the bench out awkwardly with his right hand and sat on it, fingers lightly touching the ivory keys. He felt uncomfortable, he wasn't used to apologizing and can't remember the last time he did so, let alone to a woman.  
  
He was still getting used to everyday life to life and aside from Steve he didn't have much interaction. He knows that before he fell from the train, things like talking to a pretty girl were as easy as breathing to him. But now? Everything seemed so hard and confusing.  
  
He was starting to get mired in his thoughts when he felt a gentle touch on his right shoulder and looked up to see Ada with a small smile. She had a glass of iced water in her hand and now that she had his attention, she leaned down and put it on the hearth of the fireplace to his right. Where he could reach it. He didn't ask and neither did she.  
  
She'd gone out of her way from the moment she met him, most likely before then, to help him and make him comfortable. Without him asking, not that he thought that she'd give him any choice on the matter, but she had still done it. Guilt pooled in his stomach at the thought.  
  
Ada then sat next to him on the bench and looked at him after a moment, a conflicted look on her face. She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before looking down at her hands in her lap and blurting, "I"m sorry for yelling at you earlier. And hitting you. God, I don't know what came over me".  
  
Bucky was slightly stunned for a moment before replying, "Well, I think I have more to apologize for than you. I've been hard to deal with for a while now but I shouldn't take it out on you".  
  
Ada looked at him and a small smile broke over her lips and she shook her head, her black bangs lightly moving over her sharp brows. "You're fine. I know you have a lot to deal with right now".  
  
Bucky watched her carefully, trying to gauge her thoughts, before lifting his chin and replying, "It's not fine. I'm trying to get better but I can't do that if I'm snapping at people who are trying to help me", he took a deep breath before asking, a knot in his stomach for some unknown reason, "Can we start over?"  
  
Ada's eyes widened fractionally as she processed his words. He was looking at her with such a pleading earnest expression that she knew her answer without even thinking about it.  
  
Her dimples deepened as she gave him a smile, her eyes warm, before reaching her right hand over to him, "Adaline Brannigan. Nice to meet you".  
  
Bucky grinned at her and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before he took the hand she was offering, "James Barnes. Call me Bucky".  
  
As he held her soft hand, he felt his skin come alive, like there was electricity coming from her fingertips. That isn't what he's used to, what he expected. He hasn't felt any sort of response in such a long time that he almost doesn't recognize the feeling.  
  
Attraction.  
  
He was suddenly quite nervous as her gaze ran over his face and he felt himself flush slightly, and he hoped his face was impassive enough to where she didn't notice. He broke eye contact and let her hand go, almost immediately feeling the loss, his fingers returning to the keys.  
  
"Do you play?", Ada asked as she shifted on the bench, eager to ask him questions.  
  
Bucky thought about his answer for a moment before replying, "I think I used to. I've remembered some things and Steve's helped a lot. But others are slower to come back".  
  
"That must be frustrating", Ada says sympathetically.  
  
"I wish I could remember more but sometimes when I try real hard, I get these headaches," Bucky replies despondently, his hair falling into his face as he sees her observing him, "I remember all of these horrible things I did, that I wish I didn't remember. But there's gaps in my memory and everything gets so confusing. I can almost remember some things, like they're right out of reach".  
  
Ada tried to keep her face blank, knowing it was hard for him to talk about this and he would stop if she showed him any pity.  
  
"Maybe you're trying too hard. You've only been awake for a relatively short amount of time. And with all that Hydra did to you, it's unreasonable to think you'll get it all back right away", she reasoned.  
  
Bucky struggled for a moment, lightly playing some notes, before replying, "What should I do in the mean time?"  
  
Ada shrugged, "Whatever you want. You're not a prisoner and I'm not your mother. You have free roam of my home and the property. All long as you don't blow up my house or draw attention to the fact that we're here, I don't care. Read books. Take long walks. Learn new moves in the gym. It's up to you".  
  
They sat in silence with Bucky playing a few notes, both deep in thought.  
  
"Why help me?", Bucky asks he again, studying the confusing woman.  
  
"Why not?", she counters smirking at him.  
  
He looked away again and bit his lip at he thought, "I've made so many mistakes and done...monstrous things".  
  
Ada scoffed at that and said, "And so have I", he quickly looked at her with a shocked expression, "No one alive is always an angel and I've done my fair share of dirty deeds. You made mistakes and that's ok. That's how you learn. Give yourself a break, Bucky. You'll get there".  
  
"What if I can't?", he asked, uncertain.  
  
"You will. These things take time", Ada said with certainty, "You get stronger and wiser as you go and you don't let anything hold you down. You're more than what Hydra tried to turn you into and now that you're free from them, the hardest battle is over".  
  
"I'm still dangerous. They did something to my mind and-", he started before she held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"I have some friends who owe me a favor. They're coming here in a few days to check your mental state and fit you with a new arm", Ada said with a sideways smile.  
  
Bucky was stunned. This woman was full of surprises.  
  
"Why?", he asked, breathless.  
  
"Girls like to normally be held with two arms but I guess you're cute enough to pull it off one handed", Ada teased, her cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling as she elbowed him.  
  
Bucky felt his face heat and his heart rate pick up as he stared at her for a moment before looking down at his hand, his hair hiding his face. A smile played on his lips as he absent mindedly played some notes as he thought.  
  
After a minute Ada started to play with him, using her left hand to compensate for him, since she recognized the notes he kept playing. Bucky was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her since he didn't even recognize he was playing an actual song.  
  
She smiled at him as he slowly played with her and his fingers seemed to move even though he couldn't remember how.  
  
"What song is this?", he asked her after he couldn't remember.  
  
Ada's left hand was elegantly moving over the keys as she smiled softly, "'Over The Rainbow from the-"  
  
"Wizard of Oz", Bucky finished. He knew that. How did he know that?  
  
Suddenly it came to him. 1939. He and Steve, the skinny Steve, saw it at the Cinema. He huffed a disbelieving laugh and continued to play with her. He felt himself relaxing as he sat with her, the beautiful sound of the notes flooded the room. Their hands slowly caressed the ivory and charcoal keys, the enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune rang through the space.  
  
Bucky gave her a sidelong glance with a smile playing on his full lips and watched her, appreciating the elegant curve of her neck and the structure of her collar bone as it connected with her shoulders. Her hair looked so soft as it lay smoothly against her jaw as she concentrated on playing the notes, getting lost in the music. She was so strong yet delicate, a walking puzzle. One that he wanted to figure out.  
  
Bucky heard footsteps coming near and looked to his right to see Evie and Sam come up the stairs from the basement. Evie had a determined look on her sun kissed face as she came to stop near the sofa.  
  
"Ada, can you come show this man that you can do as many pull ups as him?", she asked exasperated.  
  
Ada and Bucky's faces both scrunched in confusion and replied in unison. "Huh?"  
  
"He says that he knows you're enhanced, but since you're a woman he should be able to keep up with you more than Steve".  
  
Ada blinked before replying slowly, turning on the bench to face them, her knees bumping against Bucky's thigh, "That's...incredibly sexist".  
  
"All I'm saying is that I should be able to keep up with you better", Sam explained, secretly enjoying how feisty Evie was, her eyes flashing beautifully as she was riled.  
  
Ada just shook her head, "I guess I can", she said amused.  
  
Evie turned to Sam a smug look on her face and her hands on her hips, "Prepare to meet your doom".  
  
"That sure, huh? Wanna bet on it?", Sam added, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sure do", she said casually, a nonchalant look on her face, "What are you prepared to lose?"  
  
Sam's eyes twinkled, "We'll figure something out".  
  
Bucky looked at Ada for a moment before she shrugged and went to get up. She walked behind him as Sam and Evie retreated back down to the basement, hashing the details of their bet over. He felt Ada place a hand on his upper arm, felt the gentle contact through his shirt, and he stopped breathing for a moment. He felt her lean closer, her warm breath caressing his ear, running through his hair over his neck.  
  
"Remember", her voice softly whispered near his ear, "you are your own, Bucky Barnes".  
  
And with that, she followed the others back down stairs. Bucky watched her with darkened eyes as he let out a shaky breath, his heart thumping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading! Any suggestions for this story are always welcome! Hope to hear from you!
> 
> :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's.
> 
> I apologize if it feels like these chapters are going slow and I'll try to speed things up. I've never done this before and I'm better with descriptive writing than I am with dialogs and like to have a good picture in my head when I read things.

Ada mentally kicked herself all the way down the stairs at how forward she was being with Bucky but her senses seemed to go into overload when he was around. Leaving the rest of her mind and body grasping at straws just to function and apparently whatever came into her mind flew out of her mouth. And while she had been so close to him she couldn't help but notice how muscular he was and wondered if he felt as firm as he looked, her hands took it upon themselves to touch him. He probably thought her a complete weirdo and she groaned to herself.  
  
She didn't want to get into whatever was going on with Evie and Sam but she should probably thank them since she kept digging herself a hole in there with Bucky. She quickly made her way down the stairs and walked back in to the room where they were standing near the hanging bars that were suspended from the support beams.  
  
Ada sighed as she came up to them and looked at her best friend. Evie and her were around the same age and had grown up together, her sister in spirit. Ada's parents had died in a car accident when she was very young so she went to live with her aunt and uncle. She loved them more than anything and they were the best parents and she smiled as she thought of them. Evie's mother, Vivian, was Aunt Charlotte's best friend and was as close to her as Ada was to Evie.  
  
She gave Evie and amused indulgent expression as she looked down on the petite woman, "Is this really necessary?"  
  
"Of course it is! He's already bet that when he loses he'll cook dinner whenever we want", Evie replied, with a mischievous smirk as she glanced back at Sam.  
  
"You mean 'if'. And I said I'd cook for you once if I lost", Sam chimed in, dark eyes glued on Evie.  
  
Steve laughed and gave Ada an apologetic smile, his blue eyes warm, "Sorry. I tried to stop them."  
  
Ada rolled her sore shoulder and her neck, bouncing on the pads of her feet lightly as she waved a hand to Steve, "It's fine. Of course if she was being fair, she'd be doing this instead of me".  
  
Evie gave her an expression of mock innocence, "What? Me?"  
  
"Yes, you!", Ada replied, laughing as more rock music played over the speakers and she bounced to the beat, alternating her feet.  
  
Evie gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes, "They're Avengers! You gotta represent! Do it for the fam, girl. Plus, Jamie's not here sooo..."  
  
"I think we're kinda suspended from the team right now", Sam clarified with a smirk on his face.  
  
Steve just nodded his head in agreement, his arms crossed across his wide chest.  
  
Ada sighed with resignation and felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Bucky close to them as he took in his surroundings before his eyes locked on her, his eyes dark and his lips pulled into a crooked smile. She felt herself start to blush under the scrutiny of his gaze and she looked away quickly and saw Steve silently watching them both.  
  
Ada walked over to where the free weights were and fetched a couple pairs of fingerless work out gloves tossing a pair to Sam. She busied herself with putting them on, as she glanced at Bucky.  
  
"When your new arm is ready and attached you can come work out whenever you want", Ada said with a smile, "Or we could spar. I'd love to learn some moves from you".  
  
As soon as she said it, she realized that her words could be taken a bit differently than how she meant them and mentally winced. She needed to stop.  
  
Evie and Sam glanced at her, both holding back smiles. Steve just watched with amusement.  
  
Bucky blinked at her before his face softened as a crooked grin transformed his normally morose face into one of utter gorgeousness, his azure orbs casually roaming over her face.  
  
"I'll teach you whatever you'd like", he replied with a grin, his voice a little husky.  
  
Steve's face burst out in a grin and just shook his head as Evie and Sam just knowingly glanced at each other. That's a start, a glimmer of the old Bucky.  
  
Ada felt her face heat, Evie raising a curious brow, before she replied thoughtlessly with a smirk, "You wanna talk the talk, you better show me your walk".  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. And mentally she was screaming at herself.  
  
Bucky just stared at her with a dark look and small smile before his tongue peeked slowly out as he licked his full lower lip. He nodded his head as he started to grin, the corners of his eyes creasing handsomely and her heartrate increased, a heat knotting in her stomach.  
  
Ada quickly turned and focused on the bars as she silently prayed no one noticed how flustered she was.  
  
"So, what's the rules?", she asked her voice a little too light, bouncing again and looking at her feet, "How many do we do?"  
  
"Well, we decided to see who could go the longest", Evie said simply as she backed up and sat on the floor to their left.  
  
"Ok, I guess", Ada said as she positioned herself under a hanging bar, flexing her fingers to adjust the fit of the gloves.  
  
"You guess?", Bucky asked teasingly as he sat down on the floor near Evie, Steve following as well.  
  
"I'm just a dancing monkey in Evelyn's circus", Ada replied with a sideways smile.  
  
Sam finished putting on the gloves and got under his bar before looking at Ada, "Ready?"  
  
"Always", she shot back, her body tight and ready, her mind focusing.  
  
"Ok, you can go at your own pace but do not take long stops. You go until someone stops or forfeits", Evie stated professionally, "On your marks. Get set. Go!"  
  
At that they both sprung up towards their bars, hands grabbing firmly onto the metal, and they both smoothly pulled their bodies up as their knees bent.  
  
Ada observed that Sam could keep up with her but he had a slight sheen of sweat clinging to his dark skin. She noticed that Evie was enjoying the show, her eyes roaming Sam's body, before Ada rolled her eyes. But she saw that Bucky was watching her as well with Steve, their eyes studying her, and she knew it was to monitor the effects of the serum S.H.I.E.L.D. used on her. They could look all they want as she turned her face forward and closed her eyes as she smoothly lifted her body, her chin rising to the level of her gripped hands, before she easily lowered herself.  
  
She calmly breathed in her nose as she lifted, letting it loose on her descent, she established a rhythm and felt her blood pumping through her veins. Her muscles contracting as she raised her body, her body a well-oiled machine, she felt the slight soreness of her shoulder protesting the activity. She kept calmly breathing and she could faintly hear Sam's breath as he struggled with the effort of the exercise. She could also hear Evie and Steve talking to each other, Sam grunting softly.  
  
She focused her mind on her rhythm, her knees still bent, and she could feel the muscles on her shoulder blades and her lower back moving flawlessly. She'd always been an active person before she volunteered for Project Instinct but since then activities like this were no longer difficult. They did get her heart rate slightly elevated and kept certain muscles trained though.  
  
Ada rolled her head and opened her eyes to check on Sam, who had slowed down considerably but was stubbornly still trying to stay in the game. Steve was asking Evie questions, which she answered as her eyes flicked between Ada and Sam.  
  
Then she noticed Bucky, who was sitting on the floor, watching her with narrowed blue eyes and a look on his face that made him look amazingly attractive. His dark chocolatey hair was hanging loosely around his shoulders and his bearded face was holding a sideways smile. Ada felt herself flush and a slight sweat broke over her skin. He looked like a predator in his dark jeans and dark blue button up shirt with the rolled up sleeve and she felt slightly off center, where she'd been since she met him. She never acted like this around men, not that she cared to, and couldn't really remember the last time a man had flustered her. It's not that men hadn't shown any interest in her since there had been a fair amount. But she'd always been so focused on other things that she never cared to pay them any mind. She didn't need any sort of relationship in her type of work. You never knew where you would be at any given time not to mention if something happened to you. Ada knew and had accepted that this was her life a long time ago and it wasn't fair to whoever wanted to be involved with her in the long run.  
  
But Bucky Barnes had some sort of mysterious magnetism in his deep blue gaze that drew her, his face held a shadow of misery that made her want to jump into the pit of darkness within him and beat down the demons that lurked in the shadows. His body seemed to call to her and plead for her to soothe the beast he thought he was. And that's what tugged at her heart, the knowledge that he felt unworthy of being saved from the hell he'd been thrown into. Ada mentally struggled with herself before admitting that she could always be there as a friend, offering advice and a sympathetic ear when needed. She could practically hear Jamie howling with laughter as Evie relayed information to their absent friend and the thought brought a blush to her cheeks.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a pair of feet hit the floor and glanced to the side to see that Sam had finally given up. Ada gave him a tight smile as she lowered herself and dropped down to the floor as well. He was standing there with an impressed expression and his hands propped on his hips as he took deep breaths, sweat dripping everywhere.  
  
"I can't tell if I should be ashamed or not. You're barely even sweating", Sam huffed as he shook his head.  
  
Ada waved him off, "Ah well, it wasn't really fair anyway".  
  
"I guess I have to cook dinner sometime for you all while we're here", Sam chuckled, as he shook her hand.  
  
"Looking forward to it", Ada replied, as Evie came up to them smirking at Sam.  
  
"Me too! I like a man who can cook", she said to Sam making his cheeks darken a bit.  
  
Steve and Bucky joined them and Steve's expression seemed pensive before he spoke, "I guess if everything works out with Bucky, we'll need to figure out the next step after that".  
  
Ada's eyes darted between them before responding, her back straightening and shoulders squaring, "I want you to know that I agreed to help Nick on the condition that he wouldn't badger you into helping him. I expressly told him that no matter what the outcome is, the decision is up to each of you and you're under no obligations. You're free to just live your lives in peace".  
  
As she spoke she noticed their expressions and, while grateful, she knew they would not give up the fight against HYDRA. Steve and Sam's faces were full of steely resolve while Bucky's eyes shown with the determination to retaliate against HYDRA in any way he could.  
  
"Judging by your faces, I can tell you will all decline this offer. But I wanted you to know your options", Ada said with a tight smile, "Also, please do not think you have to rush yourselves. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish".  
  
She had been looking at Bucky without realizing it but her eyes were drawn to Steve as he moved forward and thanked her. She assured him it was no bother and he asked her about the property and the people who live on it. They all made their way back upstairs to retrieve drinks before walked into the screened in porch area to sit at the large patio table.  
  
Ada informed them that the land the property was on was in fact very large, spanning well over 100 acres, making the property secluded. The land had all belonged to her parents and left to her after they had died. After she and Flynn were asked to go off the grid by Nick, they had cleared several acres to start building on Ada's property. The main house was hers and the two houses closer to the gate of the property were occupied by her aunt and uncle and Evie's mother, Vivian, when they visited from Boston. The other two were guest houses and used as needed. Flynn had his own personal home further into the woods as he requested.  
  
The conversation made her remember the box down in her office she needed to grab and Evie volunteered to go retrieve it. Ada also explained that Evie worked alongside Agent Carter for a while, this information making Steve visibly perk up a bit. Bucky and Sam were giving the blonde man knowing smiles making him blush slightly and Ada wondered what that was about. She'd ask Sharon about it later.  
  
She was seated across from Bucky and more than once she'd noticed him watching her. The last time she did, she kept eye contact with him until Evie returned and dropped the small box in front of Ada, interrupting their staring contest.  
  
Ada opened to the box and pulled out several phones with sticky notes on them. As she looked at the notes, she placed some in the table and some back in the box before handing one to Bucky, Steve, and Sam.  
  
"These are secure cell phones with push to talk. You can use them anywhere and numbers are already in them. They're military grade so they're durable", Ada explained as they pocketed the devices.  
  
Evie pulled out another small flip phone with a flourish as she sat down and placed it in front of Steve, "And this is from Sharon".  
  
Steve's light blue eyes looked at the phone and he had a small shy smile play on his lips with Bucky cocking his brows at him, slate blue eyes knowing.  
  
"We've also had Sharon looking into where Sam's EXO-7 harness, Scott's suit, and Clint's equipment are being held. No luck so far but she called me last night to say she's close", Evie added.  
  
Ava took a deep breath before saying, "I also had a feeling that you all would want to keep fighting against HYDRA so I had new uniforms made. Nothing flashy or marked since I thought it best to keep a low profile".  
  
"You didn't have to do that", Steve started with a concerned look on his face but Ada stopped him.  
  
She gave him a puzzled look and asked, "You planned on fighting them in your jeans and sneakers?"  
  
Anyone with eyes and a brain could tell by now that she did well for herself financially but it was still unsettling.  
  
Bucky spoke up this time, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "You've done so much already and we can never repay you".  
  
Ada gave them all a wide reassuring smile, "And you'll never have to. Believe me when I say this is nothing for me. And if anything I do helps protect people, then it will pay for itself".  
  
Evie gave a snort and rolled her eyes, "Trust me she can afford it", she said right before they heard a loud chirp and she reached into her pocket to look at a phone, similar to theirs, "Excuse me. I'll be back".  
  
As Evie stood to leave, they were all thoughtful, hesitant looks set on their faces and still said nothing so Ada offered, "Tell you what. How about we make a trade?"  
  
They exchanged glances apprehensively before Bucky tentatively asked her, "What do you want?"  
  
Ada sat back in her chair and pouted her lips in thought, automatically drawing Bucky's attention to her rosy lips. A few ideas came to mind and she tossed the possibilities around in her head.  
  
"I don't really know you all that well yet so I don't know what to request. But I'll think about it", she asked, with twinkling eyes.  
  
Sam stared at her before letting out a breath, "I can live with that. Just don't make me pay in pull ups", he teased.  
  
Ada laughed at that, a real open laugh that showed off her smile and tinkling laugh, her body shaking slightly. They all laughed with her at Sam's request but Steve noticed how Bucky watched her with a quiet hunger in his gaze. Steve was happy that Bucky seemed to remember more and more every day but he was worried about how down on himself and angry he was. He knew Steve meant well but didn't pay heed to much of his words as he felt that Steve was probably too biased. Which was true. Steve would always defend his best friend and would always be there for him. But maybe kind words of comfort from another person, a new perspective, would open him up more. He noticed how Bucky eyed her, not that he was being very subtle about it, and he could see an attraction starting to grow in the way Bucky watched her. And that warmed his heart as he allowed himself to hope that his friend could let himself be happy.  
  
Bucky sat at the patio table with the others in the screened porch area, the sun filtering through the windows and playing in Ada's midnight hair as she laughed at Sam's teasing. The sound pulled a reluctant grin across Bucky's face and he laughed as well and felt somewhat lighter as he did. He saw her give him a warm look as he grinned but he looked away self-consciously, picking at a thread on his jeans.  
  
"Ada, Ben and Charlotte are here. They have groceries and supplies and wanted to get some help", Evie said as she leaned her petite body through the doorway.  
  
Everyone jumped up quickly at this and Bucky felt nervous at the thought of meeting more new people. Steve and Sam had both left before them and Bucky was left to follow behind Ada as they made their way through the house.  
  
When they came outside, they saw an older couple near the trunk of a dark colored SUV. The man was tall and built with an air of authority, short light gray hair and sharp grey eyes, the ease in which he hefted several paper bags onto the ground indicating a quiet strength.  
  
He quickly shook their hands with a nod of his head, "Ben".  
  
The woman next to him tall and slender with dark curly hair, liberally streaked with silver streaks, square jawed with an open friendly face. Her chocolate brown eyes were ringed with thick lashes, her wide plump lips set in a welcoming smile as she noticed them approaching. They were both dressed casually and she set the bags in her hands on the ground and went to offer her hand to them.  
  
Steve took her hand firmly with smile, "Ma'am. Where do the bags need to go?".  
  
"Charlotte", she corrected with a large smile, "In the kitchen to be sorted, please".  
  
Everyone was quickly introduced and everyone grabbed bags that seemed to come never ending from the SUV. Bucky noticed Ada and Steve grabbing several bags by the handles before hefting them in.  
  
Evie ribbed him before smiling, "Multiple trips are for sissies", she joked making him chuckle.  
  
Bucky stooped and grabbed several bag handles with his right hand and hefted them inside easily, the normalcy of it calming in a way. He could remember carrying groceries for his mother and the thought made him smile.  
  
As they all finished unloading the SUV, the guys all made their way back to the patio with waters in hand to talk as the women sorted the items. They all stood awkwardly for a moment before Ben sighed and looked to them.  
  
"I bet this all seems odd to you. Strangers wanting to help", he said is his deep somewhat raspy voice, sipping his drink.  
  
Sam's eyebrows raised in agreement, "It's not something we were expecting, that's for sure".  
  
Ben chuckled at that, "No, I imagine not".  
  
"We appreciate it, though. Not many people would open their homes to people they didn't know, let alone fugitives", Steve added.  
  
Ben waved him off and it was easy to see where Ada picked up some of her humility.  
  
Bucky thought for a moment before asking, curious, "Has she always been so ready to help others?"  
  
Ben studied them all for a moment before talking openly, "Ada's always been a very selfless driven person. Even as a child she had a strong sense right and wrong, loyalty, and standing up to bullies for others. Fighting for what she believes in and Flynn right there with her, even if she is a bit hard headed."  
  
At this Bucky and Sam cut their eyes to Steve and the blond sighed, blushing a bit as he drank his drink and ignored their looks. Ben just put his weathered hand into his pocket as he chuckled and looked over to where Ada was with Charlotte and Evie, all of them laughing as they put things away.  
  
"I remember when she was little, maybe eight years old, and they learned about the fight against HYDRA in history class. Man, the stories and sacrifices of Captain America and the Howling Commandos was like a call to arms for her. She was inspired to defend family, friends, and country. She was so strong willed that she learned all she could and then some dragging Flynn with her", Ben said with a tone of pride, as he gazed at Ada and his wife lovingly.  
  
"And Flynn?", Steve asked, watching the man closely.  
  
Ben looked sad for a moment before looking at them, "Flynn mostly had the same beliefs but ever since….he's just not been the same. He never will be and has been distant from everyone, really only going out with Ada and Nick if he's needed".  
  
Bucky and Steve both looked solemn as they understood on some level the depth of pain that Flynn was experiencing. They both had lost family and friends over the years, unknown to them, only to wake up and have everyone gone. You can really never be the same.  
  
The man smiled a big sideways smile to them, with warmth in his eyes, softening his face, "We're very proud of both of them".  
  
Bucky contemplated his words, looking off distantly in thought, before asking, "You're not worried about them? If they get hurt or worse?"  
  
Ben scoffed a bit and rocked on his feet a few times, giving a sad smile, "Of course. But we can't let how we feel hold them back. It would kill Ada if she didn't do everything she could to defend people when she could have".  
  
"There's not many people who would lay down on the wire to protect others", Steve observed and Sam nodded in agreement.  
  
But Bucky was still torn in his thoughts, rubbing at the remainder of his left arm, "But what if they're seriously hurt or killed?"  
  
"If that's what's required, then it'll happen", the heard someone say behind them, as if the answer was obvious.  
  
They turned to see Ada leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed, and the cut of the tank top giving an almost generous view of her breasts. Bucky swallowed, eyes widening fractionally at the sight and he felt warm.  
  
She'd been listening to the conversation and forgot how open her uncle could be with information when he was anxious. She knew her family was all apprehensive about her decision to bring the wanted fugitives to her home. This was also why she wanted to make sure that her family was leaving soon in case things didn't go as planned and to keep them away from any danger.  
  
"I knew the risks and made my peace with it all long ago. It's a dirty business we're in but I'll pay whatever price to defend the people", Ada said simply, sincere determination in her eyes, walking up to them as Ben sighed before putting his arm around her.  
  
Ada looked to her uncle, "You and Charlotte packed?"  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her temple, "Yeah, we'll leave in about an hour. Let me go check on your aunt".  
  
At this he left them all on the patio to go inside as Evie came out with a phone that he gave to Ada. She glanced at the screen before holding it to her ear, "Go ahead…good copy", and she hung up.  
  
She glanced at the group, "I have my family leaving just in case. I don't want them to get caught up in anything".  
  
Bucky studied her for a moment. Admiring this strong woman before him, she was talking to Steve about her family living in Boston and going back for a while. He watched her lips as she talked and his eyes roamed over her face. She stopped when her aunt came to give her an embrace before they departed.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of each other", Charlotte said as she shook their hands again before they left.  
  
They all went back inside and sat in the living area talking for a while before Ada got up to get dinner going. Steve and Sam continued to talk with Evie, all deep in conversation about her intelligence work when she worked at the CIA with Sharon.  
  
Bucky listened with half an ear, reclining on the sofa next to Sam as he watched Ada move around the kitchen. She had turned the music back on, it played softly as she swayed and sung the words lightly to herself. She had taken several pans of food from the freezer and he noted again the confident ease with which she moved. Elegantly, like water flowing. He felt a nudge on his leg and looked up to see Sam, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why don't you see if she needs help? You're so rude", Sam suggested teasingly.  
  
Picking up on this Evie, chuckled and conspired quietly with a wink, "I mean, the least you could do is help with dinner."  
  
Bucky looked down to think about it for a moment before Steve nudged his foot. He jerked his head, "Go on, jerk".  
  
Bucky gathered his courage before pushing himself to his feet and awkwardly shuffling to the kitchen island. Ada was cleaning different types of lettuce in the sink, her back to him as she stood in front of the window. The tank top clung slightly to her frame, her shoulders shaped nicely with toned muscles rippling as she moved, pants fitting her snugly and accentuating her long legs. As he came closer, he noticed the small tattoo on her shoulder blade was a small well drawn scorpion, tail raised and ready to strike. Her head was bent over as she concentrated on her task, her midnight hair feathering around her cheeks as the sun played on her fair skin.  
  
"Need some help?", Bucky asked, his voice deep and he was glad it held more confidence than he felt.  
  
Ada turned her head, her eyes cool eyes moving to him, and her dimples deepened with a hint of a smile, "Can you turn on the oven? To three hundred and seventy five?"  
  
He turned to the stove, using his right hand he turned the oven on as he looked at the large covered pans she had set out. He felt her come closer to him and she took a lid off of one to show him the frozen food.  
  
"I make food in large batches then freeze it to pull out later. We're having chicken with penne pasta in sundried tomato alfredo sauce with salads", Ada explained to him.  
  
Bucky listened to her and realized he was starving. He didn't eat too much earlier since he wasn't too happy about having to chase his food around. He also noticed that she was making a lot of food and wondered if her metabolism was as fast as his and Steve's. Most likely it was.  
  
"Want to help me prepare the lettuce for the salads?", Ada asked  
  
Bucky looked at her, she stood near him and he could smell her, the sweet scent of roses teased his senses. He nodded and followed her to the sink, she stood to left of the sink and pulled the green leafy vegetable apart and handed it to him. As he took it with his right hand and cleaned it in the left side of the sink before placing it in the right.  
  
They talked a little about his life before the war as they worked, about her life as she grew up. He learned that she was trained in martial arts and defense before the serum, both her and Flynn were in JROTC in high school, and that she liked all kinds of music and played the piano and drums. She was also good friends with Sharon. He told her about Steve and Sharon kissing and she laughed a good bit about that and said that it probably explained why Sharon was being overly helpful. He laughed with her at that ran then his hand through his hair and looked out the window, admiring the view of trees and open landscape. Nothing cold, crowded, or cramped. No stifling environment. He inhaled deeply and let out an easy breath.  
  
Bucky saw her move away from his left as she walked down the same way Fury had left earlier. He noticed a length of hall way, hidden from view if you were coming into the kitchen from the front door.  
  
At his scrunched gaze, Ada realized was more of the house he hadn't seen and motioned for him to follow. He followed her down the short hallway and noticed a pantry to left and after they walked through a large door, a closed door straight ahead, she indicated a small washroom to the left. To the right against a wall was an upright freezer and a large ice maker. As Ada retrieved a bin and scoop from the top and opened the ice maker, she said that through the closed door was the laundry room and a mudroom. The garage was beyond that as well as a set of stairs leading to another guestroom above the garage that Fury was using.  
  
Bucky nodded knowing that he'd still get lost in this house as he she finished filling the small bin with ice and followed her back to the sink. He watched her, curious, as she poured ice over the lettuce.  
  
"Keeps the lettuce nice and crunchy", she explained and bumped his shoulder with hers, making him smile at the contact as she emptied the bin.  
  
They could still hear their friends in the living area, their voices laughing as they were telling stories to each other, the music softly playing. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all and the thought had him feeling lighter than he had since he escaped from HYDRA.  
  
He gently took the bin from her, "Let me", and he walked back to the ice maker and put it back on top of it before walking back. She was singing lightly with the music as she started moving the lettuce around to get the ice on the bottom as well. As he came closer, he was surprised as he recognized the song. It was different than the one he'd heard before but also the same.  
  
Her voice was light and on key as she softly sung the lyrics, he listened intently as he watched her sway on her feet, closing her eyes as trumpets and stringed instruments played.  
  
 _Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_  
 _Birds singing in the sycamore trees, dream a little dream of me_  
  
Ada stepped lightly, left and right, dancing as she crooned and Bucky had the thought that he did this before. Dancing. His face scrunched slightly as he remembered dancing and dimly lit clubs.  
  
 _Say nighty-night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_  
 _While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me_  
  
She was dancing slowly, her hands raised and moving fluidly around, her graceful fingers moving lightly. Bucky remembered dancing with different women, with their pin curls, kitten heels, and powdered faces.  
  
 _Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss_  
 _I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this_  
  
Their friends had stopped talking to take in Ada singing and dancing while Bucky stood there with a distant look on his face, his brows contracted as he thought. He could vaguely hear Steve remark that he knew the song as well.  
  
 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_  
 _But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me_  
  
Evie had gotten up from where she was sitting and came over to Ada, touching her shoulder to get her attention before taking her hand. Ada smiled and kept singing as Evie put a hand on her waist and danced with her.  
  
 _Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss_  
 _I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this_  
  
Bucky remembered dancing with his mother when this song played on the radio. His mother loved this song, loved most of Kate Smith's songs. He remembered all the dames at the clubs wanting him to dance with them too, pouting their lips prettily at him.  
  
 _Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you, gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_  
 _But in your dreams whatever they be, you gotta make me a promise, promise to me_  
  
He suddenly remembered lots of dames but couldn't recall their names. He was a skirt chaser back then, he remembered Steve joking about it. He even tried to set some of them up with Steve, which never worked out.  
  
 _You'll dream, dream a little of me_  
  
But as he watched Ada dancing with her friend in the kitchen as she made dinner for all of them, Bucky felt something in his chest stir, something unknown tighten.  
  
Bucky's face softened as he realized that _he_ wanted to dance with Ada in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)
> 
> "Dream A Little Dream Of Me" was originally recorded Ozzie Nelson and his Orchestra on February 16th of 1931 for Brunswick records but the version that is playing in my fic is by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. This song is a long time favorite of mine :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, again, only my OC's.

The early morning air cooled Ada's flushed skin as she ran on the path around the property, her heart pumping steadily with the activity. Her long legs covered the distance easily, the muscles in her legs singing with the slight strain as her feet drummed rhythmically against the ground, and her shoes slick with morning dew. The sheen of sweat on her skin making the air feel cooler against her body and she ran her hands through her short hair as she admired her surroundings. Even with a zip up sweater on over her sports bra and grey work out pants, the air still held a chill from the night.

Charles and Logan were supposed to arriving sometime today and she was slightly anxious. She knew Charles was powerful but there was no guarantee that he could help Bucky. And now Flynn was leaving with Nick today as well. The thought made her face contract in concern. Her mind wandered as she thought back to the other night after dinner.

* * *

_They had all passed the time that evening in comfortable spirits and talked about their lives, making the attempt to get to know each other. Bucky didn't speak as much but Ada was happy he was there and he offered lighthearted teases to Steve's stories. Bucky's comments brought a telling blush to Steve's cheeks a few times which caused everyone to chuckle._

_Flynn still hadn't joined them but had phoned to let her know he was speaking with Nick but they would be along shortly._

_Ada had noticed that at several times during the meal she could feel eyes on her and knew that Bucky was watching her. Even before she glanced his way._ _She didn't know what had happened or if their conversation caused him to settle a bit but he seemed more open, less deep in thought. Whatever the cause, seeing him a bit more comfortable with his surroundings, she was grateful for it._

_Clint and his family chose to have dinner alone so that left Ada and her guests sitting comfortably in her kitchen. Evie and Sam took up two of the chairs at the table with Steve and Bucky at the island counter. Ada was standing and had made plates for Bucky and Steve. As they were finishing their dinner, Nick and Flynn came in to the kitchen area. Flynn had changed into dark jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt, his face drawn. Nick had fixed his one eye on them as he observed them all before glancing to Flynn before speaking._

_"Well, Cap, I know you're wanting some answers to all of this", Nick started with a heavy sigh as he came to stand next to Ada, "Maria told me that she explained Ada and Flynn as well as the goal of Project Instinct and you've met Rho. Theta is on personal leave but has been appraised of the situation. I know that I withheld a lot of information from you but I don't regret any of that"._

_Steve's face had been blank but at that his brows slightly pinched together, his back straight and arms crossed over his broad chest. He was silent as he waited for Nick to say more, Bucky sitting next to him, his scowl settled back onto his face as he glowered at Nick._

_Nick studied them both briefly before continuing, "Since I saw you last, I have been working closely with Team Gamma in infiltration of Hydra bases and gathering all of the intel we could before destroying them. After the Chitauri invasion and the council's decision with the bomb, I realized that it would be a smart move to have people I could depend on go underground. To monitor and report information that would be off the record. To do the work that needs to be done, no matter what"._

_Bucky's eyes flitted to Ada before turning his attention back to Fury. Steve absorbed his words and Sam came to his feet and stood behind Steve with his arms crossed over his chest as well._

_"So all this time you've been fighting Hydra alone? Who all knew about this? This team you have and your activities?", Steve asked, his voice stern._

_Ada stood anxiously across from them next to Nick and tried to cool her nerves into submission._

_"Yes, we have. Very few people knew what we were doing. For obvious reasons, I played this one pretty close to the vest", Nick replied with a lifted brow._

_Steve looked down for a moment before asking, "Natasha. Did she know?"_

_Nick gave him a reassuring look, "No, she didn't. I needed people that she wasn't familiar with. She knew Flynn and Ada but wasn't close with them like she was with fellow Avengers. I needed people under the radar since I had a few doubts and had my team investigate. And all of the intel we have passed on has gotten us nowhere"._

_Sam had been listening intently and observed, "You think someone is covering it up"._

_Nick fixed his gaze on him, "That appears to be the case. I'll be heading back out to investigate. Flynn and Clint will be going as well"._

_At this Ada's brows knit together and she snapped her head to Nick but remained quiet. She looked momentarily shocked and hid it well, but Bucky still caught it before she forced it behind a mask of calm professionalism._

_Steve's expression softened and he asked softly, "Why didn't you ask for my help Nick?"_

_Fury looked away briefly before he said, "You've had a lot thrown at you for as long as you could remember, Cap. You've hunted Hydra before you put that plane in the water and haven't stopped going since you thawed. And to make it all almost unbearable, you found out that the enemy has warped your best friend to the point of being unrecognizable. It's time you let others shoulder some of the burden."_

_Nick sighed heavily before cutting his dark russet eye over to Ada, "A condition of providing assistance was that you and Barnes would be left alone so that he could receive all the help he needs. I fully agree with that. He's been through enough."_

_They all fell silent, Ada lost in thought as Bucky studied her from under his dark lashes, when Flynn came forward. He had his face pulled into a frown, but then again when was it not. He offered his hand to Steve._

_"Pleasure to meet you Captain. I hope everything goes well", he said as he shook Steve's hand firmly before taking Bucky's right hand, "Sergeant, best of luck"._

_At this he turned and left with Ada staring off after him, leaving everyone else to the remainder of their food. Ada pulled herself from her thoughts and looked up and found herself making contact with Bucky's intense gaze. She gave him an encouraging smile before refilling his glass._

_He kept his eyes fixed on her and she felt herself growing warm as she gathered plates and cleaned them off, Evie coming to join her and rinsing plates. Everyone had settled back into easy conversation after a moment in the warm kitchen, but Ada was still concerned for her cousin. He never went on missions anymore._

_"So, Clint's going with you?", Steve asked Fury._

_"Yes, he requested his family stay here while we are away", Nick said looking to Ada._

_Ada just smiled softly, "Of course. They're always welcome"._

_Nick nodded before adding, "I also have a job for you, Ada"._

_At this Bucky's head jerked up, his stormy blue eyes turning tempestuous, "I thought you said we'd be left alone"._

_Nick held up a hand and gave him a stern look, "I said I'd leave you three alone, not them"._

_Bucky's brows pinched together in annoyance and his mouth thinned into a firm line, jutting his full lips and making his jaw set. All of which Ada thought made him unbelievably attractive, but turned her thoughts back to work._

_"Of course", she said and dried her hands, Sam took up her position at the sink, helping Evie clean the dishes._

_Ada got the plate she'd set aside for him earlier and gave it to Fury._

_"I'll get the information to you shortly for you to look over", Nick told her before glancing over to others, "Good night"._

_And with that he was gone down the hallway by the sink, leaving them all to go back to his room. She went back to clearing plates and handing them to Sam to be cleaned. She saw that when Sam returned to the sink, he stood close to Evie, their arms touching. The sight made her smile to herself as she cleaned the counter, well aware of a pair of indigo eyes watching her, sharp and full of unknown emotion._

_Steve's sky blue eyes watched after Fury pensively before asking, "Do you trust him, Ada?"_

_The question gave her pause, stilling her hands for a moment, worrying her lip as she thought. All the while, Bucky watched her and felt himself flush as he saw her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her dark inky hair teasing her jawline and he wanted to run his fingers through it, feel the silky texture and his heart raced with the urge._

_Ada sighed and turned her metallic orbs to them as she straightened, her slim fingers tightening on the washcloth._

_She lifted her angled chin and replied, "I do. I know you've had your differences and your methods are different. But he is a good man who does what he thinks is right"._

_Steve's brows knit for a moment, "Did you know about Project Insight? What they planned to do?"_

_"I knew a little later than you did. We had our suspicions but needed more information to flush out Hydra. When Nick started asking questions we expected some sort of action to be taken. Our suspicions were confirmed with the assassination attempt", she said with a look to Bucky and he promptly glanced down to his lap. His hair fell over his face, obscuring his dark expression._

_Sam was leaning against the sink as he listened to the conversation and he watched as guilt slowly crept onto Bucky's face._

_"So when did Fury bring you in after this became obvious?", Sam asked gently._

_"He had Maria alert us when he was taken to the hospital. After he faked his death, he had us look into several ways to bring down the carriers. But then there was an attack on the freeway. Lots of gunfire. When we saw who was involved we knew we had to act quickly", Ada explained with earnest expression, "Maria and I had secured uniforms from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s response teams to make sure that you weren't harmed after you were captured. She was lucky that she was on the same transport you were on"._

_Steve nodded in agreement at that, he knew that if Maria hadn't been there they could've been killed. Especially after Natasha had been shot and he had still been reeling from the news of discovering the identity of the Winter Soldier._

_Bucky face fell and he could feel the guilt rising up and threatening to choke him, his throat tightening making it hard to breathe. He could remember some of this and the thought that he could have hurt Steve really tore at him. He was horrified that he'd not only shot Natasha once but twice. He lifted his right hand and absentmindedly rubbed at the socket of his left arm. Why did Hydra choose him? He was supposed to have died so long ago._

_"I…I went with a couple of agents, Rumlow and Rollins", Ada said hesitantly, her gun metal eyes looking to Bucky, "We did sweeps of Steve's apartment and Sam's house before being called in. To a….a bank downtown"._

_At the mention of this, Bucky let out a small intake of breath and turned his artic hued eyes to her. Ada's heart about broke to behold the misery that was in the depths of his gaze. No longer were they deep and fathomless like the sea but of a dark ice, transparent and frozen with emotion. His fear and unending sadness trapped in those eyes, his horror present as he came to a shocking realization._

_"…..Were you there?", Bucky asked, his voice low and gravelly, thick with emotion._

_Steve sat next to him at the island counter, his face scrunched in understanding for his friend. Sam and Evie were silent and still leaning against the sink, the moonlight playing on the window sill behind them._

_Ada shifted her eyes downward, thick black lashes brushing her cheeks, remembering as she was ordered to stand guard near the outer entrance of the vault. She couldn't see him but she remembered that shortly after, Alexander Pierce had arrived she wondered at his involvement with the Winter Soldier. She had been looking for a way to leave unnoticed but there were so many agents there that she didn't get the opportunity._

_She remembered how agonizingly painful his screams were when they started. Tortuous howls that called to her on some deep level of humanity and she almost couldn't take standing there, just listening. When she learned who he was and that he was who Captain Rogers was defending, she knew she had to help. No matter what. No matter the cost. How many times had those monsters done that same procedure to him? He didn't even fight back, he was so beaten down by them that he just let them. They had tortured and broken a man while stripping away his humanity basically turning him into a machine._

_Those screams still haunted her, she promised herself they were never again going to do that. She'd see to it if she had to lay down her own life on the wire but Bucky would be safe from Hydra._

_Ada lifted her dark head and looked into his fear filled eyes, barely concealed behind the veil of shaggy hair. She understood, his face drawn taut as he already knew the answer. The quick flutter of her lashes showed sympathy in her eyes as her arched brows softened. She gave him a small smile and even now he was hopelessly mesmerized as he looked at her sweet face._

_"Yeah, I was", she said softly._

_Never again._

* * *

Ada continued to run around the vast perimeter of the property. This was her favorite time to be out as she was always awed as ribbons of golden sunlight spilled into the forest. The tall trees silhouetted against the beginnings of a brilliant gold sky. The dew drops adorning the forest, seemed to glow with their own golden radiance.

The sunrise a breathtaking display of radiant colors and the light breeze tousling her hair. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sun itself was just peeking out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly. The golden light softly caressed the land and stirred the birds into a chorus of melodies.

Ada smiled to herself as she continued her run, breathing the light air deeply. Early mornings are their own reward, a gift not promised every day. After all, you only get to see so many in a lifetime and they are all different but similar in their own wondrous beauty.

As she approached one of the houses near the front of the property, she heard a door open from Vivian's house and slowed her pace. She heard footfalls and Evie fell into step with her, her long chocolate hair pulled into a bun. Evie was silent and kept up the slower pace with Ada as they jogged back to the house. Evie was dressed similarly to Ada with her sweater and pants, the morning light playing on her sun kissed skin.

As they lapped around the house, Ada spotted figures in the distance making their way away from them. She noticed broad shoulders, strong legs with varying gaits and chuckled to herself as she realized it was two of her guests. Steve and Sam.

"Do you think they ever rest?", Evie huffed, "I mean, they're basically on vacation".

Ada laughed lightly at her friend, "A good soldier trains every day. That way when you need that strength, it's there. It's comes easily and you won't overdo it".

Evie just scoffed at that, "Whatever, you're just a bunch of freaks. No way am I training everyday".

Ada grinned at her because she knew her friend hated mornings but she stubbornly got herself up at a little after five almost every morning to workout with Ada. Even Cooper had started to run with them sometimes but understandably both didn't go as long as she did.

As Steve and Sam jogged off into the distance, the early morning sun dancing at their backs, Ada and Evie returned to the house.

They worked out for a while in the basement and after an hour they finished, both covered in sweat and Evie complaining of her sore arms. After drinking their coffee, Ada had walked down the hallway off of the living area to her room to shower.

After she closed the door to her room, she kicked off her shoes, wiggling her toes at the freedom. She made her way down the short foyer if the master suite, the lovely pale slate grey color of the walls relaxing her. She approached a small console table and dropped her phone onto it. Directly across from the table was the entryway into her personal bath, a rather large affair if she said so herself. But she was never one to neglect pampering herself. It was a small two room area, one room a boudoir complete with a short wall to wall counter space and cabinets with space for a plush cream colored chair. Above the counter space was a large lovely mirror set between soft lighting. Each end of the counter sported tall cabinets, which were filled with her underthings, lacy bras and panties as well as other items she rarely ever used. Directly across from there was master bath, the large couples sink area to the right of the entrance and to the left was a large old fashioned claw foot tub. The bathtub was situated between a small toilet closet on the left and a large tiled walk in shower to the right. A basket of fluffy fresh towels were next to the tub as well as a small table stacked with books. Past the sink area there was another door that opened into a very large walk in closet. It was constantly crammed as Ada had too many clothes and shoes. She was sure it would be fuller if not for the fact that Evie constantly raided her closet even if Evie was a lot shorter than her.

Ada turned on the shower and while the water was heating up she stripped out of her workout clothes. Immediately after looking at them, she decided it was laundry time.

She stepped into the dim steamy shower and instantly sighed as the hot stream of water made contact with her skin. Moving her head under the shower head and running her slim fingers through her hair. As she washed her hair, her nails scratching her scalp soothingly, her mind drifted to the man who was still asleep upstairs. Those familiar sea blue eyes had probably crushed plenty of poor girl's hearts. There was an intensity that was always present. Like the sea they were dark, shimmering, crashing, and churning with emotion.

The only thing about that man that was possibly more sinful was his lips.

God, those lips!

If the eyes were the windows to the soul, the lips were the same thing for the body. They looked so soft and held the promise of all consuming passion and set in a jaw that teased her. Dared her to run her lips along the sharp angles.

They'd spoken a lot yesterday about their interests and experiences. She hoped that he felt at ease here but she understood that it was a stretch to trust a complete stranger. As they'd talked, her eyes were constantly drawn to those lips and it didn't take long to realize that he could be dangerous if she let him too close. She'd been alone for so long that the thought of being close to a male outside of a professional setting unnerved her.

And Logan was going to be here later in the evening as well. There was a time when she would have bent over backward for that man if he'd have only asked her. He'd been completely consumed with Jean even if she was out of reach. Logan had turned her down gently and to look at it now she recognized her feelings for what they had been.

A young girl's crush. Nothing more.

It had been awkward to work around him for some time after that, but that had also been a few years ago and they had a strong friendship.

Ada's hands slowed over her body as she felt a pang of hurt for her friend. Logan had lost Jean and but has been faithful to her memory. Logan was doing better than he was and that thought comforted her.

She finished rinsing herself off and opened the sliding glass door to retrieve a towel. She quickly dried herself, throwing the towel into a hamper, and padded over to her boudoir area to get some underthings. After a moment of perusing, she settled on a lacy baby blue balconette bra with matching bikini style panties.

Ada loved how her underthings made her feel and she reveled in the feel of the fabric against her skin. She was standing in front of her mirror and she angled her body to look at herself, noting that the bruises were gone. The soft lighting of the bathroom made her skin look creamy and the color of her bra made her eyes seem brighter. Marked only by the tattoo on her right shoulder blade. A scorpion. Small, deadly, and underestimated. She knew she was attractive in her own way, not the magnetic knockout that her teammate, Jamie, was with her own pair of intensely blue eyes and flowing brunette locks. Nor was she dynamite packaged in a petite frame like Evie, her commadning presence practically screaming for attention or suffer the consequences. Ada had never really put much thought into making herself look good for anyone else. She loved to look good for herself.

But….for the first time in a long time, she wanted to look nice for someone.

Someone who had tempting lips and hair that teased her fingers. She wondered how his hands would feel if they touched-

"No", Ada said to herself, blinking at where her thoughts were going, "You stop this and you stop it now, Missy".

She glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed the blush on her cheeks. She sighed and turned away, walking to her closet to get ready for the day. Going over the day in her head, she picked out her clothes and was definitely not thinking of the ruggedly handsome man upstairs. Not thinking of him at all.

* * *

Bucky looked at himself in the mirror, taking in his appearance. He'd showered and dressed in a dark long sleeved grey and black plaid button up shirt over a black t shirt with dark jeans. They fit surprisingly well and he was grateful for Ada's thoughtfulness. He'd need help rolling up the sleeve on his left as it hung limply at his side.

He stared at the empty sleeve for a moment before looking back at the mirror and ran his right hand over his face. Scratching his fingers over the long scruff on his face contemplatively. Maybe he should shave. He couldn't even remember the last time he shaved let alone if he could remember how to do it. He walked out of the small bathroom and went to the dresser and fetched the toiletry bag before returning to the bathroom.

He turned on the tap and while he was waiting for the water to heat up, he dug the small razor and shave soap from the bag. He used the soap and lathered his face with his right hand which was kind of awkward. Once he had a good lather built up, he rinsed his hand before wetting the razor.

He gave a long huff before he lifted the razor to his face. Which each stroke of the razor along his face, he could see smooth skin revealed. He rinsed the razor a couple of times in between strokes, firmly tapping the razor against the sink. He'd shaved off half of the bristles and he studied himself. From behind the dark coarse hair his face emerged, a face he hadn't seen in years. He hesitated for a moment before resuming his task. He finished and rinsed his face over the sink before grabbing a hand towel and patting his face dry.

Bucky's breathing was coming quickly now, short shallow breaths that escaped his nostrils as he kept his gaze lowered. Slowly, he lifted his gaze and studied himself. He looked like himself but at the same time he didn't. His eyes told the tale of a tortured soul and he knew he could never go back to the way he was. But maybe that was okay. He could try to move on and he had Steve to help.

He studied his long dark hair, still damp from his shower, and briefly thought about cutting it before discarding the idea. He kind of like it and gave himself a small smile before he heard a soft tapping on his bedroom door, scrunching his brow.

"Bucky?", he heard a soft voice as he slowly reversed out of the bathroom, "Are you up? I was going to get some laundry going".

His breath picked up for a moment before he opened the door. Ada was standing in the doorway and his mouth dried up at the sight of her. She was smiling at him and looked lovely with her hair styled and a little makeup. She was dressed in a dark grey v-necked short sleeved shirt that hung nicely on her and showed off her toned arms. Paired with her top she wore a black skirt with tiny white dots all over it. The skirt was fitted and had a short slit up the front, resting just above her knees. She had shapely calves with slim ankles, feet tucked into black slightly pointed high heels. In the deep v of her shirt, nestled between her breasts she had a dainty silver necklace with a small charm, a star.

His tongue felt thick and he licked his lips as they suddenly felt dry. He tried no to stare and his brain scrambled for words but they weren't any to grasp. But he noticed that her smile had slipped off of her face and she stared at him blankly, eyes widened fractionally.

Good Lord. He'd shaved.

Ada didn't think he realized that his appearance alone was seductive. His rugged features were alluring. His dark hair was combed back and his face carefully structured with high cheekbones, angular planes and wide jutting lips that were captivating. The deep blue eyes were full of intensity as he looked at her.

She shook herself out of her daze, blushing slightly and smiled again, "You shaved. You look good".

Bucky felt his cheeks pink slightly and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "You think so?"

She lifted her brows as she smiled at him, "Yeah".

"Thanks, doll. You look nice today", he told her smoothly with a sideways smile, his eyes twinkling at her. In an attempt to look casual he propped himself up on the door frame, effectively making her brain go fuzzy.

"Well….I was doing laundry before going to the city. Anything need to be washed?", Ada asked him, her eyes studying his face for a moment.

Her eyes flitted over his face before she pointed out, "You missed a couple of spots".

Bucky straightened himself before running his hand over his face searchingly, "I did?"

Ada laughed as she stepped closer and raised her hand to his face and ran her fingers lightly over a couple of spots on his cheeks and neck. As her fingers ran over his neck, there was a tingling sensation under his skin and a slow heat that pooled in his groin. He could smell her sweet scent as it teased his senses and he had to resist leaning into her to inhale her fragrance. When she raised her fingers, he let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding and her eyes had darkened.

He smiled rakishly at her, hungry eyes darting to her lips for a moment, before saying, "I'll go re-shave".

She glanced down briefly before offering, "Need any help?"

Bucky thought about it for a moment before he smiled at her and opened the door wider to let her into the room. She grabbed the small basket she was toting with her and set it by the door before walking into the bathroom. He'd still had everything out and she went about rinsing the razor and filling the sink with a little warm water. He hung back and let her get everything ready, standing barefoot on the carpet of the bedroom as he watched her. The skirt she wore made her legs and ass look amazing and he smiled to himself in appreciation. Those heels were doing things to him as well and he bit his lip to keep from groaning. She bent over and opened the cabinet under the sink, the sight of her like that made his eyes go wide for a moment before looking down at his feet and clamping his jaw shut.

Ada had retrieved a ceramic coffee mug from under the sink and put the lather bar into it before digging around further into the toiletry bag. After a moment she fished out the soap brush and dipped it into the water before swirling it in the cup. After a few whipping motions and adding a little more water, she had a good lather built.

She half turned with the brush in hand and noticed he had an odd look on his face as he stood a short distance away. He looked good with his dark hair combed back and his button up shirt open over his broad chest.

She gave him a smile and held her left hand up for his, "Come on."

He looked at her hand for moment before reaching his right hand up to take hers and she gently pulled him into the bathroom. She stood with her back to the mirror and leaned against the sink. She swirled the brush a few times before applying the lather to the areas he missed. He stood before her, not to closely, his feet casually spread and he tried to fight down the slight anxiety of having someone with a razor in front of him. His eyes darted nervously around and his throat felt tight. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Ada propped her bottom on the sink, one leg slightly raised so she could turn to grab the razor from the water. As she turned back, she took in his tense posture and his averted eyes, clenched fist at his side. She looked at him from under her lashes and realized he was nervous, making her hesitate. He'd let her in to help and she didn't want to back down now and make a big deal of it. He was willing to stand there and open himself up to her help. She smiled to herself as she grabbed a small hand towel.

She raised the razor to his cheek, her hand cupping the other side of his face as he continued to stare uneasily at the ceiling.

She started to glide the razor smoothly over his cheek as she sang softly, her voice light and melodic as she sang the words slowly,

_"Don't be that way, don't you pretend_   
_You're not awake, your soul's on fire_   
_I don't believe, this is the end"._

Bucky had been staring a hole in the ceiling when she starting lightly singing to him, startling him from his nervousness and his indigo orbs moved to her. She was concentrating on her task, her hand gently cupped on his jaw near his neck.

_"Come on babe, let's go. We can hit the road, we don't have to say_   
_Where we're going, we can go anywhere_   
_We can go anywhere, right now_   
_Life is still so beautiful"_

Ada looked up into his dark eyes for a moment and even though his face was slightly upturned, he was watching her intently. Her thick lashes swept down as she turned to dip the razor into the sink before turning back to him, continuing softly.

_"Don't you be scared, don't shy away_   
_I'm by your side, don't be afraid_   
_I don't believe, that this is it"_

Bucky's heart thudded in his chest as he studied her, her pink lips moving as she sang lightly to him. The top lip was thinner with a natural cupid's bow while the bottom was larger, plusher. The way she had styled her short hair made it look fuller, her bangs had more body as they fell over her sharp brows. Her keen eyes, intent on their task, were lined with a layer of mascara coating the thick lashes giving her an understated sultry look. Like she wasn't even trying. She just was. His gaze flicked back to her lips as they moved and he wanted to feel her lips against his.

_"Come on babe, let's go. We can hit the road, we don't have to say_   
_Where we're going, we can go anywhere_   
_We can go anywhere, right now_   
_Life is still so beautiful"_

Ada turned and dipped the razor back into the sink, swishing it around to clean it before turning back to him and using the hand towel in her lap to wipe his face. She had a small smile playing on her lips as he watched her, his heart racing. She stood up from the sink and he moved back a little to give her some room as she turned to clean up the sink space.

"All done. What do you think?", she asked as she put everything away.

Bucky studied his reflection over her shoulder and ran his hand over his smooth face.

He smirked at himself and replied, "I don't look as homeless as I did. So that's a plus".

Ada laughed at this, a real tinkling laugh and she turned back to him and her eyes held a coruscate gleam that enhanced their beauty. He grinned at her as her laughter faded and she stepped close to him, making him stiffen before she pressed her face close to the crook of his neck and inhaled. He could feel her nose tickling along the skin of his neck and his right hand instinctively came to rest on the small of her back.

After she took a long inhale, she held herself still for a moment before pulling back and looking at him with darkened eyes.

"At least you don't smell homeless", she said teasingly with a smile on her lips, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get the laundry going".

Bucky stepped back to let her pass and he grabbed the basket after putting his clothes in it, settling it in the crook of his arm.

"Let me carry this for you", Bucky said thickly, not wanting to be away from her comforting presence just yet.

She inclined her head with a closed lipped smile and walked out of his room, Bucky following closely behind her. His gaze was drawn to the sway of her hips and the confident way she moved as she walked down the hallway.

"I made some coffee after my workout and there's some left. Steve and Sam should be back from running and I was going to make some breakfast", Ada said as they made their way down the stairs.

Bucky chuckled, "Is there anything you don't do?"

She looked back at him coyly, "Not really".

He laughed at that and they finished descending the stairs and came into the kitchen where Steve and Sam were sitting with Evie. They were all sitting around the kitchen island drinking coffee and juices as they talked, greeting them as they came into the kitchen. All of them were still in their workout clothes and Ada made a face at Evie. Steve wore a shocked expression on his face as he took in Bucky's appearance.

"You shaved", he stated, with a dopey smile. He looked almost like the old Buck.

Bucky gave him a lopsided smile, "Shut up, punk".

"You're not changed yet? I don't know when I'll get the call but it should be soon", Ada said reproachfully as she passed through the kitchen and down the short hallway to the laundry room.

"I had to eat because I was starving!", Evie called after her from the kitchen.

Ada and Bucky entered the laundry room and Ada put a of dirty clothes load into the washer that was to the left of the door. The laundry room was spacious and there were three washer and dryer sets to the left of the door with a counter that wrapped around the room. There was a small sink set in the counter in front of the window that was directly across from the door and a few baskets on the counter with clean folded towels and linens in them.

"You're always starving!", Ada laughed, "It's a wonder you stay so tiny!"

Ada could hear Sam laughing at that as she and Bucky returned to the kitchen area. She got him a mug so he could make himself some coffee and Steve caught her eye.

"What kind of call are you waiting on?", he asked, his sky blue eyes curious.

"You're uniforms should be ready today and I'll need to go pick them up", she replied.

His eyebrows went up at this and she noticed the Sam looked her way as well.

"I'm not saying you'll need them and they won't be the same as your Avengers uniforms, but if things get dangerous it's always better to be prepared", Ada explained,

"And we already talked about this but if you want modifications or alterations, look them over and let me know".

Steve leaned back in his bar stool and sighed, giving her an earnest look, "Thank you again. For everything".

Ada ducked her head at this, "None needed".

Right then she heard a phone ringing softly and it took her a moment to realize it was hers. She took off in the direction of her bedroom quickly to retrieve it, Bucky's eyes following her.

"Damn!", Sam exclaimed laughingly, "Careful in those heels!"

Evie burst out laughing at that and remarked with a smirk, "She can do anything in heels".

And with that statement all eyes went to Evie in shock as she just sipped her juice with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Steve cleared his throat and Sam just laughed while Bucky's mind rolled that statement around in his head.

They could hear the sound of her shoes on the floor as she returned to the living area and she emerged from the door at the end of the short hallway. She had her phone pressed to her ear as she walked and Bucky enjoyed the view of her, unaware that others were watching him.

Sam and Evie noticed his focus and Sam gave Steve a light nudge, pulling him from his thoughts. Sam gave a pointed look at Bucky and Steve saw him staring at Ada as she talked on her phone in the living room. A small smile on his face, he turned to a smirking Evie and an amused Sam, who wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok, Melvin. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving in a moment", Ada said as she in turn listened, "I'm sure everything is excellent as always".

She paused and listened for another moment before smiling, "Ok, see you soon".

She disconnected the call and looked to her guests, "So I guess I'll be back in a while. If you need anything, Evie is here today and I'll have my cell".

Bucky's brows furrowed at the thought of her going alone and Steve and Sam protested as well.

"We can go with you-", Sam started.

"You shouldn't go alone-", Steve began.

Ada put her hand up with a smile and a look, silencing them both, "No one is looking for me".

Evie was reclining in her chair and spoke up with a knowing smile, "Why don't you take Bucky with you?"

Bucky's gaze snapped to her twinkling brown ones. Oh he knew she was trouble.

Steve immediately protested at this, "No, everyone is looking for him".

Bucky was wary of the danger but wanted to go with her, "I could stay in the car".

Ada seemed to think over the idea, her lips pouted in thought.

"You do look different without that scruff on your face and maybe a pair of sunglasses?", Ada speculated, her finger to her chin.

"A shave and a pair of sunglasses. Really?", Sam scoffed with a smirk.

"It's so overt it's _covert_ ", Evie countered easily.

"It's too risky", Steve said and Bucky's brows pinched at this.

"It'll be fine, Captain", Ada said, "I won't let anything happen to him and we won't be gone long. My associate is very trustworthy and is not a threat".

Steve glared at them for a moment for sighing, relenting, "Just be careful, Buck".

Bucky's face softened, he knew Steve worried because he cared, "I will".

Steve stood from the counter and looked to Evie, "You said you were going to show us the basics of those boards downstairs?"

Evie and Sam hopped up from their chairs and the three of them made their way downstairs, Bucky's sharp eyes following them. He glanced over to see Ada eying him speculatively, her arms crossed and her chin perched on her finger as she studied him. Deep in though, she would blink her eyes from time to time, allowing her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. My god, her eyes were simply spellbinding and he stood gaping like a fool.

After a moment she snapped out of her thoughts, pointing at him, "Your hair".

His brows crinkled with confusion and his hand raised absentmindedly to his hair.

"We need to do something with it", Ada stated before turning to go back down the hallway, "This way".

Bucky started to follow her and hesitated at the entrance of her bedroom, swallowing thickly. Ada came back out and grabbed his wrist and gently tugged him into the doorway. He noticed the small table in the foyer and the soft colors of the walls as he was pulled behind her. She pulled him into a personal bathroom space and everything suddenly felt very intimate. That crackling in the air that seemed to happen whenever the they were around each other. His eyes roamed over the space and took in all of the feminine touches as well as the vases of flowers giving the air a sweet scent. She was rummaging through a small drawer before turning around with a smile, triumphantly holding a black elastic hair tie.

"Aha! Just the trick!", Ada said brightly as she stepped up to him, "May I?"

Bucky nodded breathlessly to her and she raised her hands up and began to comb her fingers through his long hair. It was a struggle to not roll his eyes closed as she trailed her fingers over his scalp, gently tugging loose any knots. This woman was breaking down his control and she didn't even notice.

Ada was pleasantly surprised to learn that his hair was as soft as it looked. His hair, dark and lustrous, caught the light and looked so gorgeous. Anyone who thought that men didn't look good with long hair obviously have never seen Bucky's hair. It was thick and felt heavenly as it framed his angular face and amazing bone structure. His eyes were heavy lidded as she gathered up his hair and secured it with the elastic, pulling the hair tie back a little so it didn't feel too tight.

Bucky's eyes were boring into hers when she met his gaze, a slightly glazed look to them. She gave him a soft smile and stepped back to give him some space.

"What do you thin-", Ada started before she felt a hand unexpectedly drift to her side. It settled there on her left hip, and pulled her closer to his warm chiseled chest. Her blood started pounding in her ears and she inhaled his clean masculine scent. It was intoxicating, she felt herself grow hot and she placed her hand on his hard chest. Her face had been turned away and she felt his nose tickle her ear gently. The sensation of his sinful lips softly grazing her neck followed and she trembled, a small gasp escaping from her.

He was trying to reign himself back under control, but that was until he touched her skin. Then something not only stirred in him, but it took over his thinking. Everything else became an unimportant blur that was banished into the far recesses of his mind. Troubles momentarily forgotten. The only thing that mattered was touching her more. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses as he traveled up her neck, his hand still clamped firmly on her hip. Warmth radiated from the places his lips touched her neck, spreading through her like wildfire. She trembled as his head angled slightly as his lips inched closer to hers, her heart racing in her chest. Her other hand moved without thought and cupped the back of his neck as thier breath mingled, lips almost touching. He leaned forward and teased her lips with his own before planting them firmly on her. He honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying, obliterating every thought.

Bucky pulled back and looked to her to gauge her reaction. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes full of a hot heat, her lips parted invitingly. Ada regarded him with a dark look in her stormy eyes, the tempest of emotion he saw there filling his chest with a need he was unused to in every way. Before he could linger on the thought, her hand on his neck tugged him back to her. Covering his mouth in a slow hungry kiss as their lips crushed together, sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them.

His hand on her hip pulled her closer as he added more pressure to her lips, deepening the kiss. He nipped at her lower lip, eliciting a moan from her, and as her lips parted, he wasted no time in sweeping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues sensually danced with each other and as she held on to him, he desperately wished he had his other arm right now. To hold her close and run his fingers over her fair creamy skin, through her soft inky hair.

Her phone started to vibrate and they broke apart at the noise, both breathing hard and slightly dazed. He'd held her close as they kissed and had unknowingly backed her up to the counter of her personal room, leaning her backwards slightly. Ada had her face pressed to the crook of his neck and her eyes were closed as she tried to calm her racing heart, his scent surrounding her.

Behind her, Bucky looked at them in the mirror and his arm slid around her protectively, possessively. Gazing at her in the mirror, he couldn't help but think that she felt so amazing curled into in his arm.

A slow smile crept over his features. So right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for any views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)
> 
> The song is "Life Is Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review! :)

Ada let out a shaky breath and rested her head against the crook of Bucky's neck for a moment while she gathered her senses. She didn't just kiss men she hardly knew. Blood started pounding in her ears as nervousness flooded her mind before she mentally smacked herself and drew away from him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Bucky's arms reluctantly fell away from her and he could tell she was regretful, the thought making him uneasy, brows furrowing. She retrieved her phone before she hesitantly raised her eyes to meet his and his suspicion was confirmed. She hadn't wanted to kiss him but then again she had. Because she did. Right?

Ada fidgeted with her hands for all of a second before steeling herself and looking at him squarely, pushing her uneasiness under a mask of coolness.

"I'm sorry about that. I got carried away", Ada calmly said, her eyes slightly betraying her and her cheeks flushed, "You here to get help and I shouldn't have done that".

Bucky's lips pressed into a line for a moment before he sighed, his face softening, "Hey, doll, it takes two to dance. I got carried away too".

She let out a breath that and gave him a soft smile, "Let me grab my jacket and we can go".

Ada turned to walk into her closet to retrieve a fitted black leather moto jacket, adjusting it on her shoulders before glancing back to Bucky. He had an unreadable expression on his face and there was a darkness in his eyes. She hadn't been with a man in a long time and she had never really seen the point. Her life was inconsistent and always in motion making meaningful relationships with the opposite sex pointless. She wasn't a person who committed easily either, her last two fleeting relationships made that very clear to her. But at the same time, in her line of work it seemed almost cruel to have someone develop feelings for her. Her job was extremely dangerous and she could be killed, leaving the ones she left behind to mourn her. Her family was understandable as they were family and you can't choose your family. But a lover? That was someone you'd have to be willing to eventually inflict unimaginable pain on. Because she'd made peace a long time ago with the fact that no one retires from this job so it was best to just keep everyone at arm's length.

After seeing Flynn lose his family on the job, even indirectly, she didn't want someone to be the hollowed out shell that her cousin now was. She didn't want or need that kind of devotion or adoration. Did she?

Ada shook herself from her thoughts and smiled at him, a mask of calm slipping over her face and she led them out of her room. Bucky followed silently but studied her as she walked around, grabbing a set of keys from a small bowl on the table by her bedroom door. She also opened a drawer under the table and stuffed a few medium sized manila envelopes in her purse before raising her hand and clicking the fob on her keyring a couple of times.

A short while later, they were making their way through the midmorning downtown traffic in the city. They'd passed the ride talking with each other and Bucky found it was very easy to talk to her, their awkwardness from earlier forgotten. He could still sense there was a reason for her hesitation but didn't press her.

He liked how when she talked about a subject that interested her, her face lit up and she had a brightness to her eyes. As she navigated the car, he could look at her mostly without her noticing, his eyes assessing her. He couldn't explain why but he felt drawn to her for some reason but what happened earlier left him confused, lost in the sea of his thoughts.

"So who are we meeting, doll?", Bucky asked her with a half-smile, attempting to keep the conversation flowing.

Ada glanced at him, comfortably sprawled in the passenger seat, seemingly at ease. Even though he still worried over the influence of Hydra's conditioning of his mind, he seemed to slowly show glimpses of the man hidden under the mask of the Winter Soldier. He'd been away from Hydra for quite some time before he slowed down in Romania, the time away letting the man re-emerge.

"An associate of mine who is an excellent armorer. He does exceptional work and doesn't ask any questions", Ada said with a smirk.

Bucky nodded at this with a smug smile before looking back out the window, "Smart man".

The morning was cool and the light made the neighborhoods more densely populated and Bucky had a moment to observe the noticeable changes of the people. Everyone seemed so different from when he and Steve were younger, or at least from their time. Not just how they dressed but how they acted and interacted with each other. Another indicator of how things would never be the same and the thought made him scowl slightly as he absent mindedly reached over to run his hand over what was left of his left arm. How was he supposed to live in this world? He was a wanted man, not just by Hydra but by the government. He wasn't exactly anonymous either. He'd studied up on himself and quickly realized that a lot of people knew who James Buchanan Barnes was to some extent. His brain was a jumbled mess and he was better than before but for how long?

As Ada turned into Hell's Kitchen, she had noticed the drop in conversation and glanced over to him. Even if one didn't know him very well, anyone could see that faraway look on his face and tell that he was deep in dark thoughts. She worried her lip for a moment before glancing back at the road and she put her hand on his shoulder. Bucky seemed to pull himself out of his thoughts and looked at her. The miserable lost expression on his face tore at her and she tried to give him a small smile. His eyes were wide, a storm of emotion brewing is his ocean eyes, and his long brows almost pleading. His flesh hand fidgeted with the sleeve covering the remains of his missing limb, worrying the fabric as he fought with the demons in his mind.

Ada understood this, this wrestling with the uncertainty that everyone faces in life, though there were definitely varying degrees. She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before glancing back to the roadway.

"Talk to me, Bucky", Ada said softly, with a reassuring twinkle in her eye, "I can't read your mind".

Bucky remained silent and studied her for a moment, his fears tearing at him and his hand returned to his lap to pick at his jeans.

"What if nothing helps? All of this is for nothing? I've already put Steve through so much trouble and now Sam and Clint are drawn into this mess", he said, his chest tightening and a lump climbing his throat, "What if I can never be the same? Can I be happy after everything Hydra did to me?"

Ada sighed heavily at this and glanced over to him, he was slumped with his shoulders hunched and a despondent look over his handsome features. His eyes were distant and glassy, his mouth a firm line and jaw flexing.

"Hey", she started softly, his attention shifting to her questioningly, "I totally get how you can think that. You've been through horrible things that have changed you forever. You can't go back to who you were before and that's perfectly fine".

Ada looked back to him for a moment and took in his expression as he listened to her, really listened to her. That he wasn't protesting her words and doubting his self-worth by now seemed to be a sign that she had his attention.

"Don't think that you have to be the old Bucky to have a good life because that's bullshit. This is who you are and no one should want to change you, including yourself".

Bucky just stared at her, her words sinking in and she smiled to herself at his contemplative expression. He was so dramatic!

"You should give yourself a break, Bucky", Ada smirked without looking his way, "You should practice some self-love too. People are multi-faceted and you have a lot to offer someone one day. You'll be happy one day".

At this Bucky's eyes snapped over to her, his brows contracted into a scowl. Had she completely missed the part of his file that said he had a bionic arm that was capable of snapping necks with barely a flick of his wrist? That he was basically a trained dog for Hydra?

His eyes were burning with simmering anger and his voice gravelly, "Who could ever look at the Winter Soldier and want to be part of my life? I'm damaged and dangerous".

Ada gave him an unreadable look and was silent at that, leaving him to stew in his rage filled thoughts, his mouth twisting into a snarl. His hatred for Hydra seemed to grow every day, the realization that he would never be normal again was painful. It was almost enough to make him give up but the thought that he could tear them apart made his mind swim with satisfaction.

"'Let someone love you just the way you are- as flawed as you might be, as unattractive as you sometimes feel, and as unaccomplished as you think you are. To believe that you must hide all the parts of you that are broken, out of fear that someone else is incapable of loving what is less than perfect, is to believe that sunlight is incapable of entering a broken window and illuminating a dark room'", Ada told him, a determined tone in her voice, like she was not to be argued with.

At this, Bucky felt the anger slowly dissipate and he turned back to her, curiosity written over his features.

She continued, her gaze still observing traffic and to give him some time to absorb her words, "You'll be fine, Bucky. I've said it before that you have great support".

Bucky listened to her before adding quietly, "I wish it was that easy".

"Practice makes perfect", she snarked back at him, her eyebrows arched, "We become what we want by consistently being what we want to become every day".

"So….fake it", Bucky responded, an incredulous smile teasing the corners of his mouth upwards.

Ada raised her finger matter of factly, a smug smile gracing her pink lips, "Correct, sir".

Bucky laughed at that and the tension was released from his shoulders as they shook with mirth. She laughed with him, her hair flirted with the line of her jaw and Bucky's laughter slowly died. His eyes were warm as he gazed at this confusing woman and he felt a heat settle in his chest. He wanted to bury his fingers in her dark inky strands, the softness seemingly there just to tempt him. She was a pleasant surprise at every turn. She was kind with her words but firm in the belief that he deserved another chance. She was, in a lot of ways, like Steve. He smiled to himself, his eyes crinkled as he looked back out the window.

They were in a neighborhood that housed rows of warehouses, much like the first night he met her. She pulled the car up to the curb, parking in front of one of the buildings. There weren't many pedestrians out but there were several taxi cabs loitering in the area. Bucky noticed Ada scanning the area before she turned to grab her bag from the back seat. All of the turning had tipped her purse over behind his seat so when she grabbed it, several items tumbled out.

"Damn. One sec", she told him as she leaned more fully into the back, her toes pushing her into a stretch to reach better.

Bucky's eyes went wide as she stretched her long form before him, her firm breasts staining against her grey shirt and touching his left shoulder as she wiggled to do whatever she was doing. His mouth dried instantly and he swallowed heavily before he replied, "Ok".

He could feel his brain go fuzzy as her intoxicating scent flooded his senses and he was tempted to run his hand over the slight flared curve of her hip. He raised his hand and was about to do so when she pulled herself back into the front seat with her bag. She adjusted the contents of her purse before looking up and was taken aback by the dark look on his face.

"Everything alright?", Ada asked slowly with a frown pulling at her lips, trying to read him.

Bucky snapped out of it quickly, "We're here", he stated and mentally cringed.

Ada gave him a quizzical smile before replying slowly, "We are".

She gave him a puzzled look but didn't press him on his tenseness and dug around in her purse before pulling out a couple pairs of sunglasses. She handed him a simple pair of black Ray Bans and she perched a pair of black round cat eye frames on her nose before getting out of the vehicle.

Bucky let out a breath and put on the sunglasses before muttering, "Smooth, Barnes".

He pulled himself out of the car and followed her as she made her way down the alleyway. The cool morning air was pleasant and marred only by the urban smell and commotion of the city. They walked for a short distance before stopping in front of a roll up door. Bucky glanced to Ada and kept his face blank and his body loose as he took in their surroundings. There were barely any pedestrians in this neighborhood, the few people they did see were laborers from a few occupied warehouses. No one except for them we in the alley.

Ada inclined her head towards him before saying softly, "Don't touch anything without permission. He's particular about his work".

Bucky nodded at this and right then the doors started to slowly roll up, only getting to Ada's chest before she ducked under the door inside. Bucky glanced down the alley once more before following her.

He took in his surroundings and noticed that the interior of this unit had been made into a workshop of sorts. It was dark, the stained yellow windows lining the left side wall and a few hanging lamps were the main source of the room. As he slowly ventured further into the space he noticed a work station in the middle of the long room with several more to the left side, lined up in front of the windows. There were several work lamps stationed on the desks and at the end of the room he noticed a short row of shelves. To the right of the shelves, he spied an office door. Scattered about the room were several welding stations and gas tanks, swatches of different types of fabrics, a few organizational drawers on the desks, various work tools as well as mannequins. There were several pulley systems hanging from the ceiling, chains tinkling softly and the air smelled distinctly of armor oil and sweat.

Heavy foot falls drew his attention back to the present as a tall man opened the office door, wiping his hands on a towel as he approached them. He was built like a train and taller that Steve, with massive arms and thick veins webbing over the hard muscle. He was dressed simply in jeans, liberally smeared with dirt and oil, and a dark blue t-shirt that seemed to be stretched to the limit across his broad chest. His head was shaved down bald but he had a thick mustache under his straight nose with fair brows. His face angular and sporting a light dusting of stubble, his eyes a dark amber color.

Bucky noticed the eyes were trained on him and he knew in an instant that this man recognized him making him tense. The man looked him over for a moment before sliding his gaze to Ada, his eyes softening as she approached.

Ada smiled warmly and set her purse down on the desk to her left before turning to the man.

"Melvin", she greeted, "How are you?"

Melvin's eyes flitted back to Bucky briefly before he replied, "He shouldn't be here, Ada. People are looking for him".

Ada sighed and looked at him apologetically, "I know, Melvin. We won't be here long before we head back out".

Melvin shuffled for a moment before he supplied, "Well, Ok. Everything's ready", before tossing the dirty towel over his shoulder and walking to the station closest to Bucky.

Reaching under it, he pulled out three large cases and lined them up as he opened them. Bucky stepped forward to inspect the contents and Melvin side stepped and helpfully pointed things out to him.

"I kept the designs close to what they're used to and added a few things here and there. All the suits are utilitarian style with Kevlar based ballistic components. They're also more durable than the other uniforms and can withstand a ton of damage as well as repulsor blasts", Melvin rattled off to the both with a proud smile, his eyes glittering like a kid on Christmas.

Bucky was impressed and raised his hand to touch the material that was neatly folded into the case. Melvin leaned over and pointed to the case next to Ada, the farthest from Bucky, "That one's yours, man".

Bucky looked at him and noticed he was shuffling around, uncomfortable, and he realized Melvin was nervous. This massive man who could make these amazing things with his hands was nervous about Bucky's approval. He gave the man a small reassuring smile before he gestured to the case, "May I?"

Melvin grinned and Ada stepped back so that he could slide the case in front of Bucky. He immediately took out the jacket and pointed out features to him.

"I kept it simple with the design and the color, easier to blend in when needed. The pants have lots of pockets and the jacket has a few as well as straps for extra guns and knives. Ada said you preferred both", Melvin turned to Ada and his excitement shone in his face, "The sleeves are also detachable in case you…you know…", and he gestured to Bucky's left arm socket.

Bucky nodded offering his hand to Melvin who stared at it for a moment before grasping it firmly, "Thank you, Melvin".

Melvin waved him off with a scoff, "No, man, it's nothing. Ada told me what happened with Cap and the Avengers. It's good that he stood up for you. You're good men". The last he said with a pointed look at Bucky.

Ada gave in an indulgent smile before asking, "Modifications done to Mr. Roger's suit?"

Melvin smiled at her and dug around in one of the cases until he pulled out a pair of dark navy blue gloves, "Just as you asked. Can't even tell in the weight".

Ada rolled the thick material in her fingers before giving him an impressed nod. He placed the gloves back in the case closing them and Melvin took in Bucky's questioning look.

"The gloves are made with strong electromagnetic panels so that Cap can hold and retrieve his shield better", Melvin explained quietly.

Ada had walked over to her purse and fished out the thick envelope she stuffed in it earlier. She walked back over to them, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. Bucky turned his attention from Melvin and watched her as she made her way back. God, she looked amazing in heels and the thought made him unconsciously lick his suddenly dry lips. He noticed that her eyes were on him and as his tongue peeked out, her gaze dropped to his lips.

Ada watched him for a moment before recovering her thoughts and her gaze swung to Melvin. She offered him the envelope and he immediately lifted his hands in protest.

"Come on, Ada, you already paid me too much", Melvin started, with an almost pained look on his face.

Ada grabbed his arm before he could walk away and gave him a softly pleading look, "It's for any repairs or upgrades for our mutual friend. Whatever he needs to get the job done, just don't tell him. There's also enough in there for you to do something nice for Betsy".

Melvin stared at her thoughtfully for a moment and Bucky could see the internal struggle the man was having. After a moment he sighed and gently took the envelope from her with an amused expression of exasperation on his face.

They loaded the cases into the car quickly and Bucky grasped Melvin's strong hand in his own.

Melvin gave his hand a firm shake before adding, "Cap was right about the accords. You all can't do what needs to be done if you have someone pulling your strings and calling the shots".

Bucky studied him for a moment and he felt respect stir in him for this man. He was simple and called it like it was and wasn't afraid to defend his beliefs.

"Thanks, man", Bucky said.

"Pleasure to meet you. Take care of her", Melvin said with a pointed look to Ada, at which she clicked her tongue and got in the car, "She's stubborn and doesn't let anyone get too close. But she needs someone to take care of her".

Bucky acknowledged his last quiet words with a nod before releasing his hand before climbing back into the car with Ada, his thoughts a jumble. He chanced a quick glance at her as she navigated the car back out of the neighborhood, his dark eyes assessing her. She kept her eyes trained on the roadway as traffic had started to pick up, her sunglasses still perched on her nose, covering her eyes and her face a mask of cool calm. Her elegant hands firmly gripped the steering wheel, long fingers tapping every so often.

Her dark strands were feathered from the light breeze and caressed her sharp jaw, catching some light from the sun giving off twilight hued highlights. After a moment her dusky lips curved upwards and her dimples deepened.

"What?", Ada asked him.

Bucky took a deep breath before responding, "You're….different than a lot of women I knew".

She flashed him a bemused expression, "Me? How so?"

Bucky shrugged and started picking at his jeans, "Just there weren't many women who fought when I was growing up. A lot of the dames I knew were very different from women these days".

Ada smirked at him, her eyes alight with a teasing twinkle, "Just because I can kick your ass doesn't mean I'm not feminine".

"I guess what I mean is, I haven't known you long but I see a very strong capable woman. It's just different", Bucky explained, facing the window as he felt some warmth on his cheeks.

Ada laughed a little at that, "I guess you were used to a certain type of woman before the war and then after all you had around was Hydra soldiers", she said the last with a look of mock horror.

Bucky chuckled at that heartily. From what he could remember of the military minded female Hydra agents, they were all very committed to the cause but none had really ever stuck out to him. But then he'd never really been given a chance to anything remotely human and he remembered that any signs he showed of reverting back to himself, they'd put his brain back in a blender. He couldn't wait until he could get a shot at those monsters and his mouth twisted into a snarl.

The emotions tied to the thoughts swirling in his mind made him clench his fist unconsciously, drawing Ada's attention. She glanced at his face as well as she could from his profile and saw the pensive expression with his eyes narrowed, jaw clamped.

She reached over to grasp his knee, "Hey, you'll be fine. You have good friends".

Bucky's gaze dropped to the hand on his knee and he worried his lip briefly before asking, "Is that what we are? Friends?"

Ada gave him a small sad smile, "It's all I can offer to anyone".

Bucky blinked at her and she picked up on his quizzical look, "This job…I couldn't put someone through the heartache, you know? It's just better this way".

He thought about this for a while and remained silent. Her cousin had lost his family from an incident that stemmed from his job. Flynn was different from what Ada implied, not the same as he used to be. Bucky had never been in a serious relationship of any kind. He and Steve were as close as brothers when they were growing up and Bucky knew that Steve was inconsolable after he fell from the train. Possibly even a motivating factor for Steve putting that plane down in the ocean. Steve had also left behind Peggy, who was heartbroken after they were unable to find him. He understood Ada's reasoning but at the same time he disagreed with her.

"Then what's the point?", Bucky asked as he stared out the window, his tone reflecting how lost he was.

Ada's brows knit together at this, "To what? Life?"

Bucky gave a small nod and Ada sighed slightly.

"It's different to everyone. I believe that we should touch as many lives as we can, help as many as we can. Spend our time lifting up instead of pushing down. If you're lucky enough, you find people along the way to help you as well", she said with a smile, her chin raised.

"But don't you want to be happy?", Bucky asked confused.

"Who says I'm not happy?", Ada teased lightly.

Bucky gave her a flat look, "You know what I mean, doll".

At that he noticed her bright smile dim a little and her eyes grew distant. As he noticed the change, his sharp eyes saw tinges of sadness over her features.

"Of course I want to be happy. Who doesn't?", she said with a sad smile and a slight shrug, "But I don't live a…halfway kind of life, Bucky. I try to live fully, help as I can, and stay strong for things I believe in. I'm not built for less than everything, so I prefer nothing".

Bucky's brows smoothed as he absorbed her words and he felt a fluttering in his chest, the softest of stirrings in his heart. This was a passionate woman who had been hurt and didn't do anything by halves. He scoffed and flashed her a wide smile.

"You shouldn't give up so easily, doll", he replied with a sideways smile.

Ada scoffed, "I just know what I like. Not everyone is of the same notion so why bother?"

"'Of all sad words of mouth or pen, the saddest are these: it might have been'", Bucky retorted with an amused expression as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

Ada exclaimed and her jaw slacked into an openmouthed smile, her eyes comically huge before she regained herself and closed her mouth, smirking.

"Touché, Mr. Barnes", Ada said with an incline of her head, earning a chuckle from him.

Their laughter had eased some of the tension and Bucky felt himself relax again. For some reason, he found it incredibly easy to open up to her. She'd done so much for him already, even if she waved it off as nothing. She took his moods in stride and didn't pressure him to be anyone other than who he was now, a strange mix of the old Bucky and the Winter Soldier. Maybe it was because she hadn't previously known him at either of those vastly different stages of his life, but she accepted all of it because she believed he was a good man. She was an alluring mix of light and dark and didn't bat an eye when his temper flared. And he knew she had a slight temper she kept a tight clamp on, his cheek remembers this well.

He had to admit that Ada was oddly perceptive and since he'd met her, her words often put him at ease. Their conversations causing him to question how he viewed himself recently as well as how he acted. He needed to have a talk with Steve when they got back.

"So", Ada started, "your new arm should be attached by tomorrow evening. Are you excited?"

Bucky's brows rose at this, "Already? That was fast".

"Well, that has been the plan for a while. When we learned that Mr. Stark had blasted your other arm off, we made arrangements to have a new one built", Ada explained with a sideways glance.

"How'd you know where to start?", he asked, curious.

"When the Triskelion went down, both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra files were leaked. Including one very old base schematic of your arm. We built a similar model with a few modifications", Ada said as the car rolled to a stop, parking at a curb along a busy street.

The windows were tinted dark and no one was really paying attention to them as pedestrians were bustling about. Everyone seemed so carefree as they hurried on their way to their destinations, so unhurried. Bucky was studying them when he heard a door open and he turned to see Ada getting out of the car. She gestured for him to wait for a moment before she passed in front of the car to go to the corner shop- a café. The floor to ceiling windows giving him the freedom to watch her as she made her way in through the crowd. He was still impressed with the ease in which she moved and how she held herself. Strong and confident, like she knew where she was going. And in those heels! Women didn't wear heels that high in his day. Kitten heels and Mary Janes the shoe of choice for many women then. His eyes travelled up her long strong legs to the flare of her hips that her skirt hugged snugly.

Bucky also spied several men eyeing her appreciatively as she made her way to the corner window and he felt anger swell. As one man placed his hand on her arm to get her attention, Bucky's eyes narrowed. He calmed down somewhat when she turned and gave the man a tight smile and after talking with him for a moment, turned her back to him. As the man turned away with slightly red cheeks, Bucky smiled smugly.

He saw her sit next to another woman wearing skinny jeans with heeled brown boots and a two toned black and brown leather jacket over a black shirt. Her dark hair was pulled back and she was wearing a pair of sunglasses which she pulled down her nose a bit and looked directly at him. He was sure that she couldn't see through the window but she was always very sharp eyed.

Maria raised an eyebrow at him before pushing the glasses back up her nose and rolled her head towards Ada as she approached. Maria stood up and kissed her cheek, sliding her a piece of paper discreetly which Ada palmed quickly as well as two coffee cups. Maria stood talking with her briefly before leaving towards the back of the shop and Ada made her way back out to the car, several men glancing after her. A couple of the men were openly staring after her, Bucky's face pulled into a snarl and he rolled the window down and scowled at them. The men noticed and looked away quickly. Ada had been walking back to the car and noticed his expression but couldn't tell what he was looking at since he put his sunglasses back on. She slowed and looked behind her quickly, not seeing anything out of the ordinary she gave him a puzzled look before continuing to the car.

She handed him a cup which he awkwardly took in his right hand, his mouth pouted slightly and brows knit together.

"What's that face for?", Ada asked with a laugh.

"Those men were making eyes at you", Bucky grumbled and sipped the coffee. It tasted amazingly good.

Ada chuckled at that as she ushered them back into traffic, "They can look all they want, I don't care. They just better not touch".

"That one guy did", Bucky shot back with a huff.

"I dealt with him pretty quick", Ada said with a laugh.

Bucky sipped on the coffee a few more times before grumbling, "What'd you say to him?"

She was quiet for a minute causing him to look at her and she had a devilish smile on her lips, one sharp eyebrow arched over the rim of her sunglasses, "I told him that if he planned on keeping it, he better let me go".

At this Bucky burst out laughing, a real deep laugh that made his eyes light up and Ada's smile froze on her face as she took in how handsome he was. She looked away quickly and focused on the road. After a while, his laughter died down but he still had a smug smile on his face.

"So what'd Maria give you?", Bucky asked with a smirk.

Ada reached into her jacket pocket to fish out the paper. She knew he had good eyes and remembered his file said he was the best sniper in his day. Of course he'd seen Maria give her something. She unfolded it one handed and held it up for him to see.

An address. To a military base.

Bucky's brows bunched in confusion and he glanced at her.

She didn't even have to look to know what he was asking, "Sam's harness and Scott's suit are being kept there. While they work on you tomorrow, I'm going to get it".

Bucky nodded at this, "You're not going by yourself are you?"

Ada cut him a look, "I do a lot you don't want to know about by myself. But no, I'm taking people with me".

"Steve's shield?", he asked quietly. He knew Steve was attached to that shield in not just function but sentiment.

She sighed at that before replying, "No luck. Maria said that Mr. Stark has it pretty well locked down at the moment. Even I'm not crazy enough to try to break into Stark tower right now".

"Yeah, he seemed a little upset when I saw him last", Bucky muttered sourly making Ada scoff.

"Well then it's a good thing King T'Challa sent extra vibranium. Steve's fought with a shield for so long that I think he'd be off center without it", Ada said.

Bucky chuckled and added, "That punk has always used something like it. When we were growing up and he'd get into fights, he'd use whatever was available as a shield. Didn't matter that his mouth got him into trouble in the first place".

"Some people just can't stand idly by and let things slide, especially if they're wrong things", Ada admonished, a smile tugging at her lips.

Her brows scrunched slightly, a thought resurfacing in her mind.

"Speaking of off center", she started slowly, the hesitancy in her voice grabbing Bucky's attention, "how's your balance been?"

Bucky's mind swam in confusion, "Ok, I guess. A little off lately since-"

"You lost the arm", she finished, confirming her thoughts, "Well the metal one".

"Why?", he asked still confused.

Ada worried her lip as she thought about how to explain to him that Hydra had done other things to his body, modifications to build their weapon.

"Well…I was going over your files to get an idea about the new arm and what all would need to be done. Prep work kinda for Charles, Hank, and Evie. All of who will be treating and helping you. The arm was, of course, metal and because of this obviously heavy and denser", she started, Bucky nodding to confirm he was following.

He knew that already. His bionic limb was heavy and coupled with the hardware, always felt like a drag when he was aware enough to notice it.

"So, it would be smart to implant…counterweights as well so that you're not thrown off center all the time. Plus, when you fell from the train your arm was basically tore off. I've seen the scar tissue and the placement. The scarring cuts across a number major muscle groups. That's some _crazy_ muscle damage!", she emphasized with a raised had and wide serious eyes, "SO to compensate, they partly replaced damaged muscles with synthetic copies while others probably replaced with integrated cybernetic mechanisms that mimic organic muscles. That also means that some bones have been….replaced".

She said the last with a wince and her face scrunched up. She glanced over to gauge his reaction and to say he looked shocked would be putting it mildly. He was looking at her like she had grown another head for so long that she almost touched her shoulder to make sure she hadn't.

" _What_?", Bucky asked in a small voice, " _Why_?"

Hadn't Hydra done enough? Hadn't they taken enough from him?

Ada sighed at his lost and confused look, "They had to replace some of them. It looks like your collarbone was replaced completely and your shoulder blade was capped in metal".

"Why?"

"Doing so would reinforce the bones. Protection from the impact of punching with the arm", she explained calmly, "Evie could explain it better than me about the hardware side but it appears that the arm was integrated into the rest of your body through neural implants that mimic the nervous system. Allowing motor control and sensation. But removing the arm would be like removing an organic limb".

Bucky shook his head at that and gave her a hard look, "There was no feeling in it. No sensations to feel".

Ada huffed and gave him a skeptical look, her eyebrows arched highly, "As much as you probably hated it, it was your _arm_ , not just some metal stapled to your body. Can you honestly sit there at tell me that if you think about it, you couldn't feel anything with it? At all?"

Bucky's long brows furrowed in thought, his cobalt eyes darting sightlessly as he searched his memory. The more he thought about it, it had given him much of the same sensory feedback that a normal arm would, minus pain. He felt _at least_ pressure and texture, especially with the hand, as well as hot and cold, although those give him a different kind of sensory feedback than in his other arm, to make up for the temperature difference. He didn't register pain as _pain_ , but can feel something that he registered as _damage_.

He admitted to himself the he could feel something even if it was just different degrees of pressure.

Ada's perceptive glare seemed to pick up on that and he had to endure a smug look from her, "You needed to be able to sense damage in order to replicate the self-preservation instinct. You can't take that away with a million mind wipes".

That earned a reluctant chuckle from him as he turned his gaze back out the window, "What else?"

He was met with momentary silence before she added, "Your knees. They were replaced as well to protect from the strain of holding up the rest of your body. Your serum probably also has some immunosuppressant properties to trick your body into accepting the arm".

Bucky was quiet as the meaning of her words sunk in, his mouth jutting out as his lips pursed slightly in thought. It all made sense when he stepped back from the shocked revulsion and anger he felt at the thought of Hydra violating him more than they already had. The longer he was away from them, the more his memory returned. And with the good also came the bad, things he wished he could forget. He felt a tightness in his chest and a lump in his throat making breathing difficult.

"Hey, talk to me", Ada said softly as she reached over and squeezed his knee, eyes on the road to give him a little space.

He worried his lip as his face scrunched up and he propped his head on the head rest, "I just think it would be easier if I wasn't here sometimes. If they'd have just left me in the snow".

Ada sighed deeply again, "Look, you are here. You weren't left in the snow. If something happened to you, if you think no one cares that you're here, you're wrong. If you kill yourself, everything you've lived through will be for nothing. And someone's going to be really fucking depressed".

At her blunt words his gaze snapped back to her, "I'm not gonna kill myself, doll".

She quirked her brows at him, "Then lighten up and stop being so dramatic or I'll kick your ass when you get your arm on".

"What's keeping you from doing it now", Bucky challenged with a devilish gleam in his eye.

Ada fixed a flat look on him, "I'm not into handicap abuse".

Bucky burst out laughing, a real deep husky laugh that had his large chest shaking. His eyes were lit with amusement, a deep shade of blue free from the sadness he was previously expressing. He took her handicap joke well and licked along his lower lip.

"Doll, you couldn't hurt me if you tried to", Bucky teased her with a confident smirk.

She looked at him and smiled mischievously, "You keep thinking that".

And just like that the tension was gone again. It was alarmingly easy to talk to her and for that he was grateful. Maybe he was a little ashamed to admit some of his thoughts to Steve but that was something he was going to work on.

"We'll be back in a minute. Lunch?", Ada asked, her eyebrows raised and mouth pouted questioningly.

Bucky laughed at her expression, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear since it was coming loose from his ponytail. She was effortlessly endearing, with her perceptiveness and kind words, effectively beguiling.

He nodded to her, "What'd you have in mind?"

"Reuben's?", she asked thoughtfully, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel as she cocked her head.

He perked up at this, a look of interest all over his face, and of course she noticed.

"You want Reuben's? I like mine with Dijon mustard instead of Russian dressing", Ada clarified.

Bucky visibly slumped and gave her a dramatic frown with a disapproving look, shaking his head, "And just when I was starting to think you were alright".

She laughed at that, a tinkling sound that filled the interior of the car as she turned off the roadway and they playfully bickered back and forth until the main house came into view. There was a large navy blue SUV parked in front of the house, looking like it just arrived shortly before them and Ada exclaimed.

"They're here early", she said, happily as she parked the car near the garage, turning to gather her things.

A dark haired man smoothly opened the driver's side door of the blue SUV and got out, a large unlit cigar clenched lazily between his lips. He looked older, weathered, but Bucky wasn't stupid enough to think this man couldn't handle himself. He was good looking in a rugged feral way, an animalistic air hung around him. He was standing casually, feet planted firmly on the ground in his worn boots as he watched Ada climb out of the car, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. The man had dark coffee colored hair that was longer than Steve's and was brushed back from his scruffy face, sideburns running along his angled jaw into a thick short trimmed beard. He had slightly arched dark brows over his eyes, the corners showing slight wrinkling, his nose strong and straight. Dressed casually in faded jeans and a long sleeved brown and beige plaid button up over a white t shirt, he was practically the epitome of rugged yet effortlessly stylish mountain man.

An uneasy feeling started to pool in Bucky's gut as he noticed the affectionate gleam in the man's eyes as he watched Ada stroll up to him. The man plucked the cigar from his mouth and a warm grin spread over his handsome face, and Bucky was sure he'd never wanted to deck someone so badly in his life.

Bucky opened his door and climbed out of the car and made his way over to them, noticing Steve and Sam come out of the house onto the porch with Evie. He could see Evie talking to Steve and Sam, probably about the new arrivals but he kept his feet walking towards Ada.

"Logan", Ada greeted with a wide happy smile and she had just gotten within reach when the man lifted her off her feet into an embrace. He was a large man with thickly muscled, slightly hairy arms and to see them wrapped around her made Bucky's brows snap down into a deep scowl, his mouth pulling into a deep frown.

Bucky knew right then and there that he didn't like this man.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all of the views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! I love your faces and hit that little heart button and comment on your way out! Reviews keep me going and I look forward to hearing from you! XOXOXO

Ada laughed as Logan lifted her off of her feet, comforted by the feel of his arms around her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and as she inhaled his familiar scent. The citrus, spice, and woodsy fragrance that was always uniquely Logan hung around him and made her smile as she squeezed him tighter before he set her back on her feet. The light breeze tousling his hair, the sunlight playing over his coffee colored strands and his face as he looked at her affectionately, his arms still hugging her close. His lips were pulled into a soft closed smile as his dark copper eyes roamed over her face.  
  
She hadn't seen her friend in a while and she looked at him, really observed him, she could see the tired look in his eyes. He would never tell her as much but it was plain to see in the lines of his strong weathered face. In her heels she was almost eye level with him and she kissed his cheek chastely before stepping back.  
  
"Hey, stranger", Logan told her, his husky voice low and his eyes lifted from her as he looked around appreciatively, "Still keeping the old place up, I see".  
  
Ada gave a good natured scoff at that before feeling a presence behind her. She turned to find Bucky not far from them with a scowl over his face as he fidgeted, his eyes running over Logan, assessing. His mouth was set in a hard line before flicking back over to Ada, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Ada smiled softly at him before looking to the man, "Logan, this is Bucky", she started as she gestured to Bucky.  
  
Logan stepped past her and extended a hand to Bucky. He looked at it for a moment before offering a tight smile and taking it in his right hand, giving Logan a firm hand shake.  
  
Logan slightly narrowed his eyes for a moment before giving him a small smirk and released Bucky's hand. He paused for a moment as his eyes grew distant momentarily as if listening to something before snapping back to alertness, smiling at Ada.  
  
Ada just put up a hand before saying, "In the house".  
  
Logan turned back to Bucky, "Nice to meet ya, kid", he told him before going around the SUV to go into the house.  
  
The ease with which this man moved around Ada's house unsettled Bucky and his gaze shifted to her.  
  
"He seems comfortable", Bucky grumbled to her, his eyes questioning.  
  
Her laughter pulled her lips into a wide smile, the breeze dusting her dark bangs around her eyes and she stepped closer to him. Her hip bumped into his and she looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"You ok?", she asked.  
  
Bucky plastered a tight smile on his face, attempting nonchalance, before replying, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Ada's brows rose fractionally, "Ok, let me introduce you to Charles".  
  
They made their way around the vehicle and Bucky smiled frigidly to Steve and Sam where they stood on the porch. They had been observing them with no small amount of amusement and it chafed Bucky's already declining mood, making him toss them a scowl.  
  
As they came to a stop by the rear passenger door, Ada reached out to open the door and Bucky observed a kind looking older man in the back seat. He was dressed sharply in a dark navy three piece suit with a light blue shirt and red tie. The man was fair skinned and held an air of authority about him but it was toned down by kindness that was lined into his weathered features. He was bald and had arched brows over compassionate brown almond shaped eyes that seemed to peer into your mind and know all of your secrets. His firm mouth was tilted into an easy smile as he studied Bucky.  
  
"Mr. Barnes, pleasure to meet you", he greeted extending his hand, a light British accent to his firm voice, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Adaline asked me to meet you".  
  
Bucky eyed his outstretched hand for a moment before grasping it firmly, "Nice to meet you, Professor".  
  
Charles smiled kindly to him before correcting, "Charles".  
  
Bucky nodded to him with a small smile before realizing that Charles hadn't left the vehicle yet. He had twisted slightly from where he was sitting to greet Bucky and it dawned on him that Charles was paralyzed. His legs looked thinner under the fabric of his dark pants from disuse, which was a good indicator that he'd been this way for a very long time. At this realization, Bucky's eyes snapped up and met Charles' eyes, bright with sincerity. There was a deep acceptance in his eyes as well as compassion and Bucky knew this man was genuine in his offer to help. Bucky could feel his tension easing at the thought.  
  
He heard the sounds of Ada approaching them and his eyes drifted back to her. She stood over to the side with a wheel chair, waiting patiently.  
  
"Ready?", she asked as Bucky stepped aside and she kicked off her heels.  
  
"Of course", Charles replied with a smile and unbuckled himself before reaching out to her.  
  
Bucky looked on in barely concealed amazement as Ada gently lifted Charles from the SUV and placed him in the wheelchair. It was easy to forget that just by looking at her that she was enhanced. The way she handled lifting Charles was smooth and seemingly effortless. A slight movement near the porch caught his eye and he noticed that Logan was talking with Steve and Sam, at ease in conversation. Bucky felt irritated at the sight of this man being so comfortable, so at ease with himself and his surroundings.  
  
Bucky felt a hand softly squeeze his shoulder and glanced over to see Ada watching him with an understanding smile playing on her lips. She glanced back over to where Logan was standing and called out to them.  
  
"I'll bring Charles around the back. Why don't you go inside and get comfortable, I'll make lunch", she said to them.  
  
As they all started to go inside, she turned to Bucky, "Walk with us?"  
  
Bucky nodded and picked up her shoes before following them as Ada pushed Charles leisurely down a walkway that would lead them around to the back of the house. Bucky shuffled next to them as Ada and Charles chatted, their comfortable conversation a clear indication that they had been friends for some time. Maybe Ada had sought this man out for help in the past. That didn't seem right. Maybe for Flynn?  
  
Bucky's brows knit together in thought before he asked, "So are you a doctor? Like a psychiatrist?"  
  
At this Charles chuckled a bit, his eyes crinkling as he looked at the younger man, "Not really. I'm a mutant. Adaline thought that maybe someone with my abilities could help you".  
  
Bucky's face scrunched in confusion, "Abilities?"  
  
"I'm telepathic", Charles stated simply, glancing at Bucky over his shoulder.  
  
"So you can read my mind?", Bucky asked slowly, confused.  
  
Charles chuckled and gave him an understanding smile, "Some minds don't need to be read. Your face can be very expressive and it doesn't take a mind reader to see you've been through an ordeal".  
  
At that comment, Bucky's lips pressed into a tight line and he sighed heavily through is nose. Was it that obvious that he was damaged? He didn't even know Charles and he was like an open book. Would he ever be normal again? If he was honest with himself, he knew that Hydra killed the man that Steve knew in 1945. All they left behind was a shadow and that's what tore at him. That he wasn't the same and he never would be.  
  
" _I'll help set you on the path but you need to want to help yourself_ ", Charles voice floated into his thoughts, " _You can't go back to how things were but you can move forward. If you choose to_ ".  
  
Bucky's eyes widened as they snapped back to Charles and Ada. She was smiling at him with a Mona Lisa smile as they approached the back of the house. A small ramp had been placed on the patio to help get Charles into the house and Ada left him in the dining room so he could wheel himself.  
  
The others were sitting in the living area and talking. Steve on the sofa while Sam and Evie occupied the couch. Bucky shuffled over to sit next to Steve and he glanced at him for a moment before turning back to Logan.  
  
"So you can heal with your abilities?", Steve asked Logan, curiosity in his sky blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty handy", Logan smirked back, sprawled in the chair and cigar back between his teeth.  
  
Ada pointed a finger at him as she went in to the kitchen to make sandwiches, her tone stern, "Don't smoke that thing in here".  
  
Logan just waved her off as Steve and Sam continued with their questions.  
  
"So we'll be going to this…school…to have Bucky's new arm attached?", Steve asked, looking between Charles and Logan.  
  
"Yes, that's correct", Charles said.  
  
"They have a medical facility under that school and everything", Evie supplied, "I've been working with Dr. McCoy on his prosthetic and everything is good to go".  
  
"We'll be leaving after lunch to go back to the school for the procedure if that's a good time for you?", Charles said questioningly to Bucky.  
  
Bucky was taken aback for a moment before he nodded, swallowing the lump that started to rise in his throat. This was going faster than he thought it would and it made him both equally nervous and excited. Steve was studying him at this time as well as Sam and they both noticed the slight hesitation.  
  
Sam leaned forward and caught Bucky's attention and said, "It'll be fine, man, and after that we can do whatever you want to do. It's all up to you".  
  
Bucky looked at him for a moment. He and Sam hadn't gotten along particularly well since they'd met, understandably. He'd been a good friend to Steve and Bucky appreciated that even though he probably wouldn't tell him as much. But over time, Sam had softened somewhat towards him and his support meant a lot to Bucky.  
  
He thought about it for a minute longer, the thought of tearing Hydra apart lifting his spirits a bit. They were the real monsters and he felt immense satisfaction at the idea of being a part of bringing them to justice.  
  
"I want to help fight against Hydra", he said firmly, determination hardened cobalt his eyes as he looked at Steve and Sam.  
  
They nodded in agreement with him and he was grateful for their support. He knew that Steve was going to continue the fight against Hydra. He always would. Steve was Captain America. He always would be and it was a very important part of him. But he was also still just Steve Rogers, that scrawny kid from Brooklyn. They had been as close as family, Steve like a little brother. No matter how different he looked outwardly, his actual strength came from his astounding sense of moral right and his need to be on the front lines trying to fix everything that was wrong in the world. Steve always raised his bony fists and stood his ground, even if he didn't know a thing about how to properly defend himself. Steve had always stood up to the bullies and took as many hits as it took. Bucky didn't care about Captain America, he cared about Steve Rogers, and if he jumped back into the fray then Bucky would follow.  
  
"You sure about that, kid?", Logan's voice cut in, his tone somewhat mocking and Bucky glanced at him, irritation in his eyes.  
  
Charles fixed a slightly exasperated glare on Logan before he turned and wheeled himself over towards the kitchen.  
  
Logan was looking at him, his expression pensive and assessing. He was still casually sprawled in the chair and his aloof manner made Bucky bristle slightly. He noticed Ada a little ways behind Logan in the kitchen area. She had stopped making sandwiches and was observing them all with an impassive expression on her face, her eyes unreadable, waiting for an answer as well. After a moment she quirked one of her arched brows at him and one of the corners of her mouth lifted fractionally.  
  
 _"Remember", her voice softly whispered near his ear, "you are your own, Bucky Barnes"._  
  
Her words from before floated into his thoughts and strengthened his resolve.  
  
He smirked smugly back to Logan, his deep eyes swirling with challenge, "I'm sure".  
  
Ada tried to hide a smile before she turned her attention back to her work and the sight made Bucky's chest tighten.  
  
"Now that you know what you will do, all that remains is to get you fixed up", Evie said quickly, her mouth pursed with smug satisfaction, "I think you'll like your new arm!"  
  
Bucky and the others attention was drawn to Evie as she seemed to be excited about this topic and he was suddenly curious about this tiny, feisty woman.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about this type of stuff", Bucky remarked.  
  
Sam scoffed at that, "I can see her and Tony becoming best friends!"  
  
At that comment, Steve laughed heartily and nodded in agreement. Steve always seemed to get lost whenever Tony starting explaining in depth about how his inventions worked and the technology went way over his head.  
  
Ada had sharply looked up and was gesturing behind Sam and Evie's back from the kitchen. She was shaking her head frantically and making a slicing motion over her neck.  
  
Evie was not amused by Sam's remark, her tiny frame stiffening and her chocolate eyes fixed on him frigidly, "Like I could tolerate that man. He's so full of himself, it's disgusting. I have many degrees, but mostly work in biochemical and biomechanical engineering".  
  
Ok.....so apparently Tony was a sore spot for her. They quickly got off the subject of Tony Stark.  
  
"What can you tell me about my new arm? The doctors in Hydra never really told me much about it and I never had to ask", Bucky asked her rubbing his neck, genuinely curious.  
  
The question seemed to perk her up a bit, "Well, we studied Hydra's schematics for the arm that they had fit you with before and, I hate to say, I'm really impressed with most of the ways they built your arm before".  
  
That seemed to confuse them all greatly, even Logan's face was scrunched in confusion.  
  
Evie clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at their faint disapproval, "You _all_ have to admit that Bucky's arm was pretty awesome! And no thanks to Tony Stark, we don't have access to the old one".  
  
"His original prosthetic?", Sam asked.  
  
Evie held up a hand at that and turned on the couch, facing them more.  
  
"I looked through the files and a _ton_ of the records. Even though there's not much on it, I don't think that the one that Stark blew off was the original", Evie explained, her head tilted to the side and her lips pursed, "There were a few medical records but it is documented that when the Soviets found him, his arm had been ripped off at the elbow but now we can see that it's closer to the socket. That's a good indicator of-"  
  
"They replaced it over the years", Steve finished with an angry glint in his eyes and his fists balling, "So they gradually took more of his arm off".  
  
Sam looked horrified, "That's…."  
  
Evie just looked at him, her mouth tight, "Yeah. We kept the design about the same but made major modifications. A lot of them I'm sure you'll like, at least I hope so".  
  
Her expression had lightened back up as she talked and she had the look of a child on Christmas morning as her excitement returned. She looked so giddy that it lifted Bucky's mood a bit and he gave her a small smile.  
  
"What kind of modifications?", he asked.  
  
"We made the plating with a mixture of Adamantium and Vibranium. Though different metals, the arm is one solid silver color for a uniform finish. Before you ask, the Vibranium is for shock absorbency and Adamantium for its durability. Hank and I both agreed on this mixture and had the plating made and placed accordingly", she explained.  
  
Logan took his cigar from his mouth and raised his hand before adding with a smug smirk, "Good call on the Adamantium".  
  
Evie clicked her tongue and pouted dramatically at him, "You would think so. Plus, the discussion of Adamantium versus Vibranium is NOT one you want to get into".  
  
"Done me fine so far", Logan replied with a lazy smile and reclined further into the chair.  
  
Evie scoffed before turning back to Bucky, "We also upgraded the power system since Hydra basically stuck you with a rechargeable battery. There's basically the same tech that powers Stark's suits in the new limb so you'll never have to recharge".  
  
"Why'd they give him a rechargeable arm?", Logan asked, curious.  
  
Ada stepped over to the group and handed out ham and swiss sandwiches, everyone taking their food and digging in appreciatively. Bucky got his last and saw that she had made only him a Rueben. He looked up at her with a sideways smile and he noticed a slight blush prettily coloring her porcelain cheeks.  
  
She cleared her throat, looking away and noticed Logan giving her a teasing look. She waited a moment to make sure her voice wouldn't waver before responding.  
  
"They probably did that so that even if he did manage to escape, he'd have to eventually come back for a jump", Ada said, her voice stronger than she felt since her heart was still fluttering.  
  
"Those assholes", Sam remarked with a look of disgust, his lips pinching.  
  
Steve gave a dry humorless laugh, his sky blue eyes flashing, before replying, "I wish I could say I was surprised".  
  
Bucky suddenly thought of something and worried his lip for a minute before asking, "Will….it hurt?"  
  
Evie gave him a sympathetic smile, her soft eyes warm, "You'll be a bit sore, but no it won't hurt".  
  
Charles had wheeled himself next to the couch, beside Evie, adding in his firm gentle voice, "Since you're also enhanced like Mr. Rogers, I'll be assisting outside the room to keep you unconscious while the procedure is ongoing".  
  
Steve glanced at Bucky quickly, noticing the gratefulness but also the hesitancy, before saying, "We appreciate everything you're all doing. It's more than we could have asked for".  
  
Charles gave them all a warm smile, "Of course".  
  
They all finished their early lunch fairly quickly and decided to freshen up before heading to the Institute. Sam went with Evie to her house on the golf cart to collect her bag as Ada called Laura to let them know where they were going. Laura assured her they would be fine and they had everything they needed. Clint, Nick, and Flynn would also be gone be the time they returned but assured her they would be in contact. Logan had already taken Charles back out to the SUV so that left Bucky and Steve in the living area while Ada changed.  
  
She wasn't gone long before she came out of her room with a travel bag that looked like it was heavy but she toted it with ease. Bucky's eyes widened slightly at seeing her, surprised for the second time that day. She had changed the black skirt to dark fitted jeans with knee high black leather boots, the slight wedge heels making her already longs legs seem endless. That familiar heat was returning to his belly and he swallowed thickly as she walked towards them and he tried to adopt a calm expression.  
  
Ada dropped the bag on the floor when she reached them and looked at Steve, her face all business and her back straight.  
  
"It won't take long to get to the school and they advised it will take several hours to get Bucky's new arm attached. I will be heading out to collect Sam and Scott's suits. They were the only things that couldn't be replaced", Ada informed them, her eyes flitting between the both of them.  
  
Bucky's brows knit together as she finished, "You said earlier you weren't going by yourself".  
  
Ada gave him a reassuring smile, "Logan will be going with me".  
  
Bucky grunted and for some reason her comment wasn't reassuring at all, his brows pinching together, the stirrings of arousal quickly turning to irritation. His fingers started to absentmindedly pick at his jeans as his mind wandered, worrying his lip a bit.  
  
Steve left to go upstairs and grab a sweater, leaving Bucky with Ada and she noticed the faraway look in his eyes. She put her phone in her pocket before lightly placing her hand on his left shoulder, her thumb softly rubbing in a soothing manner. The action drawing his attention to her, concern written on her pale face.  
  
"Nervous?", she asked him.  
  
He bit his lip in thought for a moment before replying honestly, rubbing the back of his neck, "A little. Everything's going faster than I thought it would".  
  
Ada gave him a small laugh, "I know that this is all so very sudden but this is just the first step, and it's the biggest one. You're taking it. That's all that counts".  
  
Ada smiled at him and as Bucky looked at her, he felt a warmth spreading through him and the anxiety that had started to creep upon him eased. He reached up and took her hand on his shoulder into his and squeezed it, her skin a unique mix of textures.  
  
They heard footsteps and turned to see Steve returning to the living area, adjusting a sweater on his broad shoulders.  
  
Bucky felt his cheeks warm and quickly let go of her hand, the moment so fast that it earned a curious look from Steve. His bright blue eyes flitted between them for a moment before he gave a small smile.  
  
"Ready to go", Steve asked chuckling, making Bucky's cheeks pink further.  
  
Ada glanced at Bucky in amusement before grabbing her bag and heading out the door. She grabbed a helmet that was placed in the mudroom and they followed her outside. She walked ahead of them zipping her jacket and Bucky's eyes widened fractionally as he noticed that the jeans were skintight. He had to fight the urge to reach over and grab her ass. She had an enticing athletic figure, soft but firm with muscle. The jacket was snug over her shoulders and hugged her torso, highlighting the way her waist branched out to her flared hips. He felt himself becoming aroused again and he tried to calm his breathing, looking away to see Steve observing in bemusement.  
  
"Shut up, punk", Bucky growled at him, his voice thick.  
  
Steve just shrugged, his brows raised, "I didn't say anything".  
  
Charles was already back in the SUV in the front passenger seat with Evie climbing in the driver's side. Sam had already made himself comfortable inside the vehicle waiting for the others. Ada had opened the rear of the vehicle and stowed her bag in the back. Once done she made her way around as she jammed her helmet onto her head, reaching into her pocket and retrieving a pair of keys.  
  
The sound of one of the garage doors opening caught his attention and he saw Logan walking a motorcycle out, Steve let out a low whistle once he saw the black Harley. Ada's hand ghosted over Bucky's arm, the brief contact sending a shot down his spine, before walked into the garage to walk her own bike out.  
  
Bucky watched as she swung one of her long legs over the back of the bike, squeezing the machine with her strong thighs as she adjusted her helmet. The visor was down over her face but he knew that when she turned her head towards them, she was looking at him. This was confirmed when she raised her hand and pointed two fingers towards her face before pointing her index finger at him.  
  
Ada let him know she was watching him. He didn't know why but the action brought a sudden laugh from him. As he and Steve climbed into the SUV, he had the feeling that she'd been watching him for a long time.  
  
Ada and Logan took off down the driveway as Evie followed behind and Bucky settled into his seat as he listened to the other occupants talking animatedly. As Bucky looked out at the trees skirting the distance of the property, he let out a deep breath, confident that things would start getting better.

* * *

  
  
They'd been driving for about an hour or so when they came up to a long drive, slowing as they came to a large double gate. As Logan approached, the large gates swung open and they all proceeded down the drive to the school.  
  
Ada could see kids in the distance as they approached, some playing with a frisbee and several just lounging around the property in the sun. Ada gave a small smile as she took in all the differences of the students. Some were just normal looking kids, no telltale sign of the power beneath the unassuming visage. Others weren't so subtle with their different colored skin, extra appendages, and considerable height differences. It was good that these kids had somewhere to go where they could be themselves and around others who were special. Hidden from the cruelty of the world, even if momentarily.  
  
As they neared the large castle like building with its manicured lawns and meticulously trimmed shrubbery, the windows shining in the low towers and slight weathering on the parapets. She made a turn around the long circular drive before coming to a stop, Logan parking beside her and cutting the engine. She looked over to him and took him his windswept hair and the lazy way he was sprawled over the seat made her laugh. The sound of an approaching vehicle announced the arrival of the others, Evie pulling the SUV to the front of the house.  
  
Ada pulled the helmet off of her head and straightened her dark hair as the others started to clamber out of the vehicle. She heard the sound of a wooden door open and looked to the front of the school, noticing a familiar cocoa colored woman with a shock of white hair walking out to greet them with Charles chair. Her impassive face softened as her dark eyes fell on Ada, a bright smile flashing.  
  
Ada propped her helmet on the seat of her bike before moving to embrace the older woman as Logan went to help Charles out of the SUV.  
  
"It's good to see you, sweetie", Storm told her, cupping Ada's face in her hands, "You could at least call!"  
  
Ada grasped Storm's wrists and gently pried them from her jaw, "I know, I missed you too".  
  
She felt someone behind her and turned to see Bucky standing close to her, slightly startling her with his close proximity. His azure eyes on her, dark and unreadable. The look he was giving her was almost…primal. Predatory. She felt her cheeks warming, a heat spreading through her, and quickly turned back to Storm as she gestured to him.  
  
"Storm, this is James Barnes", Ada said quickly, brows arching as she attempted to gain control of her emotions. This man was getting under her skin.  
  
Storm smirked as she took in Bucky before giving Ada an amused glance and extending her hand to Bucky.  
  
"Nice to meet you, James"  
  
Bucky looked from Ada to Storm and gave her a lopsided grin that looked sexy as hell, charm kicked up to maximum, "Pleasure's all mine".  
  
Ada was momentarily hypnotized by that gorgeous smile and after she caught herself staring she shook herself. Get ahold of yourself, girl!  
  
But Bucky did seem to be in higher spirits, a complete turnaround, and she wondered as to what all had transpired during the car ride here. Glancing over to Steve and Sam, she noticed they too seemed….lighter in a way. More comfortable.  
  
Logan finished helping Charles into his wheelchair and after getting himself situated, Charles turned to see the question on Ada's face.  
  
" _James and Steve had a productive talk in the car_ ", Charles voice said in her head, his eyes warm.  
  
Ada's eyes were drawn back to Bucky and Steve, after studying them for a moment she noticed a lot of the previous awkwardness that hung around them had greatly diminished. To see them more at ease with each other was heartening and Bucky might not ever be like he was before but it was amazing to see Steve keep trying.  
  
Ada smiled to herself before glancing over back to Storm only to be stunned at the sight of Logan holding her close to his side, his hand resting on her hip.  
  
Upon noticing her shock, Storm arched a brow at her with a smirk gracing her dark lips.  
  
They all heard an exaggerated sigh and turned to see Evie standing next to Sam, her tiny hand nestled in the crook of his arm. She was dwarfed by Sam's larger frame and he had a look of barely concealed amusement on his face.  
  
"Yes, by all means, let's waste the day away when there's work to do", she drawled out in her throaty voice, laced with irritation.  
  
Logan just arched his brows, his eyes narrowed, before replying dryly, "Someone's wearing their sassy pants today".  
  
Evie gave him a flat look, "You should know me well enough by now to know my pants are always sassy".  
  
Her remark earned a laugh from Sam and Bucky with Steve trying to suppress a grin.  
  
Storm and Ada were smiling while Logan just kept his scowl fixed on Evie.  
  
After a moment, Evie rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue before pulling Sam inside with her, "Come on, Sam".  
  
Steve nudged them, clearly amused by the feisty woman, "Go ahead. I'll catch up".  
  
Ada nodded before looking over to Bucky and when he glanced back to her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside as well. As they passed the large wooden doors onto the landing of the common area, she felt his fingers tighten on her hand causing her to glance over her shoulder at him. The dark look in his eyes made her heart race and she felt somewhat exposed as his eyes moved over her making her flush slightly. When Bucky's eyes finally made contact with hers again, there was no mistaking the hungry look that was reflected in the depths of his deep eyes. His full lips jutted fractionally as he gave her a wicked smirk and she felt a tugging sensation in her belly, a warmth coiling and tightening. His dark chestnut hair was coming loose from the ponytail she had pulled it into and she just wanted to run her hands through it, feeling the silky texture between her fingers.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, his smirk broadened into a devilish grin, the skin around his large eyes creasing beautifully and she felt herself caught in the dangerous waters of those ocean eyes. Her breath caught in her chest and her eyes were drawn down to his mouth as his tongue peaked out to run over his top lip, the sensuous little action making her jaw drop slightly.  
  
She walked with him across the open foyer to the elevator to go down stairs. As the doors opened, she and Bucky stepped in the elevator, the lighting somewhat muted. She was grateful for that as her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Bucky leaned comfortably against the back of the elevator and he chuckled a bit when she slapped the button and stood to the side.  
  
Ada closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to attempt to tame her racing heart. As she calmed herself and glanced over to Bucky, her shoulders tense, she was amazed at how someone who could be such a closed book most of the time could have such expressive eyes. The doors hissed as they opened to the very white and grey clinical looking hallway and she snapped her eyes back forward. What in the hell had they talked about in the car?  
  
Whatever it was, all it took was another quick look to his smirking face for Ada to know she was in trouble.

* * *

  
_Bucky and Steve got comfortable in the SUV, sitting behind Evie and Charles as Sam spread out on the third row seat. Bucky could see Ada and Logan and they took off down the drive way, the latter sprawled lazily as he rode while the former hugged down close to her bike._  
  
 _Evie buckled her seat belt before glancing around to everyone, "Ready to go?"_  
  
 _As they all nodded, she narrowed her eyes at Sam in the back, "Seat belt?"_  
  
 _He shrugged at her with a smirk, "What? I'm fine"._  
  
 _She scoffed before giving him a rather testy look, "Seat belts are one of the best precautions in case of an accident and, imagine that, they come free with every purchase"._  
  
 _Her sarcastic remark earned a good deal of laughter from Charles as Sam sighed and buckled himself in._  
  
 _As she pulled the vehicle out onto the drive to follow them, they all settled into easy conversation and the ride was passing quickly. It wasn't long before Evie and Charles got into an in depth discussion about mutant rights and the others listened while offering comments here and there._  
  
 _After a while Bucky was rubbing the mass of scars through his shirt before he felt eyes on him and turned to see Steve staring at him intently, his brows knit together just a bit._  
  
 _"What?", Bucky asked quietly, puzzled._  
  
 _Steve let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slightly hunched, "Sometimes I just feel old. So…tired. Brooklyn feels like a lifetime ago"._  
  
 _Bucky looked at him for a moment before he sighed as well, glancing to the front of the vehicle where Evie and Charles were still going back and forth. Sam a silent spectator in the back seat. He looked back to Steve and he could see the storm of emotions in his eyes and Bucky's eyes softened._  
  
 _"Steve-", Bucky started before he was cut off._  
  
 _Steve looked down, his eyes glassy, "I want you to know, if I could go back and change everything I would. I'd give anything to be back in Brooklyn, to be how we used to be. Everything seemed so much easier then. But I had to bullheaded and stubborn"._  
  
 _Steve was silent for a moment shuffling his feet before he gave a hollow laugh, "After all that's happened, what those monsters did to you...remembering how things were is easy. I do it every day but I know we can't change anything. Sometimes I get this urge to talk to you and...then I remember that you're a different person now. It's just sad because I miss you a lot"._  
  
 _Sam reached up from the backseat to squeeze Steve's shoulder and Bucky studied him for a moment, realizing just how much all of this was tearing at Steve. He felt his throat tighten as a lump started to form and he tried to reassure him, giving Steve a tight smile._  
  
 _"It wouldn't have mattered. I'd have still got caught, still would have been experimented on by Zola, and used by Hydra. I'd probably be long dead by now but if you weren't so bullheaded and stubborn, I know that a lot of people would be dead today, punk", Bucky told him, his voice thick as he reached over and clapped a hand on Steve's back, "I'm with you through the good and bad, til the end of the line"._  
  
 _Sam put a hand on Bucky's shoulder as well, a small smile on his face as he squeezed him, "You can talk to either of us anytime, man. I know you went through some crazy shit but you're not alone anymore"._  
  
 _Bucky nodded to him, his small smile dimming, "All we can do is move on, right? They killed the boy I was in 1945 and all they left behind was…a shadow of who I was"._  
  
 _They both gave him a sympathetic look before Steve nudged him with a smile, "You're still the same just moodier than you used to be"._  
  
 _"Those monsters tried to make me into a monster. A gun", Bucky said lowly, his tone laced with bitterness._  
  
 _"Who hasn't asked himself at some time or another: Am I a monster? Or is this just what it feels like to be a man?", Charles kind voice floated to them from the front of the vehicle, his head slightly turned to them as he and Evie had long since stopped talking to listen to them._  
  
 _"You and Steve seem to forget that before, everything seemed simpler because it was before you both went to war. That changes even the most steadfast of hearts. You both shouldn't be so hard on yourselves", Charles continued, a bit of fatherly sternness creeping into his tone._  
  
 _"You sound like Sam", Steve said._  
  
 _"You sound like Ada,", Bucky said at the same time._  
  
 _Charles laughed at that and Evie had a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as well._  
  
 _"Well you should listen to them. Sam has plenty of experience dealing with matters such as this and Ada has always been oddly perceptive", Charles lightly scolded._  
  
 _Bucky's brows knit as he looked down at his lap, picking at his jeans once more, "I get these flashes of memories. Horrible ones that make me think I'm a better ghost than a human being. I can't even remember how many times they tore me out of myself. After a while, I was little more than a trained attack dog"._  
  
 _"Even an abused dog can still remember affection after being rescued", Sam pointed out._  
  
 _Bucky's eyes were distant for a moment as he thought before he heard a dramatic exasperated sigh from Evie. She momentarily flung her head back with a groan._  
  
 _"I swear you're all so_ dramatic _! Look, you don't have to be a gun anymore! Or a dog! Or a teapot or whatever else you wanna call yourself!", she railed at them, her dark eyes giving them pointed looks in the rear view mirror, "This is life! People will screw you over and you'll witness shit that will change you forever. You'll lose people that you always thought would be there and you'll meet people who will matter so much that you'll wonder how you got along without them to begin with. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll make mistakes, and yes you'll even hate. You'll come to realize that everyone has a past. NONE. OF. THAT. MATTERS"._  
  
 _She stopped for a moment to take a breath to get her temper under control before continuing, her voice a little lower but still firm, "But then you'll find your very own moment where you sit back and realize that this crap happens to the people who can handle it. Show a little backbone, guys! If you're not helping make it right, then stop whining about it being wrong"._  
  
 _Charles was staring at her with a wide grin on his face and amusement dancing in his eyes. Watching her as she gripped the steering wheel tightly and shook herself in frustration, the nostrils of her small slim nose flaring. Charles burst out laughing as he watched her have a bit of a fit, unable to help himself._  
  
 _If she'd glanced in the mirror she'd have seen shocked and amused expressions of the passengers and how they were holding in their laughter. She'd chastised them and seemed so aggravated that it was comical._  
  
 _"Remind me to come to you if I ever need advice!", Bucky joked, his grin wide._  
  
 _Evie's head snapped to the side, her chin raised as she replied loftily, "I'm not good with advice. Care to substitute for bitchy comments?"_  
  
 _Bucky burst out laughing at that, his face already starting to hurt from smiling. Steve's cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright, and Sam's eyes were watering from laughter._  
  
 _"And you should talk to Sam more!", she commented._  
  
 _"Yeah, I'm also a counselor. So I'm here if you need me, Bucky. I'm a real asset", Sam joked with him, trying to keep the mood light._  
  
 _"You're off by only two letters!", Evie threw back at them earning fresh peals of laughter from everyone._

* * *

 

  
Bucky and Ada made their way down the brightly lit hallway and entered a large room. It was a medical room, the white walls almost harsh against the eyes with the fluorescent clinical lighting. The room was lined with polished stainless steel cabinets, the air held an almost too clean scent and was tinged with the smell of antiseptic cleaner. One wall opposite of the door was spattered with an array of screens with schematics visible and several x-ray viewers, the long cabinet underneath the monitors had several trays of unopened sterile tools. There was also a large tray with a covered object, the white fabric cover draped over a unknown mass.  
  
Bucky was taken aback at the thought that a school had their own medical facility but he tried to not let his apprehensiveness show. He was impressed with the obvious care with which they handled their students as most of this technology appeared to be state of the art. Advances in the medical field had come a long way from when he and Steve were growing up.  
  
What caught his attention the most was the medical table in the middle of the room and there was a swell of panic unintentionally clawing its way into his mind. He swallowed thickly and clenched his fist tightly.  
  
Ada glanced over at the sudden change in his demeanor and took in the rigid way he held himself and the thin line of his lips. His eyes were trained on the metal table in the room and she could see his eyes were a little wide as his chest rose rapidly as he was taking deep breaths. She could see a light sheen of sweat beading on his brow as he seemed to be receding deeper within himself, his mind closing off. She slowly reached up and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, her body tensed for any sort of volatile reaction.  
  
"Bucky?", she asked, her brows knit in concern as she held herself away from him, "Can you hear me?"  
  
Bucky could faintly hear someone call him name, like he was underwater, his heart starting to beat harder and faster. His brain started to fire out negative thoughts as his vision blurred around the edges and seemed sluggish as they moved towards the noise. In the sensory overload that descended upon him, he felt his brain race in the most unhelpful way, unable to stop himself or slow down. The dread creeping over me like an icy chill, numbing him.  
  
Were they going to experiment on him? Cut him open?  
  
His brain felt like it was seizing up and his skin felt uncomfortable, prickly, the negative thoughts kept coming like waves on rocks.  
  
Bucky felt himself having trouble breathing, his throat felt like it was being incredibly uncooperative and his body started to become slick with sweat.  
  
He felt a pressure on his shoulder again, a shaking motion as someone was speaking to him. His eyes slowly focused on someone standing next to him. A woman. Ada. He looked at her helplessly, his eyes rimmed with a silent plea.  
  
Her eyes glistened brightly, cold and metallic, rivaling the most excellently polished of metals. The sclerae that surrounded them were pristine, pure. They were beautiful.  
  
They were also wide with concern, her highly arched brows scrunched as her pale face was lined in concern. Bucky felt himself calming as he studied her, flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass.  
  
Bucky could feel the panic lessening, something about her that evaporated his fear.  
  
"You're fine, Bucky", she said slowly, soothingly, as she placed herself in front of him to put her hands on his shoulders and maintained eye contact, "Just take it easy and breath slowly".  
  
After a moment he inhaled slowly and let out a shaky breath, the tension that had seized him melting as he slowly regained control. Her hands had a firm grip on his shoulders, grounding him, as he breathed with her.  
  
After a few moments, he seemed to come out of it and she stilled gripped him. He was breathing freely and eventually his head turned away from her, ashamed.  
  
Ada dipped her head to get back into his line of vision, refusing to let him kick himself around. He raised his turbulent gaze to her, deep blue eyes holding so many secrets, so many stories he may never tell. The horrors unspeakable and she knew the long road from the nightmare that was Hydra would be long. But he was already on it, trying to find a way to make amends and put the past behind him.  
  
"You ok?", she asked him with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry", he replied, his voice coarse, "I just...panicked for a second".  
  
"It's fine", Ada soothed, loosening her grip a bit to rub his shoulders.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like there's this heavy weight I carry around", his voice rasped and he looked away again, "I feel like I'm underwater and I can't breathe. This fear, the damage...eats me up".  
  
Ada was quiet for a moment, her eyes softening with a smile, "We all need to learn to face our beasts eventually. When you have a problem that locks you up, you need to beat it back and remind yourself that you're the boss".  
  
He stared at her for several moments before he let out a shaky laugh, his indigo darts pinning her as he breathed, "You make talking so damn easy".  
  
Ada laughed and waved him off, sensing that he was easing out of his panic and let him go. At this time Evie walked in with an average sized male with a barrel chest and a weathered face, strength radiating off of him. He dressed in mint colored scrubs and had a fierce face with steel blue-grey eyes, sharp yet still full of emotion.  
  
The fact that this man was completely blue stunned Bucky into silence for a moment, his brows knit and his mind uncomprehending. The man had a head full of shoulder length cobalt hair that was liberally laced with lighter blue strands, giving him the appearance of an older man.  
  
As he approached, his arm extended in greeting to Bucky and he noticed the claws and hair on the man's large impressive hand.  
  
"Mr. Barnes, Hank McCoy. Honor to meet you", Hank told him calmly as he shook his hand, "You're in good hands today so don't worry".  
  
"Thanks", Bucky replied lamely, still shocked and Hank's eyes twinkled with amusement at him.  
  
"If you'll follow Evelyn, she has a pair of scrub pants for you to change into so we can get started", Hank said authoritatively, gesturing to Evie and she gently escorted him out of the room so he could change.  
  
Ada and Hank watched them walk out as Charles entered and made his way over to them.  
  
"Logan is gathering his things and will be ready to leave shortly", Charles supplied.  
  
Ada gave him a nod and squeezed his arm, "Thank you, Charles. For everything".  
  
"My part in Mr. Barnes rehabilitation is small. He'll still need support from his friends", Charles replied as he gave her a pointed look.  
  
Ada felt her cheeks warm before smiling too brightly to Hank, "You have everything you need?"  
  
Hank gave her a confident fanged smile before nodding to her and gesturing to her to follow him across the room, "I believe so. We have it all ready and everything is in place. I'm quite pleased with how the prosthetic turned out".  
  
As he finished, they had came to the cabinet with the large covered tray and he pulled the white fabric to the side.  
  
Ada's grey orbs went wide as she took in the brightly polished steel, a perfect replica of a thickly muscled arm. It was almost identical to his previous limb but there was a noted absence of a certain crimson star on the shoulder cap. Her keen eyes noticed the plating on top, accordion-jointed, which probably sub-ducts at the elbow and armpit to reduce friction chafing when the arm bent. Ada was aware that the plating could be retracted and made solid for reinforced strength, primarily in the forearm and each plate fully articulated and can fuse shut where needed.  
  
She speculated that the gaps in the plating were deliberate, possibly to aid flexibility or ventilation or both. The plating reinforced along the tricep area and at the elbow as well as on the back of the hand and in the fingers.  
  
Ada inspected the screens where the schematics were on display, her mind tucking away as much information as it could. Below the plating was a layer of electronics, suspended in some kind of conductive gel to improve mobility and flexibility, and to reduce the need for bulky cabling.  
  
She noted some kind of hydraulic mechanism in the elbow, under the reinforced plating, that most likely improved elbow flexibility. The same was in the wrist. The back of the hand and fingers are primarily metal with as little embedded tech as possible, but she spied a ton of tech in the palm to improve sensation and fine motor control.  
  
This was impressive to say the least and she was awed at the fact that Hank and Evie had crafted such an amazing prosthetic in such a short amount of time. It was made to be extremely durable and would be with Bucky for a very long time with only minimal maintenance.  
  
She often felt small in comparison to the amazing abilities that Evie was capable of. However, to see the quality of the product of her dedication always made Ada feel a burst of pride for her best friend. And this time was no exception.  
  
Ada felt her face split into a wide grin and she turned to Hank, his eyes full of satisfaction at her obvious approval of their work.  
  
"This is amazing, Hank!", Ada gushed to the man, her eyes as wide as her smile, her dimples deep.  
  
"What's amazing?", they heard someone ask and turned to see Bucky walking back into the room and Ada's brain immediately froze, the thoughts in her mind scattered like dust on the wind.  
  
Bucky shuffled back into the room in the light blue scrub bottoms, his feet bare on the cool floor. But Ada sucked in a sharp breath as his shirtless torso was exposed, chiseled chest on display and the skin on it was glowing healthily and liberally splattered with scars. The skin around his shoulder has scores of scars around the socket area, most of the marks puckered and discolored. Most likely from repeated procedures by Hydra to keep their weapon in working order. His abdominals were sculptured, his torso well muscled and his physique stout. Every muscle on flowing as he moved. He was a living work of art, skin so tempting to touch and every move giving away his strength. The pants hung low on is hips and the sight made her mind go a little fuzzy and her jaw slack.  
  
She glanced back up dumbly and found that he was watching her with a smirk back in place on his handsome face. She was still standing there gawking and she felt her cheeks flame and she suddenly felt too hot in her jacket. She felt flustered and unsure of what to do for a brief moment.  
  
Upon seeing his smug look she mentally slapped herself and adopted what she hoped was a calm expression.  
  
The damn man was too good looking and he knew it too.  
  
Evie also made her presence known, her nonchalant expression back in place with a raised chin, preening herself, "Of course it's amazing".  
  
Her tone implied that there never should have been any doubt and that earned a chuckle from Ada and she hugged her petite friend. Evie was a splash of bright color in the room in her coral colored scrubs and her dark caramel mane tamed into a soft yellow scrub cab.  
  
"Have I told you lately how awesome you are?", Ada asked her teasingly.  
  
Evie tried to lean away and pursed her lips in thought, "You could say it more often".  
  
Hank scoffed and crossed his hairy arms as he rolled his eyes, "Like you need anymore of an ego boost".  
  
Bucky laughed at that and Evie looked mildly insulted.  
  
Charles wheeled over to them and came to a stop by Bucky, glancing at him, "Are you ready?"  
  
Bucky's laughter died at this and as nervousness attempted to strangle him again, he thought about it before nodding his head slowly. He took a few calming breaths and he felt a hand on his forearm. Looking down, Charles gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"You'll do fine", he heard Charles' voice in his mind, a soothing balm to his fraying nerves.  
  
The sound of heavy footsteps drew his attention and he spotted Logan walking into the room, dressed in a long sleeved black utilitarian uniform with bits of tan running over the tops of his covered arms. His hands were gloved and he wore black combat boots with shin guards and light armor strapped over his torso. His expression was stern and unforgiving as a calm professionalism took over, his copper eyes fixed Ada with a hard look.  
  
"Bird's in the air in 25", he told her, his voice low as it rumbled through his chest, "You better go change".  
  
Ada felt her mind calm, all previous thoughts pushed to the side as her mind focused in on the mission at hand. This she knew. There were no thoughts or emotions. No fumbling and apprehensiveness about which course of action to take.  
  
This she knew.  
  
Ada felt the peacefulness of clarity take over, her face taking on a cool expression as her mind focused on the task at hand. Bucky had his procedure which would take several hours and she had a job to do.  
  
She gave Logan a terse nod before walking forward to place her hand on Bucky's shoulder. They were side by side now and he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, his face closed but eyes open. She chanced a glance at him and she noted the clear message in his expressive eyes.  
  
 _Be safe._  
  
She held his gaze for a fraction of a moment before she blinked, her long thick lashes fluttering over her steely orbs. Her pale pink lips opened, silent for a moment before she told him quietly, "I'll be back before you wake up".  
  
His face softened slightly before he gave her a sideways smile, his voice also low but with dark undercurrents, "Gonna give me a goodbye kiss, doll?"  
  
She stood there and just looked at him, silent. In fact, her face was expressionless. After a moment, the corners of her lips upturned fractionally before she walked out of the room past Logan.  
  
They all watched her for a moment before Logan looked back towards Bucky with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
"Guess that's a 'no'", Logan quipped with his brows arched, "Steve and Sam are with some of the kids upstairs but will be down to check on you in a bit. They got bombarded by those heathens".  
  
"Logan", Charles scolded with an exasperated sigh and the mutant left with a chuckle, "I'll be with you the whole time right outside the room, James".  
  
Charles wheeled himself out of the room and Hank lightly touched Bucky's shoulder and motioned towards the medical table. Evie had already rolled over small tables, set up tools and had the lights adjusted. Bucky sat down on the table and slowly laid down, his head resting on a small pillow. Evie placed small medical electrodes on his chest and a heart rate monitor on the index finger of his right hand before she checked the machines. His eyes darted around as he swallowed thickly, unsure of what he was supposed to as he concentrated on his breathing.  
  
Hank noticed Bucky tense and he placed a large surprisingly soft hand on his shoulder. Evie was finished preparing and was ready to give him the sedative.  
  
"Mr. Barnes, we're ready", Hank explained in a calm voice, "You'll feel a slight pinch as Evie gives you something that will put you to sleep. That should last a little over ten minutes but Charles will help keep you unconscious from there".  
  
Bucky steadied his breathing as he looked at Hank's fierce face, a soft kindness in his blue grey eyes, and he gave him a small nod. He felt a small painful pop on his neck with a slightly burning sensation and he snapped his face to Evie. As he glowered at her, his eyes angry and mouth tight, she just gave him a flat look in return.  
  
"Hope you have a good nap", she chirped, her face was scrunched in an almost insincere grimace, "Sorry".  
  
Any harsh retort he had died on his lips as his vision darkened and his body suddenly felt like everything weighed a ton. He tried in vain to piece together thoughts and keep his eyes open but he was quickly losing that battle.  
  
His last cohesive thought before slipping into the void of unconsciousness was an agonizingly hard to answer question pertaining to a pair of enticingly sweet lips and if he'd ever taste them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all of the views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! I love your faces and hit that little heart button and comment on your way out! Reviews keep me going and I look forward to hearing from you! XOXOXO

Солдат? ( _Soldier?_ )

It was dark and his mind was scattered, there was a roaring in his ears and his head pounded, but the first thought he had was how much everything hurt.

His arm and his shoulder felt like they were on fire with a searing white hot pain and his body felt so heavy, battered and some places completely numb. Everything was still dark and he fought to make his eyes open, prayed for them to open for just a moment. He felt a kind of pulling sensation through his sore shoulders and his feet were being jostled about, body screaming in protestation at the pain. His left arm completely numb and his shoulder felt strange.

He tried to calm himself but just breathing was painful since his chest impossibly tight, his rib cage felt like it was in a vice. His eyes finally cracked open for a few seconds, his vision blurry, and he saw a harsh looking man staring down at him, the wintry sky grey but at the same time blinding making his eyes hurt. He was dressed in a Soviet military uniform and was talking to him but Bucky couldn't understand him.

The chilly breeze helping him with his struggle for consciousness but he started to shiver, the combination of the air and the shock making him shake almost violently. His strained his neck to look behind and he realized the pulling sensation he felt was his body being half carried by another Soviet soldier, his feet dragging on the frozen snow covered ground. As his eyes sluggishly moved around from the soldier and snow capped pines, he noticed that trail of blood. His eyes widened and a small amount of alertness pushed his mind closer to full awareness.

_Longing…Rusted…_

Bucky realized with horror that the reason his arm felt completely numb was because it wasn't there anymore. The sleeve of his heavy blue coat was torn and tattered and the remainder of his arm was bleeding as he was dragged across the ground, his forearm and elbow ripped from his body. The freezing temperatures and the snow appeared to have slowed the bleeding but it didn't make the sight any less gruesome.

He struggled to keep his eyes open but they wouldn't cooperate and a few times when they rolled shut from the shock to his system. He could hear Steve yelling his name in a panic, his hand reaching for him with horror filled his eyes, before he felt weightless.

He was falling. He remembered that. Falling before brief exploding pain and everything went black.

Why wasn't he dead?

_Seventeen…Daybreak…_

After who knows how long, he heard sounds around him. Feet shuffling and people murmuring, talking about procedures and experiments, metallic tools clinking on tables loudly. His body felt broken and his head thundered with pain. He felt his eyelids lifting heavily and he quickly shut them, bright lights over him making him wince. He caught a glimpse of what he supposed were doctors in the dingy room, men in surgical garb with masks on their faces. He heard the loud whirring noise of a small saw before he felt the serrated teeth of the blade tearing into the sensitive flesh of his mutilated arm. The pain went from excruciating to unbearable as it tore through his damaged skin and muscle, the hot sensation amplified as he felt blood starting to seep from the wound.

Thankfully, he lost consciousness sometime before the saw reached the bone.

_Furnace…Nine…_

He could feel himself floating back to consciousness and as his eyes drifted open, he had a mounting sense of dread.

Something wasn't right.

As his blurred vision struggled to make sense of what he was seeing, the bright lights were painful to his eyes and he raised his hands to shield his view from...

His hands...his hand...

Bucky's eyes went wide with horror as he took in the monstrous sight before him as he studied his left hand. He had fallen from the train and he briefly remembered seeing his arm, the heinous remains of a torn off limb, bleeding in the snow.

Now he realized with no small amount of revulsion and disgust that these people in this medical room had attached some sort of artificial metallic limb to his body. He felt an enormous swell of animosity come over him as his gaze stayed fixed on the arm, the fingers flexing as he turned over the hand. The lines and ridges of the plating catching the light as he studied it, a small but distinct humming noise was heard as he flexed the fingers and raised the forearm. Disgust made his stomach roil and his eyes felt hot as the anger consumed him, the hostility making his blood boil and he clenched his flesh fist.

Bucky's turbulent indigo eyes looked from the hand to roam the room and he noticed a few men in blue medical coats in the room. Two were conversing at the end of his bed while one was over to his left, a clipboard in hand as he took reading from one of the machines. His movement caught the attention of one of them and the man with the clip board came towards him to study their work.

How dare they?! Who the hell did they think they were?! His jaw set and lips forming a tight line as his cobalt eyes watered.

_Benign…Homecoming…_

The man was leaning over him to study the arm and he was about to touch him. Bucky's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed the man in a crushing grip by the throat. The man's eyes with wide with fright and he struggled momentarily, grasping at the wrist of the metallic limb as Bucky lifted him from his feet. It was so effortless that Bucky didn't even pick up on it in his rage that he had lifted a full grown man from the ground. It was so easy that he barely squeezed and he could feel the muscles and passages in the man's throat giving way to Bucky's anger as he crushed his throat. The man's skin was becoming mottled, his eyes red and face taking on a purplish hue when Bucky felt a pinch in his leg.

His gaze snapped to the man's fellow doctors and saw that one had a syringe in his hand. His grip loosened from the man's throat as bits of black danced along the edges of his vision and he heard the man collapse. He remembered someone talking to him, Dr. Zola, telling him he was going to be Hydra's weapon. He felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach at the thought as he took in the small unassuming man with his pallid complexion and balding head.

He knew that Zola was crazy but the man was absolutely unhinged if he thought that Bucky would fight for Hydra. He remembered Zola and his handful of papers and files, one of them reading 'Experimentelles Konditionierungsprogramm' before he felt the air thin and a biting cold sensation before the void of unconsciousness swallowed him once more.

Experimentelles Konditionierungsprogramm? Bucky searched his thoughts before his mind supplied 'Experimental Conditioning Program' and his confusion grew.

...what?

_One…_

The Asset didn't know how long he'd been kneeling in this same position and he hung his head as he tried to recall what day it was, his long shaggy hair obscuring his face. It felt like forever in this dark lonely room.

Always alone.

But he hadn't always been alone. Right? He was so confused and when he tried to remember anything before Hydra it was just….nothing. Just nothing.

Sometimes during missions, a memory would just float into his mind unbidden and he didn't know where they came from. He could sometimes remember clay bricked buildings with cobbled streets. A skinny blonde haired kid, he was sick in bed with fever and the Asset took care of him. Who was he? There was a little girl in an apartment he lived in, her dark chestnut hair braided prettily as she helped an older woman cook in the small kitchen and some big band music played on the radio. Rebecca.

He knew that?

He scrunched his face as he struggled to remember and his head started to pound.

Hydra had brought him back here after he returned from a mission, the target successfully taken care of. He had reported for his mission reports and maintenance on his metal arm

The coolness of the concrete floor in his small cell made an ache creep up into his knees and his flesh hand had went numb long ago, the harsh metal of the shackle chafing his wrist. He was in the middle of the dark room and chained to the floor, his mouth muzzled for speaking out of turn to one of his handlers. He knew he could have easily broken the chains with his metal arm but then his handlers would be angry. He felt a swell of anger rise but quickly stifled it. They might lash him or put him back in the freezer. Or worse.

If he didn't listen they'd put him in the chair.

The thought sent a shiver through his body. He couldn't really remember why he was scared of the chair but every time he'd heard it mentioned, he felt an almost choking sense of fear claw its way into his thoughts. He took a deep breath to calm himself and get his emotions under control, his mind calming as his stormy eyes went blank.

_Freight Car…_

The Asset sat naked on the cold tiled floor of the shower area as the cold water rained down on him from the shower head, his knees pulled towards his chest and hands hanging limply at his sides. His skin chilled and pulled tight with goosebumps, his hair clumped together in long silky strands. A Hydra soldier stood silently over near the door, his rifle held tightly in his hands as he watched the Asset with cold eyes and the only sounds was the water splattering as it made contact with tiles and flesh.

He's just returned from another successful mission for Hydra and it was messy since all of the witnesses had to be eliminated. The Hydra soldiers had taken him to the showers and took his blood stained clothes to the incinerator. They had shoved their weapon to the floor in disgust as he was covered in blood spatter and gore before turning the water on, the water running off of him in dark pink rivulets. He stared blankly as the stained water swirled over the grey floor tiles and made its way to the drain.

"James", a man's kind voice said, the baritone of his voice reverberating through the room.

The Asset's eyes widened imperceptibly and he kept his vision trained down.

Was this a trick? Were they messing with him?

His thoughts started to scramble in a mounting sense of dread. Who is James?

The chuckle that replies is that soft but sad at the same time.

"It's ok, James", the kind voice said to him, "We're almost done. You can get up".

The Asset hesitated for a moment before slowly lifting his gaze upwards to look at the man.

It was Charles, he was studying him with a kind understanding look in his eyes. But he wasn't in the room with the Asset.

Charles was outside sitting comfortably in a white adirondack in the sunshine, the chair nestled firmly in the sand. As the wind rustled Charles' white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up and the fabric of his khakis, the soft sound of waves crashing invaded his ears.

What? Sand? At that the Asset scrunched his long brows in confusion.

Wait, not Asset.

_Bucky_.

Bucky quickly looked back down to the floor but instead of the grey tiles he realized with confusion that he was now standing, the clothes he'd dressed in that morning at Ada's were in place like he'd never taken them off. As his eyes trailed down his dark jeans to his bare feet and scrunching his toes, he felt the softness of the sand, still damp from the retreating tide. The waves moving with force but die within a few feet of him and the salty sea breeze rustled his long hair. The temperature immediately warmed his cool skin and as he listened to the cresting of the waves, he felt his mind calm and he closed his eyes for a moment. He raised his face to the sky before he inhaled deeply through his nostrils to let out a deep breath, his chest feeling lighter. He let his shoulders slump in relief.

It was all in his head. He is away from Hydra.

His lips turned up in an easy smile and he opened his eyes to see the sun's rays dancing on the warm waters. Barely any clouds marred the horizon leaving the sky impossibly blue and his ears invited the subtle whispers of the waves. The waves roll in, white tipped and spreading themselves like fine lace over the beach after they crashed in their soft way. Light kisses from the sea breeze continued to tousle his hair, loose about his angular face, and the fresh salty smell tickled his nose. He glanced down to study his hands and the sight was oddly comforting, one flesh and one metallic.

"I thought you'd like a nice relaxing place to gather your thoughts", Charles said to him, the low rumble of his voice is comforting as it wraps around Bucky. He could still hear him over the crash of the waves on the sand.

"Thanks", Bucky gave him a grateful look and he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know what happened to make me think of all that".

Charles looked at him thoughtfully, his lips lightly pursed before replying in a hopeful tone, "Maybe you're ready for a change and this is your minds way of sorting through it all before letting go".

"Do you think so?", Bucky asked in a small voice, his eyes doubtful.

"Well for a star to be born, James, a nebula must collapse", Charles explained simply, "So collapse. This is a new start for you. What you do with it is up to you. After reading the files that were given to me, I concluded that Hydra used a combination of post hypnotic suggestions and intermittent reinforcement abuse in their conditioning program. I have been working while you've been unconscious and I have nullified their effects. No one can use words against you to bring you to heel anymore but keep in mind you will need to talk to people about other issues with adjusting".

"I'm trying to talk more and not snap at people. I always had a bit of a temper but-", he started before swallowing thickly, "It was easier before all of this. After I fell off the train, I was replaced by a machine which, I think, behaved more like me".

Charles leaned forward in his chair, the sun making his kind eyes shine, "You didn't just fall off a train, James. You made a choice to put yourself in harm's way. For your friend. It was your choice and was the last time you had any free will for a very long time".

Bucky shuffled next to Charles, his eyes downcast and his hands went into his pockets. He looked up towards the waves before replying, his voice thick with emotion, "I was ready to die that day, I thought I did. I was so scared because I knew I was going to die. But I couldn't just let Steve get hurt. It had always been the two of us and he never even had to ask me to fight with him. But I think, deep down, it was always gonna be that way. Even after the serum, I always felt like I needed to protect him, you know?"

"You see him as your brother. Someone you're supposed to take care of", Charles said, his deep voice tinged with sadness, "I too have a close friend with a…similarly complicated past and we couldn't agree on a number of things and that eventually created a rift between us".

Bucky nodded his head in understanding and they both were silent for a while as they watched the gulls about the white tipped blue sea as their wings beat on the salty air. He sighed before he slowly pulled his left hand out of his pocket and he studied the familiar metallic plating.

"A new start, huh?", Bucky asked, with a small hopeful smile to Charles.

Charles turned his gaze from the horizon to offer him a knowing smile in return before nodding, "New start".

Bucky regarded this kind unique man for a moment, gratitude making his throat tight and his eyes burn, before saying in a thick voice, "Thank you".

"You're welcome, James", Charles replied warmly turning his gaze back to the sea, "Evelyn and Hank have finished and we've taken you back to Adaline's. You'll wake soon but I wanted a moment, if I may".

Bucky's indigo orbs fixed an expectant look on Charles, his long brows slightly upturned in question .

Charles seemed to hesitate, his brow furrowed as he struggled with the words, "Be careful with Adaline. She's a kind woman who's dealt with a lot in her short years and I'm sure you understand. You're a good man, regardless of what you think. Just…", Charles lifted his gaze to Bucky, a slight pleading expression on his face, "be gentle".

Bucky felt his face heat and his heart rate start to race at her name, his chest tightening as an image of her surfaced in his mind. Her short dark inky hair and long midnight lashes dusting over her porcelain skin, her ash hued eyes hypnotizing him. Her dimpled smile with pale pink lips drew him like a moth to a flame.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck again, "I'll try but she's made it clear that she wants to be friends".

Charles fixed him with knowing smile, "She's successfully kept potential lovers at bay but she's let you get closer than I've seen anyone in a long time".

Bucky's long brows lifted at this, his eyes suspicious but amused, "Why are you telling me this?"

Charles sighed before chuckling and turning to Bucky, "Adaline is a stubborn and selfless person but as she puts others first, she neglects herself in a lot of ways. She just doesn't see it that way. She tends to forget that she needs people as well".

Bucky's brows contracted as he tried to think as to when he didn't see Ada doing something for someone. He hadn't known her long and had really only been at her house for a little over a week but he felt more at ease in her company than anywhere else besides Steve. Something about her pulled him like a magnet even though in the beginning they had started off on the wrong foot. He couldn't deny he was attracted to her and the thought of kissing her again appealed to him greatly.

He felt a smug smirk start to form his lips and heat coil in his belly at the thought of holding her close by those flared hips. He laughed to himself and looked to Charles, who had a merry twinkle in his eyes. Ada was stubborn but then again, so was he.

* * *

The sound of the corridor at Fort Meade remained silent as two figures quietly crept down the hallway, opposite each other and backs turned towards the wall, both tensed and alert. They were approaching a corner and Omega knew there was likely to be another camera at the end of the hallway. They had gained entry to the facility after knocking out the guards at a minimally guarded entrance on the west side of the perimeter and crept into the facility. They hadn't ran into any trouble so far and they had been on the base for at least twenty five minutes with no further altercations. It was a basic snatch and grab but the sparsity of personnel took Omega aback a little. The radio chatter that she could pick up didn't advise of any alerts that would preoccupy the other soldiers. This was too easy and a feeling of unease started to settle into her stomach.

Wolverine had donned a black tactical mask once they arrived and agreed to keep his claws to himself to help keep his identity a secret. It was the only way that Omega would let him come on this retrieval mission though she knew that she couldn't stop him if he decided on coming anyway. It wouldn't do for any mutants, especially the X-men, to be implicated as accomplices to wanted fugitives from supposed justice. Ross was chomping at the bit to get them under control as well and would look for any excuse to tag and bag them for imprisonment and possible experimentation.

This also meant radio silence for the duo but that was no hindrance for them. They had worked together several times over the years and could count on each other to know the others intentions. Wolverine was slightly behind her against the opposite wall and as she approached the corner to her left, she held up her fist signaling for him to stop. The hallway was darkened and there were no sounds to be heard from the corridor. This was highly irregular to say the least and apprehension started to bloom in her mind. They should have seen someone by now. A guard. An alarm. Something.

Omega tapped on the touch-pad of her right bracer to switch the interface of her helmet temporarily to infrared. She didn't need to look to know that he had held himself still as she turned to press the front of her body to the wall and slowly slid to peek around the corner. All of the metal and concrete obscured a lot in this vision setting but she could still catch glimpses of heat signatures if they were present. She quickly scanned the area and noticed no immediate threats before switching back to standard vision and dipping back to face Wolverine. He was silently standing at the ready, back pressed to the far wall as he studied her.

Omega raised her fist and using her finger drew a signal for a door before bumping her fists on top of each other and raising five fingers, gesturing to corner.

_A doorway five meters to the left._

Wolverine gave a quick nod as he raised his hand, the thumb and index finger forming a circle while the rest of his fingers were pointing upwards.

_Understood._

Omega made a cupping motion on the side of her helmet and then quickly touched the front with her index finger, tapping in front of her nose.

_Can you hear or smell anything?_

She could hear better with her advanced helmet and enhanced hearing but no matter the serum that was coursing through her veins, it would never compare to Wolverine's heightened senses. He looked away for a moment and she could faintly see his nostrils flaring under his mask and his wide chest expanding as he inhaled deeply. He repeated this a few times and seemed to tilt his head a few times, like he was having trouble remembering something. He looked to her and gave an unsure shake of his head. Seeing him hesitate gave her pause and she didn't like it.

Well, they were here and there wasn't anything to be done about it now. Best to finish what they came here to do and get out as quickly as possible. Omega sighed quietly in frustration and gestured for him to come over to her.

He quickly made his way across the hall to fall in behind her, tapping her shoulder to let her know he was behind her and ready as she took point. Omega squared her shoulders and steadied her breathing before she quietly rounded the corner and soundlessly padded down the length of the corridor. The fluorescent lighting nestled between the metal and concrete support beams blared against them as they automatically came to life and cast the corridor in a harsh light making them both pause for a moment. After a brief period of disquietude, they realized that there was still no signs of activity in front of them nor to the rear. Motion sensing controls. The corridor was long and widely spaced, the concrete under their feet had polished tracks indicating frequent traffic down the hall. The metal support posts lining the corridor were evenly spaced and had holes for electrical conduits running through them, a slight dusting of dirt on the floor near the walls.

As they crept closer to the opened doorway at the end of the hall, Omega could faintly smell the sulfuric scent of gunpowder, like a firearm that had been discharged some time ago. A tingle of unease made its way down her spine and as she moved forward, she cast a quick glance back to Wolverine. She could instantly tell by his stiff posture that he sensed this as well.

She didn't like this. Something was off and everything was too quiet.

As they approached the open doorway, Omega could see that a short distance away from the opening was a set of wide stairs that curved downstairs. She paused for a moment but couldn't detect any indicators of activity from below.

She glanced over her shoulder to Wolverine, noticing he was as taut as a bow string, his thick arms held away from his body.

"Double back and go down the stairs we passed. We'll rally below", she told him, her robotic sounding voice low but reverberating in the hollow hall.

He hesitated briefly before quietly backing away to turn and go back the way they came. As he rounded the corner out of sight, Omega turned and started to make her way down the stairs. She pressed her back to the inner wall and descended the stairs. The lights on the wall small and dim, helping her figure ghost along the wall in the shadows. As she stealthily made her way to the base of the stairs, she was met with a large metal door to the basement that was left slightly ajar. As she approached in the darkness, she thanked the stars that it was open wide enough for her to quietly slip through. She slid through the opening and kept her back to the wall as she surveyed the grotesque room.

It was a large room, with grey industrial tiled dirty floors and white tiled walls that were spattered with stains and cracked pieces missing. There were several pillars around the room to support the ceiling, most likely the ground floor of the building. Along the walls on both sides of the doors were equipment cages stuffed with confiscated items from where lord only knows and a few medical tables around the room as well. Most likely where the items they were looking for were stored. Near the medical tables were cabinets stocked with vials of liquids in an array of varying shades and questionable hues, several were overturned or laying on its sides. The fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling were laden with dust and grime, a few of them flickering. There were papers thrown all over in chaotic disarray and glass pieces shattered on the floor. Towards the back wall there were several lengths of chains suspended from the ceiling with an assortment of thicknesses and manacles.

The room looked terrible, gruesome even, but what really lent the room its sense of macabre was the dozen or so lifeless bodies that we scattered about the floor of the room. Twisted forms and a few severed limbs littered the room with weapons and bullet casings strewn about the bodies as they fell to the floor. The walls were peppered with bullet holes, indicating that the attackers were quick as well as lethal.

Directly opposite of the door to which next she stood, there was another door and she could see several wall mounted computer monitors. Omega sighed and pushed away from the wall before padding quietly through the room, taking in the lifeless eyes of the men on the floor. The bodies were all wearing standard issue army combat uniforms, some in their dress fatigues others with bullet proof vests and combat helmets. As she stepped over the bodies, she could clearly see indicators of a fight but the number of enemy combatants was hard to discern in the carnage and there were no other corpses besides base personnel. The total lack of alarm on the base also told her that this had been an extremely quick attack as well. The light above her flickered and crackled loudly with electricity almost making her want to jump as she made her way to the door across the room.

As she waded across the blood stained floor that was riddled with body parts, knives, discarded service pistols and rifles, Omega noticed one of the bodies was seemingly left almost intact from the ghastly encounter. It was a female soldier resting on her back among a small throng of bodies, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and quite beautiful, lightly covered in blood spatter and gore. She had no visible wounds as she lay prone with her eyes closed, almost serene. Omega noticed slight discoloration around her throat that showed signs of strangulation, the sight making her sigh before continuing into the room.

Through the doorway there was a raised dias, a half circle that was butted up to the wall. On it was a large desk with a dizzying amount of controls and keys, levers and gauges. Several radio microphones were on the table of the desk. As she slowly surveyed the new room, she took in the monitors that were mounted at an angle above the desk. There were five large ones surrounded by a few smaller ones and small clocks and gauges were mounted as well.

A master control room.

Under the protective plating of her helmet, Omega's scalp tightened with unease. The room was colder than normal for a basement and she looked around before her gaze zeroed in on the wall to her left. It was a plain wall with a dozen small metal doors, small tags hanging on the silver lever handles.

Cold chambers. For bodies.

What in the hell were they doing here?

Omega broke her gaze away to quick look over the rest of the room, just a door to the right of the room that most likely went back upstairs.

" _This is taking too long. Need to step it up_ ", Omega thought to herself as she looked over the desk. She saw a small flashing light in her peripheral and noticed a small black USB stick that was connected to the main frame. A quick assessment of one of the screens confirmed that it had recently downloaded a massive amount of files and a quick scan showed her experiment files, a few names like Nathaniel somebody, some schematics of The Raft, and the repeated mention of Thaddeus Ross. She felt her lip curl in disgust and Omega didn't have to think twice about it before she quickly pulled the drive loose and tucked it away in one of the small pouches on her belt. She quickly stepped back and lightly ran back towards the door. As she neared the doorway, the bodies on the floor caught her attention and as she quickly moved to run through the door she realized one of them was missing.

She had no sooner ran through the opening when her head was snapped back from a forearm smashed against the face of her helmet. She was dazed for a moment when she was punched square in the chest, the force of the blow sending her flying back to land on the unforgiving floor. As she landed, the breath was knocked from her lungs and she slid a bit across the dingy floor.

Omega shook her head once before springing up and raising her hands and planting her feet, ready to face her attacker. She was confused at the sight of the blonde soldier standing before her, posed elegantly in her fighting stance, her blues eyes flashing and her full lips set into a deadly sort of smile.

"What do we have here? Another little monkey to break?", the woman taunted with a smirk before running at her.

Omega lunged towards the woman and when she was close enough she swung her fist at her but the woman ducked under her arm, grabbing her and spinning them to smash her against the wall. Omega held her arms for a moment but the woman snatched one loose to grab a knife from her belt. As she attempted to stab her, Omega quickly lifted her leg and kicked at the woman's gut effectively knocking her back and wiping that stupid smirk off her face.

As the woman glared at her, Omega surged forward to attack but the woman was unbelievably fast so she knew she needed to be careful. The woman swung at her but Omega quickly ducked under her arm and smashed her elbow into the back of her head, making her groan as she was knocked off balance into a pillar. The woman caught herself and swung around trying to slash with the knife but Omega quickly jabbed her in the wrist with a curled knuckle making her cry out and drop the knife.

The smirky bitch growled at her before kicking Omega in her pelvic bone and knocking her back with a huff, her foot sliding in a pool of blood. As she regained her footing, Smirky forward flipped at her and her foot smashed into the top of her helmet and snapping her head forward making her neck and shoulders explode with a sharp pain. Omega shook the daze off and faced her once more before running at her again, but Smirky grabbed her arm and moved to kick at her leg but Omega spun away so she was left kicking at air.

Smirky was quick but was becoming frustrated that Omega wasn't as easy as the previous prey that was littering the floor and was starting to lash out in her anger. She tried to throw a jab at her but Omega spun away from it and turned to fling her arm back at the woman, using her strength to add momentum to the swing. Smirky raised her forearms to protect herself and block the attack but the force knocked her off her feet and into a pillar before falling to the ground. The force of the impact had loosened some of the concrete from the pillar, pieces of tile and concrete falling upon her stunned body.

Smirky's head whipped back towards her and Omega thought she glimpsed a brief flash of bright gold in her eyes before the woman was quickly back on her feet and leapt at her. Smirky kicked her across the front of her head and taking advantage of the momentum, stepped behind her body to viciously piston her fists against Omega's back. She groaned in pain before one of Smirky's fists came close to her side and she clamped her elbow down over her left wrist, effectively stopping the bitch's assault on her ribcage. As she held her left hand hostage, Omega smashed her right elbow into her face and felt immense satisfaction at the sight of blood trickling out of her attacker's nose. While she was stunned, Omega' right arm shot out across Smirky's throat and bent her backwards making the woman groan at the movement. She tightened the pressure of her arm around Smirky's neck but the woman bent further back and propelled the rest of her body backwards to land upright on her feet.

In the same moment, Omega heard the distinct sound of wire and had less than a second to fling her hand up before she caught the wire as it tightened around her neck. Even with her hand in the path of the wire and her suit covering her skin it still pressed on the sides of her throat as Smirky pulled relentlessly. Omega felt her kick the back of her knee and as she went down slightly more pressure was applied.

Smirky pulled herself close to Omega's back as she struggled with the effort of trying to strangle her, and she gritted out through her teeth, " _Worthless homosapien_ ".

Realization dawned as she struggled to breathe and Ada knew then that this woman was a mutant. A savage one at that. She didn't know why the woman was here but she needed to get away. She tried to pull on the wire but the woman leaned further back and Ada saw black spots start in her vision as the blood was constricted even more. It was becoming difficult to breathe at all and her body started to feel heavy as a hundred thoughts flew through her mind and blood pounded through her veins.

Her family. Her friends. Her life.

She thought of her missions and all of the good she had done in the fight against Hydra.

It was all laid bare to her as her lips felt a bit numb and she distantly heard Smirky grunt behind her as she held fast to the wire.

Another thought flashed into her mind. A man with a devilish smirk, silky dark hair, and deep blue eyes. His eyes were the blue of a water so deep that you were afraid to jump in, but you were still tempted to.

Omega took a deep breath, wiggling her numb fingers, and closed her fist over the wire before balling her other fist and slamming it back into the woman's groin. The wire immediately loosened as her assailant exclaimed and fell to the floor, face scrunched in pain.

Omega flung the offending wire away from her before walking over to lean on a pillar, her shoulder and half of her chest pressed to to cool concrete. She gasped and a flood of dizziness made her sway as the blood rushed back to her head. Her vision blurred and there was a roaring in her ears and her limbs felt like the weighed a ton. She heard a flurry of activity and looked towards the direction of the noise in time to vaguely see blonde hair disappear through the door to go upstairs. Omega started to feel even dizzier, throat numb but on fire as she huffed the filtered air through her helmet. She started to slide down the pillar as black dots started to dance in her blurred vision. She tried to push herself forward against the support beam to keep herself from outright falling on her face but she continued her steady descent to the floor. She felt heavy footfalls rapidly approaching and strong hands grabbing her shoulders as her world seemed to slide sideways before she tumbled into the darkness.

Into the darkness where she dreamed about generous lips, a sharp angled jawline, long dark brows, and those damn _amazing_ gawkers he had. Eyes that didn't even begin to explain all the complicated depths and colors that were there.

Just like Bucky.

* * *

Bucky deeply inhaled and felt more rested than he had in a long time as he slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He was back in his room at Ada's, laying on top of the bed with a blanket draped over him, still in the blue scrub bottoms but some had put a plain white t-shirt on in while he was unconscious. He quickly looked towards the window and saw the light outside barely painting the sky and he was confused for a moment.

What day was it?

He glanced around his room and saw evidence of someone having sat in the chair near the window. A book had been left on the seat and the light was left on, like they had only just left, the soft light lending the room a calming ambience. He smiled to himself, knowing that it was Steve, the thought bringing memories back and he thought of all the times he had sat next to Steve when he was in bed with one of the many ailments he had suffered.

Bucky sat up and instantly winced at the pain in his left shoulder and neck, sucking in a breath through his teeth. He adjusted himself against the headboard before raising his left hand to study it. He flexed his fingers as he turned his hand over before clenching his fist and watching the plates start to shift a bit and he heard the familiar robotic sounds. They were somewhat comforting. It felt the same but...different at the same time. He sighed before reluctantly admitting to himself that he felt whole again.

He shifted to fling his legs over the side of the bed and went to go the bathroom and clean himself up before heading downstairs. He grabbed his phone from on top of the dresser where someone had put it on the charger and checked the time, his eyes widening in surprise. It was early in the morning. He must have been out for a while. As he was marveling at the fact that he slept for so long, he felt a presence tickling the edge of his thoughts and he knew instantly that Charles was here.

As he padded barefoot down the stairs to the landing, he could hear quite a commotion going on as well as some shouting and several muffled voices. Bucky quickened his pace down the rest of the stairs and had made it to the living room as the voices became louder, namely Evie's. He rounded the corner right when the petite woman grabbed a vase off the dining room table to throw it at Logan before she continued her assault on him.

She was wild-eyed in her anger, her cheeks flushed and her hair a mess, her clothes were also rumpled where she had been flinging herself at Logan. Bucky's eyes were wide and confused as he witnessed the tiny woman practically stalking after Logan, Steve and Sam were on the other side of the kitchen near the sink with Hank. Logan was trying to talk but she threw a book at him, hitting him in the head making him grunt and cover his head. Logan was still dressed in his uniform, making Bucky think they recently got back, and it appeared to have a few cuts and bullet holes. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and glanced behind him to see an amused Charles closer to Ada's door, away from Evie.

Bucky turned to scan the room once more, tucking his long hair behind his ear, before he noticed someone was missing. Where was Ada?

Logan was standing among the broken glass of the shattered vase trying to calm Evie, taking the little woman's blows as she flew at him again. Hank looked between them clearly torn and distressed as Sam stood there stunned, his dork brows seeming to touch his hairline. She was pummeling Logan with her fists, not with much effect, as he held her at bay when Steve intervened. He stepped behind her to loop his arm around her waist and haul her away, Evie kicking her feet at Logan as she clawed at the arm holding her back.

"Why didn't you call us, you asshole?!", she screamed angrily at Logan, Steve still holding her tiny flailing form as she tried to wiggle free.

"We were fine! She's fine!", Logan thundered back at her, his voice low and threatening.

"She could have died! What's wrong with you?!", Evie hissed through her teeth, "I should have called in Jamie to go with her!", Evie gasped sharply as a thought occurred to her, "OH you're so dead when she finds out, Howlett!"

Logan's body stiffened and his eyes had a quiet feral gleam in his eyes, the lines in his face speaking to a building rage he was trying to keep under control.

Bucky tensed in alarm at this, his body taut and his brows pinched as he tried to take in that they were saying. A shot of unease went down his spine and he clenched his fists, his metal arm whirring to life as the plating shifted. The sound caught the attention of Steve and Sam, earning a brief glance from Hank who grabbed a towel and an ice pack from the freezer. He made his way past where Bucky was standing with his clenched fists and dark glare, his azure hued gaze watching as Hank went downstairs to the basement.

Logan clamped his mouth shut and took a deep breath through his flared nostrils, "You're over reacting and need to calm down".

"I _am_ calm!", Evie flung back as she bared her teeth at him and continued to struggle against Steve, his face alarmed as he held her off the ground.

Bucky's face fell into a deep scowl as anger started to simmer in his gut, his shoulders hard and his fists balled. He prepared to beat some answers from Logan when he felt a hand grip his shoulder firmly. His gaze snapped to the side to meet Sam's eyes.

"There was someone else on the base when they arrived. They didn't know and Ada was attacked but she's fine", Sam explained quietly in a calm even tone, "She went downstairs if you want to check on her".

Bucky felt his anger die down a little and he unclenched his fist, his lips tight and jaw working, before he gave Sam a small nod.

"Thanks, Sam", Bucky said, his voice tight, "How'd she look?"

Sam pursed his lips, "A little rough but Hank said she'll be fine in a day or so".

Bucky grunted in acknowledgement, jaw still clenched, and he heard Evie huff in frustration. Bucky turned to see her hanging limply in Steve's arms with a sour expression on her face as her feet dangled off the floor. If the situation were different he would have laughed but his concern was overriding his amusement at the moment.

Her eyes were dark and mutinous, her lips pressed into a firm line before she inhaled and told Steve, "You can put me down now, boy scout. I'm done".

Steve held her for another moment, concern written all over his face before setting the small woman down. Logan glared at her before turning to go out the back door, his strides long.

Evie watched him leave, her eyes flashing as she fidgeted for a second before clicking her tongue and grabbing a book off an end table.

"Last one", she bit out before dashing to the doorway to throw it at Logan's retreating back.

It hit him and he stopped in his tracks for a moment without turning before continuing on his way.

Sam came up behind Evie, the dark man placing a hand on her shoulder to speak with her quietly and she huffed before her shoulders slumped slightly. He put his arm around her and they both left out the front door to go for a walk.

Steve just looked relieved that the confrontation was over. He sighed heavily and made his way over to Bucky, his rumpled clothes from yesterday confirming that he was the one reading in his room. His face was drawn and tired looking as he approached but his face softened.

"How you feeling, Buck?", Steve asked.

"Pretty good. A little sore but good", Bucky told him and tried to calm his temper, worrying his lip, "The fuck happened down here?".

"They ran into someone while they were on base. I looked into Adaline's mind and didn't recognize who they were. It was a woman. The casualties were…substantial. This person was very skilled", Charles supplied as he wheeled himself over.

Steve sighed and crossed his arms, his back straightening, and Bucky recognized the cool mask of calm collection that took over. The Captain.

"So it looked like just one person? Or a group?", Steve asked in a firm voice.

"From what I could tell, it was just the woman", Charles replied in an even tone.

"I'm gonna go check on Ada", Bucky supplied quickly and left as Steve nodded before resuming questioning Charles.

Bucky padded over to the door the led to the basement and made his way down towards the basement. The stairs were cold under his bare feet but the chill didn't bother him, concern lacing his thoughts as he thought of Ada. He should have asked Steve or Sam to go with her, not that he didn't think Logan could handle himself. But he was feeling drawn to her more and more and one of them there to watch out for her would have made him feel better.

He met Hank at the base of the stairs, the mutant sighed as ran a large clawed hand through his thick shaggy hair.

"She's in her office. She'll be fine but I advised her to rest. I'll check on your arm later today", Hank told him with a kind look on his face.

Bucky nodded and entered the darkened gym but he could see the door of the office slightly open and light fell across the floor and he could hear soft music playing. He crossed the floor quickly and paused at the door to listen for a moment before slowly swinging the door open.

The office space was large and was simple in design. It reminded him of a military comm center and he remembered that Ada had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a plain room with soft lighting and equipment lockers against the wall directly across from him, shelving units on both sides which held several different helmets identical to Ada's. It was smart to have extras. To the right was another row of lockers against the wall with more shelves beside it. On the left was a long metal desk built into the wall with lots of drawers and spaces that looked to have servers mounted to the desk. There were a couple of keyboards on the desk with papers strewn about and rolls of maps. There were six screens, all uniform in size, mounted side by side on the wall the entire length of the desk. A few of the screens were black, a couple seemed to be running through a number of programs. In the middle of the room was a large round table with several chairs around it. The hand towel, ice pack, and a round bluetooth speaker in the middle of the table. A soft jazzy tune was playing, lending the utilitarian room a relaxing tone.

Definitely a center of operations, a first glance noting it was quite low key and bare, but still impressive. He didn't get too in depth of an inspection of it as his zeroed in on the other sole occupant of the room.

Ada was sprawled in one of the chairs around the round table, her long legs stretched as her booted feet were propped on the table, crossed at her ankles. She was still wearing her armor but her helmet, bracers, gloves, and belt were removed and now laid on the table. Her dark head was tipped back onto the seat of the chair, her eyes closed as her short dark hair hung away from her face. Her strong yet slender arms hung loosely beside her and she seemed asleep but Bucky knew she was alert enough to know he was there.

He walked across the room to come around the table and he saw the corners of her pale pink lips start to turn upwards. Her dimples deepened as she held back a smile, the jazz music still playing, the singer crooning softly. She looked fine if maybe a little tired.

"Heard you coming a mile away", she croaked out, her voice strained and she lifted her thick lashes to look at him. Her silver orbs lit up as she studied his newly attached arm, her gaze slowly sliding over him.

Bucky's brows contracted and concern flooded him, his jaw muscles jumping but he remained silent.

Ada rolled her head to look at him better, her eyes apprehensive, "What?"

He extended his right hand for her to take and after a moment's hesitation she slid her hand into his before he pulled her to her feet. She looked at him with a puzzled expression as she stood in front of him, her pulse starting to race as his dark sapphire eyes studied her. He looked amazingly gorgeous with his bed tousled hair and that t-shirt may cover him up but she remembered the tempting dips and planes of his chiseled torso. He was studying her with an unreadable expression on his face, his myriad shades of blue swirled together and made heat start to bloom in her belly.

Bucky studied her face before sliding his gaze lower, eyes briefly tripping at her lips, before dipping to the high collar of her suit. He raised his flesh hand to run his hand slowly over her upper arm, ghosted over her shoulder before his fingers gently cupped the back of her head. His thumb lightly dug into her jawbone as he tipped her head back revealing purpled skin that crept from under the collar covering her throat. Her pulse raced as she looked through her lashes at him, a slight furrow to his brow that she wanted to smooth with her fingers. She stood completely still as he inspected her throat. His fingers flexed over her hair and he raised his metal hand to reach for the small zipper to further inspect the damage.

Ada felt a moment of alarm at the thought of seeing the bruising and when his fingers took hold of the zipper, her hand caught his hard wrist. His darkened eyes locked on to hers and she trembled at the sight. They were as calm as a dark sky before a storm, but as wild as the sea during one. The fringe of his long hair dusted against the base of his neck, making her fingers itch to touch the silkiness, and his perfect pouty lips were so close. He remained silent but his expression spoke to her in so many ways, eyes so mesmerizing that it is as if they looked deep into her soul. She could not tear her gaze away and her grip loosened on his wrist but she didn't let go, her heart pounding as the heat in her belly started to fan into a fire. Ada calmed herself and tried to get her breathing under control as he watched her with narrowed eyes.

Bucky's eyes slid down as the fingers at the base of her skull tightened, the tips of her short hair carded between them, and he used his thumb under her jaw to tip her head backwards slightly. He unzipped her suit down past the base of her throat, exposing the darkened skin to his gaze and his metal fingertips gingerly ran over the marks. His face pulled into a deep scowl, the tautness of his features making the angles of his face sharp. He knew she healed faster than normal people, just like him and Steve, but it did nothing to cool the rage at seeing a clear line surrounded by angry bruising across the tender flesh of her neck. A garrote. He sighed and looked away, his hand still in her hair and his metal one gripping her shoulder as he calmed himself.

Ada could tell he was upset and it pulled at her heart that he cared enough to be worried. She squeezed his wrist lightly but then realized he probably couldn't feel it. She raised her other hand to run it down his waist, her slim fingers lightly caressing the hard muscles there and she mentally groaned as her imagination ran rampant.

"Hey, talk to me", Ada said in a low hoarse tone, as her fingers tightened on his torso to get his attention. The abdominals under her thumb jumped under her touch and when he lifted his head to look at her again, she immediately remember how he was looking at her yesterday. His darkened eyes glittered, the stormy blue threatening floods and fury but the pupils were blown and they dropped to her lips.

Bucky studied her for a second before starting to slowly pull her towards him but she immediately tensed and held him away from her.

"Bucky, I told you...I can't", Ada breathed in a small voice, even though her body was screaming at her. That those tempting lips were right there and all she had to do was give in.

He stared into her wide silver orbs, fringed in long soot black lashes, and they were transparent to him. Her fears, sadness, weakness, everything was trapped in those eyes. But he didn't see rejection, in her eyes nor her body, her hands clutched tightly to him. That alone gave him hope and spurred him on.

"Ada, I know you think you're saving me from possible pain later but it's not up to you. It's up to me. It's my choice to make", Bucky said thickly as he slowly pulled her closer, his hold firm but gentle. She didn't resist him but was still watching him with conflicted eyes.

"Sometimes you have to stop being scared and just go for it", he continued as leaned closer to run the tip of his nose along her jaw, his lips ghosting over her neck as he talked. The hot breath against her neck causing the peaks of her breasts to harden, the pebbled nubs pressing against the breastplate under her armor. Soon his moist, full lips imprinted briefly on her neck, causing her breath to hitch and her resistance started to crumble as his lips trailed up to her ear.

"Do you wanna spend the rest of your life regretting?", he asked her teasing his sinful lips across her jaw, the low rumbling tone of his voice sending a shot down her spine straight to her groin, "Some things are worth the risk, no matter what happens, Ada".

She was amazed at how just one touch of his lips had her losing all rational thought, the exhaustion she felt earlier evaporated as he set her nerve endings on fire and her mind racing. What if he hurt her? What if she hurt him? Bucky had enough pain in his life and deserved to be free and happy.

"I don't wanna just be your friend. I wanna kiss your lips so bad I can't fucking stand it", his voice low deep tone with a shaky breath, his chest rising and falling with a faltering breath. Bucky prayed she wouldn't push him away, keep him at arm's length, and reject him when he felt drawn to her like a magnet.

Bucky had pulled her close to him as he continued to skim her skin with those damned wicked lips of his and she leaned away from him slightly to look at him. He looked at her with a softness in his heated gaze and a small smile and she felt her resolve melt away. Ada let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and slid her hand up his back to pull him closer before she changed her mind.

His smile bloomed into a wide grin, their lips parting and their breaths mingle. His heart fluttered as she drew him to her lips. Her lips brushed his innocently, like a tease, soft and sweet. He was seduced and could no longer think straight, her hand dropped from his wrist as his metal arm slid under her arm to her armor clad back to anchor her in place.

"Ada" he sighed her name slowly, as if to savor it. She ran her fingers up his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of vanilla and lavender laced with amber and sandalwood. It was him and completely intoxicating.

His fingers tightened in her hair as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and when she opened hers in a silent gasp, he delved inside her mouth. When his tongue sensuously caressed over hers, her brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout her entire body and a small moan escaped from her. Her lips were moving with his in perfect sync, her hands were clutching at him, one gripping his waist and one splayed between his shoulder blades. He pulled her closer, making the kiss deeper, more passionate and he groaned when she sensuously ran her tongue over his before pulling back to suck slightly on his bottom lip making him groan. The sound of his heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he felt like it was going to explode. His hand carded through her short silky strands, his finger nails lightly scratching her scalp making her gasp before he greedily claimed her lips again.

When they broke apart for air, Bucky rested his forehead against hers and gathered some much needed oxygen. His smirked as he took in her heavy-lidded eyes and swollen lips, soft and pink and made for sin. Ada smiled at him lazily and his chest ached, his flesh hand still in her hair. He slid his hand to cup her cheek in his palm, possessive satisfaction flaring in him as she leaned into his hold.

Ada's slim hands hand moved to his waist and fisting in his shirt as she closed her eyes, their foreheads still pressed together and she inhaled, his masculine scent flooding her senses. She could feel his eyes on her and lifted her lashes to meet his gaze, something intense swirling in the depths of his eyes. His face looked scruffy with a bit of growth and it helped to highlight the short harsh planes of his face, framing his mouth. She smiled softly and bumped his nose with hers before nuzzling his face, his arms tightening around her.

At that time they heard someone loudly clear their throat and they turned to the door. There stood their friends, all with different expressions. Steve looked generally pleased as he quickly pocketed his phone, his eyes bright and his face beet red. Sam had a proud gleam in his eyes and a smug smirk tugging at his mouth, his phone held aloft in his hand as he snapped a picture before glancing down to the petite woman beside him. Evie had a look of mock shock on her face but smiled after a moment and slid Sam a ten dollar bill that he accepted with a knowing gleam in his eye. The three of them looking as giddy as school girls and Bucky fought the urge to yell at them all even if their expressions were hilarious.

"I owe Jamie ten bucks too", Evie muttered with amusement.

Ada's face pinked and she pulled away sharply, his arms reluctantly letting her go. Bucky hadn't been touched with a gentle hand in so long that the contact seemed so foreign to him. But her touch left a lingering burn on his skin, her lips searing themselves into his thoughts. He gazed at her intently and noticed her dilated pupils, her darkened eyes and flushed skin, and felt a rush of excitement that his budding feelings weren't entirely one sided.

Evie clapped her hands before stepping further into the room, her chin raised and eyes sharp, "Ok everyone out. I'm gonna help her get cleaned up so she can rest a bit".

Sam and Steve chuckled and left but Bucky backed away slowly and glared at the tiny woman. She waved him off, completely unphased by his attempt at intimidation.

"Go, go, go, go, go", Evie teased, "Hank wants to check your arm and you'll have plenty of time to suck each other's faces later".

"Evie", Ada groaned as her face reddened even more but she took his hand as he turned to leave and lightly squeezed his fingers. He blinked at the contact, staring at her hand on his, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

He left to make his way back upstairs, studying his left hand in the dim lighting. For the first time in a long time, he felt comfortable with himself, a cocky grin spreading over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all of the views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Almost two weeks had passed comfortably since Bucky had made his way upstairs after he had kissed Ada and he felt happier than he had in a long time. They had endured seemingly endless lighthearted teasing from their friends that Bucky took in stride with a devilish grin. Ada always blushed prettily and neither confirmed or denied that anything was going on, which amused Bucky since he knew she would steal glances at him when she thought no one was looking. She was normally so calm and collected so it secretly thrilled him to see her flush and her actions fumble a bit, making him swell with self-satisfaction that he was the cause.

Bucky noticed Sam and Evie had gotten quite close during their stay, seemingly two peas in a pod, making the connection seem effortless. Bucky was happy for Sam and he definitely balanced out Evie, who was quite sassy when she was…well, awake. He was also constantly amused when Steve's phone would ring, his ears would pink as he quickly excused himself, his composed demeanor reduced to a bumbling love-struck fool. He and Sharon had been calling each other with increasing frequency since they'd arrived here. This was the first serious relationship Steve had ever had and while Bucky didn't know Sharon well, Ada had assured him that Sharon was serious about Steve as well.

Charles, Logan, and Hank had returned to the mansion but Charles was going to visit every Friday for a while to check on Bucky.

They all had spent the evenings together, cooking dinner and watching tv and talking, which he genuinely enjoyed. He would sneak in light touches in passing and she'd give him small smiles, all noticed by the hawkish eyes of their friends. Laura and the kids joined them most days as Ada loved the attention from the children and he could just imagine how much she spoiled her niece before she passed. Every now and then he could see a sad gleam in her eye as she watched them and he knew she was thinking of Olivia. He had seen a few pictures around the house of the little girl and she had been a cute little thing, a miniature Ada with golden brown curls. She would have been around the same age as Clint's older children and Bucky could tell that Ada missed her. He would try to make her feel better with his teasing manner and flirtations, pulling bright smiles from her followed by her tinkling laughter, dimples deep in her pale cheeks.

He had some trouble sleeping, the nightmares different but at the same time similar. Memories of his past life, victims of Hydra's asset, the horrible things done to him and that he had done to people making him wake in the early morning hours. Sometimes they were so horrific that he'd wake with a horrible start, cheeks wet and his body was bathed in a cold sweat. His sheets twisted around his limbs, probably because he thrashed while he slept, his heart pounding in his chest.

He had also noticed that she was always moving during the day, always doing something. Ada cleaned her house as well as light cleaning in the guest houses, the men drawing a line at her doing their laundry and they took advantage of her large washers and dryers. She had someone deliver large amounts of food a couple times a month and one day she and Laura spent a good bit of the day preparing food to be frozen. She sighed when she realized that she had forgotten that she was feeding extra people, two of which were bottomless pits due their serums. Bucky liked to help her cook in the large kitchen, standing close to her as she talked about her life and asked questions about his. His azure eyes constantly roving over her, his chest tightening with a surge of emotions as he contemplated this puzzling woman. He liked how her short dark hair dusted along her jawline, tickling the soft skin there, the thick fringe of her bangs playing over her arched brows and bright eyes. When she laughed, the corners of her eyes would crinkle and her pale pink lips would stretch over her straight teeth, deepening the dimples of her cheeks endearingly. Every so often he'd subtly graze her arm teasingly with his fingers making her blush and slightly trip over her words, earning a teasing chuckle from him before she pulled away.

Ada also did yard work with the help of the kids and was joined by Steve and occasionally Sam. She took pride in keeping her home well-kept and organized, her personal retreat from the world that they all learned few were privileged to be invited to. Steve had mused one evening when they were alone and relaxing on the back patio that Ada was different from the dames they were used to. Different from the skirts Bucky used to chase. Steve had quickly added that he didn't mean to offend but Bucky just waved him off with a little laugh but it did make him wonder when he was alone in his room with his thoughts. Bucky could admit to himself that at first glance, she was attractive in her sharp angular way and nowhere near the knockouts he could remember trying to charm. But she had a sort of magnetism about her that drew you in once you looked at her, really noticed her. Ada had a quiet calming effect on him, on anyone really, that knew her. She was a strong woman who worked tirelessly to make sure everyone around her was always comfortable and cared for, a selfless soul who reminded him of Steve in so many ways.

But Bucky would have to be a fool not to see that she had a darkness in the depths of her silvery gaze, a steel that contrasted with her outward collected self. There was a storm under her calm, one that scratched the surface a few times when he observed her.

They had all been present, on several occasions in her office after she gave them all open access, and watched her work with a cool efficiency. She stayed in contact with Fury, Flynn, and Clint to ensure they were all alright and assisted them from her home meticulously combing through any information they sent her about possible Hydra bases. Ada kept her body trained and her armor well maintained, encouraging them all to do the same. From observing her as she interacted within their unofficial team dynamic, Bucky saw that when they were meeting with Fury she would either defer to either Fury or Steve. This led him to believe that while she could take leadership if needed, she was more comfortable taking orders or coordinating. Bucky understood this since he had been following Steve's lead for as long as he could remember.

Ada was as sweet as fine wine, as soft a rose petal under his few stolen caresses. But he knew she was as deadly as a scorpion and unyielding as steel, a double edged blade. And she kept both edges razor sharp.

Bucky got tired just thinking about all of that and often wondered where she found the energy. She and Steve were up before the sun rose and were immediately ready to tackle the day. He often found himself wondering if she had trouble sleeping as well.

He smirked as he thought that he, Sam, and Evie were the complete opposite and couldn't function in the early morning hours. Evie was thrilled that she had running partners that weren't up a little after five in the morning and left Ada to run with Steve, which he enjoyed immensely and a few times it got quite competitive with them.

While Hank had still been with them he had wanted to do a couple of field tests to analyze the differences, if any, in Steve and Ada's serums. Bucky was still sore so he was left to watch with everyone who was greatly entertained as Steve and Ada lifted various amounts of weights and ran varying distances. It was quickly concluded that while Steve was much stronger than her, she was a lot faster than he was. Hank speculated that their genders were the factor that made the difference, which in a way made sense. At peak performance, athletic differences between men and women have much to do with innate characteristics determined by genetics and hormones. Testosterone enables men to develop larger skeletal muscles as well as larger hearts. Plus men have larger portions of certain muscle fibers that generate power and strength. Women on the other hand, have higher estrogen levels and therefore more body fat than men. Women's bodies are less muscular, but their joints are more flexible, which gives them greater range of motion. The wider female pelvis also affects the alignment and movement of the extremities. Hank was very interested in the differences of the serums and said he'd be back when Bucky had felt better.

It was now Friday morning and Charles had yet to arrive, Clint's family would be relocating to the school so the kids wouldn't miss out on their studies and plus they would be well protected.

Honestly, who would try to get to them there of all places?

It was close to lunch time and the guys were gathered in the brightly lit gym, some music on the radio as they all did various exercises. Bucky had been feeling restless the first week after his procedure and Hank said he could start working out, granted that he took it easy. The soreness was all gone and Bucky was familiar with the new limb, lifting weights easily and tackled a lot of the equipment with the others. He studied his arm as he gradually lifted heavier weights, the plating shifting under his gaze as he moved and flexed the arm. The sight and sounds of the plating as they moved to work on lifting the weights was oddly comforting, making Bucky scoff.

Steve and Sam were sparring in the back of the gym on the mats while Bucky watched them with Cooper and Lila as the kids sat on the floor. He admired that while Sam wasn't enhanced, he kept up with Steve for the most part. Sam did daily flights with his Falcon wings to keep everything well used and functional but kept a sparring routine to keep his hand to hand in top form. Lila was a sweet girl with dark hair who was thrilled to have Evie and Ada around, both of them doting on the girl like she was a younger sister. Her older brother, Cooper, was much more reserved and watchful. He wasn't short in stature but had a spindly build with sharp guarded eyes and Bucky knew immediately that he would be a darker haired version of his father. Over the last week he had noticed Bucky's lingering stares and light touches, often rolling his eyes at any attempts at flirting made by Bucky. He had often caught the eagle eyed gaze of the child practically boring into his skull a few times and the child made no attempt whatsoever to hide the fact that he did not like Bucky. He had also learned that some mornings, Cooper would be up to run with Ada. Obviously he didn't run as long as she did but he did very well for a child. Ada had also remarked off handedly a few times that she showed him some hand to hand combat moves and he was a keen learner.

The child did indeed have a crush on Ada like her cousin had observed.

And Bucky also had a crush on Ada. And the kid had noticed...and proceeded to send as many uncomfortable glares as he could at Bucky.

Cooper was sitting beside his sister, scowling at him right now and if lasers could shoot from his eyes, Bucky would be a pile of ash on the floor.

Bucky was standing to the side, observing them spar when he heard movement from the other side of the gym. Ada and Evie were making their way down stairs carrying several bottles of water, chattering to each other. Both of them were in workout clothes, Evie in a pair of grey leggings and a black tank top that had her slim dainty arms on display, her long dark caramel hair pulled back into a bun. Bucky watched as they approached and his heart started to race, his breathing pick up. Ada had a pair of tight black workout pants on with a black sports bra and sneakers, her bare well-toned midriff on display. He swallowed thickly at the sight of the swell of her high breasts pressing against the fabric and the curve of her bottom made his fingers twitch. She looked so hard but he knew the softness was there and he saw her eyes flicker to him before she gave him a small smile, her dimples deepening.

Cooper jumped up from the floor to run over to them, a smile blooming on his face as he reached them. He immediately took a couple of bottles from them and Bucky scowled slightly since he should have thought to help. He immediately kicked himself about letting a kid get him riled.

"Awww", Ada said with a bright smile, "Thanks, Coop".

Cooper turned and smirk smugly in Bucky's direction before he went to set down the water bottles.

Bucky's scowl snapped back into place as his eyes narrowed.

He's leaving tomorrow. He's leaving tomorrow.

He's just a kid.

"...I've still got tons of data to comb through from the base but recovered some security footage. Nick said they were close to some leads so we should hear from him today or tomorrow", Evie was saying lowly as they approached and Bucky listened with interest.

"I have to look over some financial reports and have a few papers to sign tonight but I'll help look over the data", Ada said glancing fleetingly at Bucky who was silently watching the pair, "Maybe Logan could sit in with us on the video?"

Evie gave a noncommittal shrug as she set the bottles on the small bench near the wall and the women observed the sparring. Ada's eyes analyzing as the match continued as Cooper sat down on the bench as he called Lila over to sit with him. Steve was agile but he was a hard hitter and Sam had ended up on the floor a few times but had gotten his fair share of hits in. They took a break and came over to get some water, Sam pulling his shirt up to wipe the sweat off of his face. Evie wolf whistled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him making him chuckle, his eyes gleaming in amusement. Ada laughed and shook her head before glancing at Bucky to see him watching her, a dark look in his eyes. She felt his eyes roam over her hungrily and she inhaled sharply before looking back to Sam, swallowing down the rush of heat she felt rising in her.

"Don't let him get you down on the ground. He makes it hard to get back up", Ada offered, her voice a little high.

Sam narrowed his dark eyes as he studied her, "Why?"

"From what I can see, he relies mostly heavy blows to daze opponents to open them up for a quick kick to the torso or head to take them down", Ada explained with a twist of her mouth, "If you're on the ground…you should go for the legs".

Steve had been standing with his arms crossed and feet spread as he listened, his sky blue eyes observing. He grimaced at her last statement and earned a questioning glance from Bucky.

"Tony…", Steve started with a small shake of his head, "He told the kid to go for my legs".

Evie sniffed and raised her delicate brows, tapping her foot a bit, "That sounds about right for that ass hat".

Steve's eyes widened before they cut to the kids who just started laughing.

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle and that earned a reproachful glance from Steve to which Bucky just smirked. Tony Stark was….Tony Stark, so being called an ass hat should have went without saying. He felt a momentary twinge of regret for Howard but was comforted by the fact that he would be doing all he could to fight back against Hydra, the real enemy.

However, Evie's continued remarks about the self-proclaimed billionaire playboy philanthropist still earned laughs from the guys.

"How about a go, Captain?", Ada asked, a playful challenge in her tone as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Steve and Bucky's laughter died down a little and Steve glanced at Bucky uncertainly. Bucky just shrugged at him before stepping to the side and making his way off the mats.

"If you're up to it", Steve responded warily, the marks on her throat faded from her flesh quickly but not his mind.

Ada fixed a flat look on him before falling into a defensive fighting stance making Steve sigh and follow suit. He never did like to spar with Natasha or Wanda even since he was of the old fashioned notion that you should never hit a woman. But he also knew it was a good way to assess any strengths and weaknesses of fellow team members. And said women would also hit him regardless of how old fashioned he was, especially Natasha.

"This'll be a pretty good show but I bet Steve'll have her down quick", Sam said confidently, his lips pulled into a smirk that stretched his facial hair around his lips.

Cooper snorted before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms as he reclined against the wall making Lila all but hiss at her brother.

"Whatever! Steve's Captain America!", she said crossly before turning adoring eyes to Steve, "He can beat anybody".

Bucky watched his blonde friend in amusement as he laughed and rubbed his neck, blushing at her praise. She might as well have had hearts popping out of her eyes.

Evie watched the pair as they approached each other before turning her coppery eyes to on Sam, a mischievous glint in their honeyed depths that he didn't miss.

"What?", Sam asked, wary of that gleam in her eye.

"I'll take that bet", Evie replied, her low throaty voice laced with amusement as she smirked at him, "But how do I know you'll keep your word? You haven't even ponied up on the last one you lost".

Upon hearing their exchange, Ada sighed heavily and slumped before she turned to Evie with her hand on her hip. Steve and Bucky just laughed with amusement.

"Leave me out of it!", Bucky said laughing as he stepped away from the tall dark man and the petite woman.

Sam crossed his arms and narrowed his dark eyes at her, "What do you want?"

Evie just pursed her lips as she raised her brows, tapping her chin in thought, "You have to cook dinner tonight. Barbecue ribs and potato salad with maybe some greens".

Much to Bucky and Evie's amusement, that straightened Ada right up and she no longer looked opposed to the idea any more. One thing Bucky had noticed over that last couple of weeks was that Ada loved food but Evie knew she especially loved anything barbeque. Might have been a little underhanded but Ada needed a break and it would give her an excuse to spend a little time with Laura and the kids before they left.

Sam studied her for a minute, running his finger back and forth under his chin thoughtfully, "What do I get if Steve wins?"

Ada made a face as she scoffed before shaking her head at them, glancing towards Steve and Bucky with her brows arched, "We might as well put on funny little hats and dance around with umbrellas".

Bucky laughed at this but Steve seemed to laugh a little too hard at her comment, causing them to look at him curiously. Steve just laughed harder and waved them off while Cooper and Lila looked beyond lost.

Evie was still eyeing Sam and soon a devious gleam crept into her eyes as she walked up to him.

"Well if Steve wins…", Evie started lowly before grabbing the collar of Sam's shirt to pull him down so she could whisper in his ear.

Sam humored the petite woman and bent to listen for a moment before his eyes went wide and his brows rose so far that Ada was sure they were gonna fall off the back of his head. As Bucky watched them, he noticed a definite blush creep onto Sam's cheeks before he closed his mouth to smirk at Evie. They shook hands, both looking equally assured that their best friend could topple the other.

Sam turned to the others and started to open his mouth before Steve and Ada both shot their hands up in the air in protest.

"I don't want to know", Steve said quickly, his expression slightly horrified and his cheeks red.

"Me neither", Ada said just after with a laugh.

Bucky looked at them with an expression of mock affront, "To hell with that! I do!"

Sam eyed the kids before giving him a wicked grin and mouthed, "Later".

Evie raised her chin loftily but her nonchalant demeanor was betrayed by the amusement in her eyes as she looked on Sam and Bucky. She cleared her throat and looked back to Ada and Steve before waving her hand dismissively.

"We all know what qualifies as winning in a sparring match. So…Sorry, Steve", Evie offered her condolences with an insincere expression. Cooper came to stand next to her, looking up at Evie with a smug nod.

Sam and Bucky both scoffed at that and glanced at each other skeptically before rolling their heads toward the sparring area.

"Good luck, Ada", they both said in unison as a show of solidarity for their blonde friend, making him laugh.

Lila just looked put out about them fighting and squeaked before running to the stairs making Cooper roll his eyes once more.

Evie glanced at them with mock pity, her arms crossed over her tiny torso before making eye contact with Ada and giving her a thumbs up. Ada just shook her head and turned to focus on the super soldier in front of her, and noticing the hesitancy in his sky blue eyes.

"It'll be fine, Steve", she told him quietly, her tone firm.

He sighed, his brows bowed in concern momentarily before he gave her a resigned nod, his lips pulled into a firm line.

Ada steadied her breathing as she calmly padded around the mat, her long legs moving fluidly as her feet worked. Steve watched her warily, his fists raised and ready in a standard fighting stance as he circled her as well waiting for a move. He moved in quickly to throw a right hook which she ducked under, followed by a left jab that she side stepped to step behind him. He was bigger and stronger than her so she needed to use carefully aimed powerful blows.

She raised her fists, index fingers curled at the knuckles to jab him in the lower back, once on each side of the base of his spine. Steve groaned before quickly turning around with his fist raised back up, caution gleaming in his narrowed eyes. Steve jabbed at her again with his left fist but she stepped to the left of him pushing his arm away with her right hand. Ada saw his right hand raise up to swing but she smacked him sharply with the back of her left hand against his ear. He exclaimed and backed away shaking his head as his ear was ringing and she pushed forward.

As Ada got closer he moved quickly and jabbed her in the ribs making her grunt in surprise and she fell back slightly, the breath partially knocked out of her.

God _damn_! That hurt!

She needed to make sure she stayed away from those fists and she huffed for a moment.

"Yeah! Come on, Cap!", Sam encouraged cheerfully from the side, Evie stone faced as she observed.

Steve used the momentary distraction to catch her by surprise and grab her by the waist to body slam her but Ada leaned away to harshly jab him in the collar bone with a knuckled fist. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and dropped her instantly before she immediately reversed her footing to get out of his reach but he advanced on her quickly.

Steve held his fists up at the ready before deftly jabbing with the left followed by swinging with the right. Ada braced herself before she quickly slapped his left fist to her left and grabbed his right, and while he had left his legs open she raised her foot to his thigh and pushed. Steve exclaimed as he went down but recovered quickly as he rolled away to spring up onto his feet again, his bright eyes alight with challenge.

Bucky smirked for a moment as he watched them, Sam standing next to him as he swung his arms slightly in the air, jabbing air as the excitement made him a bit giddy. Cooper was doing the same, cheering every so often while Evie just observed silently.

They circled for a few moments, fists raised and ready, re-evaluating each other as they did so. Ada knew he was better than this and thought that maybe this was just how he sparred. She knew he was more than capable of employing more recent styles of combat but he seemed to be staying close to boxing and grappling forms, that body shot he threw in there was a doozey though.

Maybe he was testing her? She chanced a glance at Sam and Bucky, noticing their assessing gazes as well before her eyes snapped back to her sparring partner.

Steve's body was coiled, fists raised as he padded around before shooting forward to throw another jab at her. Ada went to block but he feigned to the right to get in close before delivering a massive body shot to the right side of her torso. The force of the blow knocked forced the air out of her lungs as she doubled over with her bent arms pressed to her body, Steve backing away this time as she caught her breath.

Sam cheered and clapped his hands, smirking to an unimpressed Evie who just rolled her eyes. Bucky was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and blew out a breath at that last blow. Ada had left herself open and he acknowledged that Steve exploited it but hearing her breath wheeze from her body was still uncomfortable.

Steve shifted on his feet as she straightened herself back up, his face stern but he had an apologetic look in his eyes, "You're good at defense and evasion".

Ada nodded as she faced him once more, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Steve's blue eyes glittered with challenge as he raised fists again, cocking a brow at her, "You plan on attacking today?"

Ada's eyes snapped to his and the assessing stare he was leveling on her let her confirmed that the soldier was testing her.

The _Captain_ was taking measure of her.

Ada narrowed her eyes into polished shards of metal as she hardened her face into a passive mask, intentions unreadable as her mentality shifted into work mode. She'd been tested her whole life and knew that this would happen eventually, he was the Captain after all. No matter how she had helped them so far, he would want to ensure that she was capable of handling whatever would eventually happen.

Bucky watched the exchange from where he was with Sam and Evie, both of them yammering back and forth competitively about their friends. Bucky barely paid them any mind as he watched how Ada moved, silent and under toned with a deadly air. The light played over her disheveled hair and caught midnight highlights in her short locks setting off her eyes, alight with a determined gleam. Her long powerful legs contracted at the same time his own heart did, a warmth flooding into him as he studied her graceful movements. The athletic muscles decorated her body as a gorgeous pearl necklace would have done and he felt a stirring in his groin as his imagination started to run wild.

When he began to notice he was holding his breath, he took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. His hot gaze was glued to her, he sat down on a low bench behind them, leaning his elbows against his knees to hide the stirring in his groin. Ada was an incredible woman to behold, she didn't exude sex appeal like Natasha but she had a way about her that captivated and drew you in. Bucky watched with darkening eyes as she circled, muscles rippling under her porcelain skin, her body taught, cool eyes assessing.

Ada calmed herself and looked past Steve to where Bucky sat, silent and with an unreadable expression on his face as he watched them. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him and his lips curled slightly into a dark devilish smirk behind his hands.

Her gaze refocused on Steve and she shot forward so quick that it almost caught him by surprise. He had been ready for some sort of forward attack so he blindly jabbed at her. She expertly turned to the side so that his left fist passed harmlessly in front of her, connecting with nothing but air. Ada's right fist shot out to counter and when it made contact with his jaw, Steve was sure some of his teeth were rattled loose. He grunted and stumbled for a moment. She mercilessly pressed forward and he was further disoriented when her hands slapped his ears simultaneously, the pressure making his head spin suddenly.

Steve shook his head, startled at her proximity before attempting another swing at her torso. Ada had anticipated he might do this move again to knock her down or get her away from him but she was ready for it. She blocked with her left elbow and swung her right fist for a low body shot of her own, connecting right below his navel. Steve's hot breath whooshed out of his chest and breezed over her face, and she noticed the pained expression he now wore.

Well, if he was testing her…might as well go big or go home.

He recovered quickly and his muscles bunched in his massive arms as he recoiled before attempting to swing a low fist towards her. She effectively stepped into the swing before it gained momentum and blocked it with her right arm and smashed her left fist into his firm jaw. Steve grunted in pain before he huffed in momentary frustration, blue eyes narrowed as he studied her. Ada was close to him and her face shuttered into a calm mask, deadly efficiency flowing through her. The musculature of her body tight, the strength visibly rippling under her skin as her fist hurtled towards his face faster than he could block. Pain exploded over one side of his face as her blow connected against his jaw once more and spots danced briefly in his vision and he felt himself losing his balance. He grimaced and tried to refocus but the breath was knocked from him again as she advanced on him still, dealing two swift consecutive blows to his abdomen. Stars shimmered behind his eyelids and he cracked an eye open to see her curled right fist flying towards his face once more.

Ada felt a little guilty as she continued her assault on Steve but she couldn't stop now. She most definitely didn't want him to recover and knock her down. He was already unsteady on his feet and if he regained his balance, she'd be in trouble.

Sam was groaning and clutching at his head, "No, no, no! Come on, Steve!"

"Go, Ada!", Evie was saying at the same time as Bucky sat and watched silently, his dark blue eyes intense, "Get him, girl!"

Ada sucked in a bracing breath before jabbing her right fist to brutally connect with his jaw once more. There were only so many head shots a person could take and from the way he was stumbling, it was evident Steve had had more than enough. He backed away and shuffled to regain his footing but Ada pressed the advance, lifting her knee towards her chest as her face contorted with the effort. She firmly planted one well-placed heel kick to his diaphragm and since he was already off balance, he went flying backwards. He came to rest sprawled on the mat and didn't get up, his breaths coming in great huffs.

They all exclaimed and Evie held her arms aloft in victory as she cheered.

"Yes!", Cooper yelled, jumping up and down, "I knew it!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!", Evie announced as she sprinted over to Ada and grabbed her hand, raising her fist in the air, "Adaline! Brannigan!"

Ada stood there looking at her friend who looked very pleased and chuckled, a blush dusting her cheeks as she shifted uncomfortably for a moment. Maybe she had overdone it?

Bucky had watched the match with amazement in his cobalt eyes and once Steve was down he quickly got up from the bench to go check on Steve with Sam. They knelt down next to him and took in the pained grimace on his face before he rolled over, groaning as he went and laughing lightly. Sam glanced at Bucky uncertainly and he just quirked his brows with a shrug before standing. If he was laughing, he was fine. Steve stiffly pushed himself up off the floor to rest on his knees before Bucky offered him a hand up.

Steve groaned as he stood and gingerly held his hand over his stomach before offering Ada his hand, "That was a good match. Natasha would've been proud of that kick".

Ada shook his hand firmly as she laughed, her expression slightly apologetic, "Thanks".

Sam sighed and cut his gaze over to Evie who had an overly smug expression on her face.

"I guess I'll go start getting things ready for dinner", he said with a laugh before heading upstairs.

Evie watched him for a moment with dark eyes, not even looking at them, "I'll go help him".

Steve looked back to Ada after a moment, "You fight well. I'm surprised that you came away from that base with any damage at all".

Ada's eyes slipped down for a moment and her cheeks pinked. Bucky's brows snapped down as he scowled at Steve, his lips jutted out in anger as he supplied, "You just seem like you can handle yourself so it's just surprising that you got hurt".

Ada lifted her eyes to see Bucky glaring at Steve who was standing tall, back straight and his arms crossed over his chest as he observed her. Cooper shifted a little uncomfortably at that. He knew she had come back last time with injuries but his dad did that all the time. Ada pushed her uneasiness aside and squared her shoulders, her hands crossing casually in front of her.

"She surprised me but even so, that's no excuse. She was extremely fast and well trained. It won't happen again", Ada said in an even tone.

"I should have went with you", Steve said in a low voice, his eyes apologetic and Bucky's expression softened before he sighed.

Ada blinked and her brow furrowed slightly. Steve felt guilty.

She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's fine. I'm a lot tougher than I look and I knew there was something off but I didn't listen to my instincts".

Steve gave her a small smile before nodding.

"Now, I also received a message from T'Challa about bringing Miss Maximoff here. He said she was getting lonely?", Ada told them and Steve's expression bloomed making her laugh, "I thought that would cheer you up. Follow me".

Cooper jumped at that, more excited than Bucky had personally seen him, "Wanda's coming?"

Ada laughed and nodded before putting her arm around his small shoulders and leading him to her office.

Steve and Bucky followed and she made her way to the computer and tapped on the keyboard. Bucky noticed that the conference table in the middle of the room had several folders and papers strewn over the expanse of the table. As they walked in he glanced at the papers, catching names like Rand and Murdock, Cooper sat himself in one of the chairs around the table and was looking at some of the pictures there as well. A schedule lit up on one of the screens and another with graphs, Bucky and Steve studied the content as she looked over a report.

"Miss Maximoff should be in tomorrow night but I have to do some recon about an investment before we meet up with her. We should be back before dinner", Ada said as she studied the screen.

Bucky fixed her with a shuttered look, "I'll be ready to leave aftet breakfast".

Her silver eyes snapped to him, her expression unreadable as she studied the stubborn set of his jaw and the dark gleam of his eyes. He wasn't going to stand down on this. Well he'd just have to be a little pissed because she had other plans for him for tomorrow.

Steve put a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention, "Thank you again. I was a little worried about leaving Wanda but she wasn't ready to leave".

Ada dipped her head with a smile, glancing towards Cooper as well, "You're her teammates as well as her family. It's understandable that she'd miss you eventually".

Steve nodded and squeezed her shoulder, Bucky having moved away to study the papers on the table. His brows contracted in thought as he fingered through the files.

"Who are these people?", he asked Ada as he held up a picture of a well-built man with dark hair, dressed in a suit and combed over hair. He had a gentle look about him and his attire a bit disheveled, his face scruffy. But what really caught Bucky's attention was the pair of black lensed glasses perched on his nose. Blind?

Ada glanced at him momentarily before pursing her lips, "I don't know yet but we'll see".

Steve studied the papers briefly before his eyes met hers, "You think these people are fighters?"

Ada shrugged and looked away, a tinge of sorrow in her eyes, "We can't do this forever, Cap. I've been trying to cultivate relationships with people so that there are allies who can take up the fight when I'm no longer able to".

Bucky's attention quickly shifted from the picture to Ada and for the first time since he'd known her, a shadow of dejection crept into her gaze, her expression somewhat sad and pensive.

"Sooner or later this fight...the longer we fight, the harder it is to tell where one battle ends and another begins. After all of the struggle and sacrifices...the more we fight and have little success, what are we trying to accomplish? This fight with Hydra seems endless and I feel there's something bigger coming. We have to prepare as many...capable people as we can", Ada said as she straightened, her metallic gaze hard with determination.

Steve studied her, his expression unreadable and he felt a large swell of already high respect for her. He wondered how often Bucky had felt aggravated by his stubborn sense of morale right and wrong, to fight and defend until you couldn't possibly go on. A skinny kid from Brooklyn who had a problem with bullies and didn't care if he got his tail kicked because standing up was the right thing to do.

"You know, you've done more than enough…", Steve started gently but Ada's hard look cut him off.

"'A soldier's duty is not to reason why. A soldier's duty is to do or die, whether it's into the jaws of death or the mouth of Hell'", Ada quoted with her chin lifted and her eyes flashing making Bucky's breath catch in his throat, "I'm here to fight until the end".

Cooper had been silently observing there conversation as it progressed but he got up towards the end, taking her hand.

"But no giving up, right?", he asked in a small voice, his eyes alight on her.

Ada looked down at him and gave him a small smile before squeezing his hand, "Never".

Steve blinked at her before a hesitant smile crept over his face. He gave her a grateful nod before looking at his feet and clearing his throat.

Ada felt Bucky's intense gaze boring into her and she glanced at him, feeling like she'd never get used to that damn set of gawkers he has. He was watching her with a darkened gaze, his long locks brushing over his shoulders teasing her fingers.

She felt a familiar presence at the edges of her mind and knew that company was arriving soon.

She sucked in a deep breath as a blush dusted her cheeks and opened a drawer on her desk to pull out a pen and paper, "Charles is here but I wanted to give you both this. I'll take Sam with me tomorrow and we'll meet up with you two tomorrow evening".

That dark scowl of his made an appearance as he watched her write something before offering the paper to him, strong fingers warily taking it. Bucky glanced at her for a moment and she could see the apprehension in his eyes.

He saw an unknown address scribbled on the paper and Steve's confusion mirrored his, his blonde friend shrugging at him, just as lost.

"I arranged for you and Steve tomorrow to meet with my teammate, Theta", Ada said with a warm smile, "We can all get out of the house for a bit and she doesn't live far".

Steve chuckled and shook his head before he clapped Bucky on the shoulder, "Come on, kid, let's go help Charles out of the car. Wanna run after, Buck?"

Bucky felt up to run and told him he'd be outside with him soon before Steve was gone dragging Cooper behind him, leaving them alone, the air automatically feeling warmer when she was around Bucky. He had adjusted well to his new arm and he had even commented on the fact that it actually felt lighter and more comfortable. She was amazed at how soft the arm felt and even if it was a little cold, she didn't mind the few times she'd felt those fingers ghost along her waist. There were times when she'd catch him looking at her with that intense stare of his and it would make her skin tingle. When they all would relax after dinner, sometimes they would all lounge in the living room talking and those strong fingers would rub her shoulders and arms soothingly.

It was nice but she wasn't blind. Ada could see he was having trouble sleeping, which was understandable. Charles had done as much as he could but stressed that Bucky would still need to talk to his friends about any other issues he was having.

As Ada had been working in the yard, she had observed Bucky, Steve, and Sam lounging on the grass in the shade under the massive oaks. She could tell Bucky was uncomfortable by the way his brows were pinched and his mouth twisted, fingers absentmindedly pulling at blades of grass. Steve and Sam always had open and honest expressions on their faces, at times placing comforting hands on him. Sometimes when cleaning, she could hear them talking upstairs and she would leave to give them some privacy. If Bucky wanted to talk to her, he would when he was ready.

A throat clearing brought her back to the present and she blushed realizing that she had been staring at him while off in her thoughts. Bucky had propped his hands on his hips, the same hips that had a pair of sweat pants sitting almost too low on them. The man was walking talking sex and she had resorted to not being caught alone with him since there was a primal heat in his gaze sometimes that left her torn between running for the hills and climbing all over him like a jungle gym.

Bucky pocketed the paper as he smirked devilishly at her, his eyes a turbulent azure storm and his dark hair dusting over his shoulders as he narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"You sure you're not just trying to get out of going somewhere with me?", he teased her and her blush deepened, going down her neck and her chest.

Ada's face flamed but she cocked her arched brows at him and clamped her lips shut making him laugh.

She cleared her throat before glancing back to the table to gather the papers and files together, "You're not sleeping well?"

Change of subject. That's good.

Bucky's grin faded a bit and he debated his answer, uneasiness settling in his gut. If he told her he was fine, he would lose some of the trust she had in him. But if he told her no, she would ask more questions. And between Steve and Sam, he was getting tired of questions and pitying looks. He should be getting better, getting past this.

Ada had noticed the long pause and glanced up to see him with a lost look on his face as he worried his lip between his teeth. She put the papers down and walked up to him where he stood on other side of the round table, placing her hand gently on his flesh arm to get his attention. His large deep socketed eyes reluctantly met hers and she noticed they were glassy, the earlier heat banked and gone. Insecurity ran all over the sharp angled planes of his face as he pressed his lips into a hard line. Ada's eyes softened and she gave him what she hoped was a lighthearted look.

"Stop beating yourself up", she chided softly as she sat herself on the table, his dark eyes watching her, "What's wrong?"

He just blinked at her and she clicked her teeth before rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Buck, I can't fix anything if you don't tell me what's wrong. I'm not a mind reader!", she teased him with a mischievous smirk and she saw the corners of his lips reluctantly tip upwards.

"I just have these dreams…memories. Most days, my demons are silent but when they talk...some are pretty bad", he said as he shifted uncomfortably, "and I try to talk about them with Steve but I…sometimes I think that he's just waiting for the old Bucky to come back…".

Ada chuckled lightly shaking her head, "Cut Steve some slack, Bucky, and don't let thoughts like that bother you. The impression I've gotten is that all he wants is _you_. He knows it's not possible to pick up the threads of an old life and you just go on as best you can. You're both men out of time and he just wants you, his friend".

He sighed before glancing at her, "Think so?"

"You're still the same person just older, stronger", she said then pulled a face and added teasingly, "I think somewhat _moodier_. But yeah, I think still the same".

A large grin cracked on his face as he started laughing and she was momentarily stunned under the brilliance of that smile, her silver eyes wide.

He was so _damn_ good looking it was borderline criminal!

After a fraction of a second, the heat sparked back into his eyes and he turned his body to face her making her immediately tense. He lifted his hands to ghost over her waist, trailing slowly over her skin leaving fire and goosebumps in the wake of his fingers. Bucky leaned towards her slowly, his long hair sliding forward teasingly, his eyes darkening as the pupils dilated before dropping to her lips. His scent was sensual, the woody fragrance causing her lean forward unconsciously and she could feel his body heat. A fine lace of heat wove over her skin making her heart flutter and she was thrashing in the depths of his indigo gaze, the emotions there both frightened and thrilled her.

He surged forward to capture her in his arms and held her, his gaze boring down into hers. She thought her heart was likely to stop as Bucky grabbed her by the backs of her knees to jerk her to the edge of the table and she flung her arms behind her in surprise to steady herself. She completely stopped breathing as she held herself rigidly, mouth slightly agape as he stepped closer to her to stand between her parted knees.

He had been trying to keep himself in check and go slow with her. Her reluctance about relationships made him tread carefully since one wrong move and she might close herself off. But it was damn hard to keep his hands off of her all the time and today she walked in wearing barely anything and then kicked Steve's ass around on top of that. Ada was amazing to watch as she moved, quick movements and skin tightened over her muscles. He felt desire burn through his veins as he had watched her. Her face calm and collected with lethal efficiency as her short midnight hair swayed with movements, caressing her face and teasing his fingers.

Ada held his dark gaze as his hands slid from the backs of her knees to tease over the outside of her thighs as they travelled upwards. She trembled as two different sets of fingers made contact with the skin that was exposed and cool metallic fingers splayed over her waist before gripping her firmly, holding her in place. His flesh hand continued on its journey up her body, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast causing the flesh there to harden. She jerked slightly, her nipples hardening delightfully as his flesh had made its way to her back. Bucky's fingernails gently scraped over her skin, causing her to gasp followed by a small uncontrolled whimper.

He watched her the whole time, how her defenses were slowly coming apart before him. She was so responsive and he wanted nothing more than to just ravage her but he held himself back, not wanting to scare her off. He knew she felt something for him but she kept such a tight lid on herself at all times that even if most of the time she was an open book, he had a hard time reading her. But the simple fact was, he felt happy when he was near her. She was a soothing calm in his otherwise chaotic life and he wanted to hold onto that for as long as he could.

"Ada", he murmured in a gravelly voice, something needy and desperate in his tone as he silently pleaded to her, his fingers digging into her back.

Bucky's lips were parted temptingly and they were so close, all she had to do was lean forward. He was driving her crazy and right now she was trapped in the flames, the heat licking at her. If she didn't distance herself quickly, she'd get burned but he made it to where she didn't care. She glanced up from his mouth and almost gasped at the dark look of such intense want on his face, a depth of emotion playing in his eyes and she knew she was a goner.

Ada didn't hesitate before her hands slid into the long hair at the base of his neck, she caught his gaze with her own for just a moment. A slow warm grin spread across his face and he shifted his position slightly as his hands squeezed her and pulled her closer, drawing her against him. She could feel her heart thumping hard, the blood pounding through her and threw all her doubts to the floor as she tugged his head towards her.

He gasped lightly at her boldness, secretly thrilled, and felt lightning shoot down his spine when his mouth touched hers, her lips soft and yielding. He tasted delicious and indulgent, the small heat that had been coiling in her starting to take over. Ada felt his tongue part her lips and she moaned softly, her fingers carding deeper into his hair before lightly scratching his scalp with her nails. His hand slid up her past her shoulders to cup the back of her neck and he deepened the kiss, allowing her own tongue to explore his mouth. The light stubble on his face was sinfully abrasive on her face and she felt like she was burning and drowning at the same time, her head swimming and her body liquid against his.

He abruptly leaned over her then, bending her slightly backwards and supporting them with his metal arm which he had slapped his palm down on the table so they wouldn't fall. At the movement backwards, Ada brought her legs up to quickly wrap around his waist and she could feel the firm press of his body against her core. She could feel the hardness of his body, the strength of his arms and chest, the proof of his desire for her evident as he unconsciously ground against her.

Another moan was heard but it had come from Bucky this time, and he glanced at her from under heavy lidded eyes. Her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders and her legs clamped around him, her thickly lashed eyes closed with open desire on her face. His mind started to clear and a little voice started to doubt.

This was going too fast.

She might regret his pushing himself on her.

He needed to back off.

Her arms pulled him closer, back to her and he let out a small whimper as her teeth tugged on his bottom lip before claiming his lips once more. She was sinking into him, melding against him and he was painfully hard and it was almost too much for him.

It was perfect. She was perfect.

She could feel him pulling back from her, his touch lightening as his kisses softened, his lips brushing gently against hers. She almost screamed from frustration because she didn't want it to end. But as she calmed she realized she needed time to think before she fell into bed with him and if they kept this up that's exactly what would happen.

Bucky pulled back as their lips parted, both breathing heavily, Ada's chest heaving and lips swollen. He leaned back into her neck, inhaling her scent deeply before leaning away and brushing a lock of her short dark hair from her face.

"I'm sorry", he said, his voice low and gravelly, "I don't want to rush you".

Ada smiled sweetly at him, her chest tightening at how utterly wrecked he sounded. He drew them both back upright and she slid off of the table but he held her close still. Bucky raised his left hand to cup her cheek, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths to calm himself, before stepping back.

She felt a little uneasy on her feet since her legs felt like noodles, skin hot and short of breath as her head swam in a flurry of emotions. She quickly walked over to one of the lockers and pulled out a light blue tank top, pulling it over her head as she stretched her arms making Bucky swallow hard at the sight.

"We need to go upstairs anyway", Ada said softly before taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze as she left.

Bucky watched her go with dark eyes, sighing in frustration before following her. As they came to the foyer, she turned to go to her room and his eyes followed her as he made his way into the kitchen.

He felt eyes on him and turned to see Logan sitting in the living room on the sofa holding a newspaper and a cup of coffee in his hand, glaring at him with a wholly unapproving look in his eyes. His face set into hard lines and brows arched questioningly. Bucky scowled back, feeling irritated at the man's obvious disapproval of him. Logan had come with Charles last week and had shadowed Ada all day, keeping her busy with reports and offering to go through some of the information they had recovered from the base with her.

Bucky wasn't stupid and could clearly see the gesture for what it was. A ruse to keep Ada away from Bucky since he disapproved of him. Thankfully, Evie liked him and was still quite irritated with Logan despite Ada's protests that she was fine. Evie had invited Bucky to join them when going through the data and he and Steve looked through files. Smug satisfaction lifting Bucky's spirits as he spied Logan attempting to throw glares at Evie, who wholly ignored Logan with a frosty resolve that would have cracked a glacier.

There was some music playing softly and Charles was sitting at the kitchen island speaking with Laura as she held a lively wriggling Nathaniel, lightly bouncing the child on her knee. The toddler's hands grabbing onto the cut up pieces of fruit in front of him before throwing them towards Evie and Sam. Cooper and Lila had a few coloring books and papers strew all over the dining room table and Steve was sandwiched in between them as Lila showed him her drawings. Steve was deep in conversation with her, his blonde head leaned down to her as he offered advice on her art as she stared at him adoringly.

Evie and Sam were by the sink, talking lowly to each other and laughing every so often as they prepared a large amount of meat and vegetables. Evie's soft brown eyes twinkling as she as Sam bantered back and forth, bumping him with her elbow and laughing as he whispered in her ear.

"Ah! Hello, James", Charles exclaimed, greeting him with a warm smile and easy manner, a knowing smile on his face, "I trust everything has been going well?"

Logan scoffed before glancing down at his paper, a frown tugging at his lips.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him before looking to Charles, "It's been great so far".

Charles studied him for a moment before the question floated into Bucky's thoughts, _"How have you been sleeping?"_

Bucky just shrugged in response and Steve stood from the table to make his way over to him.

"Ready?", Steve asked, with a smile clapping him on the shoulder, "I'll take it easy on you".

Bucky chuckled at him, shrugging him off as he pulled his hair up into a ponytail, "Whatever, punk".

Logan glared at him for a moment longer before Ada came out of her room, shutting the door as she tapped away on her phone. Logan glanced towards her and his expression softened, his eyes warm and she returned a bright smile before walking over to lean down and hug him. He rubbed her back with a small smile before throwing a challenging smirk towards Bucky.

Ada looked over to see Steve and Bucky stepping out the back door, the latter with a deep frown on his face as he scowled at Logan. She glanced between the two of them and took in their aggressive stares and she had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She made her way out to the porch where Steve and Bucky were, about to start their run and she caught Bucky's metal hand. He turned to her, brows quirked questioningly, and she quickly pecked him on the cheek with a small shy smile.

Bucky was momentarily stunned, his eyes wide. Ada hadn't shown any open displays of affection before, Bucky always touching or caressing with a few attempted kisses.

Bucky's face split into a wide grin and he felt his heart warming, his chest tightening. Ada was looking at him with a tender expression, a blush going clear down into the neckline of her top and he squeezed her hand affectionately. He heard a scoff and looked up to see Logan watching them with a thunderous scowl before looking back at his paper, sipping on his coffee.

Sam and Evie weren't paying them any attention but Steve and Laura was smiling smugly.

"I knew it!", Laura exclaimed beaming happily at her friend.

Cooper just looked disgusted and muttered something under his breath which earned a gasp from Lila and a smack on the back of his head. Charles chuckled and Logan choked on his coffee, sitting up suddenly and trying not to spill it everywhere.

Laura didn't know what he said but she snapped her eyes to her son, "Can you go make sure you're all packed up?"

Cooper sighed dramatically before getting up to make his way out the front door, Lila staring after him and shaking her head.

Ada blushed harder before turning back to Steve and Bucky, holding up her phone, "Can I take a selfie with you two?"

Steve smiled and chuckled before stepping closer to her, "Sure!"

Bucky was lost, brows furrowed in confusion, "A what?"

"It's a picture", Steve replied.

"Why not just call it a picture?"

"I don't know, just come here, jerk", Steve said as he pulled Bucky closer and Ada was in front of them, holding her phone up. Bucky looked up at the screen and he could see them all three of them on the small screen. Ada flashed a wide bright smile, her dimples deep in her cheeks as her lips spread over her teeth, her happy face beautiful when she really smiled. Steve had his charismatic smile on his face, his eyes warm as he smiled at the camera.

Bucky however looked disgruntled as he scowled in confusion at the camera, his lips jutting out as he tried to understand what they were doing. Ada and Steve laughed at the picture, making a reluctant smile tug at Bucky's lips even if they were laughing at him. Steve asked her if she wanted another one and as she held the phone up, Bucky still didn't know where to look and laughed as Ada and Steve pouted with exaggerated frowns. This picture earned fresh peals of laughter from Ada and Steve before they took pity on him and pointed to the camera on the front for him to look at.

"You all look like a bunch of teenagers!", Sam called teasingly from the kitchen and Evie elbowed him.

Ada just stuck her tongue out at him before holding her phone back up, "Ok last one and I'll leave you alone".

As she raised her phone again and she and Steve beamed happily, Bucky was better prepared this time and flashed a wide charming smile looking at the camera. Ada stared at her phone for a moment as she studied the picture. When he smiled like that, his whole face was transformed from the normally solemn looking expression he wore. His sinful lips pulled beautifully over straight white teeth as he smiled, the corners of his large deep socketed eyes crinkling, his straight brows relaxed over his dark ocean eyes, fringed in short dark lashes. The harsh planes of his angular eastern European face softened, making him look younger, the years of abuse fading for a moment and she felt her heart flutter as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"That's a good one!", Steve exclaimed, pleasantly, "Can you send that one to me?"

"Yeah, sure", Ada said brightly and stepped away, "I'm sending this one to Jamie too".

Steve's brows furrowed, "Jamie?"

Ada glanced up for a second as she typed on her phone, "Theta".

Steve and Bucky just looked at each other before Bucky shrugged. Wouldn't be the first time she was incredibly vague but they would just have to trust her.

 _"Everything will be fine"_ , Charles voice intruded in his mind.

By the way Steve's light blue eyes snapped to his in surprise, Bucky knew that Charles told Steve the same thing. Bucky glanced to Charles and he gave a small encouraging smile as Ada retreated back into the house, texting on her phone.

Bucky left it alone and he and Steve made their way further outside, the cool air pleasant as they ran around the perimeter in silence. The trees in the dense forest surrounding the massive property were a riot of color as the season started to change, the air was slightly cooler with a tinge of earthiness. Golden leaves fell as they danced on the wind, spinning through the air, as they made their way towards the ground. The shiny, vibrant color standing out against the ambers and bronzes of the ground as their feet beat a rhythm on the path they ran. Bucky inhaled deeply the crisp open air, the cool breeze picking up the golden orange leaves from the ground, the beauty of the open area almost picturesque. Steve kept up a brutal pace which surprised Bucky with all of the energy he burned off earlier but he was content to be out in the wide open area with Steve.

He had been free from Hydra for almost two years now and since being back with Steve, he felt freer and more himself than ever before. He had been talking with Steve and Sam both about a lot and he found that even though their experiences were different, they had heartbreaks and difficult pasts as well. The thought comforted Bucky more than he thought it would, that Steve and Sam could relate to him.

They had been running for almost two hours when they finally slowed as they approached the house, legs burning and sweat making clothes stick to them. Well, sticking to Bucky. Steve wasn't really sweaty. Not at all. He wasn't even out of breath.

Bucky however was pouring sweat and as soon as they stopped was taking great heaving breaths as he bent over to prop his hands on his knees. Steve chuckled ruefully as he stood next to Bucky, his expression remorseful.

"You ok, Buck?"

Bucky huffed before straightening, his hands resting on his hips before smirking, "How can you get your ass kicked this morning and then run that much?"

Steve burst out laughing at that, putting his arm around Bucky's shoulders to lead him inside, "She did get me pretty good!"

They walked up to the back patio, the pergola covered in fading rose blooms but the scent heady and stimulating. They could hear music being played loudly and laughter drifted to Bucky's ears as they approached the back door. The music was an upbeat tune with a nice beat, playing rather loudly once they were inside. Sam and Evie were still in the kitchen with Charles and Ada, all of them gathered around the island, the smell of barbeque lacing the air as they peeled potatoes and sung loudly. And badly...but appeared to be having a good time.

Logan was still seated in the living room but was laying on the couch, napping even though the others were singing it seemed like at the tops of their lungs.

" _If I can for sure_ ", Sam was singing the loudest, a broad smile splitting his dark face as he stood at the end of the island between Evie and Ada.

" _All the good love, when we're all alone_ ", he continued, trying not to laugh as he sang and peeled the vegetable in his hands, " _Keep it up girl, yeah, you turn me on_!"

Evie and Ada leaned over to crowd into Sam, singing with him as they closed their eyes dramatically, " _I_ ", they drew out before clapping twice, " _I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing_ ", pointing to each other and laughing as they sang, " _That you're in love with me!_ "

Logan finally jumped to his feet, agitation on his face as he strode across the living room and out the front door muttering about immaturity, slamming it in his wake. They all fell into fits of laughter after that, Sam actually wiping his eyes. Charles had a hand over his mouth as he attempted to recover himself but his eyes were watering as well while Evie was laughing full belly laughs. Ada just gave up and threw her potato and peeler on the counter to shove her hands into her hair, pulling her bangs away from her face as she flopped back on the bar stool as she laughed uncontrollably.

Bucky and Steve looked on in bewilderment, amusement alight in their eyes as they started laughing at the scene before them. Evie noticed them first and moved to turn the music down, Sam and Ada attempted to stifle their laughter and get themselves under control while Charles just grinned like a happy fool.

Bucky felt Steve grasp his shoulder and glanced at him, noting the sincere warmth of his best friends expression before looking back to the others. He might have one hell of a roller coaster of a life but at least he had a few people in his corner and, hell, who knew?

Maybe the ride wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all of the views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)
> 
> Quote by Alfred, Lord Tennyson from The Charge of the Light Brigade poem.
> 
> Song they sang together was some lyrics from Blue Swede's "Hooked On A Feeling"
> 
> Songs that helped this chapter along:
> 
> "Left Hand Free"- Alt-J
> 
> "Common Ground"- Our Last Night
> 
> "Jealous"- Labrinth
> 
> "I Took A Pill In Ibiza"- Mike Posner
> 
> "Broken Wings"- Flyleaf
> 
> "House Of The Rising Sun"- The Animals
> 
> "Trouble"- Cage the Elephant
> 
> "Hemorrhage"- Fuel
> 
> "White Flag"- Dido
> 
> "My Kind Of Lady"- Supertramp
> 
> "Fix You"- Coldplay
> 
> "Into The Ocean"- Blue October


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!

They had all, for the most part finished the evening in a high spirits, laughing as they told stories. Sam made an exceptional dinner that everyone enjoyed and the conversation was less strained since Logan ate quickly before he went downstairs to the office. Laura had brought the kids back by for dinner stayed for a little longer before taking them back to the guesthouse to put them to bed as it was getting late into the night. She and the kids had baked a few batches of cookies after she heard Bucky Barnes had a soft spot for sweets from Steve. Cooper was somewhat dragging his feet and Lila practically clinging to Steve, only releasing him after extracting a promise from her that he would see her tomorrow.

Once they had gone, Ada leaned back in her chair and sighed contentedly as she rubbed her stomach with her eyes closed. Bucky smirked at her, amused by her satisfaction with herself at eating so much. Sam and Evie were standing at the bar and gathering plates as they casually sipped on a couple of beers, Charles sipping on ice water as he engaged Bucky in an in depth discussion about some of the POW camps during the war. Steve stood behind him and Charles so he angled his chair to better face them both, Ada to his back. He was impressed with Charles' detailed knowledge of the camps and the conversation carried on for some time. Charles told both of them about his estranged longtime friend who had lost both of his parents to the savagery of the camps, the horrors they had seen during the war unspeakable.

He glanced over his shoulder at Ada, about to ask if she wanted some of Laura's cookies, and was surprised to see her asleep. He hadn't seen her sleeping before since she usually was the last to go to bed and one of the first people awake. Her face was relaxed, serene even, so deep into unconsciousness that she looked like someone had clocked her in the jaw, knocking her out cold and her body completely limp. She was still reclined back on the bar stool with her arms crossed but her head was now flung back, her neck arched as her head rested on the back of the chair. Bucky blinked a few times, brows bowed in concern as he glanced at Evie.

Evie was looking at Ada with a look of exasperation clearly plastered on her face, her lips pursed.

Steve's voice was laced with concern as he gently said, "Should we move her?"

Evie immediately shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts, "No, she hasn't really slept well in…years".

Bucky, Steve, and Sam all started at that statement, eyes widening as jaw slacked.

Evie just stared at her friend, a tinge of helplessness lacing her gaze, "Even when we were little she's never slept much and the serum kinda takes its toll too".

Charles sighed before looking towards Steve and Bucky, "I can also add that she's a little anxious about tomorrow as well".

"She thinks there's gonna be trouble picking up Wanda?", Sam asked quickly, standing up straighter.

Charles shook his head before glancing over the sleeping subject of the conversation, his voice pitched low, "I know it seems like she's holding things back from you all, and she is-".

"With good reason", Evie cut in giving Charles a pointed look as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes flashing.

Bucky felt a growing sense of unease start to pull at him and he glanced at Steve and saw the apprehension in his gaze before he crossed his arms over his chest as well.

"What isn't she saying?", Bucky asked slowly as a tension crept into his body, his eyes slowly moving between Evie and Charles. Steve had a stern expression plastered onto his face as he observed them, his keen mind picking up everything so he could pick it apart later.

Evie had her chin lifted, taking a deep breath through her nose before opening her mouth to respond but right at that moment there was an obscenely loud chirping noise. All eyes snapped over in Ada's direction.

She was still in a deep sleep but there was another loud chirp followed by Logan's gruff voice, "Ada".

Her brows furrowed and a small frown pulled her lips down as she scrunched her eyes, she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone with a small exaggerated whimpering motion.

She squeezed the phone in her hand as she roused herself, shaking her feet slightly since they had lost circulation, "Go ahead".

Ada sat up stiffly with a groan, being sprawled out on a bar stool was uncomfortable and she felt a warm hand at the base of her back. She opened her eyes, blinking as they focused and she took in Bucky's concerned expression but he had another emotion lurking in the shallows of his sea blue gaze. He seemed perturbed about something but his lips were pressed into a thin line and she glanced back and noticed Steve wore a similar expression, his eyes masked. Her eyes slipped to Charles, his eyes sympathetic as he gave her a small smile.

"I think I found some video feed", Logan's voice came out from the phone and at that Ada snapped into full consciousness, the last vestiges of sleep falling off of her.

At that they all started and Bucky immediately pushed his anxiousness to the side, but the nagging feeling was still there that she had more layers than an onion.

"Be right there", she replied and stood from the counter, stretching her arms and legs before looking to Evie, telling her in a tired tone, "I'll be downstairs".

Evie nodded, the small woman drying her hands quickly, "I'm coming too".

Soon they all found themselves downstairs in the office sitting around the large table as Logan and Evie typed away at the console. Steve had carried Charles down the stairs and Ada was seated next to him, now fully awake and massaging her neck as she worked out some soreness.

Bucky watched her as she rolled her head and adjusted her shoulders, snippets of the earlier conversation niggling at the back of his mind. She had been distant the last couple of days, her mind seemingly elsewhere and now he was feeling nervous himself even if he didn't know why.

He heard a heavy sigh near him and his turned to see Steve sitting his phone down with a look of exasperation playing over his face as he reclined back into the chair in frustration.

Bucky quirked a brow at him, "Trouble?"

Steve clicked his teeth as he stared at the phone like it had personally wronged him as he muttered, "I don't think I'll ever understand women".

Bucky chuckled at that shaking his head as Steve stared at the phone, scratching the thick growth of hair on his face thoughtfully. Some things never change.

Steve was always a little awkward around women and after seventy years and a buffed up body, he was still Steve. Stumbling around in the dark around women.

"Aha! There it is", Evie exclaimed in triumph, eyeing Logan with a smirk who just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

She tapped away on the keys and a moment later several video feed popped up on the screens. Everyone was silent as they looked at footage from around the base. Soldiers patrolling, personnel performing work duties, people cleaning here and there.

Steve's eyes were flitting between the feeds, "Do they have access to the footage?"

"No, I pulled and erased all of the footage they had but-", Evie said, holding up a small USB, "Ada recovered this jump drive, possibly belonging to the other person who snuck onto the base".

Bucky's eyes narrowed at the mention of the attacker, Steve and Sam tensing in his peripheral, "What was she doing?"

Evie sighed and placed the stick down on the table and grabbing a notepad, "That's unknown at this time. She was doing a massive download that wiped their data servers when she was done. There's tons of information on here but with Ross constantly appearing on several reports, I'm guessing their doing some type of enhanced super soldier experimentation".

Steve started at that, his face incredulous, "But Bruce said Ross attempted it a second time on a soldier named Blonsky and the results were terrible. Why does he want to do it again?"

Bucky eyed him darkly, "For soldiers. For power".

Evie studied him for a moment before continuing, "Apparently they were doing experiments on mutants. It was a joint effort with an outside company by the name of-", she glanced down at her notes, "Essex, I think? Ah, yes Essex Corporation".

Sam had been observing quietly, arms crossed over his broad chest, "Essex? I remember hearing that name at the V.A. That's a research company...genetics, right?"

"That's correct", Evie nodded as she looked to her notes again, "Founded by Nathaniel Essex".

"Are we sure they were doing experiments?", Logan's voice gruffly cut in, his eyes dark.

Ada had stood from her chair and had come closer to the consoles, her eyes quickly looking over the screens as she stood next to Evie with her arms crossed.

Evie gave a noncommittal shrug as she made a face, "I haven't gotten that far into the data. There's just so mu-"

"There were body lockers", Ada cut in offhandedly with a low tone as she kept her eyes on the screens, searching.

Steve's brows pinched together, "What do you mean?"

"Lockers", Ada waved at him, "Like the cold chambers at a mortuary. I'm sure that whoever they're experimenting on doesn't get out of there alive".

Bucky felt his anger growing while Sam and Steve looked horrified, the latter of which sat there with his jaw slack.

"That's terrible! Did Ross know about this?", Steve asked.

Evie gave him a flat look, "He signed off on most of them".

Ada hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe that's why he pushed signing the accords so hard. He probably knew how you'd feel about it, Steve, and would eventually arrest you all. You can't keep experiments like this quiet for long and it works out for him in the long run if you're behind bars when you found out".

Sam scoffed, "He doesn't seem like the type to plan that far ahead, Ada".

"You'd be surprised how far ahead some people think", she replied softly, her tone cryptic as she peered at the footage.

Bucky felt another shiver of uneasiness make its way up his spine and he eyed Steve to find him glancing his way as well. He wanted to trust her since Ada had done nothing but help them but he wished she would trust him a little more, at least enough to confide in him. He didn't think she would do so much to help them only to turn around and betray them.

He felt a now familiar presence at the corner of his mind before he heard Charles' voice in his thoughts, _"You both have had her loyalty_ long _before either of you met her. Have a little more faith. All of your questions will be answered soon"._

He glanced to see Charles with a kind expression on his face and by the way Steve eyed him, Bucky knew Charles spoke to him as well. Bucky's jaw clenched as he sighed, his fists clenching briefly before they relaxed in resignation. He was getting tired of all of not knowing what was going on and could tell Steve was right there with him.

"There", Ada said suddenly gaining everyone's attention, pointing to one of the feeds.

Evie quickly typed on the keypads and in a flash the footage was enlarged on one of the screens. Bucky's gaze roamed around the screen for a moment before it fell on a female wandering down a set of stairs. She was dressed in a tan colored t-shirt that was tucked into operational camouflage pants and brown boots, confidently making her way to the control room.

They all watched in shock as she easily took out the two guards standing by the door, snapping ones neck before gabbing the other and using him as a human shield. She flung the body from her and then proceeded to wreak havoc on the rest of the room, leaving no one alive. She was a dizzying flurry of movements and lethal actions, dodging bullets and frenzied attacks from the room's occupants so effortlessly it would have been amazing if it wasn't so horrifying. They all watched slack jawed as she easily overtook everyone in the room, leaving lifeless bodies littering the floor before she quickly made her way into the control room to attempt to gain access to their systems.

"She's fast", Steve remarked from where he sat, his face stern as he watched the screen.

The woman had connected the same USB stick to their servers, obvious by now that she was indeed attempting to download as many files as she could. As the files were transferring, they observed the woman wandering over to the cold chambers, her fingers hovering over the tags on handles. She studied the names for a long while before her head jerked towards the door, like she was listening before she made her way out of the control room. She glanced around the room before glancing down to the cluster of bodies on the floor to her right. She quickly looked to the door on the opposite end of the room and then collapsed to the floor among the throng of corpses.

Bucky sat silently in his chair, his jaw clenched as he saw a dark figure slip into the room and press her back to the wall as she scanned the room. The muscles in his jaw worked and his pulse quickened as he realized what he was about to see. He glanced to Ada and took in her rigid profile, her pale face impassive before his gaze snapped back to the footage.

Omega scanned the room a couple of times before moving silently away from the wall, a dark specter shadowing across the room surveying the carnage a she went. The light reflected off of her helmet as her head slowly swiveled, appraising the chaos as she stepped over bodies and weaved through debris littering the floor. Pools and splatters of multifarious liquids with different shades and hues glimmered under her feet as she went. Bucky's eyes widened fractionally as he spied a few medical tables and suspended shackles.

So they _are_ experimenting on people.

They actually saw her look down at the woman before continuing on towards the control room, pausing in the doorway to scan the small room for any danger.

Evie cut her eyes to Logan, her lips tight and eyes hard but he kept his eyes forward, resolutely ignoring her. Sam and Steve had leaned forward in their chairs as the tension rose, ready to grab the small woman if needed.

Bucky watched Ada for a moment before looking back to the screen, her posture still rigid. He saw her pad into the room before making her way to the raised half dias, slowing briefly as she glanced over towards the cold chambers. Her vision panned over the room to a door before she studied the screens, obviously thinking herself alone.

His breath caught as he saw the woman slowly draw herself up from the floor, her body tense as she silently observed her interloper. Bucky saw the woman start slightly as Ada grabbed the small device from the computer, stepping back to tuck her body against the wall.

Ada turned to leave and as soon as she neared the doorway they saw her head move towards the floor where the woman had been lying, noticing a moment too late that a body was missing. The initial blow from the woman was strong and knocked Ada backwards off her feet, making Bucky flinch as she slid on the floor.

They watched as she quickly recovered, springing up to her feet and alert. There was no audio and they saw the woman's mouth moving as she spoke.

"'What do we have here? Another little monkey to break?'", Ada said tonelessly, her face blank and her arms crossed.

Logan glanced at Charles with an apprehensive look, his eyebrow cocked before turning his attention back to the footage.

Bucky felt his back stiffen, his heart stumbling in its rhythm as he watched Ada fly fearlessly at the woman. They all observed the fast paced fight with both awe and dread and as it progressed, Bucky realized after a while he was holding his breath. His chest felt tight, an ache spreading as pride bloomed for Ada as she kept pace with the crazy bitch, giving as good as she got.

He felt a shock of alarm freeze him as the woman got behind Ada and was delivering a flurry of furious punches to her back but felt relieved when Ada anchored one of those fists to her body. He felt even better when she smashed her elbow into the woman's face, her head snapping back in shock making him chuckle darkly.

Sam was sitting behind where Evie stood, slack jawed and dark eyes wide with horror as Evie cut her eyes hotly to Logan.

Bucky heard Ada sigh, eyeing her a moment before he saw the woman bent backwards, Ada's arm securely holding her in the uncomfortable position. She stayed there for only a moment before she deftly back flipped, now behind Ada and moving inhumanly fast as she grabbed a garrote from the pocket of her pants. His breath caught in his throat and he felt a quiet rage build in him as Ada's head twitched before she flung her hand up to catch the wire with her fingers.

They all watched on in helplessness as the women struggled against each other, Evie's hand now pressed to her mouth. Bucky felt his stomach drop as the woman kicked her in the back of one of her legs making her drop to her knees, the woman pulling harder on the garrote. The woman leaned low and was speaking again beside Ada's head, her mouth pulled into a sneer.

"'Worthless homosapien'", Ada repeated.

Charles started at that drawing Bucky and Steve's eyes momentarily.

He saw Ada's body growing limp and he fought down the terror at the sight, a lump forming in his throat. He could see her body dragging like it was heavy and his breath felt ragged but then he noticed her posture straightening as her fingers curled around the wire. Her other fist balled tightly before flinging it backwards into the woman's pelvic area, the woman crying out as she grimaced before she fell to the ground.

"Hello!", Sam shouted as Evie exclaimed as she jumped in surprise.

Ada chuckled at their reactions, glancing back and saw Bucky sitting on the edge of his seat, his shoulders hunched forward as his elbows rested on his thighs. His gaze locked on her, deep eyes swirling with thoughts too rapid for her to comprehend, his lips tight with emotion.

The woman composed herself and got back up, her stance shaky as she fled and Ada leaned on a pillar before she collapsed on the ground. Logan entered the room through the door in the control room, looking around before rushing over to Ada. After a few minutes, she was back on her feet and gesturing to the lockers. They collected Scott and Sam's gear before leaving through the control room door.

Evie reached over and cut off the feed, sighing before speaking in a tight voice, "I wiped all of the security footage for that day so we only have it. I've ran facial recognition on her but so far haven't had any-"

"Raven Darkholme", Charles cut in, his tone stern, "A mutant who calls herself 'Mystique'".

"Why do you think she was there?", Steve asked, brows contracted.

Ada slowly shook her head, her eyes thoughtful, "Don't know".

"But you have the files she downloaded. Is there anything in there?", Bucky asked tightly.

"We've been combing through the data but nothing so far that stands out", Evie retorted sarcastically earning a dark look from him.

Ada held her hand up in a placating manner trying to get them to calm down, "We're still looking".

Sam interjected with a lighter tone, "For what it's worth, I think you did awesome".

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Sam".

Evie huffed and put her notepad back on the table before glaring at Logan, "I can't believe you. Jamie is gonna kill you, you know that right?"

"I'm not worried about her", Logan said hotly, his nostrils flared before he deflated slightly, "How mad is she?"

Evie just chuckled darkly at him, her tone mirthless as she walked towards the door, "I'm getting a beer. You want one, Sam?"

Sam got up quickly before following her silently and Charles cleared his throat, "Captain, if you could take me upstairs I could make some calls and have Hank transfer our data file on Mystique".

Steve's brows shot up at that before jumping up to help Charles, "That would be really appreciated".

Once they had gone, Logan turned back to the screens and was gathering papers on the desk. Bucky stood once he had gotten control over his emotions a bit more and tugged Ada into a tight hug, his hands digging into her back as affirmation that she wasn't hurt. She hugged him back as she felt him press his face into her hair and inhale deeply before letting loose a ragged breath. She had had closer calls than that but the fact that he was concerned pulled a small warm smile to her lips and she hugged him tighter to her.

Logan turned and watched them for a moment, his brows contracting into a dark scowl that twisted his lips. He loudly cleared his throat making them separate and Ada took one look at his disapproving glare and felt her temper flare. Bucky didn't look much happier as he met the older man's stare.

She knew that Logan loved her like a niece and that notion made him a little protective but in her eyes Bucky hadn't done anything that warranted this intolerance. His attitude lately was beginning to chafe on her nerves and it was clearly time to try to talk with him about this before it came to blows.

"Bucky, can you give us a minute?", Ada asked gently, hands squeezing his waist reassuringly.

Bucky frowned and eyed her for a moment before nodding, his hands dropping from her back to clench at his sides. He made his way from the room and had barely made it out the door before Ada whirled on Logan, her voice making him stop halfway to the stairs.

"What is your problem with him?", Ada asked tiredly.

"He's dangerous, Ada", Logan started but she cut him off quickly.

"Don't give me that crap! We're all just as dangerous", Ada reasoned with impatience.

Logan stared at her a moment before replying, his anger rising as he pointed to the doorway, "You seem to forget who exactly he is! _That_ is the Winter Soldier! Hydra's top assassin for over half a century and you act like that doesn't matter!"

Bucky stiffened at that, his jaw clenching in vexation as he listened.

"Logan, he's a victim!", Ada started, her eyes incredulous.

"No he's not! He's no better than Erik or that wackjob, Loki", he shot back hotly, nostrils flared.

Ada scoffed, "They were villains who played the victim. Bucky is a victim forced to play a villain", she shook her head at Logan, her tone shocked, "People can choose between being good and evil. Erik and that nutball made a conscious choice to cause chaos for some deluded cause. Bucky didn't have a choice. He didn't have free will. He's as much a victim as the people Hydra made him kill".

Logan lips pressed together into a deep frown as he remained silent as he processed her words. Bucky remained riveted to the spot as he listened in the darkened gym, his breath hitched in his chest as he listened to her fierce defense of him. He knew she had read files on all of them, but the level of emotion she was conveying in her words and tone pulled deeply at him.

Ada pressed on, her silvery eyes wide and molten with fire, "You stand here and try to act like he wanted to be there when you know good and _damn well_ he didn't have a choice! He wasn't treated well, not some petted dog or favored assassin. He was abused, horribly so! He didn't even have the free will to hate them. Bucky was used for evil against his will and without his knowledge and on top of that, he was imprisoned and dehumanized. I'd think _you_ of all people would at least have some sympathy for that!"

Logan snarled at her, his eyes dark with rage and his arms bowed threateningly. She lowered her arms and lifted her chin in challenge, stepping closer to him. She knew that Logan would never really hurt her but he was letting his emotions get the better of him at the moment and she refused to back down on this.

"That man has done awful things. He is a monster!", Logan said darkly once more pointing towards the door.

Bucky stood in the dark and closed his eyes at that, the insecurity swelling within him once more. He knew Logan was right and the dark thought had him feeling like he was choking, a lump forming in his throat. He wouldn't ever be able to change the fact that was a monster.

"We're all monsters!", Ada retorted, "Just some of us more than others. He's trying to change and make things better. You and I have no room to judge him and you know it, Logan".

He continued to glare at her, the anger clear on his face and there is a long awkward pause as they continue to stare each other down. He just wanted to protect her. Why couldn't she see that? He had lost so many people over the years and for so long now, she had wiggled her way into his heart. Ada was one of the few people that was close enough to him to be named family and it was terrifying to see her growing attached to the Winter Soldier. She could get hurt, maybe even be killed but she didn't seem to care. The thought of something happened to her or to Ororo made him crazy but she seemed uncaring of that fact, meeting his hard glare with a stubborn one of her own.

"You know this", she said gesturing back and forth between their eyes, "staring…thing…could last forever and some of us don't have the luxury of extended years, Logan. I'm going to help them as much as I can for as long as I can. I understand where you're coming from, I really do. I worry about you too".

At that, he looked slightly amused even if reluctantly as he breathed heavily with frustration.

Ada rolled her eyes at him, "Just because you can't really die doesn't mean I don't worry about you. But Bucky is a _good_ man, I can see that and those men in there deserve a bit of happiness. Just like you do. So this attitude towards him needs to stop, please".

Logan sighed in frustration before turning his back on her, his hands on his hips as he hung his head. He seemed to be mentally battling himself, the muscles rippling in his forearms as his fingers flexed as he huffed. After a moment the anger that had held him rigid seemed to flow from him as he deflated, his shoulders hunching and a hand running slowly through his hair.

"You ever think that maybe he's a lost cause?", he asked lowly after a while, defeat creeping into his tone.

Bucky turned at that, his blood pounding in his ears and his heart skipping as he waited for her answer.

Ada sighed and placed her hand on Logan's shoulder, peering over into his face. He looked so tired and worn in this moment, the years showing in the deep lines of his face. His eyes were so full of concern for her and she sighed knowing that he was just trying to look out for her.

"The best way to keep a prisoner from escaping is to make sure he never knows he's in prison. I've read that the Winter Soldier had around two dozen missions over the last fifty years", Ada started softly as she tilted her head, "but he was captured over seventy years ago. That means it took twenty years to break, manipulate, and train him. Bucky Barnes fought back for _twenty years_ , Logan. No, I don't think he's a lost cause".

Logan studied her earnest expression, noting the intense conviction in her steely gaze, before he let out a loud exhale and his face softened slightly.

"I just worry about you, kid. I don't want you to get hurt", Logan murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

"I know, Logan", Ada flashed a wide smile and enveloped him in a warm hug, before adding "Plus we all know if there was ever a lost cause, it'd be you".

He burst out laughing at that and hugged her tightly before holding her in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles into her scalp making her squeal with laughter.

"So...you gonna talk Jamie out of shooting at me?", Logan teased her earning fresh peals of laughter from her.

Hearing this, Bucky knew their conversation about him was over and he continued on his way upstairs. He was certain that Logan knew he was still present to hear their argument but he had wanted to stay close in case Logan tried to convince her to stay away from him. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions had his chest tight. Ada had so much faith in him from the start and the thought comforted him greatly, making that now familiar ache grow in his chest when he thought of her.

As Bucky made his way into the foyer, he came into the living room to see that Evie and Sam had finished cleaning the kitchen and had turned several lights out. Steve and Charles were sitting on the couch talking and Sam was leaving to take Evie to her house. The darkness outside coupled with a few table lamps lent the living room a sleepy air, looking over the room once more before he decided to go shower.

Evie was shrugging on her jacket in the foyer with Sam when Bucky passed them to go up the stairs. She caught one of his metal fingers in her small hand, stopping him and he eyed her with confusion.

Her warm eyes were almost affectionate as she looked at him, "Don't pay him any mind, Bucky. He's always been an ass".

A smile cracked over his face and he laughed, "Thanks".

Bucky made his way back upstairs and took a long shower, reveling in the hot water as it warmed his skin. He sighed deeply and thought back to Ada's words earlier, her staunch defense of him. He could just picture her as she had railed at Logan, her fierce words speaking volumes. He squeezed his eyes shut, running both of his hands through his long hair before placing his palms on the tiled wall of the shower. He leaned forward and dipped his head under the shower head making his long hair fall into his face, shivering slightly as the water made its way down his body.

He couldn't deny he felt attracted to her but he couldn't escape that nagging feeling like there were things she wasn't telling him. Could he really let go and fully trust her, even with her secrets?

He sighed and lifted his head to shove his hands back through his messy locks, rubbing at his scalp. He blinked his tired eyes a few times as he tried to quiet his mind but it was no use as his thoughts were swirling around his mind quicker than he could catch them. He would simply have to give in to them for now. The only one who could answer his questions was Ada herself and he contemplated asking her but a sugar craving wormed its way back into his brain. He finished quickly and dried himself off, pulling a pair of gray pajama pants low over his hips and tugging a white t-shirt over his torso. He brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair before he grabbed his phone and made his way barefoot down the stairs. He made it to the landing before he bumped into Steve who was on his way up and texting on his phone, a look of irritation playing over his features.

Bucky stopped him, concerned, "Everything ok?"

Steve sighed looking annoyed, "Sharon is wanting to just be friends. After dropping all these hints".

"Well, shit", Bucky said softly, pained for his friend, "I'm sorry, man".

Steve looked down, barely concealed hurt swimming in his eyes, "Almost a hundred years old and still don't know anything about women".

Bucky clapped him on the shoulder, sighing tiredly before deadpanning, "Want me to take care of her?"

Steve's eyes snapped back up to him, confused, "What?"

"You know...", Bucky made a gun motion with his hand, a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a smirk tugging at his lips.

Steve spluttered a few times before laughing and waving a hand at him, "No!"

Bucky clicked his tongue at him, face drawn in mock disappointment, "I know a guy so if you change your mind", making motions with his hands, mimicking a gesture he'd seen Evie do, "text me".

Bucky could see that Steve seemed a little lighter in mood so he slapped his arm before continuing down stairs, "I'm gonna go find those cookies".

"Ok, I think Laura left a tin on the counter. Charles and Logan just left so Ada turned all the lights off before she went to bed", Steve called after him.

As he came to the base of the stairs, he padded down the dark foyer into the living room. He crept silently into the kitchen, the cool wooden floors chilling his feet as his eyes skimmed the counters looking for the cookies. He found the tin near the fridge and quietly opened it, grabbing a few before replacing the lid and retreating to the couch to enjoy his goodies.

He was reclined across the couch nibbling on the last cookie and playing with his phone when Ada's door opened, drawing his attention, phone forgotten. She was walking slowly out of her room vigorously rubbing a fluffy white towel over her head, humming lightly as her feet shuffled her forward. But his mouth felt suddenly dry as he took in her scantily clad form and he froze. She had obviously just finished showering and was dressed in a mauve colored thin strapped tank top, the chill of night making her nipples hard as they strained against the silky material. He swallowed thickly as his eyes drifted downwards to the small pair of the similar colored shorts that clung on her hips. The hem of the material was decorated in cream colored lace that danced over the skin over her long pale legs and he sucked in his bottom lip, biting it to keep from groaning. He felt hot and shifted as he felt his groin stirring, watching her with heated eyes and unable to say anything even though he knew that he should have. She was humming still and pulled the towel off of her head, oblivious to his presence as she passed the couch, and draped it over her shoulders as she opened the fridge. Ada was staring indecisively at the contents before her and swayed her hips a bit, rolling her shoulders sensually as she sung to herself.

"You been acting different, I been told. Soothe me, I want some sugar in my bowl", he heard her low voice, the words delightfully sinful and she snapped her fingers gently.

Bucky had by now silently eased himself up onto his elbows and craned to see over the back of the couch, his neck straining as he breathlessly watched her. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her arching her back as she swayed, causing the swell of her breasts to come perilously close to the top of the tank top. The tank top also rode up in the back giving him a generous view of skin and he spied the slight dimples at the base of her back. He pulled his bottom lip slowly out of his mouth, imagining running his lips over the skin there as well as dipping his tongue over those indentations.

She wiggled her ass enticingly slow as she sang huskily, her tone sensual, "I want some steam on my clothes", she sang as she ran her lightly hands up her body, over the tips of her breasts, "Maybe I can fix things up so they'll go".

Bucky was breathing deeply and trying not to pant and remain silent as he watched her, her fingers gliding up to her raven locks. She was a strong willed woman and was normally so collected so it was all the more wonderful to see this side of her, a sensual side that she didn't broadcast every day.

"Whatsa matter, daddy? Come on save my soul, drop a little sugar in my bowl", she crooned as her hands drifted from her hair to cup her neck, unconsciously pushing her breasts together and the towel fell from her shoulders.

That drove him wild and he dropped his head harshly onto the arm rest of the couch, his cock twitching at the sight. He felt himself growing harder, firmer, by now completely uncaring of the fact that she could turn around any second and catch him. There was something illicit about this and he was completely turned on, so overwhelmed with passion he didn't give a damn if anyone saw him right now.

"I ain't foolin', drop some sugar, yeah, in my bo- _Jesus Christ, Bucky_! _Are you trying to give me a flippin' heart attack?!_ ", Ada exclaimed jumping back and bumping into the fridge, her silver orbs wide as she placed a hand over her now racing heart, "The hell are you doing sitting in the dark?"

Bucky didn't respond or move from where he was still sprawled on the couch, a melt-your-socks-off-sexy look plastered over his features as his deep ocean eyes watched her. They sat in silence for a few moments, his eyes fixed on hers and she tried not to squirm. He had a storm of emotions behind his eyes but passion thundered from his whole body and she was instantly aware of how undressed she was but she refused to cower. His eyes stayed locked on her as he leaned forward to gracefully rise from where he rested on the couch, his velvety hair dusting his broad shoulders.

Ada stood in front of the open fridge as he deftly stalked around the couch, never once tearing his eyes from her. As he got closer she noticed the bulging of his pants, her eyes widening at his obvious arousal. He had a predatory gleam in his eyes that gave her goosebumps but at the same time made her skin hot, a flare of desire coiling tightly in her belly.

Bucky reached her and pulled her trembling body to him, closing the refrigerator before looking back to her. Ada was breathing quickly, her eyes wide as she watched him but unafraid so he bent down and hooked his metal arm under her to lift her to the counter. He settled there between her legs and she admitted to herself that she had gotten more and more lost in his eyes while he had been here. She had been struggling against the waves of the deep sea, tried to pull away and save herself from drowning. Recently, something about the weight and pull of his gaze had changed, so much that she found herself choking on sea water until she struggled to breathe. He had held her tenderly in the evenings, had easy conversations with her, and had slowly been gaining more of himself every passing day. Bucky made her chest ache when he was near, the fear of what those captivating orbs held sometimes made her burn with the need to escape the emotion that threatened to drag her under the rolling waves into the depths.

But right now, _God_ , right now she wanted to drown.

And from the look of things, she wasn't the only one going down. The same emotions she felt were swimming through his eyes as well but she clung to the tenderness she saw there, trusting he wouldn't hurt her.

"Ada", he murmured huskily, giving into temptation and placing his lips to the base of her neck, his pouty lips pressing to the pulse he found there. Fire branched off from where his lips were, setting nerves and veins aflame and without thinking she wrapped her legs around his hips. A small gasp escaped her lips as his lips laved a slow blazing trail over her shoulder before he turned his attention to her neck, her eyes rolling shut. The bare column of her throat utterly enticing and he leaned over her to greedily latch onto the pale flesh there, grazing with his teeth and soothing with a slow stroke of his tongue.

It was driving her absolutely insane and she could feel the scruff of his unshaven face rub lightly on her neck and his long hair tickled her skin, both pleasurable feelings amidst the sexual tension. As his head bent to nip at her collarbone, his flesh fingers teased along the thin strap of her silky camisole before his hand ghosted lower to play lightly over her nipple.

Ada opened her eyes and dipped her lips down to capture the lobe of his ear gently between her teeth, giving it a little lick when he groaned and unconsciously bucked his hips into her. Every muscle sang in his body with tension as he raised his head to stare at her with eyes as dark as the deep ocean. Her eyes were hooded as she tilted her head back to meet his gaze, pupils blown. She was aroused and breathing hard, but she showed no fear as her hands moved up to grasp his shirt pulling him to her.

"Bucky...", she said softly, his name coming out of her lips in a breathy sigh as one of her hands curved up the back of his neck to push into his hair. His lips crashed onto hers and she tasted divine, her lips parting beneath his onslaught and his tongue immediately swept into her mouth to caress hers. He drew her closer to press her against his thick body and Ada caught her breath, feeling how hard he was against her.

Bucky hooked his hands behind her knees to pull her to the edge of the counter top before lifting her from it, his metal arm under her ass supporting her with his flesh hand at the base of her back. He carried her effortlessly towards her door as she kissed him passionately and licking the roof of his mouth with sure strokes, pushing him to the edge of sanity. He couldn't remember the last time he had been intimate and the woman wrapped around his hips was making him so crazy he was sure he wouldn't last. Her heart was thudding in her ears as she opened her lips to the push of his tongue as it swept against hers before drawing back so he could nibble at her lips. He pulled his lips from hers, panting and flushed and hard.

_God, was he hard._

He made it into her door a kicked it shut with his foot before falling forward and roughly pushing her into the wall, the hard length of his erection pressed into her. She exhaled with a moan and the hand in his hair pulled gently on the strands, he felt her grinding her core onto him. Her skin felt so hot and it had been so long for her that this little bit of teasing had her climbing to the edge quickly. He felt her heat, her wetness now dampening his pants and he rutted against her as he built a steady rhythm.

Bucky groaned deeply in his chest, his husky voice purred in her ear, "I can feel how wet you are".

She arched her hips against him in response and he could tell she liked it, making him pull back to take in her glazed eyes and flushed skin. He was utterly amazed at how he could have this maddening effect on her, just from the little they had done so far.

"Bucky, please", Ada whispered breathlessly, her head falling against the wall as her back bowed away from the wall, her hand fisting in his shirt. He grinned devilishly, biting his lip teasingly before he tugged the left strap of her camisole down. He pulled the fabric down until her breast was exposed, the pale pink nipple puckered prettily making his mouth water. He continued to rock his hips into her as he bent his head to take her hardened rosy peak into his mouth, her fingers tightening in his hair as she moaned.

She arched her chest towards him, pushing her breast more firmly against his lips and tongue as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, keeping up with his increasing pace. The friction was building to a fever pitch and she felt his nails scrape over the skin of her lower back and she keened low in her throat. Bucky was on the edge of ecstasy, dizzy with the promise of release and his breathing shallow at this point and he was holding on by sheer determination to have her come first.

He knew she was close and he leaned away from her enough to snake his right hand between them as he rocked against her. His fingers dipped into the waistband of her shorts, finding her folds soaked with her need and his jaw clenched as he groaned and bucked his hips roughly into her. His fingers toyed with the slickness for a moment before dancing lower to circle the bundle of nerves nestled there at her center, the pressure making her see stars.

Ada pushed down against his skillful fingers, grinding against him and meeting his frenzied thrusts in abandon and without shame.

Bucky leaned forward and pressed his lips to the base of her throat as he purred, " _Come for me, baby_ ".

He gently bit her neck and she was gone over the edge, a climax thundering through her longer and more intense than any she'd ever had. It all felt so fucking good and after hearing that delicious low moan of hers moments later, he was gasping as he hurtled over the edge with her spending his hot release in his pants. His shuddering breaths muffled against her neck and relief washed through him before he withdrew his hand from her shorts to press it to the small of her back, cradling her against him. He pulled them away from the wall with shaky legs, still holding her to him like he wanted to absorb her into him as he walked further into her bedroom.

He glanced around the room as he attempted to calm his breathing, taking stock of her personal space with pale grey painted walls. A queen sized bed was placed against the wall to his right with a high upholstered headboard, flanked by two ash colored nightstands decorated with silver lamps. Two windows were behind the nightstands, blinds drawn for privacy. Against the far wall was another large window, a small table placed in front of it coupled with plush reading chairs and an ash colored dresser placed to his left. Throw pillows were placed into a basket by the dresser, a habit she must do when she's about to go to bed. Except for a few feminine touches, it was similar to his room but more her. He liked it.

Ada was trembling and trying to calm her breathing when he moved and he held her close, sweetly stroking her back before nuzzling his nose under her jaw. A contented sigh escaped her lips as Bucky's lips grazed her skin and he walked with her through her darkened room to her bed, pulling the plush comforter back before laying her down. Her eyes were heavy lidded with satisfaction and the sight made Bucky smirk to himself and he pulled back to draw the covers over her when he felt her hand circle his wrist. He had been hesitant about joining her, not wanting to look presumptuous, but her firm grip encircling his metal wrist pulled a wide smile to his lips.

"Come here, handsome", she murmured sleepily as she scooted over in the queen sized bed, tugging on his hand.

He shifted to lie next to her and he turned her so her back was pressed to his front, his metal fingers running over her hip as his flesh arm went under her neck to pull her close. His touch and expression were almost reverent as he took in her relaxed form and he continued to trail his fingers over her, against the curve of her neck exposed by her short locks. She sighed again and in the faint light he could see the apples of her cheeks swelling as her ears rose a little, a clear indicator that she was smiling. She slowly took his metal hand from where it rested on her waist to pull it to her mouth, placing a firm kiss to his palm. His breath hitched and he felt that telling warmth flare in his chest, all his earlier doubts washed away. He could trust her and he felt like an idiot for doubting.

His palm turned to cup her jaw to turn her face towards him, her thick lashes fanned over her cheek and the cold metal fingers gentle against her skin. He dipped his head to kiss her cheek earning a smile from her and she burrowed further back into him, his hard body instantly curled around her possessively.

"Now go to sleep, Sergeant", she mumbled before yawning.

He chuckled smiling lazily, "Yes, ma'am".

He laid his head next to hers, the scent of her relaxing him as she drifted off to sleep. He stayed awake for a long time holding her close before falling asleep himself, a small smile tugging on his lips.

Ada woke the next morning like she usually did but felt incredibly rested, cracking one of her eyes open to focus on her clock. Almost eight in the morning! Wow, she hadn't slept in like this in forever and she felt elated. She was still laying on her side and felt so comfortable and warm. Really warm.

As the grogginess wore off she felt that something heavy was on her and she glanced down to see a metal arm draped over her waist, curved to hold her. Ada's eyes widened as she remembered what had happened last night, a blush creeping along her skin and making her feel almost unbearably hot. She slowly turned her head to peer over her shoulder at her unconscious bed buddy.

God, it should be a sin for someone to look that good all the time! She stared at him, quietly admiring the way the early morning light played over the hard angles of his face. Bucky was still asleep and his face relaxed, his sensual lips slightly parted and shaggy hair all over his pillow. She bit her lip as she studied him with her heart fluttering and his breathing lightened, enough for her to believe he was going to wake soon. After a while, he inhaled deeply before he slowly opened his sleepy eyes but they quickly focused on her. As she looked at him, her lips longing to press against his, she saw passion spark in his gaze as well as something else. Bucky always had more than one emotion swirling around those drowning orbs and this one looked an awful lot like contentment. That emotion broke the surface of his eyes and spread warmly over his face as he gave her a gentle almost boyish smile, making her blood race. She rolled onto her other side to face him and he ran his metal fingers through her hair before cupping the back of her head, pulling her closer.

"Morning, doll", he said lowly, before kissing her pale pink lips, softly at first before deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes they broke apart and he stared into her strangely indescribable eyes and he knew in that instant that he is on the brink of falling hopelessly in love with her. It's her, all of her; the sharply curved angle of her jaw as the ends of her thick midnight hair tickled her ivory skin. The lustrous color of her eyes, the grey flash of metal hitting the bright rays of the sun. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have. When Ada smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in her company was to feel that you were special, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season. She was a deeply compassionate person and she wasn't one to whimper at the slightest personal hurt while ignoring the catastrophic wounds of others. It didn't matter that he hadn't known her long, he respected that she wanted to do right by others no matter the situation or the personal cost.

He leaned down and kissed her, gently but deeply making her sigh and he really doesn't think he'd ever felt this passionately for anyone else. It was terriying and amazing all at once and he wondered if she felt the same.

He inhaled and pressed his forehead to hers before saying in a quiet voice, "I heard what Logan said last night".

Ada's eyes saddened a bit and she was quiet for a moment, watching the play of emotions over his face. She caressed his face before replying in a quiet but firm voice, "Who you were doesn't matter, just who you are now. Not Bucky from the war and not Hydra's weapon. Just you, Bucky".

"But I feel this...darkness sometimes in me and I'm scared I'll hurt someone", Bucky said, his voice tremulous and his flesh hand gripped her.

"A dark side doesn't mean a bad soul, Bucky. Who'd be good then? Definitely not me", she teased him, her eyes bright, "I'm a bit of both and I'm fine with that. I know what I am. Do you?"

He sat up as he thought about her words and she followed, crossing her legs as she reclined back on her hands. Their clothes wrinkled and hair mussed and she had the clear thought that it was too damn early for these kinds of talks without coffee as she patiently waited.

"I'm trying to be better, trying really hard. I've fought these horrible...demons for so long and lately I only feel like I can beat them when you're near me", he said as his worried his lip between his teeth, "Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does and I'll be near you as long as you want me to, Bucky", she said gently before nudging him with her brows arched, "but now we both need to get out of this bed and get moving".

He clicked his tongue at her, his face falling flat and pouting almost petulantly, "And you just said that you'd stay near me as long as I wanted".

"Well we have to shower and get dressed", she replied, getting out of the bed and he dragged after her, "Meet you for breakfast and coffee in...twenty minutes?"

"It's a date", he said before kissing her cheek and walking down the short hallway out of her room. He quietly opened her door and was relieved when he didn't immediately see anyone. He didn't hear anyone in the kitchen as he made his way towards the stairs but wasn't surprised to see Steve at the kitchen island drinking coffee, again staring at his phone like it had personally wronged him. He was dressed like he always was or as Evie had stated, 'in his grandpa clothes'. That of course consisted of a pair of pressed khakis and a blue plaid button up shirt, also pressed, his hair combed and styled like always. The only difference was that lately he hadn't shaved but the beard didn't actually look bad on him. He glanced up and his brows instantly contracted as he saw where Bucky was coming from and that he was still in his bed clothes, confused for only a second before comprehension bloomed on his face. A knowing smile crept over his lips and a light dusting of pink graced his cheeks.

"Good morning", Steve greeted with a quirked brow, raising his coffee, "So-".

"No matter what you're about to say the answer is 'no'", Bucky deadpanned.

Steve gave him an amused look and he turned to go upstairs, biting out gruffly "Stop with your big blue eyes, punk!"

Steve's laughter followed him up the stairs and he quickly undressed in his room to jump into another shower, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

After he had showered he quickly dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a light grey pull over sweater before slipping a pair of dark brown boots on his feet. He combed his hair and made his way down stairs to see Steve now making breakfast with Sam, Evie sitting at the island in a pair of pajamas and mass of hair twirled into a bun. The aroma of coffee drew him to the kitchen like a magnet and he made himself a large cup before sitting next to Evie, sipping on the hot liquid.

Sam was busy making plates for everyone of eggs and bacon with toast while Steve finished cooking and was chatting with Evie. Bucky drank his coffee and ate his food while he listened to the conversation. Evie's phone buzzed and a lazy smile tugged at her lips.

"Jamie!", Evie greeted, "What's up?"

Bucky was watching her quietly trying to gauge the mood her friend was in. From what Evie had said Jamie was 'The Bucky to Ada's Steve'. When he asked her to explain, she just shrugged and said that they balanced each other out, a working partnership between Ada's idealism and Jamie's pragmatic cynicism.

One of the night's he and Ada had talked in depth, he learned that Jamie had grown up with them as well but was Ada's age whereas Evie was a few years older. Ada's father and uncle had been in the army with Jamie's father, all three very close until Jamie's father was killed in the line of duty. Her parents had divorced when Jamie was infant, her mother had signed away her rights and took off, so after her father died her grandparents raised her. Ada was very proud of her friend and it showed in how she spoke of her and Bucky found himself wanting to be on this mysterious woman's good side.

"Uh huh, I can ask", Evie held the phone down to look at the guys, "Jamie wants to know if you guys like rabbit? She's cooking dinner".

Sam made a face and Steve looked disconcerted, Bucky just shrugged, "I've never tried it...I think".

Evie's eyes surveyed them lazily before rolling her eyes, "Yeah that's fine...hold on, Ada's coming".

At that Bucky's head whipped around to see Ada leaving her room and the toast in his mouth all of a sudden felt very dry. She had styled her short hair in a way to make it appear fuller and applied some makeup to her face, winged eyeliner and a dark blush color stained her lips. She was wearing a chunky knit black sweater over a white button up shirt with tight fitted light colored skinny jeans that were tucked into taupe colored ankle boots. A few silver bangles graced her slim wrists and silver bar earrings dangled from her lobes to peek from under the short strands of her hair.

"Jamie wants to know if you're up for the pub tonight?", Evie asked.

Ada shrugged, "Sure but I need to get Wanda settled here first. Maybe she'll want to go?".

Evie finished up talking with Jamie and left to go change, while Ada urged Bucky and Steve to fetch their coats so they could get ready to leave. Sam followed them and Ada mentally ran through her list. She would be observing Mr. Murdock more today and she was pleased with the potential that he showed. He was doing well in a particularly rough part of town and that in itself was something that warranted a closer look into possible future aid for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her before strong arms wrapped around her, a face nuzzling into the back of her neck causing her to shiver. She turned in his arms and met his azure eyes, her heart fluttering.

Bucky smirked at her before raising a hair tie between them, "Care to help a poor old guy out?"

She tried to keep from smiling but the playful tug of his lips made it extremely difficult and he sat down in one of the low chairs of the dining room table, laying his dark brown coat on the table. Secretly, she was as giddy a teenager at his permission to plunge her hands into his silky hair. He was reclined back lazily with a devilish smirk on his face with his legs sprawled out, the hair tie held up in his metal fingers.

So he wanted to play a game? Ada blushed as images of last night played over in her mind briefly before she pushed them to the floor. She knew he was trying to fluster her but she refused to let him ruffle her feathers today.

Challenge accepted, Mr. Barnes.

She schooled her features into a confident expression, a Mona Lisa smile on her lips and she saw his eyes narrow fractionally clearly showing that he thought she would shy away.

Bucky's eyes widened a bit in wonder as she stepped up to him, one of his legs in between hers and his inner thigh bumped her knee as she took the hair tie. His breathing picked up and he tried to keep his face calm as she raised her hands to push his shoulders back, making him sit up straight as her molten gaze pinned him. His heart started to race as she slid her hands teasingly over his shoulders before slowly ghosting up his neck, making him involuntarily shiver.

She almost collapsed when his tongue peeked out of his mouth to run over his lips thoughtfully before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. She had been staring at his mouth so hard she hadn't noticed his hands until she felt them, his cool metal hand sliding up the back of her right leg over her ass to firmly grip her hip. A second later she felt the warmth of his flesh hand at the junction of her thighs, the fingers sliding between her legs to cup the back of her right thigh before squeezing. As he squeezed his thumb brushed the seam of her jeans, roughly running over her core as a predatory gleam filled his eyes, his smile now just down right wicked. For just a second she reveled in the sensation, that spark that lit a fuse straight through her but this was not the time nor the place and they needed to stop soon. They were in the middle of her kitchen for Pete's sake!

Ada blushed prettily before she smirked, deciding to take the firm approach and slapped his hands away from her. Bucky gasped as he jerked away looking shocked for a second, his full lips parted, before his wide eyed gaze returned to her and desire flooded through his veins.

"Do you want me to put your hair up or not?", Ada asked casually but her tone held a hint of sultriness, her brows arched. She was looking down her face at him, her thick lashes hooded and making her look amazingly sinful.

He closed his gaping mouth, a sinful smirk pulled onto his face, and he placed his hands on his lap before nodding. She eyed him before leaning forward and covering his ears with her hands to gently tilt his head back, sliding her fingers through his hair to untangle it without pulling it too hard. As her slender fingers carded through his hair, his eyes rolled shut and he groaned when her nails scraped along his scalp. His hair was such a rich brown color, quite thick and coarse near the ends but was smooth and in good condition despite everything it had been through. She pulled his hair gently into a loose ponytail making sure it wasn't too tight, stepping back to move behind him to admire her work. After tugging the cluster of silky locks gently, she bent placed a kiss to the nape of his neck. He stiffened instantly and her mouth opened to lazily lave the skin there and she mentally patted herself on the back when his body shuddered and she felt goosebumps under her lips.

Ada straightened up and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him out of his musings, "All done".

Bucky turned his head to gape at her for a moment, face unreadable before he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly grabbed his coat off the table and pulled it onto his lap as Steve came into the room shrugging on a tan leather jacket. His bemused eyes fell on the both of them and Ada sensed that Steve knew what had going on. Ada blushed and chuckled when Bucky just glared at him before flipping him off.

"You all ready to go?", Steve asked brightly.

Ada excused herself to go meet up with Evie and Sam, leaving a set of car keys with Steve. They had both left shortly after to check in with Laura before leaving, Lila excitedly chatting with Steve as Cooper and Bucky engaged in a nonverbal battle of scowls and glares. They helped Laura for a while, packing or watching Nathan. Later they got on the road to head towards Jamie's home and Bucky found nervousness creeping into his mind. Steve had kept the conversation light during the short drive but his nerves were still on edge and he worried his lip as he stared out the window to take in the cool day. The bleak grey clouds overhead casting the day into dreariness. The earthy smell of autumn fading into the fresh clean smell of winter, the wind now coated with the invigorating chill of winter and everything starting to be subdued in wintry hues.

Soon the woods surrounding the road they traveled on opened to wide open sprawling fields and before long they were turning off of the main roadway onto a well-worn dirt road. Steve navigated the car down the long winding road several miles, Bucky glancing around and just as seemingly lost. The road narrowed before it dipped into the valleys of rolling hills, old stone fencing emerging and growing in height as they travelled further. Bucky was admiring the scenery, finding the picturesque view very reminiscent of some memorable landscapes he had seen during the war. From the slight wonderment in Steve's face, he was most likely thinking along the same lines. Bucky's eyes narrowed as he spotted a break in the stone fencing, another dirt path breaking away. But what caught Bucky's eye and caused them to slow down was a dark blue star spray painted onto the face of one of the rough stones. Steve glanced at Bucky for just a moment before turning to go down the path.

"You think she lives much further?", Steve speculated, breaking the silence in the car.

Bucky leaned forward and took in his surroundings, spying familiar tall trees in the distance.

"I would say that we're just on the other side of Ada's property", Bucky retorted, simply.

Steve's eyes slid over to him with a question on his lips but roof tops coming into view silenced him, and soon they were pulling up to a modest house. It was old, very old.

Looking like an eighteenth century stonework home, not just retro but ancient. The two story home was perched on the crest of a hill, giving the resident a spectacular view across rolling hills and grassy fields, dotted with livestock that they could spy in the distance. The home had thick chimneys on opposite ends of the roof and small cottage windows nestled into the hard stone of the walls, the tiny thin panes reflecting the light of pale grey sky. There was a small stretch of stone fencing enclosing a small garden the front of the home, an overhang perched over the front door. The door was made of a sturdy rough wood, painted white with vintage black ironwork for the handle and hinges and across the old yard is an old barn. Parked beside the barn was a newer Chevrolet pick-up truck, the dark blue paint splattered with grass and clumps of mud.

They both tentatively climbed out of the car, stretching as they took everything in and though there were stark differences in Ada and Jamie's homes it was clear they both valued privacy and loved open spaces. At the end of the house there was a small cobbled walkway and they could see a small stone lean to was attached to the home, chopped wood stacked neatly against the chunky stone. They heard a distinctly feminine voice carry on the wind, the sounds of foot falls and a dog barking excitedly reaching their ears. A woman rounded the corner of the house carrying a firewood bucket in one hand and a tennis ball in the other as a dog ran around her in anticipation. She slowed for a moment, a smile blooming on her face before she made her way over to them.

The large canine, a German Shepard from the looks of him, was a picture of health; groomed, shining and tail rapidly wagging before he sensed there was company, instantly going on alert and pressing closer to her protectively. His keen dog eyes fixed on them, brows twitch from side to side like trying to figure something out before making low growls in his throat.

Jamie was a little over average height, as tall as Ada but her form slightly more curved, a classic beauty with cream colored sun kissed skin and long dark chestnut hair that fell past her shoulders in loose waves. Jamie had a small heart shaped face with soft angles with dark brows that were rounded and slightly arched with thick lashes that surrounded big bright blue eyes that were piercing in their intensity, a sharp contrast with her coloring. Her cheeks were slightly rounded with a pert slim nose, her chin raised confidently. She had large blush colored bee stung lips that pulled into a wide welcoming smile over straight white teeth but her cut glass eyes were sharp as they rolled over them, assessing in their manner. She was dressed simply in a long sleeved light colored denim shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows despite the cold, tucked into dark colored denim jeans with dark brown mud covered boots on her feet.

She strode over to them with long sure strides as Bucky observed her warily, her eyes flitting between them both. She put the bucket down when she reached them, reaching a hand out to Bucky. His eyes narrowed at her, his lips tugging into a thoughtful frown. He had a nagging at the back of his brain that eluded his grasp and put him on edge as he studied her. She looked familiar for some reason but he couldn't place her and he knew for certain that he had never met her, she was striking enough to be exceptionally memorable.

"Nice to meet you both finally!", she said brightly and Bucky shook her hand, pleased with her firm grip.

Her bright eyes turned to Steve who seemed to snap out of a day dream as he considered her, as if trying to remember something before shaking her hand as well, "Ma'am".

Jamie chuckled at that before her dog started to whimper in agitation, "This is Tj", she said before pushing the ball into Steve's hands much to his confusion, "Throw it and he'll love you forever".

Steve looked at her in bemusement before turning to throw the ball and the dog took off like a shot after the toy, barking excitedly.

"Come on, let's get you both inside and you can meet my grandma", Jamie said as she bent to grab the bucket once more but was quickly halted by Steve's hand on her shoulder and he dipped to pick it up for her.

She smiled at him appreciatively before leading them towards the white door, stepping onto a large doormat and furiously scrubbing her boots on it before opening the door for them, Tj bounding past them into the interior. Bucky was taken aback by the remodeled interior, the ancient interior updated but in keeping with the original style and they padded into a cozy sitting room, dark delabole slate floors running the length of the floor.

Bucky and Steve stood frozen in the small living room with low beams and lintels, white walls contrasting with hard dark flooring and furnished with comfortable well-worn furniture. A sofa pushed against the wall to their left, throw blankets and pillows scattered on it, with a plush over-sized chair sitting opposite, a small wooden coffee table in between them. On the wall directly opposite of them was a deep inglenook fireplace, a small cast iron wood burning fireplace nestled in the recess with a small cluster of firewood next to it. Book shelves were on both sides of the fireplace, laden with old tattered books and a dozen or so picture frames.

And while both Bucky and Steve would later be very appreciative of their surroundings, everything went completely unnoticed in this moment.

A frail figure stood in the middle of the room, her shoulders hunched with age but doing nothing to diminish her. Dressed simply in a white button up shirt with khaki colored polka dots on it tucked into tan pants and a cream colored knit cardigan, a purple cast on her right arm.

It was as if the shock had knocked every wisp of air from their lungs and they both stood struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything as they were paralyzed. Jamie stood to the side of them all, a silent observer of this moment as her two visitors were trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned. Bucky's eyes and mouth were frozen, gaping in an expression of stunned surprise, and she felt a lump tightening in her throat as she spied her grandmother's watery eyes.

Bucky's expression was suspended between grief and joy, his eyes stinging as they watered and he stumbled forward a few steps with heavy feet towards the elderly woman. His breath hitched as he took in her weathered features, so similar to his own with the once angular planes of her face and full lips. Her shoulder length hair, once the same color of his was now pale grey with age and wrinkles only barely gracing her features. She raised a trembling hand and hot tears tracked down her face, her chin quivering as she stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"You're really here", the frail woman said in a small tight voice, more tears trailing from her deep blue eyes, "You look the same. I'd heard but…you're here…not one of the pictures I keep by my bedside".

How the floor between them is erased he'll never recall, but one moment they are apart and the next Bucky is pressing the warmth of his body to her cold skin, hugging her like he always did before the war. One of his hands clasped around her lower back, the other stroking her hair before cradling her head. With each soft touch more tears fall, tears neither of them wipe away. After so many years, since the war and all the time after, Bucky felt his body start to shake with silent sobs, crying for the missed time they will never get back. Her loose shoulders shook, her hands clasped low on his back, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away her own tears as she gripped him to her as they cried. When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. His sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he broke down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears.

The peace was broken when Steve dropped the bucket. The metal of the bucket clanging loudly against the stone floor, his expression just as haggard as Bucky's and he rushed forward to gently wrap the both of them in his shaking arms, tears glistening on his long lashes as well.

The woman chuckled a watery laugh, her voice breaking in between happy sobs and Steve rested his head atop of hers before whispering breathlessly, "Hey, Rebecca".

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all of the views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)
> 
> *Ada was singing "I Want A Little Sugar In My Bowl" sung by Nina Simone.
> 
> Songs that helped this chapter along:
> 
> "Fade Into You"- Mazzy Star
> 
> "The Gal From Joe's"-Nina Simone
> 
> "End Of Me"- A Day To Remember
> 
> "My Silver Lining"-First Aid Kit
> 
> "Blacklisted"-Neko Case
> 
> "Challengers"-The New Pornographers
> 
> "Since I Fell For You"-Nina Simone
> 
> "Seven Nation Army"-The White Stripes
> 
> "Like A Stone"-Audioslave
> 
> "Come And Get Your Love"-Redbone
> 
> "Rocks And Water"-Deb Talan
> 
> "The Greatest"-Cat Power
> 
> "Day-O"- Harry Belafonte
> 
> "Limit To Your Love"- Feist
> 
> "Rooms"- Mia and Jonah


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! I love your faces and leave a comment on your way out! Reviews keep me going and I look forward to hearing from you! XOXOXO

The delicious scent of various foods and drinks teased Ada's nose as she sat at a corner table with Evie and Sam for lunch, her back to the wall. They were at a charming bistro that Ada had seen Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson frequent with their office aide, Ms. Paige. Ada knew that Karen liked to frequently stop by for breakfast for a big bowl of granola and a cappuccino, often grabbing the guys some coffee as well. More often than not, the staff gave her whatever she wanted as her bosses had helped the owner out on a defense case. The defenders of the people. That's what Melvin had said people called them and after watching them for a while, Ada believed him.

She smiled to herself as she studied her surroundings while they waited on their lunch, from her seat she had a view of the entrance. An assortment of different shaped tables of varying sizes were spread around the room, all wooden and worn with age and wear giving the room a lovely rustic look with its cream colored walls that were tinted yellow from time. Slow turning ceiling fans above with large hanging globe lights gave off soft light. The sounds were accented by people talking and laughing as they carried on with their conversations, silverware occasionally getting to close to people's glasses and tinkling at the contact and plates being pushed around on tabletops. Waiters dressed in black and white, some with rolled sleeves and long white aprons. Chairs scraped on the terracotta colored rustic floors, light playing over the tiles from the large windows people rushed by outside on the crowded street. Petite vases with small bunches of flowers or candles on each table with menus and place mats. Daily specials were on display on a chalk board at entrance and written on a very large mirror behind the bar opposite them.

Soft music played over the speakers in the dining areas, making Ada smile at the old tune of Fats Waller and the thought struck her that Bucky and Steve would enjoy this place. She glanced over to her friends, Evie dressed in a white colored knit sweater and pressed pants that were so bright a red they could almost be orange with white pumps. Her long hair dark hair was down in loose waves, the light from outside playing over her caramel highlights. She had her usual expression of nonchalance on her face as she typed on a small netbook as she sat across from Ada, her face only having minimal makeup and glossed lips. Sam sat next to her with his right leg propped up casually on his left knee, dressed smartly in a navy polo and dark jeans with a sharp pair of black dress shoes. His dark olive colored jacket was draped over the back of his chair while his arm was draped over the back of Evie's chair as he leaned in toward her, a warm indulgent smirk tugging at his lips. They looked like some fancy power couple and Ada chuckled to herself at the thought as her silvery eyes observed them, her friend having hacked into the camera system and running a program that deleted them from all the local footage. Evie took to Sam fairly quickly and he kept up with her sarcastic sassiness pretty well, which was saying a lot since Evie was an acquired taste and tended to rub people the wrong way.

They had all been talking lowly amongst themselves when their waiter returned with their drinks. A cold beer for Sam and wine for Ada and Evie. Her friend wrinkled her nose at her Bordeaux as she sipped her rosé before Sam took a long draw of his beer and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"So we're gonna wait on Wanda here?", Sam started.

Ada swallowed her wine as she glanced at her phone, nodding, "T'Challa said that he gave her this address and the plane touched down about a half an hour ago".

Sam's brows pinched at that, a small frown making an appearance, "So she'll be heading here by herself? Is that safe?"

Evie clicked her tongue at him before replying flatly, "She'll be fine, Sam. She has her mind voodoo", Evie said and lifted her hand from the keyboard to wiggle her fingers at him, making him chuckle.

Ada reached over the table to squeeze his hand reassuringly, "She'll be fine".

Sam turned his dark eyes to her, studying her for a moment as he sipped his beer, "You think they made it yet?"

Ada's eyes widened momentarily before darting to Evie and she had the grace to look slightly abashed, diverting her coppery eyes and suddenly finding something very interesting in the bottom of her glass. So she had told Sam about Becky and Jamie. Ada took a deep breath and nervously fidgeted with her leather jacket and scarf that she sat next to her, as she thought.

Becky had asked Ada and Nick before they had offered to help Bucky to not let him know she was alive. It had torn at Ada to not tell him that his sister was alive and let him believe that besides Steve, he was all alone. Becky had been a grandmother to not just Jamie but to Ada, Evie, and Flynn as well.

Ada absentmindedly fingered the tails of her shirt before lifting her head, tucking the short raven strands behind her ear.

"I'm sure that-", she started lowly.

"Here we are!", their waiter interrupted as he brought them their food, placing Evie's salmon with mushrooms and lintels in front of her when she closed her netbook and moved it to her bag. He quickly added Ada and Sam's steak frites with béarnaise to their table, asking if anything else was needed before departing.

Ada took a deep breath, glancing at her watch, before starting again, "I'm sure that they're there by now. Jamie and Becky's house isn't far from mine. On the other side of the woods actually".

Sam's brows snapped up to his hairline, his mustached face alight as his hand paused the conversation, "Wait…Bucky's sister's name is Becky?"

Evie's lips pinched as she tried not to laugh, cutting her salmon as her brows quirked.

Ada gave a small laugh at that, "Yeah, Becky said that Howard Stark started calling her that and it stuck".

Sam took the information in but his expression quickly sobered once more.

"But why didn't you say anything?", Sam queried quietly, his dark eyes pleading as his heart hurt for his friends.

Ada sighed as she leaned her head back onto the wall and she let herself soak in the ambient music for a few moments. She had wanted to tell Bucky and Steve so many times but she was torn between keeping Becky's confidence and wanting to soothe her new friend's pain from the thought that they were alone.

"It wasn't my information to share", Ada said simply before pushing her food around on her plate.

"Steve was pretty tore up when he was released from the hospital after the incident in DC and he heard that Bucky's sister died in a car accident. From what I heard it was pretty gruesome", Sam pressed with a reproachful tone, the professional counselor returning but he still had the eyes of one who cared deeply for his friends.

Evie remained silent as her coppery eyes flitted between them both, her slim fingers tight on her glass as she worried her lip between her teeth.

"After the Triskelion fell and all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra files were released, everyone knew the identity of the Winter Soldier. Trust me when I say that no one was more shocked than Becky. It was a lot to take in and she wanted to reach out to him immediately but she also knew that this might have been too much for him. When Hydra couldn't recover him, naturally they assumed that he would eventually piece together his identity and try to find any living relatives", Ada explained, nervousness clawing at her. She was scared that Bucky and Steve would be angry at her for keeping this from them.

"They tried to kidnap his sister?", Sam asked.

Evie shook her head at that, "We noticed that her house was being watched not long after the incident in DC and we knew we needed to get her off the grid. So faking her and Jamie's death was the best way to keep her safe".

Sam's face was pained as he looked at them both, removing his arm from around Evie, "I know you both thought that you did what was right, but I don't know how Steve or Bucky will take this".

Ada looked away and nodded her head, taking a large gulp of her wine. She felt a prickling sensation around her eyes as worry crept into her mind, making her chest constrict painfully. She had worked so hard for years to be a good operative, keeping herself off the radar with Evie, Flynn, and Jamie. To make sure that Becky was safe and taken care of. To help in the fight against Hydra and offer support and assistance to the estranged members of the Avengers in any way that she could.

But...she never thought, not in a million years, that she would come to care for James Buchanan Barnes like she has. As a friend and a fellow crusader in the fight against the injustices of the world, sure she was thrilled to have Bucky, Steve, and Sam with them. But not this deep longing that made her breathless at times, this all-consuming heat that took over her body when Bucky was around. The fluttering in her chest when he touched her skin or the mind numbing fuzziness that took over her brain when he smiled that devilish grin at her. He made her want all the little things she'd never really thought about before. Holding hands, back rubs, neck kisses, cuddles on the couch as they talked about their lives. Even intamicy, something she kept herself removed from for so very long. That smug bastard had wormed his way past all of her defenses and she let him, she really did. She could have held him back and kept him at arm's length like she did with all the other men who had tried to get close to her. Ada hadn't really wanted to get close to him but there was something about him that drew her to him and no matter how hard she had dug her heels in and tried to resist, he still wound himself around her heart and pulled her to him like a defiant puppy on a leash. It kind of scared her and thrilled her all at once but she probably destroyed all of that today and she swallowed the growing sense of dread with another mouthful of wine.

Would Bucky hate her after this? The thought sent a pang of hurt through her but she would support him no matter what since she did understand that this was something pretty big.

Evie sat with her back straight and her chin raised as her eyes studied her friend, Ada's mouth tight and her shoulders slightly slumped in dejection as her eyes looked glassy. She felt her temper flare and she tapped her nails on the table in an attempt to calm her nerves and sipped her wine. Ada had done nothing since the identity of the Winter Soldier was released but work herself day and night. After he dropped off the face of the Earth and was nowhere to be found, they moved as quickly as they could to secure Becky and Jamie. Then all they had done was work with Nick in finding and eliminating Hydra bases while looking for Bucky, later finding him and keeping an eye on him while he tried to piece himself back together. Digging up all the information they could on known Hydra sympathizers and accomplices, working with the CIA and FBI as well as the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D. on occasion. They had done everything in their power to help the Avengers, even if indirectly through influencing the flow of information to them, to coordinating with their substantial network of friends and colleagues to get them as much assistance as possible. Evie liked Sam, she really did, but who the fuck was he to sit here and judge them, to judge Ada? How dare he? This was just as personal for them as it was for Steve, Bucky, and Sam.

Ada took a deep breath and got her emotions under control, calming her hammering heart and pushing her worries aside. She was here for a job and she couldn't get it done if she was letting her emotions get in the way of what she needed to do. She could fall apart later into a nervous wreck if she wanted to but not right now. She sat up straight and squared her shoulders, her face a mask of calm and she gave Evie a small smile that seemed to calm her a bit.

"As much as it might hurt them, I don't regret my decision. Like I said, it wasn't my information to give", Ada said in a firm tone, her jaw set, "I understand that Bucky and Steve might be…upset, but that's something I'll have to handle".

Sam studied her for a long moment, his eyes glinting and unreadable before nodding and they resumed their lunch. After a while they eased back into small talk, even if it was a little tense and Evie was noticeably frigid towards Sam for the duration. The waiter returned to clear their plates and refill their glasses before Ada requested a to-go order as Sam talked quietly to Evie. Sam's arm had reclaimed its place behind Evie's back and he was lightly rubbing her arm but she resolutely kept her attention on her netbook, checking over her programs.

He stubbornly kept talking to her in hushed tones and after a while Evie cut her eyes to him and said icily, "There's no need to keep repeating yourself. I ignored you just fine the first time".

Sam huffed and pressed his lips together in thought, "I told you I'm sorry. I really like you and I don't want to fight with you. I'm just trying to look out for my friends".

"I like you too but caring for someone isn't a reason to tolerate disrespect", Evie retorted curtly, "Don't you understand? All of this, everything that we have done, has been leading up to this! To bring Becky, Steve, and Bucky back together! You were all told straight out of the gate that you didn't have to do anything and we have nothing but you're best interests in mind".

Ada's eyes were wide as she watched them go back and forth. Sam glancing up at her pleadingly and she quickly looked away, ducking her head as her eyes darted around the room, anywhere except in front of her. Sorry Sam, when Evie got worked up it was always best to avoid loud noises and sudden movements to keep yourself out of harm's way. They bickered for a few minutes more and Ada glanced back outside the large windows, the city's atmosphere washed out under the overcast sky, fighting against the light drizzle that had set in.

A yellow taxi had slowed to a stop across the street and a slim feminine from emerged from the car before making her way to the bistro. Ada smiled as she took in Wanda and she was glad that at least the women of the Avengers knew how to disguise themselves. Baseball hats and hoodies practically screamed for all kinds of unwanted attention.

The estranged Avenger was dressed rather chicly in an oversized cream colored cashmere sweater with a high loose necked collar and black leggings with black booties with a modest heel. Her long tresses were pulled into a loose chignon and her makeup was minimal, a blush pink tint stained her lips and her fingernails painted a creamy white to match her sweater. She had a pair of oversized gold rimmed sunglasses perched on her pert nose and the only jewelry she wore was a dainty gold bangle on her wrist. She didn't look at all like herself, hiding in plain sight and Ada would have completely overlooked her if she hadn't been expecting her.

She looked a little unsteady as she walked in the shoes but she held herself well as she made her way to the door, only a half a dozen customers glanced up as the door swung open followed by a hint of cold wind. Unlike the outside, the interior of the bistro was warm and the customers returned to their conversations as the door swung and the cold breeze was forgotten.

Wanda didn't take her sunglasses off and glanced around until her eyes fell on Sam's back, his arm around a petite woman with long dark hair. Both had their backs to her but she noticed a woman with them that was smiling warmly and waved at her. The motion gained Sam's attention and he waved at her as well and Wanda made her way over the table.

As she neared their table, Ada scooted over so the Wanda could sit in front of Sam and the woman fell in next to her, shifting nervously as she removed her sunglasses.

"Everything go ok?", Ada asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she studied the young woman.

Her delicate bone structure coupled with the limitless depths of her gaze gave her an ethereal appearance. A haunting beauty that could see past all barriers and have one's soul laid bare before her all seeing eyes. But Ada also saw uncertainty in her tragic depths, an insecurity that subdued her. Such pools of quiet radiance that bore a terrible weight and Ada knew at once that she was a tender passionate soul who had seen many horrors in her short life.

Wanda nodded as she studied them and Ada felt a presence brushing along her consciousness and knew that Wanda was peering into her mind. Her mental walls slammed down immediately, earning a curious look from the young woman. It was a completely unconscious action but Ada didn't want or need Wanda poking around her brain even if her intentions were honest.

"I'm sorry", Ada gave her a pointed look before replying calmly, "All of my secrets are not my own".

Wanda gave a small nod and returned to fidgeting with her hands. Ada glanced around the table and noted the now incredibly awkward silence, Evie and Sam sitting tensely in their seats and now Wanda glancing around the room uncomfortably.

Ada gave a defeated sigh, mentally smacking herself because she knew it would come to this sooner or later. But the truth was that the only one who really knew Ada and the reasons behind her actions was a petite woman who looked ready to scratch out someone's eyes. Sam, Steve, and Bucky had known her for almost a month and Wanda even less.

"Look, Sam, can you please just trust me for a little longer? I promise when we leave here and we're back with Bucky and Steve, you all can ask as many questions as you want", Ada said pleadingly.

Sam looked uncertain for a moment, glancing at Wanda whose eyes were boring into Sam and Ada instantly knew she was going over everything she'd missed in his mind. After a moment, Wanda looked to Ada and gave her a small sincere smile.

"You've taken good care of them. Thank you", she said in a sweetly accented voice as she squeezed Ada's hand.

Right about then, their waiter returned and a plate of food was placed in front of Wanda with a glass of wine. Wanda smiled at the waiter before he left and turned to Ada with a warm look on her face.

"I see from Sam you are quite the planner. It couldn't hurt to have a strategist with us and not have to play everything by ear for once", she said teasingly with a glance at Sam.

Ada and Evie laughed at that, both relieved and the tension was dissolved. Even Sam seemed to relax in his seat and gave Ada an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry", he said simply, his tone heartfelt and Ada waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. You're a good friend", she said with a reassuring smile before grabbing her phone, "Wanda can I take a picture with you? Just sending it to Steve".

Wanda nodded and Ada proceeded to pull her in for a close hug as she snapped their picture. Wanda ate her food and talked with Sam and Evie as Ada tapped a message on her phone and sent it to Steve. Shortly after, Ada looked at her watch and once it was obvious that Mr. Murdock wouldn't be showing up she paid their bill so they could leave. She shrugged her jacket on as Evie gathered her things, Sam holding open Evie's cream colored trench coat for her. Someone was being extra gentlemanly and Ada had to bite back a smile, a glance at Wanda proved she was attempting to hide her amusement as well. Once they were all in the SUV and heading towards Jamie's house, Ada's mood turned progressively somber as those nagging feelings of doubt returned to tear at her. She knew she made the right choice but that didn't change the fact that she might have pushed Bucky away. Sam and Evie were sitting in the front, Evie driving the large vehicle and had a pair of oversized round sunglasses perched on her nose. She had noticeably thawed towards Sam and was discussing the pros and cons of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen with him, Ada listening with half an ear from the back seat as she looked out the window.

She was always confident in her decisions, planning for as many possible outcomes as she could, and she knew that there was a very real possibility that Bucky and Steve would be upset with her for withholding this from them. Furious even. But that was before she started get attached and now she was second guessing herself when she knew that she made the best choice. She felt a comforting presence press on her consciousness before she felt a soft hand squeezing her arm and she glanced over to see Wanda leaning over to her, a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry. Steve will understand", Wanda told her quietly.

Ada gave her a small smile in return before turning back to the window, the smile falling from her lips.

She wasn't worried about Steve understanding.

* * *

Bucky trembled as he attempted to get his emotions under control, Rebecca's soft hair brushing against his cheek and Steve's arms around them both. She was stoking his back soothingly as he had cried unceasingly against her while she held him and rocked him as his tears had soaked her hair and clothes. The trio held each other tightly, Bucky and Steve sobbing and Rebecca cooing at them and speaking comforting words. Bucky was still reeling and was shocked at the realization that this frail aged woman was his little sister, she was only fourteen when he left for the war. He glanced down at the silvery strands of her hair and felt an enormous swell of involuntary guilt fill him.

He felt Steve release them first but he didn't move away, keeping a firm hand on the both of them. Rebecca was as close to a sibling to him as Bucky was and he was overjoyed at seeing her alive and well but saddened at the same time. Images of Peggy floating to the forefront of his mind, frail and bedridden, her mind betraying her in her old age before slipping away from him forever.

How long would Rebecca be with them before she was gone as well?

Bucky finally pulled away, his chest tight and blinking lashes that were heavy with tears as he studied his baby sister. She looked so much like their mother, traces of their father in her deep blue eyes. She had a quiet strength in her telling him that she was healthy and he quickly added up the years and felt a new wave of grief as he realized she was over eighty years old. She could easily pass for his grandmother. She was staring at him in wonder, an unbridled happiness shining in her face and making her appear younger. He refused to look away from her, even as his lips pressed together tightly as they trembled with emotion.

He missed so much. He missed everything. At the thought, a lone tear traced its way down his cheek threatening more to come and he shivered in a desperate battle against grief. Bucky glanced towards Steve and noticed he was just as distraught as he was, his long lashes brimmed heavy with tears and eyes red and puffy.

Bucky eyes moved back to Rebecca and he sucked a deep breath into his lungs before breathing raggedly in a broken whisper, "I'm so sorry".

Rebecca's eyes softened and she gave him a warm watery smile, a few more silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she raised a soft hand to his cheek, "Don't be. I've lived a good life".

Bucky's eyes roamed her face before he gave a slight nod, "Tell me about it?"

She laughed and they all separated, Steve and Bucky rubbing their faces, "What do you want to know?"

Bucky gave her a wide bright smile, "Everything".

They heard a throat clearing and all eyes moved to where Jamie stood, quiet and forgotten, with her dog sitting next to her calmly. Jamie had her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pulled into a small smile, clearly a little uncomfortable with the touching moment her grandmother was having with them, practically strangers.

"Tea, grandma?", she asked in a slightly rough voice.

Rebecca sniffed and cleared her throat as she composed herself, pulling her cardigan tighter about herself, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you, sweetie. Boys, please sit".

Bucky and Steve laughed, clearly amused at being called boys by someone who was technically still younger than them. Steve moved to sit in the oversized chair and Bucky and Rebecca sat on the sofa. Jamie didn't miss her grandmother's actions and moved into the small living room, passing in front of Steve and stepping over his long legs to get to the fireplace. Steve held himself still so as to not trip her, his cheeks pinking as she moved. She gracefully bent down near the small cast-iron fireplace, grabbing a thick piece of cloth to open one of the doors before throwing a couple of logs onto the glowing embers. She poked the logs around to get them situated before closing the door and turning to grab a small blanket and draping it on Rebecca's lap.

"I'll start dinner soon", Jamie said, "Just tea?"

Rebecca placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her granddaughter lovingly, "Maybe some biscuits for the boys too, little dove".

Jamie nodded before straightening up, "If you'll let me have your jackets I'll hang them up".

Bucky removed his jacket and quickly handed it to her, studying her quietly as he did so. She looked like Rebecca but then again she didn't. Her face was an echo of her grandmothers but her eyes were brighter, lips the same shape but at the same time different. Her hair was the same shade as Bucky's and he was still grappling with the thought that she was his great-niece.

Steve was blatantly staring up at her as Jamie took Bucky's jacket and when she swiveled her eyes to him looking at him expectantly, he found he was lost to what he was supposed to do.

"Excuse me, what?", he asked as his face flamed and he felt Bucky and Rebecca's eyes on him.

Jamie's eyes glimmered with amusement and a wry smile tugged on her lips, "Your jacket..."

Steve was confused for a moment before it dawned on him and he stood quickly, the occupants of the sofa having identical flat stares fixed on him. He quickly removed his jacket and handed it to her before sitting back down and mentally kicking himself. Jamie then excused herself and left them alone.

Bucky watched Steve and was amazed to see him turn a darker shade of red before idly wondering how it was possible without turning into a tomato. Steve glanced up at them and his brows pinched together and he looked away to run his eyes around the room, the blush creeping down his neck. Bucky chuckled to himself and glanced to his little sister, surely there's a limit to how red someone can turn before it's no longer healthy. She seemed just as amused before reaching over to take his hand, her eyes expectant.

Bucky's mind whirled with questions and he didn't know what to ask first. Becky seemed to understand and started from the beginning. After Bucky and Steve left for the war when she was fourteen, Rebecca was left with only their mother, Winifred. Their mother was understandably devastated after hearing that Bucky had died and it was doubled when the news about Steve's passing was received as well. The war ended shortly after that when Rebecca was seventeen but Winifred was never really the same and passed away a couple of years later after developing complications from pneumonia.

Bucky and Steve felt a deep grief at this news, both for Rebecca and Bucky's mother. The thought that they had left Rebecca alone for all of this dug deep trenches of guilt in their hearts. Rebecca continued to tell them that after the passing of Mrs. Barnes, she soon found out that Peggy Carter and Chester Phillips had been keeping tabs on her and was soon offered a job as a secretary at the New York Bell Company.

Jamie returned with a tray and placed it on the coffee table and they all fell silent, Bucky and Steve absorbing everything they'd heard so far. Jamie straightened as she handed her grandmother a small cup of hot tea, gesturing to the tray with two empty cups and a teapot with small cakes before she left them alone once more.

Understandably both of them were stunned, especially Steve. She hadn't told him any of this before. The New York Bell Company was a cover for the newly formed S.H.I.E.L.D. and she quickly assured them both that she was not an agent at any point in her years with the agency. Rebecca worked under Peggy, Colonel Phillips, and Howard Stark who lovingly nicknamed her 'Becky'. As the last link to both Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, she was well looked after but she held her own with them and her organizational skills kept her as Peggy's right hand until Peggy retired. Shortly after, Rebecca herself retired.

While working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Becky had met her future husband, Percival 'Pinky' Pinkerton. Pinky had joined the Howling Commandos after the war ended before moving to S.H.I.E.L.D. with Dum Dum Dugan. Becky's eyes took on an affectionate wistfulness as she spoke of her late husband and Bucky was happy for her, grateful that she had someone to spend most of her years with. They had married in 1952 and later welcomed their first, and only, child in 1957. Bucky noticed a mournful maternal glimmer grace his sister's face as she spoke about her late son, her tone proud.

"You would have liked your nephew, Bucky", she said with a small choking laugh before turning her glistening eyes towards her lap, sniffling.

Bucky felt a lump forming in his throat, the emotions that swirled through him too many to name and he reached over with his left hand to squeeze her hand. She took it and ran her thumb over the metal plating, studying it intently as she calmed herself.

"Christopher Buchanan Pinkerton", she started again, "You both would have been so proud of him! Top marks in school, athletic, very polite but had a touch of rebelliousness. He joined the army after he graduated school with his best friends, Ben and Elliot Brannigan".

Steve's brows furrowed, "Ada's Uncle?".

Rebecca hummed with a smile, "And her father".

Rebecca twisted to her left and pointed to a pair of picture frames on one of the bookshelves. One picture showed a young man in his dress uniform, looking very handsome with flashing deep blue eyes and a sharp jaw, chin lifted proudly with a smirk dancing on his lips. Another picture was much less formal, three young men with their arms slung over each others shoulders as they smiled for the camera. One was Bucky's nephew who was in the middle and the other two looked very similar so they were obviously related. The boy on the left was a noticeably younger image of Ada's uncle, laughing at the time the picture was taken and looking to the side. The other boy flanking Chris was flashing a wide smile for the camera, his sharp grey eyes bright and his light brown hair cut and styled much like Steve's with an angular jaw. Bucky could see Ada in him though she obviously got her coloring from her mother.

Rebecca smiled to herself, "He was such a good man. He married later but it was a...difficult relationship. After Jamie was born they held together for a couple of years before Carleen left. Didn't even pretend to want to take Jamie with her".

Bucky's lips pressed together in irritation, getting angry at his sister's obvious dislike of this woman. What kind of woman didn't want their own child? Sure, he knew it happened but it was still unfathomable to him and a quick glance at Steve and he knew he felt the same.

"What happened after that?", Steve pressed gently.

"Chris made sure that if she wanted to leave and not take Jamie that she signed over all rights. It wouldn't have been fair to Jamie for Carleen to just pop into her life whenever she wanted only to disrupt everything and then leave again. Chris took care of her as best as he could, which he did a damn good job with her before he left for the Gulf War", she said and her voice got tight before the end, "He didn't make it back".

Bucky pulled her close as silent tears spilled and Steve got up to kneel next to the sofa so he could wrap his arms around them again. She clutched both of their arms to her as they gently rocked her.

"Jamie was four when she came to live with Pinky and I in Yonkers. We had almost ten wonderfully lovely years together as this...fragmented, beautiful family when Pinky passed away. In his sleep, thank God. Jamie was almost fourteen and then it was just us and she was just like her father. Always up to something and more often than not, up to something with Evelyn and Adaline. Remined me a lot of these two dopes I grew up with".

Bucky and Steve laughed at that, Bucky glancign at her watery eyes, "Aw, we weren't that bad".

Rebecca burst out laughing at that, her shoulders shaking merrily, "Oh yes you were! But Jamie is a good girl. Very strong willed and independant. She received top marks just like her father from school. Recruited immediately by S.H.I.E.L.D. and, I'll have you know, is an expert marksman".

Steve chuckled, "Must run in the family".

"Maybe", a voice added from the doorway and eyes turned to see that Jamie and returned and was regarding both Bucky and Steve, her blue diamond eyes unreadable. Steve stood and gestured for her to take the chair and she shook her head, declining his offer with her hands on her hips, "So you're both all caught up".

Bucky studied her and a question surfaced in his mind, one he had forgotten to even think to ask. Her weighty gaze settled on him and he realized that she knew what he wanted to ask but was waiting on him to put it to words. Rebecca had picked up on this as well and put her cup on the tray drawing his eyes to her.

"Why didn't Ada tell us you were here? She knew...all along?", Bucky asked, his voice ragged as his heart constricted with hurt.

Rebecca lifted her chin and took a bracing breath, "I told them not to tell you I was alive".

Steve and Bucky both reeled at that, hurt and confusion warring emotions on their faces. Betrayal bubbled to the surface in his mind as well, from both Rebecca and Ada. Why didn't she want him to know? Why hadn't Ada said anything? He thought that they were getting closer, his feelings deepening for her. He felt a slight spark of anger at the thought. Had what she felt for him been real?

Jamie's eyes flitted between them, silent as she observed this very tense conversation. Her grandmother sighed and held herself straight as she spoke to them.

"I knew that after everything you'd been through, you would be tempted to just...give up. It's just me and Jamie now. There's no one else and as much as you are related, she doesn't know you. Either of you", she told them gently, "And I'm old and won't live for too much longer".

At that, their eyes widened in panic. Steve's face was strained as he whispered, "Are you-"

Rebecca quickly reassured them with a small smile as she waved them off, "No, I'm fine! But I'm almost eighty nine years old and I can't live forever. I didn't want you to get help for me, Bucky. I'd already lost both of you once and then by some miracle, Steve came back to me. Then after DC, I found out you were alive!", a sad smile pulled on her lips, "But you were different, changed so much from what I knew but I knew eventually you'd try to find me. And then we had to go into hiding so that those beasts couldn't find us. But...I wanted plans in place to have you watched after, to have help available if and when you needed it. Nick decided to put one of his best teams on it and they've been with you both ever since, even if you've not seen them".

Bucky and Steve's brows furrowed in confusion at that before Bucky glanced to Jamie. She stood there with her arms crossed and a slightly perturbed expression on her face.

"You led me on a pretty good chase across Eastern Europe, keeping Hydra off your back. Almost lost you a couple of times and broke a finger", she said dryly with a pointed look and held up her right hand with her pinky extended somewhat akwardly, "But I got to see some nice scenery and learn some new stuff so _mulțumiri pentru că,_ Buck".

Bucky blinked at her fluent Romanian, "You're welcome".

Jamie dipped her head in acknowledgment, "I stayed with you and kept in communication with Rho and Fury as to your whereabouts, only interfering when necessary. Fury and Rho kept eyes on Rogers. Alpha and Omega worked with Fury to locate and eliminate any Hydra bases, with Omega also networking with associates to get your new...prosthetic...built and functional after we heard Stark blew the damn thing off. And now here we are".

Steve met Bucky's eyes for a moment before crossing his arms over his broad chest, standing tall as he looked back to Jamie, "What now?"

Her hard eyes studied him for a moment, judging his commanding stance and steely bright blue eyes staring back at her. People actually said a lot without saying anything, words unreliable at best. Jamie had learned early in life that people lie when they speak but one can't lie with their whole body. That was the same for everyone, no matter if they thought themselves a special unique snowflake they were all crashing around in the same storm. Most people were unremarkable at most, some were fairly interesting but harmless. Everyone had cracks and her eyes could always trace the lines and peer into a persons inner self. And some people were quietly dangerous, like this man in front of her. This strong selfless man who bore the brunt of unimaginable pain so that others wouldn't have to, swiflty reminding others that heroes aren't always the ones who win. They're the ones who lose sometimes and lose pieces of themselves along the way. This man before her didn't back down, loyal and protective of his friends, and a quick glance at his friend told her that he usally followed right behind him.

"You do whatever you want. You both have been reunited with your family, or closest thing to it in your case, so I'm assuming that I'll be going back to work".

"Doing...?"

Jamie gave a devilish little smirk, "Covering my team of course. Ada said you three had shown an interest in getting back at Hydra".

Steve's expression remained unreadable, "Should we trust your team?"

Jamie's eyes hardened at that, her flinty gaze dressing him down, "Making decisions that hurt is a part of being wise. Ada knew that when she made her choice. In the long run, to win this fight we have to make sacrifices and she's worked herself into the ground to make sure that you both get back here to my grandma. You're a damn fool if you don't trust her".

Steve's face softened somewhat and he nodded before looking to Bucky, who also looked calmer. Rebecca leaned over to Bucky and took his hands into hers.

"Please don't be angry. I just wanted you to want to help yourself, to help each other".

She said this in a quiet pleading voice, her tone sincere with her eyes shining. He thought back to all of the encouraging talks, soothing touches, and comforting embraces he and Ada had shared. His mind wandered to last night and this morning, his chest tightening at the thought of how much she meant to him already. He felt a fluttering in his chest and his pulse start to race. No one besides Steve had ever done so much for him and as secretive as she was, he would probably never know the full extent. Bucky knew he could trust her and told himself that she would tell him everything else when she was ready.

Jamie saw the tension leave Bucky's shoulders and when he glanced at her, she knew that he wasn't upset. She was a little surprised to see a warmth in his gaze and he gave her an almost imperceptible nod.

At that time, Steve's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket to glance at the screen.

"Ada just sent a text".

That was all that needed to be said before Steve found himself sandwiched between Jamie and Rebecca, the former rushing over to him while the latter jumped up with a speed that defied her age. His cheeks pinked a little at Bucky's amused smirk before opening the message.

It was a selfie of Ada with Wanda and Steve's heart felt lighter at seeing them, both unharmed. They were pressed toghter like they were old friends and Wanda didn't seem as guarded as she normally was. Below the picture was a message.

_See you soon!_

Rebecca exclaimed as she looked at the picture, her blue eyes warming, "She's so _pretty_!"

Jamie had been trying to peer at the picture but Steve had unconsciously tilted the device towards Rebecca so she could see it better and she finally sighed.

"Oh for th-", Jamie muttered before reaching over the grab Steve's hand, "Could your chest be any broader, Rogers?"

When she grabbed his hand, Steve tensed and his ears went red as she propped her jaw on his shoulder and maneuvered the phone to where she could see it. Steve watched her from under his lashes as he stood as still as a statue, feeling uncomfortably hot.

She gave a small smile as she looked at the message, "They're on their way now?"

Bucky shrugged, "Probably. The only ones at Ada's house right now is Laura and the kids but they're packing to leave with Charles and Logan so that-"

Jamie's attention snapped to Bucky as she immediately tensed next to Steve, "Logan's there?"

She didn't wait for an answer before she turned and went to the mudroom where the front door was. Rebecca sat back down with an exaggerated sigh and Steve was glancing at her worriedly before Jamie came back with a worn layered denim jacket and a hunting rifle in her hand.

"I'll be back in an hour, grandma", Jamie told her, Bucky staring at her in wide eyed amusement, "Tj!".

The dog came running from the around the kitchen area into the living room to circle around Jamie's legs. Steve looking at her in mild shock and Bucky watching her with budding excitement.

"Are you really gonna shoot him?", he said with a wide smile blooming over his face.

"I thought Evie was kidding", Steve said warily as he crossed his arms back over his chest.

"Just recon right now. Maybe I'll shoot him tomorrow", Jamie said with a wicked smirk as she shouldered the rifle, "Come on, Tj".

She opened the front door, Tj bounding out into the cold air outside followed by Jamie. Leaving a very confused Steve, an exasperated grandmother, and a laughing Bucky in her wake.

Steve's mouth opened and closed a few times before asking, "Is she serious?"

Rebecca was reclined against the sofa now and had a hand over her eyes, "It's like a game that she and Logan play. Just stay out of it. Tea?"

Bucky laughed even harder at that and they sat around talking for a little while longer. About Rebecca's life and the girl's as they grew up, Steve's missions, and whatever Bucky was comfortable sharing. Rebecca had Steve reach up to the top shelf and pull out a couple of photo albums, the three of them squeezed together on the sofa as they flipped through the many pictures. There were old black and whites, color pictures, Polaroids. All a jumbled mixture in the photo albums, a timeline on display. They laughed over several pictures and got emotional over quite a few, all the while holding onto each other. There were pictures of their parents and a few of Steve's mom, some of the old neighborhood. Bucky and Steve spied several candid shots of Rebecca and Peggy and some of Rebecca's husband with their son when he was a small child. There were baby pictures of Bucky's nephew sprinkled with a few of Jamie.

Once they got to a newer album, Bucky was not surprised to see Ada, Evie, and Flynn showing up in the photographs more frequently.

One page had a large picture of Ada shaking hands with the Director of the CIA at her induction ceremony. She looked the same as she did now but with longer hair and no bangs, her long strands pulled back from her face into a ponytail. She was dressed sharply in a black pantsuit and heels, smiling proudly at the camera. As he studied the picture he found that he preferred her short hair since he felt like it suited her more.

Late at night Bucky and Ada had talked about some of her history but never really got too in depth on the subject and he found himself over flowing with questions. As he struggled with what to ask first Steve excused himself to find the restroom, leaving him and Rebecca alone.

"Can you tell me a bit about Ada?", Bucky asked hesitantly, wondering if he should be asking his sister instead of Ada.

"Like what?", she replied, amused by the sudden question.

"Anything. She's been so nice to us, I just want to know more about her", Bucky said quickly.

Rebecca was silent for a moment, her eyes warm and fingers tracing over the photo as she thought, "She grew up with Jamie, smart caring little thing. Good head on her shoulders. She graduated with top marks all around before signing up for the eighteen month CIA training program, following her cousin really. She graduated when she was twenty and worked several cases, often liaising with Agent Coulson. At the time she didn't know he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. but I wanted someone to keep an eye on her and Flynn".

"When did she join S.H.I.E.L.D.?", Bucky pressed.

"When she was twenty two. I believe Fury said she showed 'excellent commitment and determination'. You know that was probably killing him to say something nice about someone. She did eight months of tactical intelligence operative training before becoming a field agent", Rebecca supplied her fingers running over the pictures of Jamie and Ada, "These girls have been in cahoots with each other since elementary school and have always hung tight. Jamie is so protective, they remind me of you and Steve so much sometimes".

Bucky laughed at that, "Well he always did have a way of letting his mouth run away from him".

"Yes he did", Rebecca said warmly before the smile slowy fell from her lips, "Please don't be mad at her. I've lived a good life and now that I've got to see you again, I'm complete. I want you to be happy".

Bucky pulled her in for a tight hug, "I'm not mad and I'm here for you now".

They held each other for a moment and heard a vehicle pulling up and they looked out the front window to see a familiar dark grey SUV parking in front of the gate. Rebecca pulled away and gave him a bright smile before removing the blanket from her lap and Bucky took her arm to help her stand. Steve came back into the room and noticed the others outside and made his way out the front door, Bucky following slowly with Rebecca.

* * *

The knot in Ada's throat had tightened so much that it felt hard to breathe by the time the vehicle stopped. Nervousness had her wanting to wring her hands and her knees were wobbly by the time she climbed out of the backseat, Wanda eyeing her carefully in concern.

The cool air felt icy against her flushed skin and she could vaguely hear Sam and Evie talking to each other as she made her way around the SUV. She was approaching the gate when the front door opened and Steve walked out, his gaze unreadable but not unwelcome. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, when she saw Bucky in the doorway behind Steve and she swallowed heavily.

Ada studied the intense emotion swirling in his eyes and her mouth dropped open and scattered words threatened to tumble out. Before she could say anything her breath caught as he left Becky in the doorway, making his way to her in long strides. As he got closer, her heart felt heavy to see there were tears rimming his ocean eyes and she felt her stomach drop, feeling like a monster for keeping this from him.

He was close now and she felt her eyes sting before she managed to breathe out, "Bucky, I'm so sorr-".

The breath she had been holding flew out of her as Bucky's strong arms wrapped tightly around her, his fingers digging into her back as he crushed her against him. Ada raised shaking hands to grip his sweater, her lips pressed together tightly as she held her tears at bay.

He held her as the light breeze made her hair tickle against his face and he stood there breathing her in before brushing her ear with his lips as she trembled in his arms.

"Thank you, doll", he whispered in a ragged voice as he nuzzled her neck and she let out a relieved breath and gripped him tightly, promising to not keep secrets from him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all of the views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)
> 
> Songs that helped this chapter along:
> 
> "Jyn Erso Suite"- Rogue One OST
> 
> "Fear" - Blue October
> 
> "Feels Like Home" - Diana Krall
> 
> "Honey Hush" - Fats Waller
> 
> "Bad Day" - Fuel
> 
> "Nobody To Blame" - Chris Stapleton
> 
> "Furnace Room Lullaby" - Neko Case & Her Boyfriends
> 
> "We Don't Talk Anymore" - Our Last Night feat Andie Case
> 
> "Tell Me More And More And Then Some" - Nina Simone
> 
> "Can't Help Lovin' That Man" - Billie Holiday


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! I love your faces and leave a comment on your way out! Reviews keep me going and I look forward to hearing from you! XOXOXO

Ada didn't answer as he held her firmly against him, his solid frame curled around her trembling form. Relief washed through her, the weight of anxiety lifting and leaving her somewhat lightheaded and made her grip him as she regained her composure. She felt her eyes stinging as tears welled, her heart racing away from her as she tried to calm her breathing and she felt Bucky's hands moving. He held her tightly, his arms steady but slightly shaking as he embraced her, his metal arm anchoring her to him while his flesh hand moved to cup the back of her head.

He pulled away enough to look at her and Ada almost broke at the torrent of emotions playing in the depths of his eyes but beyond relieved that she didn't see anger or resentment in them. Bucky's lips were pressed tightly together but he gave her a heart breakingly happy smile.

"You're welcome", she finally gulped out, sounding choked as she said it.

Bucky studied her for a moment as she was cradled in his embrace, her face close to his and for just a moment, completely open. He could see how this hurt her to keep it from him, the uncertainty swimming in her eyes confirmed earlier in her panicked expression.

He realized that she was worried that he would be angry at him but how could he be?

His smile bloomed into a wide grin, his azure eyes still glistening and seeing only her before lowering his lips to hers for a tender kiss. She hummed sweetly in the back of her throat as her hands opened to hold him by his waist, his lips soft against hers before pulling back and stroking his thumb over her cheek.

Ada felt her cheeks warm and stepped back from him, a smirk dancing on his mouth and that enigmatic emotion glittering in the depths of his deep blue eyes. She felt hot and the cool breeze was doing little to alleviate it, the wind playing through her hair and tousling her loose strands. He was eyeing her with such a warm expression, no traces of resentment to be found, and she felt a sudden sense of elation that made her grin back at him.

After a brief sound of approaching footsteps, Steve appeared next to Bucky with an earnest expression of gratefulness on his face. Ada's eyes darted over their shoulders to see Becky watching them, openly adoring and content. She offered Ada a warm secret smile before turning to gush over Evie before enveloping Sam and Wanda in welcoming hugs. Sam returned her embrace, friendly and not too tight. Wanda was noticably stiff, surprised and unused to the contact which was not unnoticed by Becky's sharp eyes. She held Wanda close, placing her hand on her face as she spoke to her softly making Ada smile. Becky was always a very paternal person, always open and familiar with people.

Ada watched them all filter in through the door at Becky's insistence, Evie already having gone inside, before Steve grabbed her attention. He was watching her, his bright blue eyes guarded and introspective as he studied her before he pulled her into a tight hug. Ada was momentarily still before she raised her arms to wrap around him as well.

"Thank you. This means a lot, to both of us", Steve said lowly, his voice thick with emotion.

Ada smiled as she pulled away and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, "It's nothing".

The heavy look that both Bucky and Steve leveled at her told her that they felt otherwise but they remained silent.

Bucky reached over and took her hand with his metal fingers to pull her close to him, the plating cool against her skin as he started to run his artificial thumb over her knuckles. The contact as well as his proximity made her heart flutter and a blush crept over her skin, the sight making Bucky smirk at her devilishly.

"How was lunch watching your Mr. Muldine?", Bucky asked her teasingly.

"It's Murdock, Bucky", she laughed, "And he didn't show up today".

"So you'll be going back again?", Steve questioned.

"Eventually but there's no rush, just a feeling", Ada replied simply.

"So what do we all do now?"

Ada looked at the Captain for a long moment, "Whatever you want to. Nick hasn't uncovered any leads yet so we're basically on leave".

Steve nodded at that as he cast his eyes down thoughtfully, a cool breeze buffeting them and making Ada shiver. Bucky tightened his grip and pulled her towards the doorway, Steve following.

"Let's go inside", he suggested softly as he tugged her fingers but the tinkling sound of laughter carried on the wind, making them stop.

Tj came running around the house but sped over to Ada once he saw her making her exclaim and bend down immediately to affectionately pet the dog while he licked at her face. Tj was whimpering excitedly as she laughed and scratched through his thick coat of fur, Bucky and Steve watching on in amusement. A few moments later two figures rounded the corner, Jamie laughing loudly with her arm looped through another woman's arm. Jamie had her rifle slung over her shoulder and had several dirt smudges on her jeans, her gait confident and her eyes alight.

The woman walking with her was slightly shorter than Jamie but very willowy in stature. She would be taller than Evie but the woman's diminutive form made her seem smaller than she was, all of her features waif-like. She had very pale blonde hair, the strands almost white and in a short pixie cut with the top disheveled and framing her face. Her skin was as pale as Ada's and she was as slight as Jamie was curvy. She was dressed in a pair of light colored skinny jeans and a cream colored top with a floral pattern on it, the collar pulled together with strings lightly knotted into a loose bow. A small weathered red leather jacket swallowed her frame and she wore simple black flats on her feet. A pair of round sunglasses with very dark tinting perched on her straight nose despite the bleak day, with a small full lower lip and small upper lip set in a small heart shaped face. Her mouth was accentuated with a small mole on the left side of her face near her upper lip. She looked sort of fairy like with her pale short wisps of hair and long limbs, her soft tinkling voice.

Bucky and Steve glanced to each other before looking back to the approaching pair, the woman silent now but had turned her face towards them. Ada noticed their silence and turned her attention away from Tj to see Jamie approaching with another friend.

"Oh my god, Pip!", she said in breathless happy surprise, dusting herself off before jumping up and embracing the thin woman once she untangled herself from Jamie.

Pippa smiled widely at the enthusiastic greeting and clung to her.

Jamie came to stand next to Steve in between him and Bucky and he cast a sideways look at her, his ears reddening, "Where's your jacket?"

Her blue diamond gaze swiveled to him and he saw a mischievous glint, "I was upwind so it was only a matter of time before Logan could smell that I was there", she pursed her full lips for a moment before smirking, "I left it hanging up on tree near their guesthouse".

At that Steve just blinked at her Bucky burst out laughing, eyeing her appreciatively before nodding at her.

"That's gonna drive him crazy!", Bucky laughed deep belly laughs and put his metal arm around her shoulders, "You got a mean mean streak. You know, I think I like you already".

Jamie scoffed and put an arm around his waist before replying dryly with a smirk, "Awww thanks, Uncle Buck".

"Lord, there's more smart asses now", Pippa said jokingly with a glance to Ada, her arm now looped through hers.

"Apparently so", Steve sighed before extending a large hand to her, "Steve Rogers, ma'am".

Her eyebrows shot up over the frames of her sunglasses, "Ohhhh, 'ma'am'", she said in an impressed tone before adding with a dip of her pale head, "Pippa Henson, sir".

Steve still held his hand up, eyebrows raising expectantly but after a moment Jamie grabbed his hand to thread his fingers through hers. His face immediately flamed and he cut his eyes to her but she gave a small shake of her head making his brows furrow as Pippa inhaled through her nose.

"And who's this?", Pippa said with a gesture of her hand and Bucky cleared his throat.

"James Barnes but call me Bucky", he supplied without extending his hand.

Pippa grinned widely with a small gasp, straight white teeth on display between her pink toned lips, "Oh listen to those dulcet tones! I can see why she likes you".

Ada spluttered and turned as red as Steve, before clamping her mouth shut, "Alright, mouthy. Let's get you inside and feed you".

Ada glanced towards Bucky as she steered Pippa inside and she could tell he was enjoying her discomfort, his arm slung around Jamie's shoulders and both wearing smug expressions on their faces. Steve looked like a tomato and stood awkwardly while Jamie's hand was clamped firmly over his.

Pippa leaned over to whisper softly, "Tension is so high around here you could cut it with a knife!"

Ada scoffed as she rolled her silvery eyes and whispered back, "You have no idea".

They all shuffled back into the house, Ada helping Pippa out of her coat before shrugging hers off. Bucky took them from her hands and hung them up, tugging her back for a moment to kiss the back of her neck. Jamie pulled Steve behind her into the living room as Pippa trailed behind slowly them. Evie and Sam were lounging on the sofa with Wanda while Rebecca was talking, all of them engaging in the conversation. When Pippa entered behind Jamie and Steve, Rebecca's face lit up as she beamed at her newest arrival.

"Poppet! I didn't know you would be by today!", Rebecca said as she stood to pull her into a tight hug.

"I was suffocating at the school and needed a break", Pippa explained, "I'm going back with Charles and Logan tomorrow but wanted to see if I could come stay soon".

Rebecca clicked her tongue and just waved her off with a hand, "You never need to ask, poppet. Always welcome here".

Evie had stood as well and as soon as Rebecca stepped away she took Pippa's hand and tapped her hand a few times before hugging her close.

"I've missed you, crazy girl", Pippa said teasingly, "Logan told me you jumped on him!"

Evie chuckled darkly before muttering, "He better be happy that's all I did".

Jamie clicked her tongue in the crowded space as she rolled her eyes, "Well, he's not gonna like what I have planned for him", she gave a dry laugh before adding on her way out of the room, "I'm gonna go finish dinner".

"We'll help you. Come on, Pip", Evie said in her husky voice, pulling the thin woman behind her from the living room and Pippa threw a hand up blindly waving to everyone.

Ada and Bucky had been standing in the back of the room, his arm around her as his hand ran up and down her side before she moved into the room to hug Rebecca.

He was casting a sidelong look at her with an affectionate smile tugging at his lips as he took in her pale face as she talked animatedly with his sister, Rebecca kissing her cheek lovingly. She had been so anxious about today and now he knew why. As upset as he had been earlier, he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her.

Rebecca had watched Ada grow and in turn Ada had cared for his family like they were her own. In a way, they were her own and she was as loyal to them as they were to her. He felt that now familiar warmth spreading through his chest like a slow burning fire and he ached to pull her into his arms.

He glanced at Steve and saw the warm expression on his face as he observed Rebecca with Ada, feeling as grateful as Bucky was before he turned his attention to Wanda. She was watching Ada curiously with Rebecca while she spoke with Sam, Steve now inquiring about her trip.

Ada pulled away from Rebecca before turning to kiss Bucky's cheek, a faint blush dusting high on her cheeks much to his delight. Her fingers grasped his metal hand, squeezing firmly and he felt the pressure of her contact before he curled his own fingers around hers.

"I'm going to go help with dinner so if you need me I'll be just through there", she said as she held his dark intense gaze before turning to point out of the living room, "Wanda, you want to join us?"

Wanda started at that, clearly confused at being included before giving a hesitant smile, "I'd like that".

Rebecca sat back down in the arm chair and resumed talking with Sam and Steve sat down next to him, lounging back on the sofa happily leaving Bucky to stand in the back of the room. He made his way behind his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders making her smile contentedly before she took hold of his flesh hand, her thumb running ever his knuckles.

Ada gave her a warm smile and left the room, Wanda following behind her unsteadily in her heeled boots. The two made their way through another room that had more bookshelves, heavily laden with tattered books and time worn pictures. There was a set of stairs to the right leading upstairs with a couple of overstuffed chairs in the corners of the room, a small table in between them with a record player on its surface. Wanda spied several very old photographs, the paper faded yellow in their brown leather frames. She could faintly make out Steve and Bucky as well as others she had read about and made a note to come back later to inspect them closer.

Ada led her past a small kitchen where Evie was fluttering about that was directly in front of them and took a right through a doorway that led them to a spacious dining room. The same dark colored slate flooring and low hanging ceiling that ran the length of the house was present. Another recessed fireplace was opposite the entrance, a fire roaring warmly in another wood burning cast iron stove. Abreast of the stove was a small weathered oak hand bellow propped against the stonework with a poker and shovel in a tin bucket on the other side. To the left there was a long recessed window, curtains hanging from a steel rod were pulled to the side to let in light with a lantern and small smooth rocks perched on the wide sill. To the right was a long time worn buffet table with a china hutch, the dainty porcelain plates and cups displayed. A small basket of fruit and pewter candlesticks occupied the surface of the buffet and on the floor in a square box was a heap of wood. In front of the window was a long bench pushed against the wall with a long rough wood farm house table, the legs thick and the surface polished smooth from upkeep and time. There were mismatched chairs placed around it, one at each end and three across from the window.

Jamie sat in the chair at the far end of the table, facing the door as she cut up some vegetables while Pippa sat on the end of the bench next to her slowly peeling a potato. Tj was curled up on the floor behind Jamie, the heat from the fire making him doze and he didn't even crack an eye when they came in the room. Ada turned and placed a hand on Wanda's arm when she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"You ok?", Ada asked quietly.

"Can I take these shoes off? I'm not used to heels and I think my feet are broken", Wanda whispered.

Before Ada could respond, Evie was behind them with a tray that was loaded with cheeses, grapes, and breads. There was a large bottle of wine pinched in her grasp as well and Ada moved to take it from her.

"Leave your shoes here and slide in next to Pip", Evie said with a jerk of her chin, her husky voice throaty in low tones. She may be a small person but Evie had a very commanding nature and Wanda immediately kicked off her shoes to do as she told her.

Ada just used her foot to push them to the side of the doorway and went to get glasses as Evie placed the tray on the table. Wanda slid in next to Pippa and grabbed a potato, peeling it quickly with down cast eyes as Evie sat in the chair next to Jamie.

"Wanda, are you ok with red?", Evie asked and motioned to the wine bottle when Wanda looked up confused.

"I'm not-", she stopped herself, "Steve says we shouldn't except occasionally".

Evie snorted and Jamie scoffed at that while Pippa just giggled.

"When was the last time you drank?", Evie questioned.

Wanda's eyes lowered in thought for a moment before Jamie cut in, "If you have to think about it, then you're fine. Today will be 'occasionally'. Steve'll be fine".

Ada walked in with the glasses and Pippa nudged Wanda with her elbow, "I didn't see anything".

This earned snickers from everyone else but Wanda and she looked at Pippa, who had removed her glasses. She was met with a pair of murky gray unseeing eyes ringed in short dark wisps for lashes under pale brows that were slightly darker than her hair, the light colored pupils steady in their unmoving state. A quick glance let her know that Jamie was watching her as well and the combination of those eyes were fixed on her, there was a keen piercing feel to their weighty gaze. Jamie with her bright multifaceted eyes and Pippa with her opaque pools shining like mirrors as they studied her, Wanda tried not to squirm. Ada and Evie carried on with each other, pouring glasses and cutting up cheese as if this was a normal everyday occurrence.

Jamie nodded and looked away first and went back to cutting her vegetables, not finding her wanting. Pippa's face softened and she offered Wanda a tight smile.

"I've never met a strong person with an easy past", she leaned in to whisper cryptically, "Be soft. Don't let pain make you hate and life's bitterness steal away your sweetness".

Wanda flinched slightly, her face confused before she tried to tentatively probe her mind but was met with a hard wall of resistance. She glanced up to meet Ada's eyes, their silvery depths understanding of her confusion and she let the matter go.

They all fell into easy conversation and finished peeling and cutting up a massive amount of vegetables and soon a large pot of stew was on the stove to finish cooking. As the day progressed the wine continued to be poured, Wanda remarking that she thought the super soldier serum meant they couldn't get intoxicated which prompted Ada to say that they could still enjoy the taste. A small record player that was on a shelf under the buffet was turned on and played old jazz music as Wanda told them about Wakanda and Pippa filled them in on gossip from the school.

Before long, Steve and Sam had trailed in to sit on the bench next to Wanda. Steve gave a pointed look to Wanda's glass but Jamie cast him a withering glare and he kept his mouth shut. Bucky and Rebecca soon followed, Bucky pulling out the other chair at the end of the table for her before sitting next to Ada.

The guys were glancing at Pippa before quickly looking away, Steve coloring slightly at remembering how he had thought she was rude for not shaking his hand earlier. Bucky had thought the same and had his lips pursed in thought before asking.

"You said you stay at the school...so are you a mutant too?"

Pippa didn't turn her face towards him but just smiled, "Yes, I'm an empath with...occasional bouts of precognition".

Sam leaned forward, intrigued by this, "So you can see the future?"

"Lord, no!", she laughed, "The future is always changing but every now and then you catch a glimpse of a sure thing".

"Empath? So you can feel other feelings?", Steve asked, curious.

Pippa grimaced and tilted her head from side to side, "Not so much feel as sense. So with a huge building full of teenagers, you see why I need a break sometimes".

"You're welcome anytime, poppet, your bed is always ready", Rebecca told her earnestly and Pippa gave her a sweet smile.

"I'll come back this week when Charles comes back", Pippa supplied and then there was a lull in the conversation.

"Are you going to go get your jacket, Jamie?", Steve asked her as she sipped her wine and she gave him a noncommittal shrug.

"Nah, let him suffer", she responded dryly and he gave her a flat look, "What? The good Captain's above a little psychological warfare? Killing people is easy, making them suffer is an art".

His brows rose on his stern face, "Art? Murder's an interesting medium".

"Well red has always been my color. Lipstick, clothes, blood of my enemies", she replied casually with a wink causing color to bloom across his cheeks, "Apparently red's your color too, Cap".

Sam and Bucky burst out laughing as Steve got even redder while Rebecca clicked her tongue as Evie, Ada, and Wanda were trying hard not to smile behind their glasses. Pippa just looked bewildered, her lips pressed together.

"I've missed something, haven't I?"

Ada and Evie lost their fight and started to laugh with Bucky and Sam, Bucky reaching over to Ada's hand on the table and curling his fingers around hers. Her silvery eyes cut to his before squeezing his fingers, a small smile on her lips.

"Well since Uncle Buck and Steve know grandma is here now, can we get back to our schedule?", Jamie asked out of the blue.

"Schedule?", Sam asked, perplexed.

"Family building exercises and such. Becky and I do yoga", Evie volunteered.

"Jamie and I play music", Ada piped up quickly.

"We also train together", Jamie added.

Steve thought about this for a minute before nodding, "That's a good idea. I'm not good with music but I'll try training and yoga".

"I play bass guitar", Sam suggested, "Wanda plays guitar too".

Wanda's face lit up in slight panic, hands up in protestation, "A little, I'm not any good".

Steve nudged her, "Well that's why we practice. Plus, you might get bored after a while and this is kinda like a vacation".

"And you're just as welcome to come by whenever you want to, sweetie", Rebecca added, "We're just through the woods".

"I wouldn't mind learning yoga or doing some training", Bucky chimed in with a warm smile, secretly grasping at anything to do with his sister and Ada.

Jamie was eyeing Steve with narrowed eyes before stating, "Grandma said you were a singer".

Steve met her eyes, "I was in a barbershop quartet".

"Lovely voice", Rebecca said with a sigh, "Wish my girls played more music like what I'm used to".

"Hey! We play music!", Ada said defensively with a look of mock affront.

"I don't think all that racket you play is music but I'm grateful that you're all diverse in your tastes", Rebecca retorted dryly and Jamie just scoffed as she gulped down her wine.

Ada shook her head as she laughed and stood, the dark strands fluttering against her skin, "I'm gonna go check on dinner real fast. Should be done by now".

She pulled her sleeves up as she walked out of the crowded dining room, everyone's voices filling the house pleasantly as they teased and told stories. Ada felt so relieved that Bucky and Steve weren't angry with her and she was elated at how blissful Rebecca seemed. Even Bucky seemed more unburdened this evening, more carefree than she'd seen him. The darkness that was a constant for him seemingly forgotten, even if only temporarily.

She made her way into the small kitchen, a rather compact affair that was constructed with space saving in mind. Immediately to the right of the door was a slim white refrigerator, a short length of counter top running to it before it angled to run the entire length of the wall. A small farmhouse sink had been cut into to dark slate counter and a short distance down, space for a small glass top stove had also been cut. There were two small windows cut into the stonework of the house on opposite ends of the counter space, the shutters already drawn against the dark and chill of the night.

Ada stood in front of the stove, removing the lid from the tall pot that held the simmering stew before stirring the contents when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. A nose nuzzled into her hair as a pair of lips dragged along her neck, the slight stubble deliciously abrasive on her skin. She heard him deeply inhale through his nose before he exhaled, the hot air playing over her neck making her tremble.

"You're amazing", Bucky whispered, his voice rumbling lowly as his arms tightened around her.

She smiled to herself as she stirred the stew before replcing the lid, "I'm nothing special, Bucky".

His arms loosened around her waist, his flesh hand moving to cup her cheek and turn her face towards him. She met his azure eyes and goosebumps blossomed across her skin as she looked into the turbulent storm of his gaze, his lips pursed as he studied her intently. Lurking in the depths of his gaze lingered a conviction that both frightened and thrilled her, his fingers tightening on her cheek.

"You are to me", he murmured, his voice thick and husky before his eyes dropped to her lips, "You're too good for me".

"That may be but", Ada started, giving him an exasperated glare, her brows arching highly, "don't tell me what's good for me".

Bucky stared at her for a moment before a small rakish smile made it's way across his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling as heat sparked in his gaze. The happiness and longing he'd constantly felt around her clenched around his heart once more, the warmth spreading throughout his body as his senses flooded with her...just her.

Ada quirked a brow at him over her shoulder, puzzled at his expression. It was almost...adoring as his eyes roamed over her face. His thumb traced along her cheek bone slowly and without a thought, she leaned back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He mouth was firm against hers as his eyes closed and she tugged his bottom lip between hers before his tongue teased its way into her mouth. He moaned lowly and his metal hand gripped her hip as he deepened the kiss momentarily before pulling away. His eyes met hers when they fluttered open, her silvery gaze soft as she raised her hand to lay it over his hand cupping her cheek.

He pressed his forehead to her temple and closed his eyes once more, a lump swelling in his throat as emotions from earlier resurfaced.

"Thank you again for everything" he started, his voice once again gravelly, "If it wasn't for you and Steve...I couldn't do this without you".

Ada flushed at that, "Yes you could have. You don't need anyone, Bucky".

He pulled away and his lips pressed together as he worried his cheek, his big blue eyes distant and glassy. After a moment they refocused on her, deep pools of blue filled with warmth.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I need _you_ ", Bucky said in a small voice, his eyes filled with longing as his heart hammered against her back.

Her breath caught and her mouth dropped slightly as her eyes went wide before a smile tugged on her lips.  
"Bucky, I-"

"In my opinion, there's too much going on in this kitchen", they heard dryly from the door behind them, causing them to break apart suddenly.

Jamie was propped against the doorway, her arms crossed and a knowing look dancing in her diamond eyes. She pushed herself away from the door and grabbed some bowls and a tray as Ada and Bucky separated. Ada squeezed his hand before Jamie shoved a cup filled with spoons into his hand with a loaf of home made bread and shooed him out of the kitchen with a smirk.

Jamie and Ada served dinner and it was a nice relaxing affair, Rabbit stew being more delicious than previously thought. Rebecca, Sam, and Steve kept the conversation going, Evie and Pippa joking with everyone as Jamie, Ada, and Bucky joined in. Evie and Sam had returned to their previous closeness, their earlier fight forgotten while Jamie talked animatedly with Wanda and sporadically making comments to Steve that would make him either choke or flush comically. Rebecca fully enjoyed the evening and kept Bucky's full attention, telling stories about his nephew, Peggy, or Pinky and the Howling Commandos while he and Steve added stories of their own.

As the night progressed Ada felt a hand rest on her thigh under the table, the fingers resting between her thighs as a thumb stroked along her jeans. Her eyes darted to Bucky and she tried to keep her face calm but her heart was running wild. He was looking at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes and an even more wicked smirk tugging at his lips. His hair was coming loose from his ponytail, several strands framing his face as he reclined back in his chair.

He thought about trailing his fingers higher but a shiver ran down his spine causing him to look up, automatically locking eyes with Pippa. She was watching him with an amused expression, her unseeing eyes bright and he remembered that she had an ability to sense what people were feeling. He didn't really care but he didn't want Ada to be embarrassed and a quick glance towards Jamie let him know that the under the table shenanigans didn't escape her sharp eyes.

Conversation carried on around the table and he was about to remove his hand when he felt Ada place her hand over his. She was still talking with Steve and Sam about team building ideas but she squeezed his hand before running her thumb over the back of his hand.

They stayed that way for the rest of the evening, the night getting colder and causing them to close the shutters on the window. As they were finished with dinner, Ada and Jamie cleared the table with Wanda while Sam and Evie offered to do the dishes. Everyone else moved back into the small living room. Bucky quickly closed the shutters and added more wood to the fire as Rebecca settled back in the chair, Steve draping the small blanket on her lap before turning on a few lamps. Pippa was sitting on the sofa and Steve sat with her, asking her about her life and the school.

Once Ada, Jamie, and Wanda were done cleaning up the table, Wanda joined Pippa and Steve on the sofa. Ada and Jamie made thier way to the front door and shrugged on their coats before Jamie whistled for Tj so he could go for a final walk before Jamie helped Rebecca to bed.

Night had fallen fast and the darkness was thick as they stepped outside, the chilly wind's harsh bite could be felt through Ada's jacket and she could feel the hairs on her arms raising as goosebumps tingled across her skin. Tj ran off into the night far ahead of them as Jamie looped her arm through Ada's and they walked in a slow leisurely pace, enjoying the cold wintry night air under the starry sky as their shoes crunched on the dirt and gravel. The wind whipped Ada's short hair about her face, the fringe of her raven hued bangs dancing over her brows as she admired the night. The black before them had a velvet quality, the dark sky covered in thousands and millions of bright specks. Ada felt a weariness start to settle in her, the day's emotional range draining but she felt oddly calm.

At peace, even.

She hoped that Bucky and Steve had as much time with Becky as they could get, given her age. They'd all been through so much and it was fulfilling to see them so happy today. Her silvery orbs took in the majestic midnight blue canvas before her, the same stars that Bucky and Steve looked at over seventy years ago and the same ones that would be there a hundred years from now.

"Are they alright, Ada?", Jamie asked without looking at her, her dark chestnut hair loose and the strands flowing down her back as her face was upturned to the night sky.

_Bucky and Becky's hair._

"They're getting there", Ada replied, squeezing Jamie's arm.

She huffed out a long breath before turning her crystalline gaze to her friend, "I'm overthinking, aren't I?"

Ada just gave her an understanding look, "People tend to overthink stuff. It's not new, Jamie. We're wired to be that way".

They were about to turn around the corner of the house when they heard the front door open, the sound drawing their attention. Pippa was walking out with Bucky, both wearing their coats and her tiny hand nestled in the crook of his arm as they walked over to them.

"I couldn't let her walk out in the dark alone", Bucky called over to them with a grin as he navigated the dark path.

"Even though I told him I'm in the dark all the time, anyways", she shot back, her eyes wide as she waved a hand in front of her face making Jamie and Ada laugh.

Subtle movement around the corner of the house caught her attention and she was instantly alert. Jamie tensed next to her, her keen senses picking it up as well.

They were both surprised when something swung around the corner smacking them both in the face, the shock and the momentum causing Ada to lose her footing and Jamie to fall down completely.

Bucky cried out and left Pippa to run over to them as Logan rounded the corner of house to sneer at Jamie, his lip curled in a snarl. His body taut with tension, his fists balled and the veins webbing his forearms thick.

"I thought you were in the woods all day!", he yelled at her as paced around Jamie, kicking at her denim jacket. He had flung her jacket at them.

Bucky grabbed Ada and pulled her away as Jamie sprung up to her feet while pulling two knives from her boots, her eyes hard and mouth set in a grim line as she held the knives blades down. Steve and Sam immediately appeared in the dark, having heard something outside and ran to check it out but stopping short when they spotted Logan. His rigid posture screamed rage that he was trying to contain.

Steve's eyes flicked to Jamie and he felt his heart speed up, her hair had been tousled by the wind and the fire in her eyes gave her a wild look, like her soul was untamed. He swallowed thickly and tried to diffuse the situation, noticing the ready stance she adopted.

"You know, Logan, seeing as my grandma was so happy today I _was_ just gonna mess with you", she said in a low threatening voice, her hard eyes giving nothing away, "But now you're dead".

Bucky had his arms around Ada and Pippa behind him, her tiny hands gripping the back of his jacket, but the large smile he had plastered on his face was bordering on ecstatic. His eyes were wide and expectant as he watched them, ready to jump in if needed but Jamie seemed like she could handle herself and until she showed other wise he was content to watch the scene unfold. Ada held on to him worriedly, her brows furrowed.

Logan's face contorted and he stopped his pacing to point a finger at her, "You know, you got a bad habit of digging holes with your mouth, bitch".

Jamie leaned back with a look of mock hurt, eyes wide and mouth dropped open before she jeered, "Oh, that one hurt! "

With that there was a distinct _shink_ noise and Bucky's eyes went wide at the sight of six blades. They were a little shorter than the length of his forearm protruding from in between Logan's knuckles, three on each hand.

After only a second, Bucky wasn't amused anymore.

Logan's eye twitched as he attempted to control himself, his face set in harsh lines before he growled, "That's it. Let's go".

Jamie's hands tightened around her knives, offering him a mocking smile as she taunted with a slight bow, "Ladies first".

Logan's arms bowed, a growl rumbling in his chest as Jamie coiled, preparing to lunge at him before Steve jumped in between them.

His hands were raised as he looked at them both, his tone was firm as he spoke, "This isn't gonna settle anything. It's late and it's dark. Someone could get hurt".

Logan rolled his eyes in irritation, "That's the point".

Ada shifted next to Bucky and he cast her a quick glance, Pippa still behind him but leaning over his shoulder, her sightless eyes wide. Sam took her arm gently, "Come on, let's go inside. Rebecca was worried".

Pippa nodded and let him lead her quickly back to the house.

Steve sighed, his face stern but his eyes pleading, "Come on, you're both better than this".

At that he had Jamie's full attention, her fiery eyes sharpening into glinting gems full of mischievous devilry. Steve narrowed his eyes and was instantly suspicious.

"You know what, Cap? You're right. We _are_ better than this", Jamie said as she straightened, twirling the knives in her fingers before sheathing them back in her boots. A smug smile tugged at her full lips and Logan eyed her warily.

"How about a survival game?", she challenged, with a feral smile pulling at her lips, "You and me".

The muscles in Logan's jaw worked as he thought, his nostrils flared as his eyes bored into Jamie. Ada watched them both worriedly. She hated when they got like this, always at each other like cats and dogs.

Logan retracted his claws and exhaled, conceding, "Haven't had a good game in a while. Here. Wednesday. Four o'clock".

Jamie inclined her head with a tight lipped smile and he stalked back off into the dark. Steve relaxed and studied her for a moment with a steely gaze before walking back to the house, not uttering a single word.

Jamie just rolled her eyes as he walked off and crossed her arms, "Ugh! Save me from men with a perfect morale compass. Can't believe I'm gonna sleep with him".

Bucky and Ada burst out laughing, her statement with the previous tension making them laugh harder. Bucky just shook his head incredulously at her. Steve was in for a rough ride.

"Well, you don't have to", Ada said dryly, wiping her eyes.

Jamie just looked mildly put out, "Oh, no I'm gonna", she sighed before turning to them, "Let's get back inside. It's late and I know you're ready to go home. Tj!".

They said their goodbyes to Rebecca, Jamie, and Pippa before stepping outside to pile into the SUV and the car. Rebecca stressed to them all except for Ada and Evie that they were welcome anytime and it was just a short drive through the woods. As she spoke she gave Bucky and Steve a meaningful look, silently pleading with them to visit often and they nodded in understanding.

Rebecca pulled them both in for a tight hug as tears slid from her eyes, their arms coiling around her frail frame in the doorway. She had an expression of pure bliss on her face, the lines around her eyes pulled tight in contentment.

"I love you both", she breathed out shakily.

Steve kissed the top of her head while Bucky pecked her on the cheek, looking into her deep blue eyes, "Lunch tomorrow?"

If possible her smile grew bigger and her eyes flitted over his shoulder for a moment, "Only if you bring your girl".

He gave her a cocky grin before letting her go back inside, out of the cold. Evie climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV and Sam quickly piped up, "Shot gun!", before dashing over to the vehicle.

Bucky looked to Steve, "I'm gonna take the car with Ada".

Steve started but didn't say anything before nodding and walking to the SUV, climbing in with Wanda.

Bucky walked up to Ada as she was hugging Pippa and Jamie caught his eye, her face unreadable and her cut glass eyes almost luminescent. He held her gaze unflinchingly and after a moment she looked away, turning to Pippa and leading her inside. He caught Ada's fingers and she let him lead her over to the car, opening the driver side door for her before getting in the passenger seat. Evie pulled the SUV out of the yard and drove a short distance in front of them, both Ada and Bucky silent in the car. The whole day was taxing emotionally and they rode in comfortable silence, her eyes on the dark road and his staring out the window.

After a while Bucky blindly reached over and Ada immediately took his hand, her warm flesh fingers threading through his cold metal ones. His eyes were fixed on the starry night that loomed above them, his sharp gaze spotting the lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light. Her fingers tightened on his and he glanced to her, his eyes soft as they took in her profile and he felt that aching warmth spread in his chest.

As if she could sense him looking at her, a small smile crept on her face, "What, Buck?"

His eyes took on a tinge of sadness, "I'm kind of afraid that I'll wake up and this will all be a dream...that you'll be gone".

She seemed so delicate, like she was made of glass and liable to shatter at any moment but he knew her and he knew that under her ivory skin was a woman made of steel. She had come to mean so much to him so quickly, had done more for him than he could ever repay. Ada was patient and perceptive and she sensed that he wasn't done talking, the hurricane of emotions from the day catching up to him now that he was calmer.

"Everything I had is gone. The things I had, the people I loved, pieces of my body...my mind. It feels like the world's taking everything I have. All I have is the air in my lungs and sooner or later, I won't even have that", he said hoarsely, worrying his cheek.

Ada's eyes fell for a second before replying, "We all tote around stuff, Bucky, but it's the grace with which we handle things that define us. I've been there and I know it sucks".

His brows furrowed questioningly and Ada didn't even have to look at him to know before starting hesitantly, quietly, "I hear your screams some nights in my dreams. I told myself I should have tried harder to get you out after I saw what they did to you in the bank", her voice broke at the end and Bucky's face softened, "If I tried harder, I would have found you before Steve had to fight his friends. I should have been better...worked harder".

Bucky took in her watery eyes and tight jaw, the sight tugging painfully at his heart, "Hey, doll, don't do that...Tony would have figured it out anyways and Zemo would have still tried to turn them against each other. I was just the match that lit the fire. You've done more than anyone else has ever done for me and Steve. Please don't kick yourself around, baby".

She laughed raggedly, giving him a smile as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. He had thought that she was nervous about today, understandably so, but he hadn't even considered that she would be so hard on herself about things so out of her control. She was so much like Steve in so many ways, wanting to shoulder the burden to spare everyone the pain. A shudder ran down his spine at that thought. Steve had put his life on the line for others so many times that Bucky lost count and he instinctively knew that Ada was the same.

He had lost so much in his life, he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Steve. He'd lost his mother, his mind, his life...everything. But he'd also gotten something in return. He'd gotten his life back, in a weird way, he'd gotten Steve and Rebecca back, and new friends as well. He had also somehow gotten this remarkable woman...Ada.

She could feel his eyes on her and she sniffed, "What?"

Bucky clicked his tongue at her, "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Everything", he said simply with a small smile.

Ada just shrugged and kept her eyes on the road and before long they were back home, arriving a while after Evie since she drove like a crazy person.  
Bucky blinked as he caught himself, a small surprised smile tugging at his lips.

_Home._

Evie had already parked the SUV in front of the house and directed Wanda to her room, the guest bedroom off of the kitchen that was over the garage. It was spacious and private and fully stocked and Wanda excused herself to go to bed, quickly followed by Steve. Ada and Bucky were walking in as Evie and Sam were walking out, Evie kissing Ada's cheek and patting Bucky on his arm and she pulled Sam out of the door behind her.

They were left in the foyer, alone in the dark and the base of the stairs and Bucky was unsure as to what he should do.

Go upstairs alone to his room or cling to her like a petulant child and refuse to let go?

_Decisions, decisions._

He glanced at her to see Ada watching him quietly and decided to hell with it. He smirked as he tugged her to him as he quckly dipped down, slinging her over his left shoulder with his metal arm clamped firmly over her legs.

"Bucky!", Ada whispered, laughing breathlessly, "Put me down!"

He swatted her ass as he strode towards her room, "Quiet or you'll wake everyone up".

She chuckled as he opened her door and set her down on her feet before closing it. Ada walked down the foyer, dropping her phone on the console table and made her way into the bathroom. She wet her toothbrush before putting some toothpaste on the bristles, brushing her teeth as she walked into the large walk-in closet to shrug off her jacket and kick off her shoes. She walked out and was about to shut the door when she saw Bucky standing in the bathroom, still clothed and looking at her with a question in his eyes.

Ada smiled around her toothbrush and stepped to the side with the closet door open. Bucky's expression softened and he went into the closet to kick off his shoes and take off his jacket. Ada was rinsing when she saw him shrug off his sweater and folding it as he looked around her closet, eyes wide as he took in the amount of clothes. She washed her face and when he came out in just his jeans to join her by the sink she handed him her toothbrush, a blush on her cheeks as she moved to walk into her boudoir.

Bucky smirked at her and went about brushing his teeth, pulling the hair tie out of his hair with his free hand. He normally didn't bother with pulling his hair back since he always got it too tight but he liked it when Ada put it up. He smiled and cut his eyes over to her and nearly sucked down a mouthful of toothpaste.

She had her back to him and was standing in just her panties, a pair of barely there black lace bikinis that showed the generous curve of her ass and the dips at the base of her back. His heart started to race and his blood pounded through him, the sight going straight to his groin. She rummaged around in a drawer until she found a silky deep purple camisole, pulling the lace trimmed top on and shutting the drawer.

He quickly spit the toothpaste out of his mouth before he really did swallow it. He almost had a heart attack as she bent over to scoop up her dirty clothes, the globes of her firm ass and long legs perfectly displayed before depositing the clothes in the hamper by the door. She turned and padded over to him, taking her earrings out and he noticed how tired she looked, her eyes shadowed and weary. His desire immediately cooled and he stroked her arm, causing her to look at him. Her eyes were heavy lidded and he knew the day had been just as nerve wracking for her as it had been for him. He switched off the lights and they made their way into the bedroom, Ada putting the throw pillows into the basket while he took his jeans off to stand in a pair of navy boxers. He folded them and put them on her dresser as she climbed in the bed, laying on her back and head bouncing around on the pillow in an attempt to get comfortable. He slid in next to her on his side, his flesh arm sliding under her as he laid his head on her chest. His metal hand grabbed the comforter and pulled it over them before he draped the heavy limb over her waist, his hand pressed against her ribs.

Ada smiled sleepily, one arm encircling his shoulders and one hand carding through his silky hair making him hum contentedly. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her, always affectionate. There was something so warm, something that felt right, smelt right.

Was this the fragile beginnings of love?

As they clasped each other in a tight hug, they both felt that emotional pull, that longing that made them ache for the other. Her chest rising and falling under him, their breathing in unison, and the warm blood that they could feel in each others' embrace.

Bucky was silent as he listened to her heart, the steady beat drumming against his ear as her fingers combed through his hair.

"Will you sing me something?", he asked softly with his eyes closed and her fingers slowed for a moment before resuming their relaxing strokes.

Ada was quiet for so long he thought she hadn't heard him but then she started to sing for him, her voice low but clear.

_"Chimney falls and lovers blaze, thought that I was young"_ , she sang softly, an aching tone in her voice, _"Now I've freezing hands, and bloodless veins"._

The arms that held him were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to his soothed him more than he had expected, always surprising him.

_"As numb as I've become, I'm so tired, I wish I was the moon tonight"_ , she continued, her fingers stroking gently through his hair and he moved one of his legs to tangle it with hers.

Bucky felt drawn to her and his eyes always found her first in a room, arms always twitching to pull her close, like she belonged next to him.

_"Last night I dreamt I'd forgotten my name, 'cause I sold my soul"_ , her voice raising slightly on the second verse, her tone melancholy and sleepy, _"But I woke just the same, I'm so lonely, I wish I was the moon tonight"._

He loved touching her, not just in a sexual way either. He loved touching the fine strands of her onyx hair, the creamy skin of her shoulders, the firm muscles of her arms, the sweet softness of her lips. He loved how she smelled, the sweet clean scent of roses always around her. He just loved... _her_.

_He loved her._

Bucky tightened his arms around her as he inhaled her deep into his lungs.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore, doll", he murmured quietly against her skin and the answering squeeze of her arms around him was all he needed for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ada sang to Bucky is "I Wish I Was The Moon" by Neko Case
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all of the views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)
> 
> Songs that helped this chapter along:
> 
> "Jealous" -Labrinth
> 
> "Come Away With Me" – Norah Jones
> 
> "Wagon Wheel"- Old Crow Medicine Show
> 
> "Burning House" - Cam
> 
> "Whole Wide World"- Wreckless Eric
> 
> "White Flag"- Dido
> 
> "Broken Arrows"- Chris Daughtry
> 
> "Home"- Blue October
> 
> "Kissing You"- Desree


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's. :)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! I love your faces and don't forget to comment on your way out! Reviews keep me going and I look forward to hearing from you! XOXOXO

Bucky woke up slowly and burrowed his face into his pillow, the early morning quiet comforting as he drifted unwillingly towards consciousness. His sleeping patterns had been erratic for as long as he could remember though time and distance from Hydra has helped considerably as well as the supportive talks with Steve and Sam. He'd gotten used to snapping awake from a nightmare, covered in sweat and tangled helplessly in his sheets. Confusion swelled within him as he realized that it was morning and he was waking up, strangely relaxed and well rested.

He cracked an eye open and his eyes adjusted to his surroundings as his brain sluggishly tried to catch up, the sunlight pale and weak as it filtered in through the blinds and bathing the bedroom in predawn light as he was sprawled on his stomach. A glance around the room was met with growing confusion before a scent tickled his nose, a sweet floral fragrance that was familiar and calming. Another moment passed before he realized that his soft pillow was rising and falling rhythmically, the comforting motion steady like the push and pull of the ocean waves but…

Both of his eyes flew open as he raised his head and looked up to see Ada asleep on her back with Bucky cradled to her, her left hand resting on his back and her right hand had made its way into her hair. He studied her intently while he had the chance, taking it all in. Her face was relaxed with her pale pink lips slightly parted, the early morning light giving her dimpled porcelain skin a luminous glow. Her eyes darting behind her closed lids, her long thick lashes laid against her cheeks, short midnight strands were disheveled becomingly. The left strap of her silky camisole had rolled down her shoulder in the night and the lace trimmed neckline rested dangerously low on her breast, nipples taut in the cool air. Her arms were slender but well-muscled, her hands were elegantly thin with slim fingers.

She was so beautiful.

He felt that particular warmth spread through him, the longing that pulled at his heart whenever he thought of her.

_He loved her._

Bucky sighed and lowered his head back onto her stomach slowly, her breathing remaining steady as she slept deeply with her legs tangled with his. His arms were still wrapped around her and he unconsciously pulled her tighter to him letting the steady rhythm of her breathing relax him, closing his eyes once more and content to just breathe her in.

After a while, Ada's chest rose abruptly as she took in a deep breath making him lift his head and look at her. Her silvery orbs opened slowly, her lashes fluttering in the dim, her eyes roaming lazily before landing on him. She stared at him blankly for a moment before a warm smile bloomed on her lips and she closed her eyes again.

"I think I'm still asleep", she said groggily, stretching enticingly causing him to lean on his side.

"Yeah? Why's that?", he said huskily as he eyed her, breasts straining against the silky fabric causing his metal fingers to twitch against her ribs.

Her eyes stayed closed and she smiled a wide dreamy smile, "I've woke up twice now with this incredibly good looking man in my bed. I must be dreaming".

He laughed at that before biting his lip in thought, "Well let's make sure you're not dreaming".

Ada opened her eyes to see a heat had sparked in his gaze and he couldn't help but smile before moving up to claim her lips. He'd swear that her lips were made just for him to kiss, soft against his. Her hand that had lain on his shoulders made its way under his arm to rest against his back, pulling him closer to her as he adjusted himself by her side. Her other hand lifted from her hair to delve into his long locks, fingers scraping up his neck to tangle into the soft strands.

When her nails glided along his scalp, he shivered and felt desire start to flare in him. He ran his tongue teasingly across her bottom lip, begging entrance and she immediately parted her lips for him. His tongue delved into her mouth to dance with hers, plundering her lips as his blood started to pound in his ears. Her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging gently and causing him to groan and he felt his cock swelling against her. His hands fisted in an attempt to get himself under control and he broke away so they both could breathe.

Ada leaned back when she felt his hardness against her side, his eyes a storm of emotion and longing, heavy lidded and lips still achingly close. But behind all of that she saw the hesitancy in his gaze, the unspoken question lingering in the depths. She smiled at him before pulling her hand from his hair to trail down his face, cupping his cheek to stroke the stubbled skin.

Bucky closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, trying to calm himself so that he could do this right and take his time with her. He opened his eyes when he felt her fingers slowly drifting down over his neck, leaving fire in their wake as they trailed down further to his collar bone. He suddenly felt anxious, exposed under her fingers as she explored. He saw her eyes dart up to his for a moment before they timidly moved over to the fierce scarring at his shoulder. His heart sped up as her fingertips gingerly traced the deep jagged scars, moving around the edges of the metal plating that was fused into his skin.

Ada noticed he was holding himself rigidly now, his deep blue eyes dark but tinged with a nervousness that made her heart ache. The scars were truthfully quite jarring to look upon but they were a testament to the horrors that he had endured. She wouldn't let him see her flinch away from them when they did nothing to diminish his physical beauty or her feelings for him, if anything it enhanced them.

He was eyeing her anxiously as her fingers smoothed the scars and without even thinking about it she leaned up to place her lips against the angry marks near the metallic plating, the harsh mesh of skin smooth against her lips. His breath caught and his eyes slid shut, her unwavering acceptance making his heart pound out of control.

"Ada, I…", he started, his full lips parting as his body shook at the sight of her dark head leaning up to him, lashes throwing faint shadows on her face.

She gently ran the tip of her nose along the disfigured skin as she said, her voice soft, "You might be ripped around the edges but you're beautiful, Bucky".

He let out a relieved sigh at her acceptance, not realizing he had been holding his breath. His arms trembled and Ada felt his uncertainty, his doubt, and she pulled him down to her so his chest was pressed against hers. His heart over hers, beating together in a thunderous rhythm. She smiled at him warmly and brushed his hair back as he bent to kiss her tenderly.

Ada cupped his face as the kiss deepened, his tongue exploring her mouth and she was overwhelmed with the taste of him as desire flooded into her. He shifted so that he was settled over her, her legs cradling him as he started to trail kisses to her ear. Her toes curled into the hair on his legs when he pulled her earlobe between his teeth, drawing a moan from her. She could feel his smile against her neck, the stubble on his face causing her skin to tighten in pleasure as he traveled down her neck.

Ada could feel the powerful muscles of his back rippling under her fingers, his arousal prodding distinctively against her heat, the dampness of her folds moistening the fabric of her panties. He nipped at her collar bone, teeth gentle on her skin, and she bit her lip and ground down against him.  
Bucky stiffened, groaning as waves of pleasure coursed through him before he gasped when she rolled her hips once more under him. He growled deep in his chest and sat up to see her, eyes heavy lidded and dark with desire as she grasped the hem of her camisole to pull it over her head.

He swallowed thickly, his lips pressed together to keep himself from attacking her as his belly did a flip flop. He took deep breaths through his nostrils as his eyes took her in, splayed under him in the early morning light and wanting him. He wondered for a moment if it was possible to die from having all of his blood rush to his cock as his eyes roamed over her creamy skin, her dark pink nipples winking up at him.

"Fuck, baby", he growled out, his voice thick as his indigo eyes flicked to hers before slanting again to those small round breasts, pricked with excitement. More than a mouthful but less than a handful.

He felt painfully aroused but held himself still as Ada ran her eyes over him, drinking in the sight of him. She felt a blush dust her skin, despite her near nakedness. He was beautiful, a word that was always easily applied to Bucky Barnes. His obvious handsomeness only enhanced by the raw masculinity of his form, thick and well-muscled all over. She took in the strong musculature of his chest, could feel the thick cords of strength on his back, his ligaments thick.

She trailed her hands around his torso and scraped her nails across the hard lines of his belly, her eyes molten pools of heat and he smirked darkly at her. His hands ran up the smooth, well-toned expanse of her stomach, ghosting over her ribs until they reached her firm breasts. She flinched slightly when his metal fingers played over her sensitive nipple before he leaned down to pull the bud in between his warm lips, swirling the tip with his tongue while his metallic hand fisted next to her head as he propped himself on his elbow. She gasped breathlessly and arched her back as his flesh hand gently squeezed her other breast, her action pressing her down firmly against his aching erection. He moaned lowly in his throat as he glanced up to see her eyes rolling back in her head as he teased her nipple with his teeth, his cock growing painfully tight in his boxers.

"Buck...", she whimpered as her fingers tightened in his hair almost painfully making him groan, desire alight within him. Ada felt that ever present ache that was always present with Bucky explode into a storm of desire and longing, his skin against hers was driving her insane.

He released her breast to move to her neck, his stubbled chin passing over the sensitive bud causing her to shudder against him before he latched onto her neck. He sucked on her pulse point and was reveling in the havoc he was wreaking on her when he felt her hand brush over his hard length.

He gasped and buried his face in her shoulder as one of her legs hooked around his hips, her hand palming him before she dipped her hand into his boxers to firmly grip his cock. He grit his teeth and groaned as she slowly stroked him, his long dark hair falling over her to tease her skin.

Ada felt his hot breath against her neck, his panting breaths and choking gasps exquisite music to her and she savored the size of him. Her hand pumping him lazily as he held himself rigid above her, learning the shape and girth and like the rest of him, it was impressive. After another moment, he breathed a raspy growl before lightly biting down on her shoulder. She felt his flesh hand at her hip, fingers playing with the lacy hem of her panties before he hooked a finger into them and ripped them. His hand, no longer teasing, moved to the apex of her thighs before halting. His fingers ghosted over her moist bare flesh curiously and he lifted his ocean eyes to hers, a question in their depths.

Ada blushed a little but had a smile dancing on her lips, "I wax. Hope you don't mind".

Bucky stared at her blankly for a moment before his brain kicked in, a wicked grin appearing on his face before he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. He leaned up on his knees as she lay on the bed, a bemused smile on her face as he pulled away from her. He tore the rest of the lacy fabric from her and she lay naked before him, legs spread around him as her core was pressed against him. He looked back to her, splayed wantonly, her silvery eyes bright with affection and longing. His hands gripped her as his eyes traveled possessively down her body, over the beautiful mounds of her breasts to the creamy expanse of her waist as it flared to her hips down to her mouthwatering folds, slick with her want of him.

Ada reached up to run her hand slowly down the plating of his left arm before gently removing his hand from her hip. He watched with bated breath as she placed his hand over her heat, the limb registering the warmth there as her fingers moved with his, encouraging him. His cool fingers were quickly warming and they moved through her slick flesh, his thumb circling that sensitive bundles of nerves causing her eyes to roll shut once more.

"That feels amazing", she moaned lowly and the sound went through him straight to his hardened shaft.

As his fingers stroked her, her wetness spreading, Bucky's nostrils flared as the sweet scent of her arousal invaded his senses and he knew he had to taste her. He moved down her body, his fingers never ceasing as he maneuvered in between her parted legs as comfortably as he could with his straining erection. Her core was swollen with need, lips glistening and the scent of her calling to him. He removed his hand from her heat to pull her legs over his shoulders before he held her in a vice like grip by her hips, his metal fingers shining with her arousal.

He nuzzled he cheek against her inner thigh causing her to tremble before dipping his head, flattening his tongue to lick up her slit in one long stroke. She moaned loudly at that and her hands flew to his hair, tangling into the long longs as her thighs tightened around him. She tasted divine and he dug the tip of his tongue deep into her, playing at her entrance before sliding up to pull that delicate nub between his lips causing her to jerk her hips up off the bed and gasp loudly. His mouth was sinful as he devoured her, sucking and nipping at her like a starved man.

Bucky loved the sounds he was wringing from her, loved every shake and shudder her body surrendered to him and he had to resist grinding himself against the mattress to give himself some relief. His eyes flicked to his arm, the early morning sunlight glinting on the plating and he released her hip to trail the finger over her before gliding one of the digits into her. Her soft walls immediately enveloped him in a tight heat, causing him to groan against her.

"God, you're so wet and tight", he ground out against her thigh as he pumped his finger slowly, his hot breath fanning against her, " _You taste so good, doll_ ".

She tried to muffle her cries but that only seemed to spur him on and she glanced down right when he licked up her once more, his eyes dark and lips glossed from her arousal before his eyes met hers and she couldn't take it anymore.

Couldn't wait anymore.

"Bucky, pl-please", she begged breathlessly, her brow furrowed in frustration.

He held her gaze with that knowing goddamn smirk and she tugged on his hair to pull him up. Bucky gave her one last lick, making her suck in a breath, before he pulled his boxers down to kick them off and slowly kiss his way up her to her. He was bursting with need for her, his want driving him delirious but he was determined to savor this, draw it out as long as he could. His lips grazed her hips before letting his tongue dip into her navel, her hands caressing his shoulders before one hand ran over his neck to his hair. He ran his nose along the valley between her breasts, inhaling her scent and he could hear the pounding of her heart, beating a thundering rhythm. His lips latched on to her throat under her jaw as his flesh cupped her breast, swirling his thumb around the taut nub before squeezing lightly.

Ada felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, holding on by a thread and quivering in anticipation as Bucky licked up to her ear, his hair tickling her sweat sheened skin. His voice rough and deep as he nuzzled her, her fingers threading into his hair at the base of his neck. Her right leg hooked behind his knee as her other leg rode high on his hip as he ran his flesh hand down to her foot, the straining tip of his shaft poised at her core and begging entrance.

"Do you have…", he ground out, his throat tight, "Do we need.."

She shook her head as she whispered, "I have an implant".

He didn't know what that meant but she didn't seem concerned so he gently pushed inside, loving the way her moan mixed with his as her mouth fell open.

"Oh god", Ada sighed as she squeezed her legs around him, her eyes rolling shut as he slid in to the hilt making her feel sinfully full.

"I know, baby", he ground out and held himself still, dropping his head to her shoulder as he gave her time to adjust to him as he hissed, " _You're so tight_ ".

The blood pumping through his veins mixed with the sound of his hammering heart was deafening, her slick heat was so tight it was like she was choking him. He turned his face into hers, lips on her jawline as he slowly withdrew from her before sliding back into her. She whimpered and lifted her hips so she could accept him fully. His flesh hand left her foot to trail up her body, sliding up her arm to thread his fingers through hers. Her fingers clamping down on his like a life line as he started thrusting with a deeper rhythm, the muscles of his back and buttocks tense and strained with self-control.

Ada groaned as he kept a slow steady pace while nibbling on her jaw, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. She buried her face in his shoulder, her teeth grazing his skin before licking at him causing him to gasp and slam back into her. He continued to rock into her and she felt herself climbing that peak, her walls squeezing his cock with each thrust and his sac felt tight.

He knew she was as close as he was, hot and wet. His hips snapped into hers as he lifted himself slightly, changing his angle and hitting her sweet spot. A moment later, she tumbled over the peak and he felt a rush of wetness coat his length as she gripped their twined hands. His deep blue eyes were filled adoration as he watched her fall apart, still thrusting into her as she rode out her release that vibrated down to her bones, her chest rising and falling like the waves on a rough sea.

The feel of her orgasm spurred on his own, sending him over the edge as he let out a strangled groan as his hips spasmed and his release pulsed inside her. Bucky's breathing stuttered and it felt like his heart was rattling in his chest, his ears ringing as ecstasy flowed through him and Ada clung to him.

He rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to calm their breathing, sweat clinging to their skin and cooling in the early morning. He rolled them both to his side, his metal hand running over her hip before brushing her hair back from her flushed face and he knew he'd never felt like this before...this happy. All of his fears and hurts were no more, the weight in his chest replaced with peace. Heartache abandoned for the feel of her soft hands on him, unburdening his soul to hers and washing away any lingering misery with the body of this exquisite woman who surrendered to him.

Ada studied his face, his expression serene as he pulled her close to nuzzle her face, strong arms tightening. She felt lighter than she had in ages, the sight of him writhing and shuddering above her would be something she wouldn't soon forget. But what she loved was the how he kept his ocean eyes on her, wild and raw, filled with passion and emotions lurking under the waves. Emotions that made her breath shallow as the waves crashed against her as she was lost in the deep stormy blue, the fluttering in her heart overwhelming and her own emotions almost unbearable at the realization of how complete she felt.

Bucky grazed his lips over her dark hair as he held her close to him in the dim early morning light, all of the tension leaving his body and leaving him blissfully exhausted, "Sleep, baby".

He propped his head on hers as she curved her body to his and he felt her place her hand on his chest, a finger resting on the pulse, and he felt an unbridled peace overtake him as he slid back into unconsciousness.

A while later, Bucky slowly drifted awake and stretched lazily before reaching over only to touch cold sheets. He lifted his head to open drowsy eyes and realized he was alone, squinting in the light from the blinds.

Where was Ada?

He got out of bed to use the restroom before dressing himself in his jeans and sweater from yesterday before pulling his phone from his pocket. He blinked at the time and was shocked to see it was almost lunch time, remembering his promise to his sister.

He padded barefoot out of Ada's room, shutting the door quietly behind him as he heard activity in the kitchen. He saw Logan sitting in the living room on the sofa, sipping coffee with a folded newspaper on his lap while his other arm was draped over the back. He fixed Bucky with a hard flat stare, his nostrils flared and an eyebrow arched but remained silent.

Bucky held his gaze unflinchingly as he walked into the kitchen before he realized that Rebecca was there, sitting in the kitchen at the island with Charles and Pippa. All of them were laughing at something Steve said from where he was washing a few dishes, having made everyone sandwiches for lunch while Evie was rummaging around in the refrigerator. Bucky's eyes glanced around the room and noted that Ada was missing as well as Sam and Wanda.

"Bucky!", Rebecca called out brightly, dressed simply in a light sweater and sweatpants with sneakers.

He flashed her a wide grin before moving over to where she sat, perched on the first bar stool next to Pippa to kiss her on the head, "What's going on?"

Pippa inclined her head in his direction, "We were getting ready to leave when Steve wanted to make lunch".

"Evie and I were about to walk around for a bit. I can't do much right now until I get my cast off", Rebecca said noticing his searching eyes before adding, "Ada took Wanda and Sam to our house so Jamie could show them where she has instruments set up in the barn".

Bucky nodded, "I'll go with you and Evie".

He reached over to shake Charles hand before the elderly man turned back to continue speaking with Steve and he squeezed Pippa's shoulder, "Nice meeting you".

She just smiled, her murky eyes showing amusement, "I'll see you later".

Bucky just chuckled at her before turning to give Logan a terse nod, the man still glaring at his back as he made his way upstairs. As he made his way up the landing, the scent of roses filled his senses and he smiled to himself remembering the sweet heady fragrance of Ada. He walked into his room to quickly change into a pair of black jeans and a white t shirt with a navy blue pullover with a pair of black and white sneakers. He brushed his teeth and combed his long hair, briefly contemplating shaving as his fingers ran over the scruff but changed his mind when he thought about how Ada's body trembled anytime his stubbled face touched her.

By the time he made it back downstairs, Charles and Logan had already left with Pippa leaving Rebecca and Steve in the kitchen. Evie walked in from the patio, dressed in a pair of pink workout pants and a black long sleeved gym shirt, round sunglasses perched on her pert nose and they all left to walk around the property.

* * *

"I think it's great!", Jamie said with a proud smile as they trekked through the woods, her rifle bumping her elbow as she walked.

It was getting later in the day and the sun was starting to sink down beneath the tops of the pines, light streaking through the boughs in both brilliant and shadowy beams. They made their way down the trail between their houses, the pathway rising and falling under their feet on the forest floor. There are the birds in the trees, calling, and distant movements of other animals through the brush. The path grew wide where the soil was soft and then narrow through a few rocky passes. There were times it was barely there at all, no more than a mild disturbance in the dirt and obscured with fallen leaves. It's the end of the season and the air is colder than normal, as it filtered through her sweater to the base of her spine. Most of the leaves are already gone.

"He just makes me feel all...I don't know", Ada started before trailing off, kicking at a few leaves as she glanced up to where Wanda and Sam were walking a short distance in front of them. Ada readjusted the guitar she was carrying for Jamie on her shoulder.

When Ada had woke up, Bucky was still deeply asleep and she was hesitant to wake him up since he looked so relaxed. She was also a little apprehensive of that look he had in his eyes, that deeply adoring look as he gazed at her. Like she hung the moon on a string.

"You're happier than I've seen you in a long time, love", Jamie said with a soft expression, her blue diamond eyes on her, "Don't be afraid, just let it happen".

Ada sighed, "I just want him to be happy".

"You _are_ making him happy", Sam cut in, "He was a scary ass mofo before with a serious case of murder face".

Wanda chuckled at that, biting her lip as she glanced back at them, "It's true".

"Now he's _slightly_ less scary", Sam teased with a smirk that pulled his thin mustache handsomely.

Wanda eyed her curiously with her haunting eyes before asking softly in her sweetly accented voice, "Do you...think you love the soldier?"

Ada shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, her silvery orbs looking towards the trees as she thought of Bucky. His deep blue fathomless eyes, shadowed with pain and doubt, insecurities lingering in the depths. His fiercely loyal heart with a stubborn streak a mile wide, his tender hands as they held her in his protective embrace. His ready humor, taking any opportunity to make her laugh. It's strange, frightening even, how you can go from someone being a complete stranger, to then being completely infatuated by them and wondering how it ever was that you were able to live without them, because she sure as hell couldn't imagine being without him now.

"No", Ada sighed causing Wanda to blink at her, worrying her lip between her teeth causing one of her dimples to deepen in her cheek, "I think I love the man".

* * *

The chilly air tempered by the warm sunshine as they all walked slowly, enjoying the day as Bucky held Rebecca's hand. Evie and Steve were prattling on about the intel they'd received from the jump drive since they were still combing through all of the data and Rebecca was telling him more about her life, her husband and son. They walked for so long they lost track of time and were making another pass around the house when movement from the woods caught their attention.

Bucky saw Sam and Wanda first, both laughing and Wanda seeming less guarded as she interacted with the others. Like everyone else she was dressed casually in a pair of black workout capris and a long sleeved black shirt, her long hair pulled into a ponytail, an easy smile on her face. Sam was in a pair of loose grey tack pants and an air force sweater as he walked next to her, talking next to her animatedly and gesturing with his hands.

Ada and Jamie followed closely behind them, wide smiles on their faces as the talked with Wanda and Sam. Ada was jumping around excitedly as she laughed, long grey skin tight workout legging on with a blue pullover hoodie, her short midnight strands dancing with the breeze with a guiter hanging from her arm. Jamie had a rifle slung over her shoulder, wearing a black zip up sweater with black leggings, her chestnut hair pulled into a bun high on her head. Her bright smile matched Ada's and her eyes rounded on him, her pace slowing a bit before she nudged Ada with a pointed look at Bucky. Ada followed her gaze and when she saw him, he noticed a definite blush on her cheeks as she offered him an almost shy smile that sent his heart racing. Jamie watched her friend closely, an amused smirk tugging on her lips before she looked to Bucky, giving him an approving nod.

Rebecca squeezed his hand, a knowing gleam in her eyes before they all joined each other and walked to the house. Sam and Wanda were excited about playing music with others, Jamie bragging loudly on both of them. Rebecca started to tell them another story from before the war but was cut off by a huff from Jamie.

" _Herregud. Ikke flere Rogers Barnes historier_ ", she muttered under her breath, earning a chuckle from Evie and a dry look from Ada. (Oh, my God. Not more Rogers Barnes stories)

Rebecca turned and smacked her arm and Steve's sky blue eyes narrowed, not understanding but definitely picking up his name in her utterance. He kept quiet and glanced at Bucky and he just shrugged.

" _Hun er bare glade, Jamie_ ", Ada chided quietly, her brows furrowed. (She's just excited, Jamie)

"Alright, girls, that's rude", Rebecca added sternly as they all reached the house.

"Yes, ma'am", they both replied, glancing sideways at each other and Ada handed Jamie her guitar when she put her rifle in the corner of the dining room, behind the table.

"Now, I'm going to put those pans of lasagne in the oven that I brought this morning", Rebecca said brightly, Bucky and Steve jumping to help, both mindful of her arm.

"Ok, grandma, we'll be downstairs working out", Jamie said offhandedly as she placed her guitar next to the piano and followed everyone else downstairs.

Bucky heated up the oven while Steve pulled four overly large pans out of the freezer, Rebecca getting lettuce out of the fridge for salads. As she was busy prepping the leafy greens, Bucky washed them and asked Steve to get some ice, remembering what Ada said about making the lettuce crunchier. Rebecca nudged him with her elbow with a smile on her weathered face before laying her head on his shoulder, closing her deep blue eyes and enjoying the contact as Steve helped her pull apart the stems of lettuce.

They sat at the kitchen island and reminicsed about the old neighborhood, how Rebeeca used to beg Bucky to braid her hair, and Steve's mom, Sarah. They especially laughed about the number of fights Steve used to get himself into.

"I can still braid your hair", Bucky offered, she was sitting between them and gave him a bemused look.

Rebecca clicked her tongue as a hand moved to her gray locks, "It's been so long since I've had braided hair. Plus I'm too old for that".

Steve gave her an indulgent smile, his hand on her shoulder, "Says who? Tell me and I'll go punch 'em in the kisser".

Rebecca looked at him for a moment before she laughed but it died on her lips when she felt fingers carding through her hair, soft flesh ones and cool metallic ones.

She didn't dare move but her azure eyes flew to Steve's and at the sight of his loving smile, she felt a lump in her throat. Her eyes started to sting as tears formed and Steve took her hand, thumb rubbing over her cast and feeling her cool frail skin. She sat perfectly still as Bucky deftly french braided her hair, securing it with a hair tie from his pocket before kissing her temple.

"I'll braid my little sisters hair whenever she wants", he said as his arms enveloped her in a hug, one of her hands gripping his arm and the other in Steve's hand.

The sound of someone running up the stairs broke them apart as Sam came running into the kitchen, his eyes wide with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Somebody give me a phone! Quick!", he laughed breathlessly, making grabby hands.

They looked at him in confusion before they heard someone distantly yelling.

"Sam! Come back!", Jamie shrieked distantly followed by more yelling.

Bucky smirked before pulling his phone from his pocket to toss it to him and he ran back downstairs. Rebecca already waving at him and Steve to go with a laugh, they both jumped up to follow. Sam had already made it back down and as they descended the stairs they heard loud music and a lot of laughter. They both slowed as they reached the door to take in the scene before them.

Everyone was on the mats, Sam standing to the side as he held Bucky's phone up to take pictures. The girls were all laughing and at the same time telling him to stop.

They were stacked on top of each other in a zig zag pattern, Ada on the bottom looking like she was doing a pushup. Jamie was the same but had her feet propped against Ada's shoulders and was holding herself up with her hands on the backs of Ada's ankles. Wanda was stacked on top of Jamie, arms trembling but laughing causing Evie to teeter precariously on top of the odd human planking platform. Ada was holding the others up effortlessly as was Jamie, Evie on the top because she was the smallest. Ada and Jamie had removed their sweaters and were just in their leggings and sports bras, Steve's ears reddening a bit but he was enjoying watching Jamie struggle since she'd teased him shamelessly last night.

Bucky eyed Ada's pronounced musculature or her torso and arms, taut with the effort of hold the combined weight of three people easily with her own. The unassuming quiet strength continually catching him off guard as his eyes roamed her form, a heat settling in his belly.

Steve and Bucky chuckled but they turned into full belly laughs that were barely heard over the music as Sam was telling them to hold still. Steve moved over to him to pull his own phone out to take a picture, snapping a few before he went over to lift Evie off and then Wanda. If anyone noticed that his eyes lingered on Jamie a little too long, no one commented on it but she winked at him all the same when she climbed off of Ada to help her friend to her feet. Steve was flushed as he walked back over to Bucky, his arms crossed as he fixed Steve with a smirk.

All of the girls were crowded around Sam and laughing at the pictures, his arms settled over Evie with her back pressed to his chest. Steve smiled at them as he glanced to Bucky, all of them looking like long time friends and Wanda more relaxed than Steve could ever remember. Maybe they hadn't been as supportive at the Avengers compound with her? He knew that she was always guarded when she was around the others, especially Tony and he knew that as loyal as she was, Natasha didn't have the warmest personality. Sam had a laid back demeanor that practically made people trust him and that was something Steve had always kind of envied.

"He makes it look so fucking easy", Bucky mumbled next to him, his arms crossed with a dark look on his face as he saw Ada pressed close to Sam as they laughed at the pictures.

Steve didn't even have to look at him to know he was talking about Sam before he sighed, "He always has".

Bucky grunted at that as the music changed causing Evie and Jamie to exclaim with Ada as she grabbed Wanda's hand and they crowded Sam, dancing close to him. A thundering beat was booming from the speakers as Evie swayed her hips with Sam while Jamie and Ada danced with Wanda.

_"I'm so into you, I can barely breathe. And all I wanna do is to fall in deep"_

The beat startled to build and Bucky felt his fingers twitch as he watched them, a possessive heat sparking and Steve shifting next to him.

_"But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah. So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey"_

The beat picked up at the chorus and Jamie and Ada sandwiched Wanda in between them and grabbed her hips, Wanda laughing as her face flushed beet red as she joined in awkwardly.

_"Oh baby, look what you started, the temperature's rising in here. Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move, before I make a move"._

Jamie's eyes darted to Steve and Bucky, before looking to her friend and giving her a pointed look and jerking her head towards them. Ada smirked before making her way over to Bucky, draping her arms over his broad shoulders and he immediately clamped his hands to her hips.

_"So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it. A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body. Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you"_.

Ada rolled her hips and bounced on her feet as they swayed, movements suggestive as she rolled her head back lost in the music. He pulled her close as the bass of the music rolled over them, slightly surprised at how sexual it was but he wasn't complaining. He watched as her hair spun out and bounced more with each move and beat. This was perfect and he almost died when he felt her lips on his neck causing him to buck his hips into her.

_"Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret. A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it. A little less conversation and a little more touch my I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_ ".

He swallowed and cast a glance around, Sam dancing with Evie and Wanda while Jamie had wrangled Steve in close. Bucky almost laughed since he looked so rigid and red faced as Jamie had her back pressed to his front and looked to be doing everything she could to make him uncomfortable. She had grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, her face turned away from them to look over her shoulder at Steve.

He felt Ada grind down on him and he looked at her silvery eyes, there was something in those bright orbs that was so beautiful, so safe and warm. In just one look, he knew was home. He pulled her to him and they all finished their dancing, laughing and breathless, Ada clinging to him until the song ended. Bucky kissed her cheek before she stepped back and she squeezed his hand. Steve jumped away from Jamie like she was liquid fire, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow, and Wanda said she was going to go check on dinner. Sam and Evie quickly followed her upstairs in search of sustenance.

"I'm gonna check and see if Nick or Flynn has sent anything", she told him, Jamie already moving into the office area with a nonchalant expression.

Steve's eyes followed behind her, before replying, "I want to see if Fury sent anything as well. He's been too quiet".

Bucky fixed him with a flat stare before smirking and walking towards the office. Ada immediately went to her desk and started typing away on the keyboards, Jamie reclined back at the conference table with a file folder in her hand. Bucky sat next to Jamie, peering over at the file she was reading over while Steve stood next to Ada, his arms crossed and posture straight.

Bucky's eyes focused on the contents of the folder and he realized Jamie was holding a folder with information about him and Steve, a few photos tucked into the paperwork, one of them was of the Winter Soldier and another of him in his Army uniform. Jamie noticed his interest and dropped the folder on the table to lean back further in the chair, eyeing the picture of him in his Hydra uniform.

"Yeah, I don't like that get up either", she told him with a curled lip, her nose scrunching, "Everything about it screams 'I'm being restrained'. You're basically in a straight jacket and muzzled, your holster is also across your chest. Hydra was always reminding you that you were controlled, that they owned you".

Bucky hummed in thought as he stared at the picture, it was him but at the same time it wasn't, "Decades of missions but they always had the damned uniform".

"Ada and I talked to Melvin about your new uniform and we all agreed that it should be a jacket. I think for the first time, it's your choice to put one on", Jamie told him, her blue diamond gaze heavy on him.

Steve narrowed his eyes at her, his brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Jamie kept her eyes on Bucky, gauging his face, "Well even though he joined the military, he didn't really have a choice did he? He had my grandma and his mother to defend on top of his half starved twig of a best friend".

Bucky's eyes grew distant, remembering the worry of who was going to pay the rent of drag Steve out of alleys. Made sure Steve ate or took care of him when he was sick again. Who would take care of his Ma and Rebecca, his sweet little sister who followed her older brother and his best friend everywhere. He remembered being stunned at the salary the recruiter told him he would be making. It was a lot, more than he made anywhere else and more than he would have needed in Europe. But Steve always had a chip on his shoulder and a burning need to take on the world's bullies and Bucky can still remember the devastated look on his face when he showed up in the alley behind the cinema that day. Bright blue eyes taking in his cocky air, polished shoes, hat tipped with swagger and his sergeant's chevrons sewn onto his sleeve.

He knew he could very well die but at least his family would have been safe. But Steve followed anyways, proving once more that he had a case of terminal stupid, in the end saving him from Zola's lab and experiments.

Steve picked up on Bucky's line of thought, his lost expression, "I really wanted to join the army, Bucky. I wanted to help, to fight".

"Yeah, cause you had nothing to prove", Jamie cut in, her eyes glinting but unreadable.

Steve's mouth immediately went slack and Bucky just stared, that long ago conversation ringing in their ears.

_You're really gonna do this again?_

_Well it's a fair. Gonna try my luck._

_As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you, or worse, they'll actually take you!_

_Look I know you don't think I can do this but-_

_This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war!_

_I know it's a war._

_Wha-why are you so keen to fight, huh? There's so many important jobs._

_What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?_

_Yes!_

_I'm not gonna sit in the factory, Bucky._

_But-_

_Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me._

_Right. Cause you got nothing to prove._

Steve hung his head as a hurricane of emotions raged within him, sitting down at the table and staring absentmindedly at the surface. He really did want to join to fight, to be just like the other guys. To not be left behind. He wanted to do the right thing but he knew that in the beginning it stemmed from selfish reasons, the need to prove he wasn't weak. He had been trying to make up for the repercussions of his selfish actions for so long now, no longer held back by a frail treacherous body but at what cost?

Ada moved behind Bucky and hugged him to her while placing a firm hand on Jamie's shoulder, attempting to reel her in. Her diamond gaze cut through the steely exterior of the Captain and after a moment she softened, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Rogers", she offered softly, drawing his attention to her, "I forget that even though it's been over seventy years, it's really not been that long for you. For either of you".

His brows puckered in thought but he remained silent.

Jamie thoughtfully fingered another picture in the folder, an old photograph of Bucky and Steve in the army, both with wide grins on their dirt smeared faces. Her eyes rolled over the image before adding, "Everyone goes on about how 'stern and detached' the Captain is, even when he's just hanging out. You always hold yourself away from people. It's easy to completely forget that when they found you, you literally _just_ crashed a plane into the ocean. You _just_ lost your best friend and the chance to be with the love of your life. You died thinking that Bucky's death wasn't in vain and that the war was ending. And then to wake up and realize, there's still a war going on".

Steve was staring at her with a light look of shock, his eyes wide and lips parted but she didn't see him. Her eyes were still on the picture.

"And then here comes, S.H.I.E.L.D. right after you wake up, _right_ after you lost everything and are all alone, asking for your help to take on some psycho who's hell bent on world domination. It _must_ have been surreal! Like, _I just fucking did this! Really_?", she said with a bitter laugh, "And then to find out that the people you're helping were making weapons using the Tesseract? Later on finding out that they were, in fact, the people you've been fighting since the beginning?".

Ada squeezed Jamie's shoulder, "Jamie...".

Jamie's eyes were distant for a moment, Steve and Bucky studying the grim line of her lips and the shadows behind the glass of her bright eyes. Steve was just as astounded at her view of the situation as Bucky was.

She sucked in a breath, the darkness lurking in her gaze cleared as she waved her hand, "You're better than me, Rogers. I'm still hunting down and shooting the ones who betrayed us", her finger tapping on the picture again, "The only time you've ever looked happy, really happy, is when you're with Bucky. The other Avengers _really_ thought you wouldn't fight for him? Fucking idiots".

They all chucked at that, Steve rubbing the back of his neck as he reclined back in his chair. Bucky was peering at Jamie, her face scrunched in thought, a distant mirror of Rebecca, before he placed an arm around her shoulders. Jamie gave him a small smile before leaning into the embrace a bit.

"You know, everyone acts like Bucky was the trouble maker but from what my grandma told us, Steve picked fights with anything that moved and Bucky went to a science fair for fun".

Bucky burst out laughing at that, his nose scrunching as Steve's face flamed, Jamie flashing a smug smirk as Ada giggled behind them.

"Are you being sarcastic?", Steve spluttered, a smile dancing on his bearded face.

"Maybe. But if I'm being extra sarcastic, I might be flirting with you", Jamie replied, with a sly wink and a sideways smile, "Have fun figuring out which is which, Rogers".

Steve stared at her as his heart raced, sitting next to his best friend and even though she looked different she was a Barnes through and through. Bucky was wearing a similar smirk while Ada watched on, clearly amused.

The sound of footsteps met their ears and Rebecca appeared in the doorway to pop her head in, a smile on her weathered face, "Dinner's ready", before leaving.

Jamie exclaimed immediately jumped up, Ada already out the door with a laugh as she ran to catch up with Rebecca. Bucky and Steve made to follow but Jamie paused in the doorway, her head slightly inclined to them but she didn't turn fully.

"Looking back, from the start to now...if you _could_ , would you change anything?", Jamie asked, her voice small and hesitant as her lashes obscured her downcast eyes.

Bucky's heart stuttered for a moment as he thought. He had lost so much, lived through so many horrors...done monstrous things. He abandoned his family. He failed to protect them and his friend. He died and was transformed into a weapon. He killed innocent people. He tried to kill his best friend. But...

His eyes flicked to Ada and Rebecca's retreating backs, Jamie's profile as she breathed steadily, waiting for his answer. His eyes slid to Steve who clapped him on the back and squeezed his shoulder, the unconditional love and acceptance shining in his eyes as he gave him a smile and he knew Steve wouldn't change anything.

He had done all of those things but he had been given another chance, to make things better. Ada had told him before, he couldn't change anything but he could make better choices, his willing choices. He could enjoy his life and try to move on from his past and Bucky was glad that he had so many people around him.

"No, I wouldn't. If I did, I wouldn't be here now", Bucky told her confidently, "With my family and friends".

At that Jamie turned and gave him a wide brilliant smile, and Bucky was pretty sure that Steve stopped breathing.

Her eyes sparkled brightly as she gave him a small nod, "Family".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all of the views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)
> 
> Songs that helped this chapter along:
> 
> "White Tiger" - Our Last Night
> 
> "Guys My Age" - Hey Violet
> 
> "Bring On The Rain" - Jo Dee Messina
> 
> "Rock Me Baby" - Slim Harpo
> 
> "Your Father Would Be Proud" - Rogue One OST
> 
> "Separate Ways" - Journey
> 
> "Careless Whisper" - George Michael
> 
> "I'm Still Here" - Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> "We've Never Lied" - Jessica Lea Mayfield
> 
> "Star Witness" - Neko Case


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attn: I do no own any of the Marvel Universe Characters, only my OC's. :)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! I love your faces and don't forget to comment on your way out! Reviews keep me going and I look forward to hearing from you! XOXOXO

The next few days seemed to fly by and by the time Wednesday arrived, Ada was up earlier than normal. The sun was barely up and she'd already went on her run and gotten a long shower, all the while Bucky remained fast asleep in her bedroom. She was standing in her bra and panties in the warm moist air of the bathroom, lost in thought and running a towel over her short hair. She hadn't heard from Flynn or Nick and the thought was unsettling for her, they normally checked in at least but this wasn't uncommon for them either.

She had noticed that when they had communicated, Flynn seemed to be getting more and more distant and withdrawn. He had loved his family very much and she could see that he was growing dimmer everyday, the thought painful that he was hurting and there was nothing that she could do to comfort him no matter what she did.

She sighed a pulled the towel from her head, throwing into the hamper in the corner of the room before walking into her closet. She pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved dark grey turtleneck before slipping a red and black plaid button up over that. She rolled the sleeves up her arms, leaving the long grey sleeves exposed before she grabbed a pair of taupe heeled ankle boots.

She quickly applied some product to her hair before she put on some light makeup, a little eyeliner and mascara. She crept out of the bathroom and glanced at Bucky, who was still sprawled face down over the bed, before she grabbed her phone and slipped out of the room quietly. She padded out into the kitchen and slipped on the boots as she grabbed a coffee mug. She grabbed a banana nut muffin out of the basket that Rebecca had left on the counter the night before and made herself a cup of coffee. She moved to sit outside on the patio in the early dawn light, the chill in the air not really bothering her as she sipped on her hot coffee.

Ada reclined in one of the patio chairs and enjoyed the quiet of the morning, the silence that lingers after the night comforting and the sky lighting with subtle hues of color and smoky grays. The tall trees of the forest were silhouetted against the cloudy sky and the air is cool and damp as the dawn sun peeked through a hazy screen of clouds. She had always liked to watch the sunrise but she always missed the stars and she sighed under the lightening sky that was swallowing the brilliant stellar freckles too quickly for her liking. Only an hour ago the blackness of night was absolute, but now the mist that was blanketing the area was visible, silvery under the clouds hanging in the morning sky, kissed into a bright white by the rising sun. Though they are white there is a hint of grey that suggested that rain may play a part in the day to come. She scoffed to herself as she thought that at least that would make Jamie and Logan's game a little more interesting.

She heard a slight noise behind her and turned to see Steve shuffling towards her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was barefooted but dressed in a long sleeved navy blue button up shirt and pressed jeans, sleeves rolled up and his hair combed and styled like usual. He sat down next to her with a mug in his hand, steam dancing around the rim and his fingers fell to the scruff on his face. Ada watched him with amusement, as he sipped his coffee and blinked the drowsiness from his bright blue eyes as he sat next her. She actually did like his beard and thought that it fit him, actually making him seem less perfect and clean cut.

"Morning", he said after a while, his eyes on the sky, "So today is the day?"

"Yep", Ada confirmed before taking a long sip of her coffee, her fingers picking at her muffin, "They do this quite frequently. Logan and Jamie are both aggressive by nature so they tend to butt heads".

Steve worried his cheek for a moment before asking, not looking at her, "You're not worried about your friends?"

Ada chuckled at that, drawing his attention to her, "I'm always worried about my friends but I know they'll fight eventually so it's better that they do it in a somewhat controlled environment. You should see them in the Danger Room".

Steve's brows puckered in interest and they fell into an easy conversation, Ada explaining the Danger Room at the school and Steve asking questions about how it worked and its function.

They carried on for a while and Steve once again realized that it was very easy to talk to Ada. He could see why Bucky had opened up to her and he was elated that Bucky had found someone so thoughtful and challenging at the same time. Bucky had told him that Ada reminded him of Steve and he could understand the comparison. Steve was mostly grateful for Ada's persistence in Bucky not feeling so guilty about his time with Hydra. She had welcomed them all without any hesitation and he was awed about the fact that Bucky had opened up to her so quickly.

They kept talking for well over another hour as everyone else tended to sleep later and Steve inquired about how different playing music with Wanda and Sam was in comparison to how she and Jamie normally played. Steve was surprised to find out that Pippa normally played with them, immediately feeling guilty about his surprise. He hadn't had the chance to be around many blind people but she functioned so well he actually forgot that she was blind. He was further intrigued to find out that Ada, Jamie, and Pippa were multi-instrumentalists. Ada played drums and piano expertly as well as singing even though she preferred to let Jamie and Pippa have the spotlight. Jamie played acoustic and electric guitar. Pippa could carry a tune well and played bass electric guitar and was proficient in the cello and the accordian. Steve was amused to find out that Evie played an acoustic guitar too and Ada told him she also sang and played something called a metallophone, which Ada explained was basically a small xylophone. Ada told him about growing up with Rebecca and her insistence that all of the children know how to play music since it instilled focus and discipline. She often had them play for her and Ada invited him to stop by the barn anytime to check out the many instruments that was stored there. He mind was buzzing with the knowledge and Ada picked up on this.

"Well, when we're not working we have a lot of time on our hands", Ada explained simply, "So why not learn a new language or another instrument?"

Steve chuckled at her, "Can't work out all the time, huh?"

"Sadly no. That's why Jamie gets so antsy sometimes".

"But to have a knock down drag out fight? That seems excessive".

Ada waved him off with a smile, "They'll be best friends by the time it's over with".

Steve laughed as he arched a brow at her, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. The looked across the lawn and spotted Jamie making her way out of the woods, the lingering mist long since dispersed and the grass was still wet as she made her way over to them. Ada noticed how Steve's sky blue eyes stayed trained on Jamie as she neared them, the faint pink dusting his smooth skin above his beard and she remembered what Jamie had said before. She had thought the statement ludicrous at the time, surely the Captain wouldn't be susceptible to the wiles of Jamie Pinkerton? Ada realized with growing amusement that maybe it wasn't so far-fetched as she had originally thought.

This should be interesting.

Jamie had dressed in a pair of worn out dark jeans and a pair of brown boots, the scuffed leather muddied from her walk through the woods. She wore a faded light blue plaid button up over a tattered rose colored corduroy jacket, her long locks pulled into a low braid and her rifle slung over one of her shoulders. She had a stick and threw it for Tj who was pacing around her excitedly. She laughed when Tj took off after she threw the stick for him, her laughter falling from her wide smile, tinkling musically in his ears.

"Ada, I need your help!", she whined as she reached them, Tj running back to her with the stick.

Ada sighed before chuckling, "I knew it".

Steve glanced between them, his eyebrow cocked, "Help?"

Jamie just lifted a shoulder as she pursed her lips as she stood beside Ada, "Never hurts to have pointers, Rogers"

Ada laughed at that, eyeing her mug thoughtfully, "Logan is a feral mutant, therefore aggressive by nature. His anger gives him strength but…if you make him angry enough he can lose his focus".

Steve's other brow joined its hitched companion, "Make him angry? Are you sure that's smart?"

"It's an old fashioned tactic. Make them angry. Makes them stupid".

"And if Logan asks you for pointers on Jamie?", Steve asked, his eyes flitting briefly to Jamie.

Ada's metallic eyes narrowed pensively on him for a moment, "Would you give Tony tips on Bucky?"

Steve's bright blue eyes flickered for a moment before replying firmly, "No".

Ada studied him for a moment before nodding, "I know you wouldn't. You're a true friend".

He scoffed at that, his fingers scratching at his beard, "I don't know about that".

Her silvery eyes narrowed on him, his shoulders had slumped fractionally and his eyes grew distant, his bitter tone was not unnoticed. She cut her eyes to Jamie who was eyeing him as well, her lips jutted out before meeting Ada's gaze. She reached over to lay a hand on his forearm, gently squeezing and drawing his attention.

"Do you feel bad about what happened with Mr. Stark?", Ada asked simply, her face open.

"Yes", Steve replied, "We disagreed on a lot of things but he was my friend".

"Even though he was going to imprison Bucky?", Jamie cut in, her diamond eyes on him, unreadable.

"Yes", Steve responded, "Tony was my friend but Bucky has always been my best friend...Tony has his own demons...but he's a good man".

Jamie's eyes hardened and she was silent for a moment before asking, "If the situation was reversed...if it was Rhoades instead of Bucky...how do you think he would have reacted?"

Steve dropped his eyes to his coffee mug before sliding them to the tops of the trees in the distance, "I honestly don't know".

"Tony is still your friend, Steve. You're both just...at odds right now. He might see it as a betrayal but I think he'd do the same for Colonel Rhoades", Ada said with a small smile.

Steve kept his sky blue eyes forward, his jaw working before saying quietly, "I blamed myself for Bucky's death for so long".

Ada blinked at that but kept a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I knew he joined to protect us. His mom and sister. Me", he went on in a quiet voice, "I was frustrated at being left behind and then all of a sudden I was Captain America, strong and ready to save the world. I asked him to join me in the fight against Hydra, never really thinking it through or that he might get hurt. When he fell from that train...I was so angry...angry at Hydra...Zola...myself. I couldn't save him, my best friend. And then in D.C., he was there but didn't remember me. I was so confused and then angry at Hydra for experimenting on him, mad at myself because once again I couldn't save my best friend".

His voice had gotten thick, hoarse as he tried to fight the lump forming in his throat but he could feel Ada's warm hand on his arm. He could practically feel Jamie's diamond gaze drilling into him but when he looked up he noticed that her eyes had softened, understanding flickering in them.

Steve dropped his eyes once more, swallowing the lump and continuing, "But the when we came across him in Romania, I knew I had to help him no matter what. He's my best friend".

"And that's exactly why Stark will understand when he calms down a bit", Ada supplied, her voice firm and assuring.

"We all fight for those we love", Jamie said, rubbing Tj's head as he nuzzled against her leg, "Doesn't matter who it's against".

Steve turned his eyes to her, the early rays of sun glinting off her long dark chestnut locks that danced in the light breeze and he felt his chest tighten. She nimbly took the stick from the dog and threw it a good distance into the yard before turning back to them. Steve noticed her eyes land on him, a warmth in her bright gaze and a small smile on her lips before they moved somewhere behind him.

"Good morning, Buck", Jamie said with a small smile.

Steve whipped his blonde head around so fast that Ada thought he was in danger of hurting himself and she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. She looked over her shoulder to see Bucky propped against the door frame and she suddenly felt a little too warm. He was so damn gorgeous it was almost criminal.

He still looked a little sleepy but he was dressed in a crimson colored sweater that fit his broad chest snugly, the definition of his musculature on display. The sleeves were rolled up as far as they could go so they only went halfway up his forearms, the metallic plating glinting in the light. He had on a pair of black jeans that hugged him just right in all the right places and he had pulled on a pair of black boots. His hair looked like he had just fingered through it before he came to look for everyone, a gentle smile tugging on his lips.

Steve took one look at his face and he knew that he'd heard their conversation as Bucky walked out to them. He walked behind Ada, bending to place a kiss to her hair before looking back at Steve while Jamie moved away from them and around the table.

"Don't blame yourself, punk", Bucky said as he took Ada's mug from the table, earning a small squeak of protest from her, "We're here now and we're all together. I'm with you til the end of the line, no matter what".

"Buck, I-", Steve started but was cut off by Jamie sitting sideways in his lap and he stiffened with shock. Her soft form warm against him, her legs across his and his heart raced in his chest. "What are-"

"It's happening. Just enjoy it", Jamie said simply with a twinkle in her eye and a light dusting of pink on her cheekbones.

Steve's eyes narrowed for just a moment. Was she blushing?

He swallowed before breathing deeply, trying to calm his pounding heart, "Ok".

The edge of her lips quirked and Jamie rested her arm around his shoulders, slightly leaning into him, "Gotta lean on you so one of those buttons don't pop off and put an eye out. Safety first, Rogers".

Steve stared at her for a moment but when he noticed the smirk creeping on her he felt a laugh escape from him, his plush lips spread into a wide grin and Jamie laughed with him. She calmed after a moment and turned back to Ada, taking in her and Bucky's amused expressions.

"So, any other helpful hints?"

Ada's smile dimmed a bit, Bucky's brows scrunching in confusion but he remained silent, "You're close combat skills are a weak point so keep everything as ranged as you can. Also, since his senses are heightened, you should do anything you can to disorient him".

Jamie nodded absentmindedly, her mind whirling and Bucky picked up on the gist of their conversation.

"What are you taking with you?", Bucky asked her as he picked up a piece of Ada's muffin.

"Just the basics. It's to keep it fair. He has his claws and I have my rifle and knife", Jamie replied.

Bucky blinked before crossing his arms over his chest, his lips jutting out in thought, "What kind of rifle?"

"Barrett", Jamie replied in a prideful tone, her chin raising.

"M82?"

"The M82AM1", Jamie replied with a blooming smile, "It's an upgraded variant of the M82".

Bucky eyed her for a moment before asking, "Can I look at it?"

Jamie's grin widened as she stood, "Thought you'd never ask. Tj!"

Jamie gave a dramatic bow and gestured towards the woods before straightening and making her way back towards her house after throwing Steve a wink over her shoulder.

Steve choked on his coffee before he coughed, a feeble attempt to cover up how flustered he was. An attempt that didn't convince either Ada or Bucky, both chuckling at his uneasiness.

Bucky knelt down beside Ada's chair, his hand stroking her arm affectionately, "You want to go with us?"

Ada glanced at Jamie's retreating back for a moment, before jerking her head in Jamie's direction, "You go ahead. I don't like guns too much. Plus it'll do you two good to hang out so she can show off all her toys. You'll love it!".

Bucky's deep blue eyes were warm and a cracked a devilish smile, biting his bottom lip, "I'll be back at lunch".

"Ok. I can make you some Reuben's for lunch?", she offered before sipping her coffee.

"Can't I just have you for lunch?", he asked in a low teasing tone, his eyes darkening.

Ada promptly spit her coffee out, having turned her head away to grab a piece of her muffin and made a mess all over the table. Steve burst out laughing as Ada's face flamed, Bucky laughing with him as his nose scrunched. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, his lips lingering against her hot skin before he jumped up to run after Jamie.

Ada stared after him with an incredulous expression as he caught up with her friend before looking over to Steve who had crossed his arms over his chest, one hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

He failed and after a minute he just gave up, "You should have seen your face!".

Ada narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, you're one to talk! You almost make it too easy for her!"

His smile faltered for the merest of moments, "Who?"

Ada's arched brows rose as she gave him an unconvinced look, "Yeah, ok, Steve".

The rest of the morning passed with ease, Ada and Steve having continued their discussion about the Danger Room and various exercises that they both did. Steve shared with her that he liked to draw and paint as a hobby and she immediately suggested they go to the local town to pick him up some supplies. Steve was hesitant at first, not wanting Ada to do more for them than she already has. She waved him off dismissively and grabbed her phone and purse as well as a pair of glasses for him.

He held the glasses in his hand, cocking a brow at her at her idea of a disguise.

She gave him a pointed look, "It's always best to hide in plain sight than to put on a hat and a hoodie. That will immediately make you look suspicious. Go grab your jacket and put on some shoes so we can go to the store".

His face scrunched up as a protest welled on his lips but she held a hand up to silence him, "I'm going anyways. We all need something to do and you might as well pick out what you want since I know nothing about art stuff but I guess if you want to leave it up to me...".

He huffed in defeat and went back upstairs to put his shoes on.

He had felt slightly uncomfortable when they had first arrived and he discovered that she had bought them all everything they would want or need, even studied them enough that she knew their personal styles. That had originally made him ill at ease but after a short time of pondering his host, he found her to be a very thorough and considerate person.

Ada quickly assured him that she was not in dire straights by any means and when he worked up the nerve he asked her how she acquired her wealth while they were in the car, driving down the road in the misty air. She laughed over the almost timid way he asked her and explained that one of her great great grandfathers invested in the wild and crazy item someone had presented a long time ago, the plastic drinking straw. Some crazy story about how straws used to be made with paper and the taste was horrible when you were drinking. Her great great grandfather had owned a textiles company but immediately invested when he heard about someone who wanted to make straws out of plastic. They were instantly a big hit with companies all over the world and Ada explained that her great grandfather bought stock in a company called Xerox. These investments paid off for her family in the long run and still frequently bought stock in textiles and any others that seemed legitimate. Steve was momentarily stunned, the thought that she was just as wealthy if not more than Tony rolling around in his head. He knew she was well off but this was so far off from what he thought that he was still reeling. Ada seemed amused at his astonishment and also informed him that with the help of Sharon and Maria, they had successfully acquired all of Steve and Sam's money from their frozen accounts and were in the process of setting it up in different accounts with aliases that were set up for them so they could have access to their funds they earned from the Avengers and other means. She had also added that they had received Bucky's military pay and social security that had built up quite a bit of interest over time.

Upon hearing this, instantly promised he would pay her back for everything but she firmly refused, her eyes on the road.

"Steve, I'll never spend all of this money", she told him emphatically, her silvery eyes flitting to him, " _Ever_. I donate money to charities all the time and also to Charles' school for the kids and whatever they need. I try to help my family and friends as much as I can because _I want to_. I invest in possible allies because like I said before, we can't do this job forever. None of this has made a _dent_ in how much I have so please don't stress about it so much, Steve. Let me do this. _Please_?"

Steve sighed once more before glancing at her again, his expression sincere, "Thank you. For everything".

She flashed him a wide smile, her dimples deepening, "I'd like to think we're becoming friends, Steve".

Steve laughed, "We _are_ friends".

Ada gave him a bright smile and he could see again why Bucky liked her so much, her nurturing nature with no expectation of anything in return amazingly refreshing in this time. A unique mix of old fashioned and new age that most likely would keep Bucky on his toes and that thought alone made Steve smirk to himself.

The fine mist that was falling had eventually thickened and was falling in steady sheets, unanticipated flashes of lightning and rumbling sounds of rolling thunder adding to the growing dreary atmosphere of the day. The drove into the small town, the streets mostly empty due to the weather but Steve could see people wandering around with umbrellas down the sidewalks. He studied the buildings lining the street they were on, the town having an old fashioned attractiveness and everything oddly picturesque. In the center of the town, it was mostly a cluster of businesses with the houses branching out from there and spreading along the borders. They passed a local grocer who had a window full of produce and cured meats, the weekly specials in the window. They continued down the short street before Ada parked er car next to the curb in front of a old store that was wedged between two other buildings, the sign old with some of the letters faded and paint peeling around the window. Steve could see through the old paned window into the store and he spied old books and paint brushes, rows of art supplies and craft necessities making apparent the fact that the store was longer than it was wide.

Steve and Ada made the mad dash into the store, escaping the rain mostly unscathed leaving Steve to appreciate Evie's statement that Ada could do anything in heels. As soon as they entered, Ada gave him a hand basket before taking one for herself and she left him to make her way down the rows to examine the shelves. Steve wandered down an aisle that held a beautiful array of colors, the fresh untouched pencils making his fingers twitch as he spotted a startling hue of vibrant blue.

Like a blue diamond.

He grabbed a color pencil set as well as charcoal pencils and a number of different sized books and sharpeners. He grabbed a watercolor set and an assortment of brushes, placing everything gently in his basket before leaving to find Ada. As he walked leisurely through the cluttered shop, he could smell the heavy scent of art supplies and the heady fragrance of old books. Rebecca always liked to read and he imagined that she frequented this shop a lot.

He came upon Ada in one of the rows, the yellowish filtered lights lending her a dreamy air as she was perched on an old wooden stool, an old tattered book held reverently in her hands as she read through it. A small smile danced on her lips, blooming into a wide smile when she noticed him approaching and she closed the book. She held it out to him and he took it, glancing at the title.

"Wordsworth?", Steve asked, his brows bowed in question, "Poetry, right?"

"'There was a time when meadow, grove, and stream. The earth and every common sight, to me, did seem apparell'd in celestial light. The glory and the freshness of a dream. It is not now as it hath been of yore. Turn wheresoe'er I may, by night or day, the things which I have seen I now can see no more'", she recited to him with her eyes closed, enjoying the words.

Steve's brows arched appreciatively, handing her back the book, "Heavy stuff".

"William Wordsworth wrote beautiful poetry. You would like him, I think", she encouraged, standing and grabbing her basket to place the book in it. Steve spied several other books as they made their way to the front of the store to check out. They put their baskets on the counter and waited for the man behind the counter to ring up their purchases, Steve shifting on his feet and trying not to draw attention to himself when his phone buzzed and he fished it out from his pocket.

_New text from Bucky: Where are you two?_

Steve glanced up quickly, Ada had her back to him and was talking animatedly with the shop clerk. Steve quickly brought up the front facing camera on his phone and turned around to snap a selfie, a big cheesy grin on his face as Ada stood in the background and he attached the picture to a text.

_Text sent to Bucky: Ada abducted me and made me get art supplies. On our way back shortly._

He chuckled to himself and when Ada turned around he quickly took the bags from her hands and opened the shop door. They had just gotten into the car and put their seat belts on when his phone buzzed again.

_New Picture Message from Bucky: Yeah...I'm sure she twisted your arm, punk!_

Attached was a picture of Bucky, Jamie, Sam, and Evie, all wearing similar expressions of amusement. Sam's twinkling eyes and Evie's flat stare were coupled with the trademarked Barnes skeptical smirk making Steve chuckle to himself and he showed Ada the picture to which she scoffed about them being punks.

When they arrived back at the house it was a little past lunch and everyone was still there except for Wanda and Rebecca, Steve showing Bucky his art supplies and Jamie and Evie shuddering at the sight of Ada dragging home more books. Bucky made his way over to Ada and wrapped his arms around her, pecking her on the cheek and staring at her with his intense eyes.

"Missed you, doll", he murmured into her hair, making her smile.

Ada made a bunch of Reuben sandwiches and they all stood around the kitchen island eating their food and talking for a while when the heard the front door open the sound of fast approaching footsteps drawing their attention.

A moment later, Lila came bounding around the corner in the kitchen with a wide smile on her face. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans with a pink shirt and polka dotted rain boots that squeaked on the wooden flooring.

"Stop right there, missy!", Evie's husky voice said sharply making the young girl stop, her eyes wide, "Let's take those boots off and put them by the door".

Lila huffed and turned around to go take her boots off, quickly followed by Evie who they heard speaking distantly. Logan came around the corner next, brows arched as he eyed Bucky and an unlit cigar clenched between his teeth as he went to sit on the couch followed in by Pippa. She was dressed in long sleeved white top with large black polka dots and black skinny jeans, bright yellow ballet flats were on her feet. She had a wide smile on her lips and her hair was styled nicely, the pale locks expertly disheveled and chic looking. Hovering behind her was a tall blond man, the picture of all American boy down to a tee with his styled blonde hair, navy high necked sweater and dress slacks. His icy blue eyes roamed the room and the people in it before settling on Ada who was seated at the counter, to whom he gave a wide charming smile. The action wasn't missed by anyone, especially Bucky and he narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. A secondary glance to his right at Jamie showed him the clear dislike reflected in her face, her lips pressed together into a tight sneer. She looked at him for just a moment and he noticed that faint ticking of her eye, like she was trying to restrain herself before her hard eyes fell back onto their guest. Steve and Sam noticed everyone's reactions and eyed him suspiciously. Even Pippa seemed to be uncomfortable next to him but she was an empath and maybe she could pick up on the tension in the room.

Ada gave him a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes and hopped down from her seat, "Pip, come sit down and I'll make you something to eat".

She turned around and grabbed bread off the counter and some items from the fridge before making her way to the other side of the room to make Pippa's food, noticeably ignoring the blonde man. "Logan? Sandwich?"

"Please", he said from the couch, not even looking up from the paper he had started reading.

Pippa sniffed before she wandered over to the kitchen island and sat down on the first bar stool next to Bucky, "A Reuben does sound good. Hey, Bucky".

He chuckled and shook his head, Sam mouthing the word _freaky_ at him, before he replied, "Hey, Pippa. You look good today".

"Awwww, I'll have to take your word for it but thanks", she said, her opaque eyes crinkled in amusement before she sniffed and leaned back a bit, "Didn't really peg you for a Polo man, Sam".

They chuckled at that but someone cleared their throat and everyone's attention was drawn to the new arrival who stood out side the kitchen with an expectant expression on his face. Bucky glanced at Ada, everyone suddenly feeling the awkward tension in the room and she took a deep breath, about to make the introductions but was cut off.

"Everyone, this is Bobby Drake", Evie stated, her sultry voice sickening sweet, bordering on mocking as she stood next to him, "Bobby...this is everyone".

Bobby gave everyone a tight smile and put his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels and his eyes shifting around the room before clearing his throat again. Evie stood next to him and fixed him with a flat stare and her arms crossed over her chest, her tiny foot tapping on the floor.

His icy blue eyes narrowed fractionally at her and Bucky could feel a chill creep into the room before it dissipated, Bobby turning to Jamie who was looking at him with a glare so scalding that it would boil the guts of some people.

"Jamie, how've you been?", he asked civilly, his brows quirked in question.

"I was better a few minutes ago, Frosty", she replied lazily and she noticed his lips thinning slightly.

He shifted for a moment before clearing his throat again, "It's been a long time, Ada", he called out, with a sideways smile as his eyes slowly rolled over her darkly.

She hummed in response, not bothering to turn around and her shoulders tense. Lila made her way back in and eyed everyone in confusion before sidling up to Ada, the rigidity of everyone making her uncomfortable. Bucky was watching Ada and her uncharacteristically unwelcome attitude made his irritation rise towards Bobby Drake, Sam noticing this as well and now he was studying Bobby critically. Bucky didn't know what was going on but he would find out and he didn't miss the interested look Drake was throwing her way, fanning the irritation he felt into a simmering anger that burned in his gut. He wanted to punch that smug looking bastard in the face but he knew he shouldn't so he got up to walk over the the sink, putting an arm around an obviously aggravated Ada. He felt her shoulders relax a little and she gave him a grateful smile but he also hoped that Drake got the clear message. Ada was off limits.

"Pippa brought a few extra bags to take to Mrs. Pinkerton's so I volunteered to help", Bobby offered, noticing the arm that was comfortably placed around her and he opened his mouth to speak again when Evie cut him off.

"Well why don't you go do that then?", she said in that too sweet voice as she stood in front of him, "You remember the way, right?"

At that she turned, clearly giving the impression of dismissal and he flushed, lips thinning once more before nodding and leaving. The tension left Ada's shoulders and she sighed, her lips pursed. Logan cleared his throat loudly before speaking.

"I didn't want to bring him, kid. Charles said he was taking leave for a while and he caught a ride with us but I already spoke with Rebecca and she said she'll keep him busy", Logan said, his voice gruff but tone soft.

Ada sighed and looked up at Bucky, who was looking at her with concern, "I'm fine".

His turbulent eyes studied her for a moment before he nodded and reluctantly let her go to grab Pippa's food, walking over to place it in front of her. He grabbed her left hand and placed it next to the plate, making sure her fingers touched the ceramic. Ada took Logan his plate which he took it with a sincerely apologetic look and she gave him a forgiving smile. She straightened and turned to Lila, who had followed her.

"When Jamie and Logan go out into the woods, I was going to work some. Did you want to be my assistant today?", she asked her, her dimples deepening.

The girls eyes lit up, her mouth falling open at the chance to do super hero work, "Really?"

"I need lots of help today but I need to make sure the house is order first. If you make sure everything is in order down here, I'll check upstairs", she said sternly.

At that, Lila took off into Ada's room like a shot and Jamie got up from her place at the counter.

"I'm gonna go get ready downstairs", Jamie said, "Come help me, Evie".

"Not your work armor, Mouth", Logan piped up around a mouthful of food.

She waved him off as she walked out of the kitchen, "You used to be a lot more fun, you know, before you got old".

He stopped chewing for a moment and took a deep breath through his nose.

Ada left them all in the kitchen and went upstairs, checking bathrooms to see if they needed anything and grabbing dirty clothes. Steve and Sam were pretty good about making beds and she offered to at least put their dirty clothes in the laundry room. She had a basket propped on her hip as she poked her head into Bucky's room, really unnecessary since he'd been in her room the last couple of nights. She smirked to herself as she shut the door and turned to go back downstairs but nearly had heart failure when she found Bucky standing behind her and she fought to keep her grip on the basket and not fling it at him.

He seemed to take some kind of sick pleasure in creeping up on her, telling her that with her enhanced senses she should hear him and she'd tease him about how many years of experience he had on her. But today, right now, there wasn't a smirk on his face or a playful twinkle in his eye. She saw questions in the intense blue of his eyes, his face an expression of curiousness as he stepped closer to her and took the basket to toss it to the ground. He remained silent for a moment, his eyes drawing her into the deep blue waters.

"Who is he, Ada?", he asked her quietly.

She took a deep breath, noticing the slightly vulnerable look in his face and she could tell he was worried and she wanted to reassure him. Bobby had been so long ago that she really didn't want doubt to creep in between her and Bucky, especially since she had shut Bobby out fairly quickly.

"A long time ago, Bobby wanted to get to know me but really didn't want a relationship. I liked him but he just wanted...he didn't want a relationship", Ada said in a small voice, her silvery eyes with her dark lashes were fixed on him, "I told him the same thing I told you, Buck. I'm not built for anything less than everything. And he just wanted...some things".

Realization dawned and Bucky felt his chest tighten at the thought of her being hurt, but he couldn't quite bring himself to be sorry for it either. After hearing her say that, he really wanted to beat that bastard within an inch of his life but then another thought floated through his mind...she didn't normally do relationships...but she was in one with him. Had opened herself up to him after so long alone. He knew she liked him but his heart started racing at the thought that she might love him. He reached up, his hands running up her arms to cup her face and she leaned into his metal hand, her eyes fluttering closed.

She remembered that treacherous pain, finding out that after spending so much time with Bobby he just wanted to sleep with her. Was it really so awful to want to love and be loved in return? Some people viewed it as a weakness and Ada didn't just fling her affections on everyone. Sure she was friendly with many people but she never really got too close with men, afraid of the very thing that Bobby Drake had done happening again.

Love was a wonderful and splendid thing, something to be treasured and not given carelessly. And that's exactly what Bobby had wanted, her body carelessly given to him without a thought to her feelings. But Bucky had made her feel special and she never felt that way about Bobby, hadn't really given him too much thought over the years.

She felt strong arms embrace her in warmth, a face nuzzling into her neck by her ear as lips traced along her neck. Bucky's woodsy fragrance flooded her senses and made her blood pound in her ears as her heart fluttered.

"He might have hurt you, doll", Bucky murmured near her ear, his voice husky as he pressed her back against the door, "But I'm glad you never gave him a chance".

She leaned back slightly to look into his deep ocean eyes, a dark emotion lurking below the surface and she swallowed.

He leaned his body into her as his head dipped slowly to hers, his lush lips parted as he growled, "Now he'll never get one".

His lips fell on hers as his eyes closed, tongue tracing on her lips and she parted them letting him slide inside. She whimpered at the sure strokes of his tongue against hers and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his hands roamed over her. Her fingers slid up into his hair, tugging lightly causing him to groan and buck his hips against her and he reached down to grab her thighs and pull her up around his waist. He held her easily with his flesh arm while his lips and tongue worked her mouth, his metal hand searching for the doorknob and as she rolled her hips against him, the movement sending a wave of desire straight through him.

He opened the door to the dim room and closed it quietly, mindful of the people downstairs and he was fairly sure more than one of them knew what was happening but he didn't care one damn bit. He loved this woman and he'd spend the rest of his life showing her if she'd let him. He turned the lock as she was kicking off her shoes which was kind of awkward as her feet dangled from his hips, making them laugh. His hands moved up her back, through the layers of her clothes as he walked to the bed.

Bucky kept his lips on hers as he gently set her on her feet at the end of the bed, gently unbuttoning the plaid shirt before pulling it from her arms and he dipped his head to kiss her neck, his lips gliding along the skin and nipping gently with his teeth before she pulled away. She was smiling a wide smile, her dimples deep in her cheeks as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, watching the thick muscles cording his chest ripple at the movement. Her eyes were bright as she looked at him, the well of emotion he saw there making his heart stutter and he kissed her deeply as his fingers toyed with the ends of her raven hair. He grabbed her long sleeved shirt and peeled it from her, taking in the sight of the black lacy bra she wore, her nipples puckered prettily and he felt his cock harden almost painfully as he unhooked it.

He tossed her bra over his shoulder and quickly undid her tight jeans and slid them down her legs, kneeling as he did so but keeping his eyes locked with hers. She wore a pair of matching panties and he could smell how aroused she was, making him groan deep in his throat as his length pressed against he confining material of his jeans.

"Bucky, ple-", she started, her voice cracking.

"Shhhhh, doll", he said quietly, his fingers hooking into the edges of the lacy material to pull them down her legs, "We gotta be quiet".

She let out a ragged breath and Bucky licked his lips before leaning forward to taste her, his lips pressing against her heat as his tongue continuously curled deliciously around that sensitive bundle of nerves. She tasted divine and he could happily lap at her folds all day but they didn't have that long and he promised himself to take more time with her later. Her mouth fell open as her knees went weak and Bucky placed a steadying hand on her leg before pulling away to stand, unzipping his pants as he went. He toed off his boots and kicked his jeans off before pulling his bowers down, his arm muscles flexing as he moved and his eyes remained on her.

She watched him with molten eyes and her pale cheeks flushed as she stood before him and he calmed himself. He pushed his long strands from his face before wrapping her up in his arms and leading her back onto the bed, her lips grazing his along face. He hovered over her, cradled in between her legs as they gripped his waist. He was going insane with her slick heat pressed against him but he held himself still at her entrance as he gazed down at her, his heart pounding almost wildly in his chest. His throat was tight and his mouth was suddenly dry.

"Ada, you deserve so much more than me", he choked out, swallowing the lump in his throat, "Maybe someone whole and not so messed up".

Ada blinked a few times, taking his his tone and expression before a small lump of uncertainty swept through her, heart sinking.

"Bucky, what-", she started in a pained whisper.

"But I want you to know, I want to give you everything. _Everything_ ", he said, his voice hoarse as his deep blue eyes bored into hers, searching.

She stared at him for a moment before a brilliant smile bloomed on her face, her eyes tearing a bit as she nodded, breathing out, " _Everything_ ".

Ada leaned up as he gave her an unbelievably happy looking smile before she claimed his lips in a searing kiss, his mouth tight where he was still smiling and he slid into her gently. She exhaled deep shuddering breaths through her nose as he moved slowly until their hips were pressed firmly together. He held himself still, pressing his forehead to hers for a moment before withdrawing slowly and firmly thrusting back in causing her eyes to roll shut as her head fell back.

She felt his metal thumb stroke her jaw softly before his voice huskily commanded, "Look at me".

Ada forced her eyes open and was captured by his intense deep blue stare, his face contorted in pleasure as he pressed himself into her. He kept eye contact with her as his hard length steadily stroked her tight walls, the desire coiling, building within her and threatening to spiral out of control. Her hands glided down his shoulders and his lower back as he rocked his hips against her, hitting her deeply and she smoothed one hand over his firm round bottom.

He continued the steady firm pace but he pressed his belly tightly to hers, angling his thrusts differently until he found the right spot. After a few deeper thrusts, she moaned loudly and he knew he found it and kept rolling against her there, their gazes locked.

As he continued to pump into her, she couldn't hold back the sounds of her pleasure anymore without biting through her lip and Bucky's flesh hand moved over her mouth. She was so close to the edge and her pulse was jumping erratically as she bucked against him, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Look at me".

She forced her eyes open again and once again by the intensity in his eyes but there was a tenderness there as well. She felt her chest tighten, deep inside, and she was overcome with everything. She loved him, she knew that now and she couldn't really explain it. The combination of her emotions and his love making sending her past the edge, waves of pleasure crashing over her.

Bucky felt her walls tightening around him as he continued to thrust into her, her eyes adoring and her hands tightening on him like she refused to let go. He felt himself tipping over the edge and he removed his hand from her mouth, a moan travelling up his throat and erupting from his full mouth only to be silenced against her lips. His eyes rolled shut and he let go, his rhythm stuttering and felt ecstasy wash over him as his release pulsed within her.

Bucky was breathing raggedly as he held himself up on his elbows, fingers combing through her hair and his forehead resting against hers. He felt her slender hands trail soothingly up his back before reaching up to cup his face, her thumb tracing along his bottom lip and making him smile. He was sure his long hair was hanging in her face but she hadn't said anything, his heart still thundering in his chest and he felt hers beating in tandem with his.

"I love you", he heard her whisper softly and his heart stopped, he stopped breathing completely as his eyes flew open. He stared down at Ada with hopeful eyes, jaw slack with shock.

Ada's eyes were fixed on him, wide and vulnerable, but he saw the tenderness there in her metallic orbs.

"What?", he asked breathlessly, eyes pleading and darting over her face frantically in the hope that he heard correctly and not daring to breathe.

She worked her cheek for just a moment and he could see her pulse at the base of her neck jumping before she opened her pale pink lips once more, swollen from his kisses, "I love you, Bucky".

His lungs burned from lack of oxygen but those words were like a sweet release and he gasped slightly before dazzling her with a radiant smile, the deep blue waters in his gaze warm as his eyes roamed over her face and his fingers carded through her hair.

"I love you too, Ada", he replied, his eyes watery and his voice tight as he leaned down to kiss her, his arms squeezing her to him tightly. He fell to his side and pulled her next to him, his fingers trailing over the smooth skin of her back as he buried his face in her midnight hair. She pressed her face into his neck as her legs tangled with his, her fingers stroking his chest as they both tried to calm their racing hearts and he felt truly at peace. He heard her breathing evening out and he knew she was dozing. He smiled to himself and pressed a kiss into her hair.

He never thought after he escaped Hydra that he would ever get a chance for this, not if he was being honest with himself. But he had friends who genuinely cared for him and respected him and his thoughts. They cared about his health and happiness, it was more than he ever hoped for. But then this incredible woman came along who had went out of her way to help him, before even meeting him and though it hadn't really been long, he had fallen for her and he was surprisingly lucky enough to have her love him in return. She calmed him and he felt lighter around her, less burdened. She accepted him as he was and chased away the dark thoughts that descended on him from the depths of his mind. He felt like she was supposed to be around him, the other half of him. He glanced down at her and saw her eyes closed, long lashes fanned over her porcelain skin and pale pink lips slightly parted. He loved her so much and he knew in that moment that he'd burn down everything that ever dared to threaten to take her from him. The world had taken everything from him and he'd be damned if he let them take her too.

* * *

They eventually got up before someone came looking for them and cleaned up quickly in the shower, Bucky's fingers continually running over her and she had to keep smacking his hands away as she laughed at his pouts. He extracted a promise from her for a more thorough shower later, the thought sending a thrill through her.

They both grinned like idiots as they fixed the bed and Bucky picked up the basket that he'd tossed down in the hallway. She laced her fingers with his as they went down the stairs, glancing at him over her shoulder and his breath caught at the sight of her kiss swollen lips and still slightly mussed hair. His chest swelled once more with happiness at the thought that she loved him and once they got to the landing, he pulled her to him to kiss her lips again.

Ada's heart hadn't quite stopped racing completely and his besotted looks mixed with that devilish smirk of his made her stomach do flip flops. When he pulled her to him and kissed her, she felt lightheaded from the sheer amount of happiness she felt. She never thought that she would ever get to be this happy especially with James Buchanan Barnes but she was and she couldn't imagine anyone else making her feel this way.

"Alright you two lovebirds. Lets get this show on the road!", Evie said pistol in her hand as she emerged from the basement, amusement in her chocolate eyes as she moved towards everyone else gathered on the patio.

Steve eyed Jamie as she was checking her rifle, dressed in an old combat uniform. Black tactical pants with a black jacket, zipped up to her neck. She had a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands and worn out black boots strapped onto her feet. Her long hair was pulled back tightly from her face and in a bun while she had smeared around black war paint on her face, making her bright eyes almost luminous in contrast.

When Ada and Bucky stepped out onto the patio, Logan eyed them both, his nostrils flared and eyes narrowed suspiciously but Bucky met his hard gaze with a scowl before Logan snapped, "Ready to go, Mouth?"

"Ready to lose, grandpa?", Jamie shot back, with a smirk as she checked her rifle once again.

Sam leaned towards Steve and Bucky, his dark eyes glittering, "Ten on Logan".

Steve's brows quirked in thought, "I don't know...she's pretty sure of herself".

Sam clicked his tongue at him, "He can heal himself and has indestructible claws".

"I'll take that bet, pal", Bucky added, a smirk on his face.

"Me too!", Ada chimed in.

Sam clapped his hands before rubbing them together, "Great! Steve? Any bets?".

Steve gave a noncommittal shrug, a grimace on his face, "I haven't really seen either of them in action so I don't feel like I should. Pippa?"

Sam opened his mouth immediately at that, "Nope, she probably already knows what's gonna happen so she can't bet".

She sat in one of the patio chairs and gave them all a knowing look, amusement glistening in the wells of her opaque pools.

"I'm not much of a gambler", she replied neutrally as Evie came up them, her face expectant.

"What's going on?"

"Sam's taking bets", Bucky supplied.

"Oh really?"

"He placed ten on Logan and Bucky took it for ten on Jamie", Pippa added, dipping her head to Evie.

"Oh", Evie said as she fixed Sam with a disappointed look, "Here's ten more on Jamie. Thank you in advance for your contribution".

Logan had simply taken off his shirt and stood in his denim jeans and a white undertank with his boots. Steve took in the massive muscles rippling in his hairy arms, the veins thick as they webbed under his skin and Steve couldn't help but be a little worried for Jamie. Pippa and Sam were now both sitting at the patio table, Lila perched on Pippa's knees and giggling at something she said.

Steve moved up behind Jamie with his arms crossed, his tone low, "Are you sure you two want to do this?"

Logan arched a brow at him and Jamie flashed a bright smile at him, "Yeah, it'll be fun".

Evie walked into the yard, a stern look on her face as she turned her petite frame towards everyone.

"Combatants, come forward", she commanded in a tone that suggested this wasn't a rare occurrence.

Logan and Jamie eyed each other before stepping forward and Evie crossed her hands behind her back as she paced in front of them.

"This is a live round exercise and all non-combatants are urged to stay out of the combat area. You will have three hours to win the game. You know the rules: keep going until your opponent can no longer go on. If one puts the other down before time is up, shoot off a flare. Who wants to take which side?", Evie questioned.

Jamie piped up quickly, her voice bright with a smile as she held up a hand, "I'll take left!"

Logan's head snapped to her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her tone and after a moment he replied gruffly, "No, I'll take left".

Jamie's blue diamond eyes widened for a moment, "But I-".

"I said I'm taking the left, Mouth, and that's it", Logan cut in harshly, watching nervousness flash across her face before turning and head to the left side of the house.

Steve watched Logan stalk off before glancing at Jamie and he promptly froze. She had that same mischievous look of devilry in her eyes as she watched Logan walk off before she glanced at Steve, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth before she raised a finger her lips. She turned and jogged to the right corner of the house, her rifle propped against her shoulder and muzzle turned to the ground before standing ready.

Steve felt uneasiness settle in his gut as he turned to stand back with the others and Evie checked her watch, raising a small pistol to the sky, both Jamie and Logan glancing at each other and bouncing on the balls of their feet. Pippa placed her hands over Lila's ears and she in turn reached behind her to lay hers against Pippa's, Sam noticing the action and smirking. After a moment, the shot rang out and both Logan and Jamie made the mad dash to the wood line. Jamie was a little faster and she tore into the brush on the far right side of the woods between her house and Ada's, the tightly knitted trees almost instantly obscuring her from sight. Logan popped his claws and pumped his arms as he ran into the dense foliage on the left and they both quickly disappeared from sight.

Evie dropped her arm after watching them take off and went into the house, Sam got up to follow her. Ada took Lila's hand and led her inside so they could work downstairs. Steve had volunteered to cook steaks for dinner and Bucky offered to help but when Bucky turned to go back inside, Pippa grabbed his wrist from where she was sitting.

She inclined her head towards him, an amused tight lipped smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, "Wait".

Bucky's brows furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to question her when an enormous explosion rent the air making him and Steve jump, a flash of light followed by a cloud of smoke and dust escaping the edge of the forest. Pieces of dirt and rocks fell out onto the lawn from the air as well as a few tree limbs and they heard an enraged guttural roar pierce the air from the woods.

On the left side.

Bucky and Steve stared stunned for a minute before Bucky burst out laughing as Sam came running back out with an alarmed look in his eyes while Steve looked even more worried, his brows scrunched and mouth tight.

* * *

A little over two hours had passed and Ada and Lila were still in her office, Ada pouring over more of the data with Evie who came down to help. As they stood in front of the screens and took notes here and there, Lila had pulled a chair over next to the drawers and was going over files that they had compiled on other super heroes and people of interest. She had expressed on several occasions that she wanted to follow in her dad and Auntie Nat's footsteps so Ada and Evie both encouraged the young girl to learn all that she could and information never hurt anyone. Lila had learned about all of the Avengers and known associates, not shying away from the dark parts of the files, even her father's, and she felt happy to be helping in some way.

Ada and Evie kept staring at the screens and writing down information until their backs were sore and their eyes tired, finally collapsing into the chairs around the large table. Ada's eyes rolled over her notes, fingers flipping through the pages in a back and forth motion. She had never really liked Ross but the more information they uncovered in these deeply classified files, the more she wanted to have Jamie or Bucky give him a bullet with his name on it. He was actively trying to discredit the Avengers as well as others for their world peace keeping efforts under the guise of vigilanteism when he wouldn't hesitate to do what was needed if he was the one giving the orders.

Control. That's what he wanted.

He also fostered a intense dislike for anyone who was different or stood up to him or against his ideals. A would be tyrant with grand dreams of dominance masquerading as order, oppressing everyone who didn't see things his way.

Ada wondered how many Hydra agents worked right under his nose. Did he even care?

"I keep seeing this Essex name pop up with Secretary Ross's", Ada sighed in exasperation, running a hand over her face, "But they've covered their tracks relatively well. I just don't understand why a genetics company would be included in government weapons reports. I'd say it doesn't make sense..."

Evie's brows bowed, "But...?"

"After being at that base, running into a psychotic mutant who is a staunch supporter of mutant rights, I just can't shake this feeling that...they're experimenting", Ada said off handedly, her eyes distant as they roamed the screens in thought, "Ross...he's tried a few times to replicate the Super Soldier serum, right?"

Evie nodded following her thoughts, "Yeah but none of his proved successful and Betty would never help him. She'd rather lobotomize herself, she's said as much".

Ada chewed her lip in thought, "The labs at Meade didn't look like much so maybe that's not where they're primarily running the experiments. Maybe another base?"

Evie glanced down at her notes for a moment before shaking her head, "Don't see anything that sticks out. Several facilities across the U.S. and a few leased outside the country...something in Norway, couple in Canada. I'll send this to Fury to see-"

Lila gasped from where she was reading a file and scrambled to pull her sleeve up her arm in a panic. The file fell to the floor, papers fluttering in a heap as Ada and Evie rushed over to the distressed girl, their brows furrowed in concern and confusion. Lila yanked the sleeve up past her elbow and looked at a red spot that looked like a mild skin irritation before bursting into tears and dropping her head in her hands. Ada glanced at Evie who looked equal amounts of confused as well as shocked and once she met Ada's gaze she shrugged her shoulders, lost for an answer.

Ada sighed as she knelt in front of Lila, who was now cradling her arm pitifully as fat tears tracked down her face, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Lila raised her head and fought to get herself under control for a moment before whining despairingly, "I can't handle the responsibility of being Spider-Man".

"Beg pardon?", Ada's face screwed up even more at that strange statement before her eyes fell on the file that littered the floor, cutting out her confusion.

Parker, Peter; aka Spider-Man.

Her brow smoothed as her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she sucked in her lips to keep from laughing. Evie coughed and Ada glanced at her over her shoulder, the petite woman having crossed her arms and placed a hand over her mouth to cover her amusement, her caramel colored skin flushed.

"I think it's just a regular old bug bite but if you do, in fact, turn into", Ada said gently, her silvery eyes wide as she forcefully swallowed the laughter that was threatening to escape her mouth, "Spider-Man...we'll help you".

Lila sniffled and ran her hand under nose, her face relieved as she peered at them, "Really?"

"Yes, sweetie", Evie assured her, nodding her head before her hand went back over her mouth, her eyes watery.

"Promise?"

"Of course", Ada replied immediately in a serious tone, more serious than she felt.

Lila instantly calmed and took a deep breath before her eyes fell on the door and they turned to see Steve jogging through the gym.

"Hey! We saw a flare out in the...", his voice trailed off as he studied them, his endless sky blue eyes darting between them all, "What's...going on?"

Lila jumped up off the stool and ran past Ada and Evie to fling herself at Steve, who caught the young girl easily as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Steve! I'm going to be Spider-Man!", Lila exclaimed excitedly, acting as if she wasn't completely distraught about the same fact a few minutes ago and Ada felt her eyes watering too.

Steve's blonde brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at her, not understanding, "What?"

Ada and Evie finally gave up the fight and laughed, the hilarity overwhelming them as they leaned against the desk as Steve looked even more lost.

Ada pushed all of her paranoid thoughts to the back of her mind and put her and Evie's notes in the desk drawer, it was just a feeling after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all of the views! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm working on where it's going but I'm just getting there one chapter at a time! ;)
> 
> Songs that helped this chapter along:
> 
> "Burning House" - Cam
> 
> "Cosmic Love" - Florence + The Machine
> 
> "Way Down We Go" - Kaleo
> 
> "Voices" - Our Last Night
> 
> "Paradise" - Vanessa Carlton
> 
> "You Don't Miss Your Water" - Taj Mahal
> 
> "Wolf" - First Aid Kit
> 
> "I'm Still Here" - Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
